


Three Cups and a Pup

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Sharp, Alpha!Toews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, Handwaving, Hockey, M/M, Mating, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Kane, Omega!Shaw, OneGoalFic, Oral Fixation, domestic verbal fights, make up cuddles, mpreg as major theme, plan b medication, post event contraception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Alpha Jonny and Omega Kaner getting their shit together and learning how to be Adulting Adults (Finally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a monster of a fic, it is finished but we are soooo lazy when it comes to editing and posting because we're working on the sequel lol.

**Chapter 1: November 2012**

 

“Is this gonna be a problem?” Patrick Sharp grinned, rolling deodorant over his pits as he dressed next to Jonathan Toews.

 

“Is  _ what _ going to be a problem?” Jonny replied, pulling a shirt over his head and attempting to do something with his hair.

 

“You and Kaner.” The older Canadian replied like it was obvious.

 

Jonny levelled a glare at his fellow Alpha, turning to shove his gear into his bag.

 

“There is no Kaner and I. Drop it.” 

 

Sharp rolled his eyes.

 

“I have a nose you know. I can  _ smell _ it on you. I can smell him too. Everytime he takes a check, you flare up. Don’t!” He cut off Jonny when he opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t tell me it’s because you’re his Captain. You never get that worked up when anyone else gets hit, not even the other Omegas. When we go out, you have to have him within touching distance or you start getting all tense.”

 

“He’s my best friend. I care about him.” Jonny shrugged, zipping his bag.

 

“He preens when you compliment him, he fucking lights up when you touch him and do I need to mention about how he smells? You bring out the Captain voice and he blushes, whimpers and starts broadcasting his arousal to the entire fucking stadium.”

 

Jonny felt his stomach flip at the comment. He did know how Kaner smelt around Jonny. He smelt amazing and it made the Alpha want.

 

“It would be weird, we’re teammates, linemates.” 

 

“Look at Crosby and Geno. They make it work.” 

 

“Kaner would kick your ass if he heard you compare him to Crosby.” Jonny snapped.

 

Sharp grinned. “Case in point, Alpha Toews.” He winked before stepping back to his own gear, letting Jonny leave if he wanted.

 

Jonny snatched up his gear bag and left the locker room, chewing the inside of his cheek as he turned over Sharpie’s words in his head all the way back to his home in Chicago’s near north side.

 

They had a game that night and he needed to eat and nap, but he couldn’t stop obsessing.

 

**Cap’n Serious:** _ Come over before nap? _

 

Pat sighed when he saw the message on his phone. He and Jonny had been doing this weird dance for the last four years or so, and he was man enough to admit it, not that his body chemistry would let him deny it, even to himself.  He broadcasted his attraction to the entire room whenever the Captain turned his stern gaze or Alpha voice on his team.  It was all he could do not to drop to his knees and bare his neck in the locker room on a daily basis.

 

**Hatrick:** _ Sure. Are you providing pre-nap sustenance or you want me to stop for something on my way over. It  _ is _ taco Tuesday....... _

 

Pat sent the message and grabbed his game bag, until Jonny either showed interest, which was unlikely since Pat obviously wasn't his type, it'd been four years and it was still only flirting, or Pat's interest waned and shifted to someone else, which was equally unlikely, Pat would take what he could get, and there was no way he was missing out on a pregame Jonny nap.

 

**Cap’n Serious:** _ I am aware of Taco Tuesday, hence why there are two spicy chicken tacos with beans and extra guacamole - which doesn’t count as a serving of vegetables, don’t even try it. _

 

Jonny caught himself smiling as he sent the text and then paused, studying his body’s response. He was excited to see Patrick even though they had spent the morning skating together before Kaner was taken off for a meeting with management.

 

He hadn’t behaved like this for any other Omega he’d ever met, but Patrick was special, had always been special from day one, and huh. Maybe that’s why it’d taken Jonathan so long to figure out that maybe, Patrick being Patrick is actually Patrick being  _ his _ Patrick. 

 

Jonny swallowed thickly. Maybe for once, Sharpie was right.

 

Patrick's grin grew even wider as he saw Jonny's next message. His Captain was too good to him. Jonny would make the perfect Alpha, it made his heart ache a bit to know he probably wouldn't ever be  _ Pat's _ Alpha. 

 

The front office was after him again to name someone as his platonic Alpha. He needed someone to rein him in they said. Too much partying in the off season, which Pat thought was a little unfair considering he hadn't done anything different than any of his Alpha teammates but it didn't matter, they wanted him taken in hand. They wouldn't force him,  _ they said  _ but the message was clear.

 

He toyed with the idea of asking Jonny but he didn't know if that would make the situation better or worse. He supposed if he could have him in  _ some  _ capacity it would be amazing. He could get cuddles and more of Jonny's Alpha voice and he could scent him openly, without having to sneak little whiffs in the locker room. 

 

At the same time he knew it wouldn't be enough. He would want more, he would  _ need  _ more. He was a demanding omega, or so he'd been told before. Jonny might put up with him for the good of the team, and out of friendship, but eventually Pat would want more than Jonny could give and that would kill him.

 

He was still lost in thought, trying to figure out what he was going to do when the doorman let him into Jonny's building and he rode the elevator up. He was weighing the merits of asking Sharpie to be his Alpha when the door opened and he smelled the scent that always made him feel like he was home.

 

“Took you long enough.” Jonny teased as he let Patrick inside.

 

“You okay? You sme- ... seem upset.” He asked, scenting the mild distress and discomfort coming from the Omega.

 

Pat took off his shoes and flopped down on the couch, it annoyed Jonny who always told him to have more respect for his furniture but that was half the fun.

 

"Just the usual." He sighed, unzipping his jacket.

 

"You should be very glad you're not an Omega, my friend. So where's the food? I'm starving and we're wasting precious nap time." He deflected.

 

Jonny raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sit up and I’ll feed you.” He snapped, hating how Kaner just flopped all over his furniture.

 

He gathered the tacos from his microwave, keeping them warm before handing over the foil wrapped food and sitting next to Kaner on his couch.

 

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He started, waiting for Kaner to take a bite of his taco first to avoid the redhead's protests.

 

Pat took a big bite moaning shamelessly at the taste, these tacos were from his favourite little taco shop and they were the best food ever created. He would hear no arguments against the fact.

 

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he chewed, wiping guacamole off of his face with a finger and licking it off, messily, he didn't care how he looked when he had food. 

 

"What's up?" He asked, taking another bite.

 

Jonny paused, mouth half open as he stared at Kaner, moaning shamelessly and licking his fingers clean, pink tongue lapping up the guacamole, completely indecent.

 

“I...” He stumbled over his words until the look Kaner threw him shook the Canadian from his stupor. 

 

“Well, I just.” He hesitated again, how the hell do you tell an Omega they smell really fucking good and he wanted to rub his face over every inch of the younger man?

 

“You uh... you smell really nice.” Was what his brain managed to come up with. Smooth, Captain. Smooth.

 

Pat's brow furrowed and he swallowed the last of his taco.

 

"Um...do you mean like... _ smell good  _ smell good, or...cause like I started using this new shampoo, Erica told me my old stuff was awful, and it smells nice I guess." He couldn't believe his ears. Jonny couldn't be interested in him for real. It'd been years. He would've said something by now.

 

A chilling thought raced through him.

 

"They asked you didn't they?" He asked face serious. He couldn't believe the team would do that, go behind his back, they knew he and Jonny were close it wouldn't be that much a leap, and he wouldn't put it past his friend to make this as easy as possible on him. Jonny was just that kind of Alpha.

 

"You don't have to do this." He told Jonny voice thick.

 

"I'll ask Sharpie or something, it'll get sorted out but they can't force you into this." He couldn't stand the thought of Jonny being made to take him on. It wasn't right.

 

“Who asked? What?” Jonny frowned, completely confused. “Why... Sharpie?” He felt his stomach drop. Had the older Alpha deliberately started the conversation this afternoon as a cruel trick on his Captain? Were Kaner and Sharpie courting? They had always been close but Jonny had never seen them act anything other than friends and Sharpie had Abby, though maybe they were Poly?

 

“You... you want Sharpie?” He asked, throat tight and voice strained. 

 

Pat heard the pain in Jonny's voice.

 

"No. I want to continue as I have been." He insisted. "But they called me into the office after practice it was _ 'strongly recommended’  _  that I find an Alpha. I need to be ' _ taken in hand _ ' they said. Did they really not talk to you about this?" He asked barely keeping the tears out of his voice as he recounted the conversation. He could see the pain on Jonny's face and it made his stomach hurt.

 

"I won't let you take me on out of sufferance. I'll behave off ice. I'll find a platonic Alpha. I'll do whatever I need to, to keep the organisation happy, but I won't let them force you into this." He said fiercely. 

 

“Hang on, hold up. They told you needed an Alpha? They  _ threatened _ you into finding an Alpha?” Jonny growled, voice raising in volume but lowering in tone.

 

“And you think that I would ever,  _ ever  _ take you on as my Omega platonically? Fuck Kaner! I’d need to have all of you! We’ve talked about this before, when I mate it’ll be 110%.”

 

Jonny paused to take a few deep breaths. 

 

“Who told you you needed to be taken in hand?” He demanded, pulling his phone out. “Who the fuck thinks that they can force you to bond? I’ll tell them where they can stick their fucking ideas.” 

 

Pat felt himself hunching in his seat trying to make himself small and unthreatening, reacting instinctively to Jonny's tone of voice. Jonny was in full Alpha mode and it was messing with Pat's head, he wanted to get on his knees, and pounce on Jonny at the same time.

 

"It was Bowman. Coach was there, but I don't think he had much to do with this decision. It doesn't matter though, I'm an Omega, they could have forced me to take someone they'd picked, at least they gave me a choice. It could have been much worse." He shrugged, trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“The fuck it could! No one - Hey! Look at me.” Jonny ordered and waited for Patrick to look up. “No one has the right to force you to bond, not now, not ever.” He told the redhead fiercely.

 

Jonny had Bowman’s number up on his phone and was hitting call before he could think better of it.

 

As soon as Stan answered Jonny started.

 

“Did you tell Kaner he needed to bond in order to keep playing for the Hawks?” He demanded, voice full Alpha.

 

The general manager was not prepared for the fury in the team Captain's voice when he answered the phone.

 

"Calm down Jonny. No we did not tell him he needed to bond to keep playing. It was merely  _ suggested _ that he find a platonic Alpha to help him settle. His off ice behaviour this summer has been questionable. We can't have him becoming a liability." He answered calmly.

 

_ “Liability? _ ” Jonny scoffed. “His behaviour off ice has been better than half of the guys on this team and you know it. Patrick is fine without an Alpha. He's a great player and what he does in his own time isn’t your business. He hasn’t caused any publicity issues and don’t you think the Omegaists would find it highly suspicious that Kaner is suddenly in need of a platonic Alpha after 4 years without one? Or worse, a spontaneous bonding right as we get into the season?”

 

Pat hung his head as he heard the conversation go on. It made his heart skip a beat to hear the way Jonny talked about him. It still hurt to hear the way the organisation thought about him.

 

"Patrick has been unbounded for quite some time, a bond, even a platonic one would be in order. Omegas have needs as you very well know." Bowman said, his tone calm and placating.

 

“Don’t you fucking talk to me about Omega  _ needs _ .” Jonny seethed. “No one has the right to Kaner’s body except Kaner and the person he  _ chooses _ to let help him. You can’t force him into this. Kaner has been fine without an Alpha, he’s won a cup without an Alpha, he’ll look after his own needs in his own way. You don’t get to tell him how to look after himself!” He realized he was panting with the anger, hand not holding his phone clenched tightly in a fist as his heart hammered in his chest.

 

Patrick was very much not preening at Jonny's words, the Alpha was standing up for him to the general manager, the man who held their careers in his hands. Jonny's tone was terrifying but that it was in defence of him was extremely appealing to the red head.

 

"Jonny, you seem very worked up over this. More than normal concern for a teammate." Stan pointed out. This might work in everyone's favour. "Have _ you _ considered claiming him?" He asked dryly.

 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ think of using our friendship against us.” Jonny growled, a deep rumble in his chest, anger flaring again. “I will not bond with Kaner because  _ you _ told me too.” 

 

Patrick's heart plummeted at Jonny's statement. It was what he wanted but it was hard to hear.

 

Stan smiled into his phone.

 

"Thats too bad Jonny. I hope it won't be a problem between you then." He replied amicably.  "We ran the idea past Kaner, we were thinking Sharp or Hossa would be good fits, of an age with him, but both connected in their own rights. He wouldn't feel obligated to make it anything other than a platonic relationship. Of course we want to keep it within the team, but we also considered Ovechkin and Gagner, they were both agreeable to the prospect, they are also both unbounded though, so that wouldn't be the ideal situation, Pat might feel pressured for more in such a relationship. But that is of course up to him." 

 

Jonny felt the subvocal growl grow in his chest, ending in a vicious sound and gnashing of his teeth.

 

“Kaner is  _ not _ bonding with Ovechkin or Gagner, he’s not bonding with anyone else on the team either. Kaner is  _ mine _ .” His voice was barely recognisable through the Alpha rage and possession. 

 

“So  _ back off _ .”

 

Stan hung up the phone satisfied and had the papers drawn up for Patrick's change in status.

 

Jonny heard his phone crack in his hand before he realized it was broken. He panted harshly, heart pounding in his chest and ears ringing with the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins.

 

He needed to calm down, but Patrick was right there, curled in on himself on Jonny’s couch, smelling like want and pride and fear and Jonny couldn’t have that.

 

“You’re mine. I’m courting you.” He spoke firmly.

 

Patrick whimpered at Jonny's growl, curling tightly in on himself, he knew the anger wasn't directed at him but his instincts demanded he submit to the tone of voice.  The Alpha smelt of anger and protectiveness and desire and Pat wanted to do whatever he could do keep the man happy so he nodded when Jonny announced his claim. Something didn't sit right though and he had to ask.

 

"Do you really want it though? You're sure it's not just a reaction because of what the organisation wants? I mean. I want it.  I want you, God who wouldn't, but, if it's just to keep me safe, I can go with someone else. I'll be alright." He mumbled in a rush.

 

Jonny growled again and moved to the couch, hand instantly tangling in Patrick’s curls to pull his head back and force eye contact. 

 

“I’m doing this because if  _ anyone _ gets to have you it’s me! It’s always been me and no one,  _ no one,  _ is going to take you from me.”

 

Watching Patrick’s eyes go wide and the obvious arousal flow through him changed the redhead’s scent to something beautifully sweet. The Alpha moaned and couldn’t help burying his face into Patrick’s neck, scenting him deeply.

 

“I want this because it’s you. Because I’ve wanted to court you from day one I just didn’t know what my instincts were telling me until I really sat down and listened.  _ This _ .” He paused, free hand taking one of Kaners and pressing it to the erection tenting his sweats. “This is because I, as an Alpha, want you on your knees, baring your neck to me, and covered in my scent, and not because some suit told me too.” 

 

Patrick gasped as he was manhandled before taking the opportunity to scent the Alpha back, basking in the pure desire and ownership rolling off of him in waves.

 

"I think....I think I can handle that then." He mumbled into Jonny's neck. "Does this mean we can go to bed now?" He asked slyly. He'd been waiting for this moment for four years, it was perfect and he intended to make the most of it.

 

“For a nap. Yes.” Jonny replied, managing to pull back enough to breathe in fresh air and not Patrick’s intoxicating scent.

 

“We have a game tonight. After... After the game we’ll figure this out, paperwork and all the official stuff. Then.... then we can work on claiming. I just. I have to do this right.” Jonny paused, locking eyes with Patrick. “You know how important this is for me. Doing this the  _ ‘proper’ _ way.”

 

Patrick could not stop himself from pouting. They were so close, but one look from Jonny had him sighing in resignation.

 

"I know, but.....I mean, the game  _ is _ hours away. We have plenty of..." Jonny shot him another look.

 

"Okay okay. I know. We'll do it all proper like. I'll let you make an honest man out of me, but then you are bringing me back here and knotting me  _ properly _ ." He said firmly.

 

Jonny grinned and nodded.

 

“It’s for the best. Who know’s how long I’ll be tied with you? If I knotted you this afternoon we might end up missing the game.” 

 

"You've got a lot of confidence there, better live up to it. I'm expecting something extra special now." Pat teased.

 

"Now can we go to bed? I expect copious amounts of cuddling since I'm not allowed anything else." He flirted.

 

Jonny grinned, giving Patrick a teasing look. “Well technically if we’re doing this properly I have to take you out on two dates first before we’re allowed physical contact, then a further 3 dates before any clothes come off.” The look the Omega gave him was priceless.

 

“Thankfully we’ve spent the last 4 years living in each other’s pockets, so that’s not an issue.” He grinned, holding out his hand for Patrick, leading him back to the Alpha’s bedroom.

 

"Damn right it's not an issue. I would deny you this sweet ass if you made me wait any longer than tonight. Even worse, I would lock myself in the bathroom and tell you all about how I'm getting myself off, all alone, thinking about you, but you couldn't do anything about it because you're too proper and upstanding." He teased, flopping dramatically into Jonny's bed and rolling around, now he had the right to spread his scent all over the place. 

 

He used to be very careful about how much he moved when he came in here for pre-game naps, usually they were spent on the couch but on a rare occasion they would come in here and Pat would bask in Jonny's scent, now he had free reign and he was going to take advantage of it.

 

Jonny watched, pleased as Patrick spread his scent all over Jonny’s sheets, claiming the space as theirs, not just Jonny’s anymore.

 

“Patrick.” The Alpha called, using the tone of voice Patrick would instinctively never be able to ignore.

 

“Come here. Kneel.” He ordered.

 

Pat hurried to obey his Alpha, sliding out of the bed and sinking to his knees, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. 

 

“Perfect.” Jonny breathed, chest suddenly tight as if someone had sucker punched the air from his lungs. Patrick was perfect and now he was Jonny’s.

 

“Show me your neck.”

 

Patrick's breath caught at the perfect tone of command in Jonny's voice. He had imagined what this was going to be like, what kneeling at Jonny's feet, and being claimed by him was going to be like and the dreams paled in comparison.  

 

He tilted his head baring his neck to his Alpha.

 

“Stunning.” Jonny praised, sighing the word happily before bending forward and placing a gentle kiss right over Patrick’s adam’s apple and then standing upright again.

 

“Get changed for your nap, I’ll set the alarm.” He ordered, tone lighter than before but still authoritative.

 

While Patrick changed, Jonny set the alarm on his side table and then relaxed against his pillows, comforter pulled back invitingly for Patrick to join him.

 

Pat didn't really see the need to go into the other room to change, it's not like Jonny hadn't seen it all before, or wasn't going to see it again, very soon. He cut that line of thinking off before it could get very far, but he went anyway and stripped down to a t-shirt and his boxers.  He came back into the room to see the bed all nicely turned down and Jonny all tucked in and grinned. It wasn't quite a flying leap he took into the bed, but he did bounce and it was so worth it for the look on Jonny's face. Fond exasperation he decided he would call it.

 

“One day I’m going to train you not to jump, pounce, flop or bounce on our furniture.” Jonny sighed, pulling the redhead closer and then tucking the blanket over his shoulders so they were both covered.

 

"Yeah....good luck with that one." Patrick teased, snuggling close into Jonny's side, resting his head on the brunette's chest.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh and smiled, tightening his grip on Patrick and nosing his face into the soft curls on top of his head, inhaling deeply and sighing happily at the scent of content happiness rolling of Patrick.

 

***

 

Patrick felt a slight thrill of nerves as they walked through the doors of the UC. He and Jonny had been dancing around each other for so long that he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a huge surprise to find out they'd finally done something about it but he was still a little worried about how this was going to go over. He locked eyes with Jonny as they entered the dressing room and he went to his stall.

 

He heard Sharpie who was between him and Jonny sniffing audibly.

 

"Why...what the." He muttered before exclaiming. "Fucking finally."

 

The whole room turned to look at the brunette.

 

“The next words out of your mouth better be congratulations or we’re going to have an issue.” Jonny challenged, standing up to his full height and putting himself between Sharpie and Kaner.

 

Jonny knew that Sharpie would never challenge his claim over Patrick, but this was all so new and his Alpha side needed the reassurance that other Alphas will recognise and respect his claim, otherwise Kaner was never going to be further than touching distance, ever again.

 

Kaner moved closer to his Alpha, placating him with his presence as Sharpie backed up, hands held up in a non threatening gesture.

 

"Whoa, easy there Cap. I'm happy for you guys. I am even happier for us, since you guys can finally work out all that sexual tension, without dragging all of us into the middle of it. So congrats, I hope you spend many happy years together." He told them with a big smile.

 

Jonny relaxed a little at Sharpie’s words and even more with Kaner’s hand on his back.

 

“Thanks.” He nodded, deflating a little and feeling embarrassed about his territorial behaviour. “Um. Sorry.” He added quietly to the older brunette.

 

Their game that night was, short of a better word, crazy. Jonny scored a beautiful goal 46 seconds into the first period which set the tone for the rest of the game. Kaner scored once and Jonny had to physically restrain himself to not kiss him on the ice. Duncs picked up his own goal with Jonny on the assist in the third and Shaw and Sharpie took the last goal of the night.

 

It was a fantastic win, the high of adrenaline and the scent of Kaner, blissed, sweaty and so damn hot for Jonny that the Captain barely let him take his helmet off before pushing the Omega against his stall and burying his face in the redhead’s neck, scenting him and smearing his sweat all over the Omega.

 

“Ahhh, to be newly bonded and impulsive. I miss it.” Sharpie chirped to the other bonded Alphas in the room.

 

Jonny paid them no attention, because his Omega was squirming under him and smelt so damn good.

 

Patrick had no awareness beyond Jonny as he was shoved into his stall and thoroughly scented.

 

"Jonny." He moaned, burying his own face in the Captains neck. Tonight's game was about as good as anyone could ask for and knowing what was coming still made it even better.

 

"Unless you plan on claiming me right here, right now. In my stall, in front of the whole team." He whimpered as Jonny's lips began traveling over his neck, sending shivers down his since.

 

"Shower, paper...stuff." He was barely getting the words out as he became more and more wrapped up in what Jonny was doing to him.  He rocked against the taller man, writhing, their gear made any sort of friction difficult but he couldn't help himself.

 

"Fuck." He whined as Jonny buried a hand in his hair, his own hands came up to clutch at the brunette's shoulders.

 

"Alright lovebirds.  We don't want a free show. Hit the showers and then get the hell out of here so you can knot that boy properly. You both obviously need it." Sharpie teased, pulling gently on Toews' shoulder, breaking the connection.

 

Jonny growled threateningly at the touch from Sharpie, before gathering his head.

 

“Fuck.” He blushed as the rest of the team laughed.

 

“Shower. Go.” Jonny ordered Patrick and got to work stripping down his gear to his under armour. He’d shower later, right now he needed to make sure Bowman had the papers because he was not waiting a minute longer than absolutely necessary to claim Patrick. 

 

Jonny knocked on the office door, waiting to be called in.

 

“Jonny, I had expected you to at least shower first.” The older man teased.

 

“Papers.” Jonny glared, snatching them from Stan’s hands as he held them out.

 

“You need a-”

 

“A witness, yeah. I think the whole team will count, we _ don’t need  _ you.” Jonny shot back and headed back to the locker room to change.

 

He didn’t bother showering then either, just changed into his suit, it didn’t matter if it got sweaty, they had a day off tomorrow before their flight to LA the next night.

 

“In a rush?” Seabs teased.

 

Jonny flashed him a predatory grin.

 

“You could say that.” He agreed and searched through his bag for a pen to sign the damn paperwork.

 

He signed with a flourish, grinning as Seabs, Duncs and Sharpie witnessed for him.

 

When Patrick returned in his underwear, Jonny swallowed thickly and all but shoved the paperwork at him.

 

Sharpie, Shaw and Duncs witnessed for him.

 

“All done Captain, I’ll file these with the offices. You go take that boy home and knot him stupid.” Duncs grinned toothily. 

 

“Grab your bag, let’s go.” Jonny ordered before following right behind Kaner, his front pressed to Kaner’s back as he walked them briskly to the car.

 

Kaner didn't need to be told twice as he and Jonny walked quickly to the car. He cursed Chicago traffic as they pulled out. 

 

"Why do you have to live all the way on the North side." He griped. The waves of scent rolling off of the brunette had him squirming in his seat. 

 

"Because it'll offer more privacy for what I'm going to do to you for the next 12 hours." Jonny shot back, accelerating hard into traffic and cutting off a BMW. 

 

By the time he pulled into the garage, Jonny was practically vibrating in his skin. His car reeked of want, omega pheromones and pure Kaner. 

 

"In, now, let's go." The Alpha had reverted to monosyllables.

 

Once inside, they didn't even make it to the bed, instead dropping onto the couch in the lounge room.

 

Jonny pulled Patrick close, face buried into the redhead's neck, sucking in deep breathes of His Omega's scent and tongue flicking out to taste the sweat and skin in his reach.

 

"You smell so fucking good." The Alpha growled, voice low.

 

"Fuck Jonny. I don't know how you make post game funk smell so good." He groaned hands clutching at the Alphas shoulders as he rocked into Jonny's hold.

 

"Bed. I want you so fucking bad but I demand to be knotted in a bed." He panted.

 

Jonny nodded, pulling back enough to wrap his arms around Patrick’s middle and pulling. “Up.” He ordered, grabbing a hold of Patrick’s thighs as he wrapped them around his Alpha’s hips.

 

Jonny walked them down the hall to his bedroom, dropping Patrick down onto the bed they had slept in earlier that day, and crawling up the sheets to lay over him, pressing their hips together and mouthing at the Omega’s throat.

 

“Fuck, you smell so good, look so good in my bed.” He moaned, rolling his hips down against Patrick’s obvious erection. “Feel so good under me, gonna make you writhe and moan on my knot.” 

 

"Can't wait Jonny. Want you inside so bad. Want you to fill me up, stretch me so good." Pat moaned.

 

Pat reached up to pull Jonny down flush against him until all he could feel, smell and taste was Jonny. His lips and tongue wandered up and down The Alpha's neck, taking as much as he could.

 

"You're wearing too much." He protested pulling at Jonny's suit jacket.

 

Jonny laughed and pulled back, shrugging off his jacket and started on his shirt, popping buttons and throwing it to the floor before working on Patrick’s, kissing and licking at the soft pale skin he exposed. 

 

With shaking hands, Jonny worked open the rest of Patrick’s buttons, while his mouth attached to a soft pink nipple, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get in you.”

 

"Me either. Fuck." He reached for Jonny belt, unbuckling it quickly and undoing the other man's fly shoving his pants and boxer briefs down as he reached for the newly uncovered skin. He couldn't wait to feel the weight of Jonny in his hand.  He wrapped his hand firmly around Jonny's erection and caught his breath.

 

"Fuck Jonny. I thought I knew what I was in for." He moaned. "This is gonna be so much better." He tilted his head up searching for Jonny's lips.

 

Jonny groaned, and rolled his hips into Patrick’s fist. “Fu-” He broke off into a muffled groan as they kissed. 

 

The Alpha moaned, lips parting and tongue pressing against Patrick’s lips, opening him up for Jonny to explore.

 

“Why did we wait so long?” The Brunette panted when they parted for air. “Fuck, naked now.” He ordered, shuffling back to get his suit pants off his legs and do the same to Patrick, rolling their hips together and shuddering as his cock left a wet streak over Patrick’s hip.

 

“Shit... are you? You’re on birth control right?” 

 

Patrick moaned and let his legs fall apart to let Jonny slide between them when he settled back on top of him.

 

"I what?" He asked only half paying attention to what the Alpha was saying, too caught up in the way his body felt over him.

 

"No. I never got around to it. Don't you have condoms?" He asked petulantly. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having right now.

 

“I, well yeah, but you know I can’t knot you with a condom.” Jonny shot back, frustrated. “I thought you had the Omega Implant?”

 

Patrick moaned frustratedly.

 

"The chemicals can have some nasty side effects, we decided that if there wasn't a need for it, I should probably wait. Fuck." He spat.  "Can't we....I don't know, there has to be something we can do." He grumbled.

 

“Well, we... I mean. We can fuck, but I can’t knot you, I have condoms, but nothing for knotting. This isn’t something I thought I’d be doing anytime soon.”

 

"Well but, I mean neither was I. Haven't you....ugh. This sucks." Pat pouted.

 

“Yeah.” Jonny sighed deeply and rolled off Patrick, pulling the redhead against his side.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m a pretty shitty Alpha for not being prepared huh. Should have thought of this earlier.

 

"Absolutely not. You're a perfect Alpha. I'm a shitty omega, I should have been on birth control. Really it's just stupid of me." Pat sighed snuggling into Jonny's side.

 

"Oh. Oh I know. I have an idea." He reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.

 

"Abby. Abby I have an emergency." He rushed as soon as he heard Abby's voice.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in knotted bliss right now?” Was Abby’s instant reply. “Why are you calling me?”

 

"How did you? Oh right Sharpie. Anyway. Question, what do you and Sharpie do when you want to knot but you don't want to get pregnant?" He asked, blurting the words out before he could rethink them.

 

Abby sighed deeply. “I’m on birthcontrol, Patty. It’s what  _ everyone _ does.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you seriously not on birth control? Because baby, I hate to tell you this but, no knotting until you’re on it. You two are not equipped to deal with kids right now.” 

 

"But like.....what if you weren't?" He tried. There had to be something. Some sort of old wives tale he didn't know about.

 

“Did you not pay attention in Health class? There is no other way, knotting is about breeding. No condom is gonna hold up to a knot or the amount of come that goes with it.” The female Alpha could barely contain another eyeroll.

 

“Look, just do something else tonight and go get an injection tomorrow, that’ll cover you for a week and in the meantime you can get the implant for Omegas.”

 

Pat sighed. This was not the news he wanted.

 

"But like....fine." He sighed.  "I'm hanging up now. Could you do me a favour though and like...not tell Sharpie about this?" He wheedled, he did not want to contemplate the amount of chirping he was going to get out of this if the older man ever found out.

 

“Um... oops?” Abby replied, voice sheepish. 

 

“Ah the miracle of speakerphone.” Sharpie called out, grinning wide.

 

" I hate you both." He informed them and then hung up.

 

"The Sharps are off our Christmas card list." He informed Jonny. "Because they are mean. So I guess there's not much for it. I need to go on birth control until then we can just....I dunno...we could risk it?" He tried uncertainly. He didn't really want to get pregnant but he wanted Jonny more than he wanted anything else in the world so, he supposed it was worth the risk.

 

“I guess, I’m gonna be honest here, I really don’t want a kid right now.” Jonny told him, seriously. “We... I guess there’s Omega Plan B.” He suggested.

 

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea what that shit does to your body?" He exclaimed.  "I mean I would do it for you, but it's really rough and we have a game tomorrow." He pointed out.

 

"We could just....do other stuff until tomorrow when I can get covered properly?" He suggested.

 

Jonny pulled Patrick closer at his protest.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know. I was just suggesting. I’d never ask you to put yourself at risk.” He apologised.

 

“There’s plenty we can do until tomorrow.” He agreed, using two fingers to tilt Patrick’s head up to kiss him deeply, rolling them both until he was laying over his Omega, a thigh between his legs, giving Patrick something to rub against. “I have so many things I want to do to you.” 

 

The redhead bucked up reflexively. 

 

"So many things I want you to do to me." He countered. "Starting with that promise you made to scent me up all over. I can think of several ways to accomplish that." He pointed out mouthing at the underside of the Alpha's jaw.

 

“Oh I have a few ideas too.” Jonny grinned, moving to lick and kiss at Patrick’s neck, trailing nipping bites and kisses down his collarbone to his nipples and down further still to the fluttering muscles of Patrick’s stomach, nuzzling into the soft skin under his navel.

 

"Fucking hell." Pat whined as his muscles jumped under his Alpha's attention.

 

"Jonny. Jonny please. You gotta...." His hands clutched at the brunette's shoulder, not quite pushing him where he wanted as his hips bucked up.  He could feel himself leaking slick again, dampening the sheet beneath him, they'd been working toward this since they were in the locker room. He was more than ready to move this along.

 

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, Pat. Just relax.” Jonny soothed, mouthing along the underside of Patrick’s erection, lips and tongue tasting and appreciating before moving lower, nuzzling at Patrick’s balls before scenting along his inner thighs, while the delicious smell of Patrick’s slick had him salivating and his erection twitching against his stomach.

 

Patrick moaned shamelessly, spreading his legs wide and thrusting his hips up into Jonny's face when the older man nuzzled at him.

 

"Fingers!" He exclaimed suddenly.  "You can...ya know use em. Please.  I...." He trailed off.  He wanted Jonny so bad. Needed his hands all over.

 

"Need something in me Jonny. Please." He tried, stroking his hands down the strong muscles of the Alpha's back.

 

Jonny laughed softly against Patrick’s thigh.

 

“I was getting there.” He teased, pushing the pad of his thumb up against the Omega’s slick entrance. 

 

“But I want to take my time.” He purred, nosing up against the crease of Patrick’s hip and thigh. “Going to take you apart, piece by piece and put you back together, just how I want you: Mine.”

 

"Yours. Just so long as you understand it's a two way street. Now get on with it or so help me. I'm gonna flip you over and suck you off and then get myself off on my own fingers, or whatever other helpful item I can find." Pat panted, whining as Jonny teased his entrance giving him just barely what he wanted.

 

"Please Jonny."

 

Jonny let out a low growl, pulling back and grabbing Patrick’s wrists, pressing them to the bed above his head.

 

“You will not move until I tell you too and you will take what I give you.” His voice was pure Alpha as he spoke, dark eyes locked with Patrick’s blue, waiting for confirmation.

 

"Yes Jonny." Pat murmured, going absolutely still in the Alpha's hold. He wanted to squirm but didn't want to disobey his mate.

 

"Please. I..I need it." He whimpered.

 

“I know you do baby, let me look after you.” Jonny promised, kissing him deeply before moving back down Patrick’s body.

 

“You look so good all spread out for me.” He grinned, licking his lips and rubbing at the redhead’s thighs. “All open and wanton for me.” 

 

Jonny loved the noises that escaped from his Omega’s throat.

 

“God, I can’t wait to knot you. But until then, I’ll just have to get you all stretched and open for me.” The Alpha smirked, pressing two fingers against the slick dripping from his mate.

 

“Gonna teach you how to take me.” He teased, pushing in gently, slowly easing his two fingers into Patrick until he couldn’t get them any deeper.

 

“Just. Like. That.” He purred, curling his fingers against the sensitive spot inside.

 

Patrick's back arched before he remembered he wasn't supposed to move.

 

"Fuck. Oh fuck." He keened, twisting his hands into the sheets above his head as he clenched down on the fingers inside him.

 

"Too good. So fucking....God Jon." He mumbled whimpering as the Alpha stroked inside him.

 

"Please. More please. Need your knot, need you filling me up. Need you to fuck me full. Need everyone to know." He wasn't even aware of what was coming out of his mouth.

 

“Your mouth.” Jonny groaned. “You say the filthiest things.” 

 

He didn’t even hesitate to push in a third finger, fucking them in and out slowly but just on the edge of rough. “Like this Kaner? You need me to fill you up, stretch you open so you feel it for days?”

 

"Fuck yes. I want to feel you for the rest of my life." Pat mumbled, hips twitching, trying to meet Jonny's strokes.

 

"Want you to just take. Fuck me til you're the only thing I can think about, til I don't even know who I am anymore. Give it all to you Jonny. Fuck. Can we just...." Jonny did something with his hand and words escaped him again.

 

“Mmmm you’re gorgeous like this. Can’t wait to see you writhing on my knot, can’t wait to watch you desperately grinding on my knot while you come again and again until you pass out from it.” Jonny purred, nosing the underside of Patrick’s cock.

 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” He asked, voice dropping to a low tone. “Gonna come all over yourself because I asked you too?”

 

"Do anything you asked me to." Pat groaned working his hips, he was close, too close and he felt it coming.

 

"Fuck Jonny." He moaned as he came, Jonny fingers working him through it as he flew apart.

 

“Fuck. Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more attractive.” Jonny paused, eyes drinking in every inch of Patrick, flushed, panting, eyes blown wide with lust and thighs quivering.

 

“God. I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.” The Alpha carefully removed his fingers, and kissed his way up Patrick’s body, stopping to lick at the cooling come, tasting the redhead for the first time.

 

“How you feeling baby?”

 

"I...I can't feel my legs. Well done. First star." Pat grinned shamelessly, leaning up to kiss Jonny tasting himself in the kiss and moaning.

 

"Is it my turn?" He asked slyly.

 

Jonny grinned into the kiss, laughing softly.

 

“My job is half done then. I’m going to get you to pass out after you come one day and then my job will be done.” 

 

Rolling onto his back, Jonny palmed his cock.

 

“Alright, come show me what you got. Come please your Alpha.”

 

"I look forward to seeing you achieve that goal." Pat teased as he climbed on top of Jonny. "I am known for my stamina you know." He said leaning down for a deep dirty kiss.

 

He shifted his hips until Jonny erection was slotted between his cheeks, slick with his own natural lube he rocked his hips.

 

"How about this?" He asked, clenching tightly around his Alpha's cock. "Gonna let me ride you? Gonna fuck my crease until you come, scent me up good?" He purred working hips slowly but firmly.

 

Jonny groaned, tensing his thighs and stomach, hands coming up to Patrick’s hips.

 

“Fuck. Yeah, that’s it.” He moaned, rolling his hips up to press the head of his cock against his Omega’s stretched and slick opening.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad. Could do it so easy, just roll my hips and push in you. You’d love it. You’d open up for me so easy.”

 

Pat moaned. That was everything he wanted.

 

"Do it."  He panted. "I'm already open, you could just, slide right in." He whimpered working his hips, feeling the thick head of Jonny's cock pressing against him, nudging just inside.

 

"Please Jonny. Want you to fuck me." He groaned.

 

“Fuck, Kaner, you know we can’t.” Jonny whined, hips twitching, his cock slipping through the slick, catching on Patrick’s rim again.

 

“Oh fuck.” Without thinking the Alpha shoved his hips up, erection pressing up and in, slipping inside of Patrick and pressing in deep as the Omega sank down until he was fully seated on Jonny’s hips.

 

"Fuck. Oh fuck." Pat moaned, trembling as he found himself fully seated on Jonny.

 

"So good Jonny fuck." His hips started rocking on their own, drawing whimpers from him.

 

"Fuck. We shouldn't but...fuck Jonny so full. Feels so good." He leaned forward, slumping onto the Alpha's chest as he rocked his hips.

 

“Shit.” Jonny groaned, control slipping. “We’re gonna hate ourselves in the morning, but I don’t care.” He growled, wrapping his arms around Patrick and rolling them, so he could hike Patrick’s leg’s up over his shoulders and thrust into him hard and deep, fucking frantically into the redhead and chasing his orgasm.

 

Patrick found himself gasping as Jonny fucked harshly into him.

 

"Fuck yeah Jonny. Fuck me so good. Come on Jonny. Gonna come for me? Gonna fill me up? Mark your territory?" He panted gripping hard to the brunette's shoulders as he rode out the fucking Jonny was giving him.

 

"Gonna make me squirm on your knot Alpha?" He goaded, urging the other man on.

 

“Fuuuuck.” Jonny gasped shoving in deep and coming harshly, panting roughly against Patrick’s shoulder as he folded the redhead practically in half.

 

“Oh shit. shit, shit!” Jonny groaned, trying to pull out, but his knot had already swelled to a size that was impossible to untie from Patrick.

 

“Shit.” He repeated once more, burying his face into Patrick’s neck. “Sorry.” 

 

"Fuck." Pat groaned.  "Fuck we just. Oh fuck." He squirmed on Jonny trying to pull away but realising it was pointless and uncomfortable.

 

"How did we let this happen?" He lamented. "We were just gonna do other stuff. Why?" Fuck. He was just on the edge of freaking out.

 

“It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.” Jonny soothed his Omega, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

 

“We’re gonna be fine. Don’t you worry about it. All you should think about right now is that you’re mine and I’m yours.” He whispered and nuzzled into Patrick’s neck.

 

“I’m in you Pat, we’re tied. No one can take you from me and no one can take me from you. Just focus on that and relax, get some sleep. We can freak out in the morning.” 

 

Pat took a few deep breaths and let Jonny's words soothe him. He could feel Jonny pulsing inside him, strong and sure. He was surrounded by his Alpha, nothing could go wrong.  They could deal with the he fallout later.  He clenched his muscles on Jonny and grinned.

 

"Hey guess what? You're officially stuck with me now. Literally and figuratively." He teased, letting his body relax into Jonny's hold.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He agreed, turning his head to kiss Patrick slow and deep.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

"Damn straight." Pat grinned and then yawned. It had been a long day and it didn't take very long between kisses and nuzzles for him to drop off to sleep.

 

He woke up early. Way earlier than he usually did, and everything came rushing back to him.

 

"Shit." He muttered glancing over to where Jonny was still sleeping. He dragged himself into the bathroom to clean up and then grabbed his phone dealing a familiar number.

 

"Abby? I need your help." He said quietly, seriously, explaining what he needed before hanging up the phone.  She turned up at the door 20 minutes later with a small package.

 

"Here. For what it's worth I think you're being really responsible about this even if you were both idiots last night and I do expect you to come around for dinner after the road trip so we can discuss exactly how much." She told him.

 

"Thanks Abs. I'll call you later okay." He told her and shut the door quietly hoping he hadn't woken Jonny.

 

Jonny woke when he felt the bed shift. He panicked for a moment before hearing the water run and his brain told him Patrick was cleaning up. He fell back asleep instantly knowing his mate was safe and didn’t wake up again until he heard the front door close.

 

Dread filled Jonny’s gut at the sound. Had Patrick left?

 

Rushing, Jonny pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt off the floor before running down the hall to chase after the redhead, only to discover him coming up the hall with a package in his hands.

 

“What? Where?” He started. “I thought you left.” He admitted, heart pounding and unease rolling off him in waves. He was scared. Scared that Patrick was going to freak out and leave.

 

"Nope still here. I told you you were stuck with me and I meant it." He told his mate quietly coming close to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry I scared you though. I'll try not to let it happen again." He promised as they continued back to the bedroom.

 

Jonny stood there frozen for a moment, confused before he followed Patrick back up into the bedroom.

 

“Pat?” He called out, when he noticed the Omega was nowhere to be found. “Is everything okay?”

 

Patrick was standing in the bathroom staring at the little box with Omega Plan B written across it in bright colours and sweeping script.

 

"It really shouldn't be that big of a deal." He muttered as he heard Jonny approaching the door.  "It's the responsible thing to do and I'll only miss one game. Actually I might not even miss the game, it only seriously affects 34% of Omegas. I'll probably be fine and we can get on with our lives." He sighed and opened the box. 

 

For some reason he couldn't explain, he really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be pregnant, but he didn't want to get sick, and even though he knew that, even if something had happened, it couldn't even remotely be considered a baby at this point he just couldn't stomach the thought of destroying the possibility.

 

“Hey, Pat. What’s wrong?” He could smell the uncertainty and the fear coming off Patrick. Could smell the way his scent went acrid and sour.

 

"We fucked up last night. I'm trying to fix it before it can become a major issue." He said turning to look at the Alpha.

 

"We can't handle kids now. Neither one of us is ready, this is the easiest solution." He shrugged and reached for one of the glasses Jonny kept by the sink.

 

“Hey.” Jonny reached for Patrick’s shoulder and turned the Omega to face him. “Look at me.” 

 

He waited for Patrick to look up. “We can talk about this. I thought this stuff was really nasty and dangerous? I don’t want you getting hurt, we can talk to the team doctors and work something out.” 

 

Pat sighed. "Dangerous is a relative term. It's just like stomach cramps and headaches and it makes you feel like your insides are falling out. Or so I've read. But it doesn't happen to everyone. I might be fine. I just, I don't want to fuck this up, not so soon into it." He admitted.

 

“You  _ might _ be fine?” Jonny glared. “That’s not enough to convince me this is a good idea. At least talk to the team doctors, make sure it is okay to take. They might have something better.”

 

"Do you want me to? Should I take the pills, this one or the ones the docs give me? Or...would it be okay to wait it out do you think?" He asked a small amount of hope creeping into his voice. 

 

He knew it was stupid, it was an incredibly idiotic thing to say and do, they were at the top of their careers, a baby now would fuck up absolutely everything, but it was done now, and while he could change it with one little pill he didn't think he wanted to.

 

Jonny was a little taken back with Patricks question.

 

“I guess, but Pat. What are our options if... if you are pregnant? You stop playing and one of us has to retire to look after the kid? We talk to doctors to... terminate the pregnancy? What’s your plan here?”

 

Pat hadn't thought about it that far. He really didn't have many options.

 

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out. That's what this is all about. It really is the best choice I guess." He sighed. "We don't have any other options really. I can't give up hockey. Not yet, and I know you can't. And I know I wouldn't be able to terminate.  That's......that's just out of the question so....do you want to call the docs or should I?" He answered voice soft.  He knew it was the right decision, the only decision. This way he and Jonny could get on with their lives, he'd go on birth control and everything would be fine. This did not have to be a big deal.

 

“I can call them if you’re uncomfortable, but it might be better because they might be have to ask you some things I can’t answer.... speakerphone?”

 

"Sure. Let's get this out of the way so we can spend the rest of the day in bed." He answered setting the box down and heading into the bedroom to grab his phone.  

 

He called the doc and set it on speaker so that they would both be able to talk.

 

“Patrick, good morning. I take it you need some stretches to um... work out some aches?” Scott the Omega team doctor grinned into the phone.

 

Patrick blushed.

 

"Umm yes, possibly but I actually have something a bit more serious to ask you about. Umm.." he had no idea how to go about telling his doctor that he boned his mate without protection and might now be pregnant.

 

"I guess I'll just spit it out. I'm not on birth control and we...well we knotted. I'm wondering is there anything...I was gonna take Omega Plan B, but I've heard it can seriously fuck you up, and, I didn't know if maybe you had a different suggestion? Also I think I should get on birth control." He spit out in a rush.

 

Scott let out a low whistle. “Oh boys. You can’t make my job easy can you?” He asked rhetorically. 

 

“I need you to come in Kaner. I’ll take some blood do some tests and then we have a couple of options, Plan B is an option, but there is also prescription options that could be better for you.”

 

“I’ll bring him in in an hour.” Jonny cut in. “Can he eat before these tests?” 

 

“Best not too, I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“Shower? Then we’ll head in. This will be fine, Scott will look after you and I’ll be right here.”

 

"Yeah. Let's get this done." He leaned forward for a kiss and then took Jonny's hand to lead him into the bathroom.  They didn't waste much time in the shower concentrating more on getting clean though they did steal lingering kisses and cuddles. 

 

"Shit. I just realised I don't have any clothes here." Pat replied after they'd dried off and we're back in the bedroom. Jonny threw him some clothes and and Pat dressed quickly.

 

"Alright ready to face the music?" He asked as Jonny gathered his keys and phone. 

 

“There is no music to face. We’re newly-bonded and we knotted, we did nothing wrong.” Jonny promised, smiling fondly at the sight of Patrick in his clothes.

 

“You look so good in my clothes.” He complimented the Omega, and lead him to the car.

 

Pat smiled sheepishly. 

 

"I like that they smell like you. It's nice." He told him, leaning across the center console for a kiss.

 

Jonny kissed him softly and started the car, reaching out across the console to hold Patrick’s hand as he drove.

 

At the UC Scott met them in his office.

 

“Hey guys, let’s get this done so you can both stop worrying.” He grinned, gesturing to Pat to sit down.

 

He started by taking blood and then checking the Omega’s blood pressure, temperature and pulse.

 

“Okay, everything looks good. I revised your medical history, no history of liver or heart issues so that mean’s all options are open depending on the blood results.” He paused to look back at the blood in the tube he had taken earlier, it had separated into plasma and red cells. He took some of the plasma and dripped it on a piece of paper, watching it change colour.

 

“Oh... perfect!” Scott grinned.

 

“What is?” Jonny snapped, frustrated and irritable.

 

“Patrick is healthy enough and his body chemistry is responsive to the Bachmaan test.”

 

“In English?” 

 

“There is a prescription drug for Omegas in this situation, it’s more tailored than Plan B and it’s safer. It will mean that you will need to sit out the game tomorrow because I’ll need to keep you in observation for at least 24 hours and you probably won’t be up to playing after the side effects.”

 

Pat nodded it was what he had been expecting.

 

"That's fine. There won't be any long term effects though right? We'll still be able to get pregnant later right? And when will I be able to get on proper birth control." He asked, needing to know as much as possible. He could also tell Jonny was on edge and he wanted this over so they could go home.

 

Scott smiled.

 

“No long term effects, basically the medication will enter your bloodstream and it’ll send a signal to your brain that something is toxic in your womb, your body will then.... well flush out everything inside via cramping. Your body will reline your womb within two to three weeks. This means you’ll be able to go on birth control as early as 48 hours from now, but it won’t be effective for a week, depending on what type you choose. I’d recommend the 3 year implant.” 

 

Pat nodded again. He wasn't looking forward to the next day or so but it really was for the best. 

 

"That sounds like a good plan. Can you do it or will I need to go to the hospital?" He asked.

 

“I am fully qualified to administer both the post contraception and the birth control, I’ll write up the prescriptions for you now. You’ll need to fill them and let me know when you’re planning on taking the post contraception, you’ll need to have someone with you for 24 hours after you take it.” 

 

When Jonny went to open his mouth to ask why, Scott cut him off.

 

“Less than 2% of Omega’s have adverse reactions like fainting, dizzy spells, changes in vision and respiratory issues. All of which can be counteracted with an injection, hence why someone needs to supervise and administer the injection if it happens.”

 

Jonny nodded. “But Kaner’s not part of that 2% right? That’s what the blood test was for?” 

 

“Yes, but I can’t 100% say for sure, but this is the best and safest option.” 

 

Jonny nodded again and turned to Patrick. “Do you want to do this? This is your choice.”

 

Pat took a deep breath as the side effects were described. He could handle this. No big deal. One day and was back on his feet.

 

"Yeah. Let's do it so we don't have to spend weeks wondering and worrying. We can get on with things quicker this way. Though the plane ride tonight doesn't sound like it's going to be much fun." He answered.

 

“You could always take it once we get to the hotel.” Jonny offered. “That way Scott and I will be there. And I can be with you after the game.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Scott agreed. “Then when we get back from the trip, I can put in the implant.”

 

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Pat answered.  "I'll take it during the game that way by the time it really kicks in we'll be back at the hotel. We don't fly out until late the next day, I should be better by then." Pat nodded. "Let's do it."

 

They walked out of the UC 20 minutes later with two prescriptions.

 

"Well that was fun. What do you say to some breakfast?" He asked the Captain. His tone much lighter than it had been earlier though he was still extremely nervous about the night to come.

 

Jonny gave Patrick a small smile. “Sounds good. But I want our first meal to be just us. I’ll make you one of my ham and cheese omelettes.”

 

"That sounds amazing." Pat agreed with a smile. "We need to stop by my place first though, I have nothing at your house, or well I suppose it's our place now, or will be soon." He said sheepishly

 

Jonny grinned and stole a quick kiss.

 

“I was thinking maybe we could find a place together, a space that’s completely ours.” 

 

"I think that's a great idea because I can't see us living apart, at all, ever, and why keep paying two rents." He agreed as they got into Tazer's car and headed downtown, it didn't take them long to reach Kaner's building.

 

"We should buy a house. Something with plenty of space, plenty of privacy." He mused, nodding at the doorman as they passed the doorman. "On the North side, Lincoln Park, or maybe way out in the burbs, Burr Ridge, or Hinsdale something like that. We can be Q's neighbors." He teased as they entered his condo.

 

"So I was thinking I'll just grab everything essential that we can carry. That way we won't have to make a ton of trips." He said heading for the closet to get out a two duffels, handing one to Jonny.

 

"You wanna grab some clothes from my closet? I'm gonna get my stuff from the bathroom." 

 

Jonny smiled as Patrick spoke. The Omega was already nesting, planning their home together.

 

"Sure." He agreed opening up the closet and balking at half of the clothes in there.

 

"Really, Pat?" Jonny held up a hideous paisley shirt in some kind of satin. "No. Not happening."

 

After gathering only the clothes Jonny could stand to look at, the Alpha turned his attention to Patrick's bedside draws.

 

"Let's have a look." He grinned to himself, fully expecting to find the Omega's sex toys. He'd been curious for a long time about what Patrick liked, long and standard thickness with a small knot? Short but thick with a normal knot? Or long and thick with a monster knot? Jonny could see Patrick being a size queen.

 

He was just about to open up the bottom drawer when Patrick came out of the bathroom.

 

"Pretty sure that's not my closet there Cap." The redhead called from the doorway crossing the room to his bedside table.

 

"Pretty sure what was in your closet has scarred me for life." Jonny shot back.

 

"Besides, I figured this would be much more interesting." He added, peering into the drawer.

 

"Well well well." The Alpha grinned, pulling out a prostate massager and a standard looking knotting toy.

 

"Definitely more interesting."

 

"Also definitely an invasion of privacy." Pat retorted blushing to the roots of his hair as he snatched the toys back and shut the drawer. "I can take it from here. You wanna get the stuff from my dresser?" He stated suggestively.  He may be mated to the man and love him from the very bottom of his heart, but he still didn't want him seeing his private items, those things were for his eyes only.

 

"As your Alpha, I'm legally allowed to look through all your things." Jonny pointed out. "But if you're not ready to share these with me, I'll respect that." He promised, giving Patrick a quick kiss to his forehead and moving over to the dresser, sighing at the amount of boxers with holes in them.

 

"You're a millionaire and you can't even afford new underwear?" 

 

"It's not that I can't afford them, it's a hassle to go buy them. You have to go to the store, and people stare at you. I don't want my underwear preference on the sports page of the Trib." Pat replied shoving the rest of the contents of his bedside table into the bag before Jonny could see.

 

"Or you can just order them online. You know your size and what underwear you prefer, just order from the brand directly." The Alpha rolled his eyes playfully.

 

"What else do you need?" He asked, glancing around the room.

 

Pat glanced around and added some pictures and mementos to his bag.

 

"This should be it. You have furniture and cooking stuff and like towels and shit so, yeah. Oh," He went to the closet and grabbed his spare gear bag, the one he used for when it was off season and he wanted to skate.  "Now, I have everything. Let's get out of here, I'm starved." He said hefting his bags and heading for the door.  

 

He looked around the apartment, he would miss this place, it was the first place he'd ever bought, the first place he'd lived on his own, but he was moving on to better things, building a life with Jonny and that was infinitely better than any apartment.

 

Jonny smiled and picked up the other bags.

 

"Let’s go then." He agreed and followed Patrick back to the car.

 

Once back at the Alpha's condo, Jonny let Pat unpack and settle in while he got to work making breakfast.

 

He made himself an egg white omelette but left the yolks in for Patrick's.

 

"Food's ready!" He called once breakfast was plated and served at the small table in the 'dining area' of the kitchen.

 

"Awesome." He grinned coming up behind where Jonny was pouring them both orange juice.

 

"Best Alpha ever." He said into the brunette's ear as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

 

"Thank you. For making breakfast and even letting me have the yolks. Fucking winning. The only thing that could make this better would be bacon." He said with a playfully wistful sigh.

 

Jonny grinned. “Don’t push your luck.” He teased and pulled out a chair for Patrick to sit, pushing it back in for him.

 

They ate in mostly silence, content to just be together without the need for words or conversation.

 

When the meal was over, they rinsed the dishes together and stacked the dishwasher.

 

“Nap?” The Alpha offered, Patrick had been up early and Jonny knew how much stress exhausted the redhead.

 

"I think that might be the best idea you've had all day." Pat grinned and followed Jonny into the bedroom, he didn't bother changing just stripped down to his boxers and climbed in waiting for Jonny so he could cuddle into the Alpha's side.

 

"We have to get up early, we have to go to the pharmacy before we can go to the airport." He sighed.  

 

“You wanna swing by your normal pharmacy or find one on the way?” Jonny offered as he stripped and climbed under the covers, pulling his mate close and scenting his neck, cheek rubbing over Patrick’s shoulder, neck and face to mingle their scents.

 

Pat thought about that one, he didn't really want anyone to know what he was at the pharmacy for, not that anyone at his usual one would tell but still.

 

"Mine's kinda out of the way, let's stop at one on the way." He answered snuggling into Jonny's side, letting his mate's scent calm him.

 

“Okay, we’ll do that.” The Alpha agreed, loving the scent of calm and happiness that oozed out of his mates pores.

 

Jonny let Patrick nuzzle his face against the Alpha’s chest and get comfortable, before burying his own face in Patrick’s ridiculous curls and drifting off.

 

***

 

Jonny’s alarm woke him gradually as it always did, a soft piano melody that grew in volume and dramatic intensity the longer it rang.

 

“Pat, time to wake up.” He whispered softly, gently nudging his mate awake, wincing at the small spot of drool cooling on his chest.

 

Pat groaned and tried to bury his face further into the warm soft pillow beneath his head.

 

"Noooo." He moaned.  "Just....just 5 more minutes." He wheedled.  

 

“Patrick.” Jonny put a little Alpha into his tone. “We need to get up and make sure everything is packed for this trip, then I’ll make you a protein shake and we’ll head to the pharmacy.” He reminded the redhead before carefully detaching himself and heading to the bathroom.

 

"Ugh...I don't wanna." He mumbled but got out of bed anyway, stretching and moaning as he did.  He grabbed his duffel once he was awake fully and began putting things into it, extra underwear and his comfiest clothes.  They only had one game this trip and he knew anything too tight and constricting was just going to be uncomfortable.  He also shamelessly dug through Jonny's laundry to find one of the hoodies he'd worn but hadn't washed yet, he was going to need his mate’s scent to get through this.

 

"I am all packed" he announced zipping his bag as Jonny started packing.

 

“Awesome, give me five minutes.” Jonny praised his Omega, kissing him gently.

 

When they were ready, Jonny held Patrick’s hand all the way down to the garage. He hated that the redhead was going to be going through pain and discomfort because of something he could have controlled.

 

“I’ll wait for you here.” He said softly once they’d parked at the Pharmacy, it was only a few blocks down on Madison from the UC, if they were lucky, they wouldn’t end up being late.

 

Pat nodded and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up, covering the baseball hat he was already wearing to draw attention away from him.  He knew he wasn't movie star famous or anything but enough people in the city would be able to recognise him that he didn't want to risk it.  He handed the slips the the pharmacist and ignored the raised eyebrow.

 

"We have both of these, give me about 10 minutes to fill it." The young man informed him. Pat nodded and went to wander around the store, poking at the toys and staring longingly at the candy bars.

 

"Fuck it. I so deserve this." He muttered as he picked one up and headed back to wait by the pharmacy counter.  He was waiting for his name to be called, hoping no one would notice when he saw the kid that the helped him before pointing at him and gesturing him over.

 

"I figured you probably didn't want me announcing your name over the PA, so here." The young man said handing over Pat's meds.

 

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it,. The redhead said sincerely before paying for them and hurrying back out to the car.

 

"Well the kid filling them figured it out, but I don't think anyone else did." He told the brunette as they headed off again toward the UC.

 

Pat opened the pill packet and stared, the pill was so tiny. He couldn't believe something so small had so much power.

 

“You still okay?” Jonny checked in as he parked at the UC. Patrick had been staring at the pill the whole ride over.

 

When his mate nodded, Jonny gave him a small smile and leaned across the console to kiss him, slow and deep.

 

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

 

Pat sighed and stuffed the packet into his bag.

 

"I know. I'm making this into a way bigger deal than it needs to be." He muttered as they got out of the car at the UC.

 

"You ready to deal with these guys?" He asked with a small smile.

 

“This is as big a deal as you need it to be.” Jonny said sincerely and let Patrick change the topic.

 

“We can handle anything they have to say, besides, I had some pretty amazing bonding sex with my mate last night, there’s nothing they can say that will make me embarrassed about that.”

 

They were greeted by a chorus of cheers and cat calls as soon as they entered the conference room where everyone was gathered.

 

"Wow you guys actually made it." Bollig chirped.

 

"Yeah I thought for sure you guys would mysteriously end up on the IR list." Duncs chimed in.

 

"And you guys look remarkably put together, must not have been that good." Seabs teased nudging Pat lightly with his shoulder.

 

"You wish." Pat chirped back half heartedly with a shrug before taking his normal seat for their pre-flight, "don't fuck shit up meeting". He had to get it together, the guys were just ribbing them, they all did it. It was supposed to be fun. 

 

He had to get out of his head. He and Jonny hadn't done anything wrong, weren't doing anything wrong, he was just nervous about that night, he knew it was going to be rough, but it was going to be the best course of action. He just was not looking forward to it.

 

Jonny sat next to Pat in their meeting, one hand reaching out to rest on the redhead’s thigh in a show of comfort. On the bus and the plane he’d be able to scent and soothe his mate properly, but right now the best he could do was a touch and a small private smile.

 

When the official part of the day was over the guys were herded, not unlike cats, onto the bus.

 

“Are you okay?” Shaw asked Patrick, the younger Omega was always sensitive to Patrick’s moods since the older of the two had taken him under his wing the year previous.

 

Jonny smiled and put his hand on Shaw’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay, Mutt.” He used the nickname affectionately.

 

“Pat’s just a little overwhelmed right now.” 

 

Shaw nodded and gave Patrick a quick hug, nuzzling his cheek against the redhead’s shoulder before stepping onto the bus and finding a seat.

 

Jonny gave Patrick a fond smile. “He’s a good kid. It surprises me how much sometimes.” 

 

"He really is. He's a little wild sometimes, but he's sweet." Pat said with a fond smile as they climbed onto the bus. He took a window seat and snuggled into Jonny's side as he settled next to him. He let himself drift as he watched the city go by on the way to the airport, traffic was shit as it always was but he didn't mind, it was nice to be with his teammates, snuggled up to his mate.

 

"So when we get back, I think we should start looking for a place, we could get moved in before the weather gets too bad." Pat suggested.

 

"Then we could have everyone over for Thanksgiving." He grinned, Thanksgiving was his favourite holiday, close to his birthday and completely devoted to food. It didn't get better than that.

 

“Whatever you want.” Jonny promised, pressing soft kisses to Patrick’s curls, eyes closing as he relaxed.

 

He loved that Patrick was nesting, that he was planning their lives together so thoroughly. 

 

“Hey, everything okay back there?” Sharpie turned in his seat to smile uncertainly at the two. “You’ve been pretty quiet.”

 

“We’re good.” The Alpha nodded, eyes locking at Sharpie’s. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Sharp backed down.

 

During the flight Jonny and Patrick were inseparable as usual. 

 

By the time they were sitting in the locker room, gearing up, Jonny’s nerves were at at their weakest.

 

He could hear the whispers between the boys, see the way the other Alpha’s on the team were sharing looks.

 

It didn’t help that Patrick was almost shaking with nervous energy and had no outlet for it. The Alpha placed his hand on the back of his Omega’s neck, rubbing soothingly.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered, leaning over to press his nose to Pat’s cheek.

 

Pat nodded and buried his face into Jonny's chest. He had his gear on and Pat could smell the familiar scent of padding and sweat and something pure Jonny. He was taking it in when he felt someone coming up next to then.

 

"Pat." It was Scotty looking at him with that cheerfully concerned look he always had. Pat looked up and nodded.

 

"Go get us a W cap." He told Jonny with a tight smile.  

 

“Just for you, baby.” Jonny promised, kissing him thoroughly. “Look after him.” The Alpha leveled the doctor with a stern glare. If anything happened to Patrick, Scotty would pay for it.

 

“Wait? You’re not playing?” Shaw gasped at Patrick, looking confused.

 

“Jonny! Man! What did you do?” Duncs chirped.

 

"Lay off guys, he didn't do anything. And it's nothing serious but no I'm not dressing tonight which means you kid..." He looked at Shawsy, "gotta pick up the slack. Look after Cap and get a win tonight." He teased, giving them a smile.

 

"Now get the hell out of here. Or you're gonna miss puck drop." He told them.

 

He could hear muttering and murmuring as they headed down the tunnel, he caught them chirping Jonny about being too big, and quieter, whispers about him being dry, everyone speculating about why he was sitting out the game. He tried not to let it bother him, they could wonder all they wanted it didn't matter. What mattered was he had Jonny and they were starting their lives together.

 

Scott lead Patrick into the office he was assigned to during their stay.

 

“Did you fill the prescriptions?” He asked once the door was closed.

 

Patrick handed over the pill box.

 

“Alright, you need to take it now for it to still be properly effective. I want you to know what to expect. Stomach cramps, cold sweats, nausea, loss of concentration and lower coordination skills. You’re going to feel pretty miserable for the next 12 hours or so. You’ll spend a lot of that time in the bathroom and you’ll need to keep up your fluids.”

 

He paused to watch Patrick take in the information. “We’ll use heat packs to help with the cramping, I have ginger tea for the nausea.” 

 

Pat nodded and reached for the pill Scott was holding out.

 

"Well down the hatch I guess. Better to get it over with." He popped the pill into his mouth and drank down the glass of water the doctor held out next.

 

"How much time do you think I have before it takes effect? I'd like to watch some of the game." He hated being forced to sit out because of an illness or injury, and when he was he made his best effort to watch as much of the game from the bench as possible."

 

“Probably half an hour or so, you’ll be able to watch the first period.” Scott assured him. “Let’s get you suited up and presentable for the fans.”

 

"I'm always presentable for the fans." Pat shot back but went to his stall and changed into a pair of black suit pants, one of his older pairs that were a little baggy, and a button down shirt with a sweater with the Indian head on it over the top.

 

The horn sounded just as he was finishing and he hurried out to his seat in the organization's official box. He had wanted to be on the bench, or in the seats behind it, but there hadn't been time to arrange it so he was stuck up here with the suits, but he ignored them, sitting right in front of the glass and watching the game intently.

 

Jonny had his serious face on playing like his life depended on it. It was his distraction playing, what he did when he wanted to block everything out and just concentrate on hockey. As it was he had already scored 1 goal and had several shots on goal.  He'd even made a few hits, something he rarely did, which surprised Pat. He could see Jonny looking up in his direction whenever he was on the ice and he wished he could give him a smile, or show him that he saw.

 

He made it halfway through the first period before he started feeling off, squirmy and uncomfortable.  By the time the period was over the cramps had started and he shifted in his seat.

 

"Okay Pat you can handle this." He told himself as he got into the elevator while the team filed off the ice. He'd meet them in the locker room and just stay there for the rest of the game. He was rubbing his stomach as another cramp made him wince as the elevator doors opened.

 

Q was in the middle of giving his notes when Pat snuck in and took a seat on the bench beside Jonny.

 

"You're having a great game tonight, but don't go stick side on Quick..." He cut off to breathe through another cramp, they weren't too bad yet but they were getting steadily worse and he could feel a headache coming on.  "Top shelf glove side is what you want with him." He suggested.

 

Jonny wrapped an arm around Pat as he sank to the bench next to him. 

 

“Got it. How you feeling?” He asked, smelling the discomfort on Patrick easily. “You need me to do anything?” 

 

"Nah, it's not too bad right now, just some cramps.  I'll be alright. Stop trying to hit people, you are not a D man. I don't need you getting hurt." He told the Alpha leaning in and taking what comfort he could get from the man's presence before they had to hit the ice again.

 

“Yes, dear.” Jonny grinned, tightening his arm around the Omega and kissing his forehead. “I’ll score another goal for you, I promise.” He teased and then froze as another cramp came over Patrick and his mate tensed in his arms. 

 

Jonny made a small sad noise in the back of his throat, almost a whimper and held him tight. “It’s gonna be okay.” He promised in a soft whisper.

 

Pat breathed deep and nodded.

 

"I know. Now go win me a game Boo." He teased as the guys started getting their gloves back on and leaving the locker room.

 

He got one last kiss from Jonny and then curled in on himself once he was alone.

 

"Fuck." He muttered. "Okay. Okay I got this." The cramps were coming steadily now, almost one constant ache, and he rolled onto his side with a groan.

 

"So this totally sucks." He told no one as his eyes found the TV screen in the corner that was showing the game, hoping to distract himself.

 

By the time the period was over they were up another two goals and had only given away one. He was fighting not to throw up and couldn't find a comfortable position but forced himself to sit up, refusing to let the guys see how bad it was. They had a game to finish. He could push through this until then.

 

Jonny breathed heavy as he came off the ice, his mind sliding from hockey to Patrick the instant he entered the locker room.

 

Pat smelt like he was in pain, but was carefully controlling it.

 

“You okay Peeks?” Sharpie asked casually as he passed.

 

“He’s fine.” Jonny answered for Patrick, since the other Alpha would be able to hear the lie in Patrick’s voice.

 

Shawsy was next, sitting next to Patrick and and leaning against him almost subconsciously. 

 

"Hey kid." Pat said, lifting a hand to skritch the younger man's sweaty hair.

 

"You're having a good game but stop taking bad penalties. We can win without you doing stupid shit 'Kay." He said fondly.

 

"You're okay right Pat?" Shawsy asked.

 

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather. You concentrate on the game not on me." He told him and gave him a little shove to pay attention to the pep talk Q was giving.

 

Pat leaned heavily against Jonny, the effort to hold himself upright becoming too much.

 

"That was a good..." He had to stop and take a few deep breaths, he was so nauseous.

 

"That was a good goal." He said again when he got his stomach back under control.

 

“Have you checked in with Scotty? You looking after yourself?” Jonny whispered, feeling Patrick’s sweaty forehead. 

 

Patrick leaned into the touch and it made Jonny’s heart swell to see how trusting his mate was, how much his mate craved and needed his touch.

 

Q was calling them back out pretty quick after that and Jonny hesitated to leave his mate’s side.

 

The next period was quick. Shaw got himself a goal and Crawford did a brilliant job of shutting down every shot from their rivals.

 

As soon as Jonny got off the ice and the door to the locker room was opened, he could smell Patrick. The brunette dropped down next to his mate’s head, where the Omega was laying along the bench pitifully. Carefully he lifted Patrick’s head and placed it in his lap where he could nuzzle into Jonny’s thigh if he wanted and Jonny could stroke his sweaty curls.

 

Shaw followed instantly, dropping to his knees in front of Patrick and whimpering low in the back of his throat at the scent of pain and misery coming off his friend.

 

Pat was trembling and sweaty by the time the rest of the team came off the ice, sweating and shaking. He couldn't find a position that didn't hurt or make his stomach feel like it was going to turn inside out. His head was pounding and he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He'd checked in with Scotty after they guys had left for the third period and he'd given him a heat pack which was only slightly helping and he'd had some of the ginger tea and it had helped a bit as well but he still felt like crap. He whined when Jonny pulled his head into his lap burying his face into the Alpha's thigh, taking in his scent and blocking everything else out.

 

“He’s okay Mutt,” Jonny promised, reaching out to stroke Shawsy’s hair too. 

 

When both the Omegas in his presence calmed enough to satisfy Jonny’s instincts he started to notice the quiet whispers around the room.

 

One in particular caught his ears. Ben Smith, who Jonny had respect for was muttering to Bollig. “He’s probably dry and Jonny knotted him anyway. I mean what a let down, you get a slutty omega and they’re dry, what’s the point? Bet Jonny’s regretting bonding with him before he tested him out.” 

 

Jonny was up and growling before he knew it, Sharpie and Seabrook rushing to hold him back.

 

“You got something to say about  _ my _ Omega you say it to my face!” He snapped, glaring at the other Alpha.

 

“Fine I will. Your Omega is loud and stubborn. He doesn’t submit and he’s a little shit. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dry and barren. Look at how well he handles being knotted. He gonna miss out on a game every time you wanna fuck him and leave us short handed? Or you gonna finally be a real Alpha and make him retire and keep house, where he should be?”

 

The locker room turned to chaos as soon as Smith finished speaking, most of the team shocked and angered by his words, the others concerned about Patrick’s safety and Jonny’s temper.

 

“You piece of shit.” The Captain growled and lunged at Smith, unable to break the hold Seabs and Sharpie had on him.

 

“We’re all thinking it, I just had the knot to say it!” 

 

“That’s enough.” Duncs glared. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Smith’s shoulder and dragged him from the room.

 

“Jonny, it’s cool. He’s gone. None of us think that about you or Kaner. It’s cool.” Sharpie tried to soothe.

 

“Anyone else got shit to say?” The Captain continued voice loud and furious as he glanced around the room. “Say it now, because if I catch anyone talking shit from here on out you can find a new team to play for. I am Captain of this team, I have earnt my place here, I have earnt the respect of my peers and if my mate or I are disrespected again, you’ll leave the room with a black eye and a black mark on your NHL record. Is that clear?” 

 

“Yes.” The locker room agreed.

 

“Yes,  _ what _ .” Jonny shouted.

 

“Yes, Captain.” The team replied, loud and firm.

 

Jonny nodded his dismissal to them all and returned to Patrick’s side.

 

“I’m going to take a super quick shower and then I’m getting you to bed, okay?” He whispered, pressing kisses to the strawberry blonde curls.

 

“I’ll stay with him.” Shawsy swore, voice grim and determined. 

 

“I won’t be long.” Jonny nodded his approval and rushed off to shower.

 

Patrick was only half aware of the commotion going on around him. He heard the words, heard Jonny's defense of him but it all rolled through his mind before he could process it.  He nodded when Jonny spoke into his ear.

 

He was aware of Shawsy sitting on the floor by him, it sounded like the Mutt was giving him a play by play rundown of the third period but Pat’s head was pounding so hard he only took in bits and pieces.

 

Jonny was back by the time the kid was describing his assist on the last goal of the game, and Pat couldn't stop the sound that escaped him when he caught his mate's scent.  He just wanted Jonny to wrap him up in his arms, take him to bed and cuddle him until he felt better.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” Jonny soothed at the awful sound Patrick had made.

 

“I’ll see you all at breakfast.” He addressed the rest of the room and gently lifted Patrick into his arms, carrying the Omega down the halls and to the waiting shuttle bus.

 

During the ride back to the hotel, Patrick continued to shake and make pitiful sounds that broke Jonny’s heart.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you’re going through this.” He whispered, petting Patrick’s hair and kissing every part of the Omega he could reach.

 

Pat buried himself into Jonny's arms and willed himself to stop shaking.

 

"Not your fault." He mumbled. He didn't blame Jonny for his current state, he should have been on the pill a long time ago.

 

"I think, I think the rest of this evening probably isn't going to be very pretty." He said in a quiet voice. He hoped the hotel wasn't far because he felt like he was going to lose his battle with nausea very very soon.

 

"And I'm saying this right now, I don't care how much I beg, you are not touching me again without protection." He moaned as the bus took a sharp turn.

 

“That’s a deal, buddy.” Jonny agreed, doing his best to keep his mate calm.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, the Alpha swore.

 

“Pat, Kaner, you gotta walk inside, the media’s here so I can’t carry you.” His tone was apologetic and he just wanted to say “Fuck it.” and carry Patrick in, but they hadn’t gone public yet, they hadn’t even called their parents yet.

 

Pat closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could totally manage. He wished he had a hoodie, or a hat or something to hide how awful he looked, he knew what they would say about him, but he didn't so he waited until the last possible moment before heaving himself up.  He couldn't stand completely upright as the muscles in his lower belly seized and he had to grip the seats hard and breath through it.  Jonny looked on, his face concerned, he saw the switch when Jonny reached for him.

 

"No it's okay I got this. Let's go." He pushed himself up as straight as he could and made his way slowly and steadily into the lobby of the hotel ignoring the flashbulbs and screaming fans.  He normally would stop to sign a few autographs and take pictures but that was just not an option today and it made him feel like an asshole.

 

As soon as they reached the elevator and the doors closed behind him he slumped back down.

 

"Fuck. That was almost as bad as being double shifted." He panted leaning against Jonny.

 

“You did great. I’m so proud of you.” Jonny praised him, holding tightly to Patrick as he slumped. “I’ll get you into our room, get you out of those clothes and into something more comfy and you can try get some sleep.” 

 

Pat nodded and let Jonny steer him out into the hallway and into their room, all but carrying him the whole way.

 

"Sorry I'm such a mess." He told the brunette as he laid Pat down in the bed and started undressing him.

 

He was down to his boxers and Jonny was helping him into a tee shirt when he could hold it back anymore.

 

"Bathroom." He mumbled and then rolled out of bed, struggling to get to his feet before he made a mess. He only felt slightly bad as he shut the door in Jonny's face. He loved his mate but there were some things the other man just didn't need to see.

 

Jonny sighed, accepting that Patrick needed space for this. He did what any good Alpha would do and boiled the kettle to make the ginger tea Scotty had given them and put the heat pack in the microwave.

 

It was going to be a long, awful night, but Jonny didn’t mind. He’s suffer right along with his mate, just to make sure he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: December 2012.**

 

Jonathan Toews paced up and down the beautiful hardwood floor of the hallway, nervously anticipating his mate Patrick’s reaction.

 

“So? Do you like it? Is this _ ‘the one’ _ ?” He asked when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

 

This was the 5th house they’d seen in the last few weeks and Jonny loved the place, it’s rooftop terrace and deck was perfect for lazy days in the sunshine and having the team over for BBQ. The master bedroom was gigantic, taking up most of the third floor with a gorgeous bathroom complete with tub and two person shower. They had enough spare rooms to turn one into a gym and the other an office and still had two spare rooms for guests. The kitchen was large and open but not intimidating. Jonny loved the house, it would be perfect for them.

 

Pat looked around thoughtfully.

 

"I think we should probably call the movers. They could have everything in by the time we get back from the circus trip." He grinned and moved forward to give Jonny a kiss. They were doing it. They were buying a house together.

 

Jonny let out a long relieved breath. “Oh thank god.” He smiled like an idiot and pulled his mate close for a kiss.

 

“I’ll make the call, get it sorted. We’ll have to pack up anything we don’t want the movers to see.” He winked at the Omega as they parted and exited the house, smiling at the realtor who was finishing the her phone call on the front steps.

 

“We’ll take it. Put in an offer for what the owner is asking.” The Alpha instructed.

 

“Of course. I’ll email you as soon as he accepts and we’ll close as early as possible.” 

 

Jonny thanked her and waited until the house was locked back up before he and Patrick got into their car.

 

“It’s official, we’re buying a house now.” He teased. “We have to tell our parents. It’s been long enough they’re already going to be mad about being left out of the loop.” 

 

Pat looked sheepish. They hadn't intentionally kept it from their families it had just been a busy month and a half.

 

"Let's have Christmas at our place. Invite everyone and tell them then. They'll be upset, but it's Christmas, no one can be too mad at Christmas." Pat said confidently.

 

***

 

"What time does your parent's flight get in?" Pat called from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.  The move had gone as smoothly as possible, and they were finally settled and unpacked, with both sets of parents due to arrive that afternoon. He was only slightly freaking out.

 

“3:15, so we don’t hit rush hour, because  _ my _ Mother is considerate of others. Unlike  _ some people _ who think 6:30 is an acceptable time.” Jonny teased, sticking his head into the bathroom and smiling fondly.

 

It felt strange to be in a new place, but seeing Patrick so relaxed and at ease in a space that was completely theirs, not Jonny’s that Pat moved into, not Pat’s that Jonny moved into, something completely and utterly theirs.

 

The Alpha continued to stare, taking in the way Patrick’s hips looked in the loose sweats he slept in. The soft skin of his back, dotted with a few bruises from hockey and a couple red spots from Jonny’s lips and tongue.

 

Jonny could spend hours looking at his Omega, lusting after his scent and his body and fondly loving his smile and his ridiculous hair.

 

"They had to wait for Jacqueline to finish class before they could fly out. It's a totally legitimate reason." Pat defended.

 

He turned to find Jonny staring at him and grinned, he loved that possessive look on his Alpha's face.

 

"See something you like Cap?" He asked voice going husky with desire. They hadn't had much time to really be together with the flurry of moving and the long road trip. Last night had been the first time they'd knotted in almost a month. 

 

“Maybe.” Jonny replied, stretching the word out as he came up behind Patrick and eased the waistband of the Omega’s sweats down over the swell of his ass.

 

“This I do like.” He purred, leaning forward to kiss and nip at his mate’s neck while his hands palmed at Patrick’s hips, pulling him back against the Alpha and pressing his exposed ass to Jonny’s groin.

 

"Oh yeah?" Pat asked tilting his head back and offering his throat to his mate easily, rocking his hips, grinding against Jonny's hardening cock.

 

"I knew you only wanted me for my body." He teased, gasping as Jonny's hands wandered up to brush over his nipples and his own hands clutched at the sink.

 

"The question then becomes..." He purred, leaning up to press his own kiss to Jonny's jawline, "What are you going to do with it?"

 

Jonny grinned, taking a half step back to turn Patrick and push him up against the granite vanity, urging him up to sit on the edge while the Alpha worked off both their pants before returning to press in tight between Pat’s spread thighs and kiss his mate deeply.

 

“Have to be quick.” He managed to get out between kisses. “You still wet for me baby?”

 

Pat tilted his hips obligingly.

 

"Always wet for you." He panted squirming as his Alpha felt for himself, two fingers pressing inside making him clench and moan.

 

"Come on. Need you inside me properly Jonny." He groaned, thrusting his hips up as much as possible, clutching onto the older man's shoulders for support as he was entered in one strong thrust.

 

"Fuck yes. Like that." He moaned, leaning forward to press kisses to Jonny's neck and shoulders as he moved within him, fucking him steadily.

 

“Fuck.” Jonny groaned, holding himself still for a few seconds before rocking into Patrick smoothly, keeping the pace slow and controlled.

 

“Love how good you feel around me. Love that I can just do this with you anytime and anywhere we want in  _ our _ house.”

 

The Alpha buried his nose in Patrick’s neck and scented him deeply, his chest rumbling with a happy growl when all he could smell was the two of them and Patrick’s arousal, happiness and pleasure.

 

“So good. You wanna be knotted again?” He purred, hands moving to grab fistfulls of the Omega’s ass, ready to lift him and carry him to bed. They’d passed out again last night after the knotting and neither of them were completely sure how long the tie lasted. Jonny couldn’t think of anything worse than being tied together for an hour or more against the bathroom sink.

 

"Do we have time?" Pat panted, clenching against Jonny's cock as they moved together.

 

"Because the answer to that question will always be yes."

 

“Don’t care about time.” Jonny replied, smirking as he hefted Patrick up and walked them quickly to the bed, dropping down on it and aligning them again before picking up the pace.

 

“Just need you.” The Alpha promised, leaning back to angle his hips just right to make Patrick mewl beneath him.

 

“That’s it. So pretty like this baby. Come for me, come on my knot and let me fill you up.” 

 

The Omega writhed shamelessly beneath his mate, one hand twisted in the sheets, the other scratching desperately down Jonny's back as he whimpered and cried out in please.

 

"Please. So close." He whined, he felt himself coming apart, riding the waves of pleasure as Jonny kept fucking him through it.

 

When he came back down Jonny was close, giving him  short sharp thrusts as he sought his own orgasm.

 

"Come on Alpha. Give it to me. Fill your Omega, breed me up right." He purred.

 

He knew what his words did to the other man. Knew that even though there was no risk of him becoming pregnant it played on Jonny's instincts to breed his Omega properly and he loved how it made the other man lose control.

 

Jonny groaned, pressing in deep as his knot enlarged inside his Omega, orgasm pulsing through him. “Fuck you and...” He paused to pant. “You stupid fucking mouth.” He continued before closing his eyes and focusing on breathing through the orgasm still ripping through his body.

 

It took nearly 5 minutes for the orgasm to end, but Jonny knew his knot wouldn’t shrink for at least half an hour, if not longer. It wasn’t a big problem. They’d just have to clean up really well before going to pick up his Parents.

 

Pat squirmed, loving the feeling of being pressed down and tied to his mate.

 

"You love my mouth." He teased grinning, once Jonny had recovered. He knew not too move too much, or he'd find himself being fucked all over again, being tied made them both extra sensitive and they didn't have time for a marathon today.

 

"Sharpy and Abby are going to be pissed when we show up late to brunch." He sighed, it was totally worth it.

 

“Sharpie and Abby can deal.” Jonny snorted back, doing his best not to twitch his hips forward. “This is much more important than brunch.” He teased, pressing kisses to Patrick’s neck and shoulder, biting playfully.

 

“Besides, we might be tied so long we have to skip brunch and go to the airport.” Jonny joked, a dorky grin on his face.

 

"Only if you keep doing that and we spend all day here in bed." Pat replied twitching his own hips, drawing a gasp from them both.

 

"Not that that would be a bad thing." He panted.

 

“No, of course not.” Jonny agreed, hips pressing forward, trying to sink deeper into his mate. “Besides, this is normal for a new bond.” He added, biting down on Patrick’s shoulder hard enough to leave a red mark. “We have to make sure the bond is strong, make sure it’s fully  _ nurtured _ .” He snickered at the word Abby had used to describe it only last week.

 

"Well then, by all means,  _ nurture _ our bond Alpha." Pat teased spreading his legs and thrusting up hard. He didn't get much movement tied as they were but it did force Jonny a little deeper making the Omega shudder in pleasure.

 

“I shall, just for you. I hear it’s very important to keep one’s Omega happy.” Jonny shot back, clenching his core muscles to flex his cock inside of the redhead.

 

Though they were tied and thrusting wasn’t much of an option, grinding was, gently rolling his hips in a circle, Jonny managed to rub the head of his cock and the girth of his knot over all the sensitive and tender spots inside Patrick.

 

“Do you feel  _ nurtured _ yet?” He laughed softly.

 

"Fuck you." Pat ground out. Jonny movements just on the edge of too much and not enough.

 

"I'm not quite  _ nurtured _ enough, can you  _ nurture _ me a little more to the left please." He panted harshly, rocking along with Jonny.

 

“I suppose I could.” Jonny agreed and adjusted his hips accordingly.

 

He knew when he hit the right spot, Patrick’s body tensed and his scent turned sharp and spicy, the way it always did before an orgasm.

 

“You going to come for me again baby? Going to show your Alpha how much you love being bred by him? Going to show me how you enjoy my knot?”

 

"Fucking...fuck. Your fuck." Part groaned as Jonny ground against him just right and he felt every muscle tighten in an orgasm. The ones that happened while tied were always sharper, more heightened and he whined as he came clutching hard to Jonny's shoulders, mouthing at his neck, wishing he had something to suck on.

 

Jonny gasped, riding out the clenching waves of Patrick’s orgasm. He could feel the redhead mouthing at his neck, like he wanted to bite down but couldn’t get any purchase.

 

“Here.” He shifted his weight onto one elbow and pressed two fingers to Patrick’s lips, urging him to suck, lick and bite them. Jonny had always found the younger man’s oral fixation fascinating but being the catalyst and recipient of that fixation was a whole new level of amazing.

 

Patrick sighed happily as Jonny offered his fingers. They had never really discussed his need to have something to suck on, but somehow Jonny knew and provided for it. 

 

He rode out the aftershocks sucking hard at Jonny's fingers nuzzling his hand as he came down. 

 

"I feel thoroughly  _ nurtured _ now. Well done." He informed the older man before latching back onto his fingers, working them thoroughly with his tongue. He loved exploring the calluses with his tongue, and the way they brushed against the inside of his cheek.  These quiet moments with Jonny while they were tied and could just be together were absolutely the best.  

 

Jonny smiled happily, proud that he was successfully able to identify and fill a need that Patrick had never verbalised. An Alpha that could predict and cater for a need their Omega wasn’t even fully aware of yet was a good Alpha.

 

“Fuck I love you.” Jonny sighed content, closing his eyes and letting their mingled scent and Pat’s calm soothe him into a light dozing sleep.

 

***

 

"Do it right Erica!" Pat exclaimed as his older sister tossed handfuls of tinsel randomly at the tree.

 

"Dude it's your tree if you want it done better do it yourself." She told him tossing a few strands in his face.

 

"I'm trying but you're messing it all up." He teased. 

 

It was an old argument between them, they fought every year over who was ruining the tree more.

 

"Children stop fighting. The tree looks lovely dear." Pat's mother called from the sofa where she was chatting with Jonny's mom.

 

There was a loud chorus of laughter from the kitchen.

 

"That's it. I'm going in there, where the  _ cool _ people are." Erica declared flicking Pat's ear lightly and going to join her sisters and Jonny's brother where they were playing a game.

 

"I don't know why you bothered having her. You obviously should have stopped at me mom." Pat teased putting some ornaments on the tree.

 

“Obviously.” Donna Kane replied, grinning around her glass of eggnog. 

 

“We could never stop at just one.” Andree` told her. “After Jonathan we knew we’d have to have a second child.”

 

“Pat and I were the same.” Donna agreed. “I love having a big family.”

 

Both women turned to the boys. 

 

“Do you think you’ll have a big family boys?” Andree` asked, knowing her son would shy away and squirm under the implication.

 

“Oh. um.” Jonny stuttered, face blushing red.

 

"Uh...we uh..." Pat tried.

 

"We um haven't really decided?" He tried looking to Jonny.

 

"Well you  _ are  _ going to have children aren't you. I intend to be a grandmother, Patrick." Donna teased with straight face.

 

"Erica, Jessica, Jacqueline, our mother has something she'd like to discuss with you." He called.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh.

 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Jonathan. I will be a grandmother too and lord knows it won’t be from David.” Andree` teased.

 

“Hey!” David called from the kitchen, insulted.

 

“We don’t know what we’re doing yet, Maman.” Jonny told her. “This is new, give it time. We haven’t even started planning the ceremony yet.” 

 

"Speaking of which." Donna cut in.

 

"Andreé and I were discussing. We think the theme should be Paris in the Spring. Or something Rustic Chic maybe since Jonny is so fond of his outdoor hobbies. You will be doing it in the summer yes?" She asked, Already planning color schemes and seating charts.

 

"Oh no. No no no no. I love you mom but you are not planning our bonding ceremony

Jonny and I can handle it." Pat said in a rush turning panicked eyes on Jonny.

 

Jonny just stared like a deer in headlights. “We... we’re just focusing on hockey right now. So I guess the summer is the best time.” He looked at Patrick for approval. “But we’ll handle it when it gets closer.” 

 

***

 

"So that was fun." Pat commented as he and Jonny were getting ready for bed that night.

 

"And we get to do it all over again tomorrow." He sighed as he climbed into bed and snuggled down into the pillows waiting for his mate to join him, kissing him thoroughly when he did.

 

“Whose brilliant plan was it to invite them all over for Christmas?” Jonny replied, pulling Patrick close and pressing kisses to his cheekbones, nose and lips.

 

“Because I distinctly remember you being the one to come up with this idea.” 

 

"Well, it was a good idea, right up until the interrogation started, and then, oh my god.  _ Paris in the Spring _ . Jonny. We are not letting them have anything to do with our bonding ceremony. We'll elope if we have to." Pat said with conviction as he trailed kisses over Jonny's collarbones sucking little red marks as he went.

 

“We’ll do no such thing. We’ll make Sharpie take the online course and marry us in the locker room of the UC.” Jonny deadpanned, staying silent after his suggestion so Patrick would think he was serious.

 

"Done." Pat replied.

 

“Wait, what?” Jonny gawked, looking down at Patrick like he’d lost his mind. “I was only joking.” 

 

The look Patrick gave him made Jonny sigh, close his eyes and question his life choices.

 

“Okay, fine.” He agreed. “But we gotta talk about what we’re doing about kids.”

 

"What about em?" Pat asked. "You do want them right? Cause like, you do know that if not for hockey I'd already be knocked up." Pat pointed out.

 

Jonny noded. “Yeah. I... I figured, you’re from such a big family.” He trailed off, shifting in bed to get more comfortable with Patrick’s weight at his side.

 

“How... how many do you want?” 

 

"I don't know. More than one but less than 8." He shrugged. "What about you?"

 

Jonny stared wide eyed at Patrick. “8?” He asked, feeling his throat dry up. He coughed to clear it. “That’s... a lot.” 

 

The Alpha was silent for a few moments. “Would you compromise two? Maybe 3?”

 

"Yeah. I guess I was being a bit...well exaggeraty, I just don't want to have only one. I loved having siblings and I can't imagine having an only child. So let's say no more than three?" He suggested listening to Jonny's heartbeat in his ear.

  
  


“Three I can do.” Jonny nodded. “But not anytime soon. I’m not ready to have kids. We’re only doing the ceremony this summer.” He added hastily.

 

Pat nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Oh yeah, no way not any time soon. I'll have to give up an entire season to have a baby, maybe even two and while I want kids I'm not ready for that. How about this, not until we win 3 cups. That summer you can knock me up. But not until then." Pat suggested pulling back so he could look at Jonny's face. 

 

Jonny frowned. “We’re only at 1, we could be waiting a long time.” He pointed out and then grinned at the look on Patrick’s face. “Or not, this is us.” He teased.

 

"It'll be extra incentive to win then won't it." He winked before settling back down and mouthing at the skin under his face. "Should we go to sleep now? Or should we practice for when we win that third cup?" He teased.

 

“With both our families in the house?” Jonny asked incredulous. “You have no idea how loud you actually get, do you?”

 

"You love how I sound. Plus, I could be quiet. I could totally be quiet." Pat protested demonstrating how quiet he could be by latching on the the dip in Jonny's collarbone and sucking a nice dark mark.

 

Jonny let out a low moan, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. “Me turning up to breakfast tomorrow covered in bite marks isn’t going to look any better.” The Alpha gasped.

 

He shifted his weight and rolled them, pressing his weight down onto Patrick, pinning him in place. “I’ll just have to give you something to keep you quiet.” 

 

"Yeah?" Pat panted, settling under his Alpha's weight.  "Take whatever you give me Alpha."

 

Jonny chuckled and moved his way down Patrick’s body, kissing and biting at his hips while he worked his mate’s underwear off.

 

“Spread ‘em.” He ordered and grinned when Patrick complied.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

The Alpha settled himself between Patrick’s parted thighs and nosed along his inner thigh. Reaching up with one hand, Jonny pressed two fingers to Patrick’s lips and waited for him to greedily suck them in before mouthing at the base of his Omega’s cock, licking and sucking down his balls and lower still to where Patrick was beginning to leak.

 

Pat hissed in a breath, keening quietly around the fingers in his mouth as Jonny mouthed at him. He suckled them desperately as Jonny drove him insane with pleasure.  He whimpered at first touch of Jonny's tongue doing his best to hold his noises in, He didn't know how well he succeeded but he didn't care.

 

Jonny pulled back at a particularly loud moan. “Shhh, I’ll stop if you can’t keep quiet.” He warned.

 

When Patrick nodded, Jonny continued. His free hand held his mate open, allowing him better access to lap at the slick steadily leaking from the Omega. Jonny had to pause to hold his moan in. Patrick tasted amazing and told him as much.

 

“Fuck. This is going to be so quick.” The Alpha apologised as he removed his fingers from Patrick’s mouth, and pressed them inside of the Omega, smothering the noise Patrick made with his mouth.

 

“Shh, I got you baby.” 

 

Patrick couldn't control the small distressed whimper he made when Jonny took his fingers away, but it turned into a filthy groan that his Alpha swallowed easily.

 

"Please...just do it." He panted into the older man's ear as his fingers started rubbing just right inside him.

 

"I'm close Jonny please." He whimpered softly. He wanted to hold out until his mate was inside him but didn't know if he could.

 

“Fuck. Pat.” Jonny moaned low, removing his fingers and using the slickness on them to cover his cock.

 

His clean hand moved up to hook two fingers in Patrick’s mouth, hooking behind his lower teeth and pulling down on the Omega’s jaw, holding his tongue down as Jonny slid in.

 

“Oh fuck.” The Alpha groaned, not even giving Patrick time to adjust before snapping his hips forward and fucking frantically into his mate, chasing both their orgasms as fast and hard as he could.

 

Pat did his best to swallow a cry as he was held open and fucked thoroughly. It felt amazing being so possessed by his mate.  His orgasm came fast after Jonny set up his rhythm, the stretch and pressure perfect enough to to send him over the edge, working his tongue against the fingers holding his mouth open and keeping as quiet as he was able.

 

He came down suckling lightly and sighing as Jonny pulsed within him, they hadn't knotted but it was still incredibly satisfying.

 

"I really fucking love you." He said, relaxing into Jonny's hold.

 

Jonny relaxed, letting his arms take his weight as he rolled to the side and pulled Patrick with him to cuddle.

 

“Love you too.” Jonny grinned, panting as he savoured the moment. “I seriously fucking hope no one heard that.” He sighed.

 

"Well if they did, it wouldn't be my fault. I was quiet as a mouse." Pat teased cuddling back into Jonny's side, resting his head over his mate's heart, listening as it beat still a little too fast.

 

"Besides do you really think they don't know what we're up to in here. Plus sound proofing, and the girls and I made a deal ages ago." Pat chuckled remembering that incredibly awkward conversation he'd had when Erica confronted him after he'd brought home his first serious boyfriend.

 

“It’s one thing for them to _ assume _ what we’re doing, it’s another for them to  _ hear  _ it.” The Alpha replied and kissed his mate.

 

“Now get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

 

***

  
  


January 2013

 

"Slash!!!!" Patrick cried standing up at the bench.  "Open your fucking eyes ref." he screamed as Shawsy made his way slowly to the bench and took his helmet off, wincing in pain, he'd taken the slash hard across his shin.

 

"You okay Mutt?" He asked as the younger man drank some water.

 

“I’ve been better.” Shawsy replied, glove off to rub at his shin. “I’m sick of taking bullshit penalties.” He muttered, putting his gloves back on and watching the action on the ice.

 

"I know you are. Just half a period and then we get a break. You and I are going to spend some time together over that break Mutt." Pat informed him as he climbed over the wall to take his shift.  

 

He and Shawsy usually hung out a bit when they had time off, it looked like it was needed now, as Shawsy had been looking stressed and rundown lately.  He'd been the recipient of several bad hits, even having to sit out a period one day after being boarded. Pat was worried about him and he was going to do something about it.

 

***

 

"Mutt you're here." Pat said with a big smile, opening the door for the younger man and gesturing for him to come inside. The redhead had kicked his mate out for the afternoon so he and Shawsy could have some Omega bonding time.

 

“Well, you did invite me.” Shawsy teased and held up the six pack of beer. “I brought a little something.”

 

They moved to the kitchen, Shawsy opened up a beer for each of them before they moved to the lounge.

 

“I think these playoffs may just kill me.”

 

Pat took a swig of his beer and pulled out the snacks he'd made. “Tell uncle Kaner all about it." He said pulling the younger man close and wrapping an arm around him. The younger man was unbonded and Pat knew how important physical contact was to him and that he wouldn't ask for it, even when he needed it,

 

“I feel like I’m falling apart. I’m getting shattered into pieces by all these hard hits and going home alone. It feels like shit, I’ve been playing like shit.” Shaw paused to take a breath. “Bowman’s been talking to me about finding a Platonic Alpha, says I need to get my focus back or I won’t get much ice time during the playoffs.”

 

"He did what?!" Pat exclaimed, trying to keep his voice calm, knowing that exploding would not help the younger man.

 

"Absolutely not. He is not allowed to do that to you." He was absolutely irate on Shaw's behalf. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Jonny telling him to get home quick, they needed to talk.

 

"I know it's hard to focus. I know it's hard to go home alone." He said squeezing his friend. "But it's gonna be okay." He tried to make sure his voice was calm and soothing. He was going to take care of this kid.

 

“I know. It’s just fucking lonely. That’s why I love morning skate and practice so much. The Alpha’s give me high fives and fist bumps and Tazer holds my shoulder and gives me tips. As much as I hate to admit it, Alphas help.” 

 

"I know buddy. It's super tough. Have you thought about asking someone to help you out, just for cuddles and quiet time together?" He asked gently.  "And not because the fucking organisation asked you to, because  _ you _ wanted it?"

 

Shaw shrugged. “I never really felt comfortable enough. You know what it’s like being unbonded in the NHL. Everyone thinks you’re too weak or needy to be a good player. That you need the strength of an Alpha to be at your best. I guess I’m just too proud to admit that they’re right.” 

 

Kaner nodded and rubbed his hand up and down Shawsy's arm.

 

"I get that. I never could in the four years I went without an Alpha. It  _ is  _ a need though Shawsy, and not in the way everyone talks about it, but having an Alpha present does help. You don't need it to be good at hockey, or be a good person and everyone who thinks that can go fuck themselves. It does help make life a little easier though, helps ease the stress, when you can give some of it up to them.  What about one of the guys on the team? They'd never think less of you."

 

Shaw shrugged again. “I’d just feel weird asking, y’know. They're  either mated or they’re courting, or I just don’t know them well enough and I don’t want their partners thinking I’m cutting in or anything.” 

 

“Kaner, I’m home!” Jonny called from the front door, following the sound of his mate’s voice into the lounge.

 

“Hey, Shawsy. How you doing?” 

 

Shaw shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

 

Jonny nodded and put his hand on Shaw’s shoulder, rubbing gently. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m gonna make dinner.” He held eye contact with Patrick, leaning down to kiss him gently before moving to the kitchen.

 

Pat nodded, noticing how Shaw's eyes closed and his expression relaxed at Jonny's touch.

 

"Yeah, I remember how that felt, but you know Abby wouldn't mind, she and Sharpie used to help me out sometimes, and Jonny, would think nothing of it, neither would I. You're family bro. I hate seeing you this upset."  Pat told him seriously. "You need another beer man? I'll be right back." He nodded toward the empty bottle in the younger man's hand and got up, heading for the kitchen.

 

"We have to take him on. Or well you do." Pat said as soon as the kitchen door closed between them and the Omega on the couch, so he knew they wouldn't be overheard.

 

Jonny looked up from where he was cutting the fat off beef steaks. 

 

“What are you talking about?” He frowned, putting the knife down.

 

"Shawsy. They're trying to do to him what they did to me. He's miserable Jonny and they're trying to force him to bond. They told him he wouldn't get any ice time during the playoffs if he didn't bond, and like he's just, he's miserable and lonely and hurting, and I can't watch him go through it. You need to take him as your platonic Omega," Pat rushed out, his heart breaking for his friend.  

 

Jonny let Patrick speak and then sighed. “Are you going to be okay with that?” He asked for clarification. Patrick didn’t share, neither did Jonny and while nothing untoward would be going on with Shaw, Patrick would still have to give up time and affection from Jonny and watch it be spent with Shaw.

 

“Because if you really want this, we can do it. I can see how hard this is for him and I want to help, but I won’t at the expense of my mate. You will always come first, Pat. You know that.”

 

"I do know that and that's why we need to do this. It won't be all the time and it won't be what we have, but he's falling apart. At least I had you when I was going through it. He doesn't have anyone. It hurts. It hurts to see him like this knowing we can do something about it. I'll be fine. I might be extra clingy sometimes after, but he needs it more.  _ Please _ ." Pat finished eyes bright and pleading as he looked up at his mate.

 

Jonny sighed, moving over to his mate and wrapping him in a hug.

 

“Let’s go talk to him.” He agreed and lead them back to the lounge where shaw was waiting patiently.

 

“If you guys need me to go-” He started to say.

 

“Sit.” Jonny ordered, tone pure Alpha.

 

Shaw whimpered and sat back down, whole body responding.

 

“Kaner and I talked. I have no idea what you’re going through but I know it must suck. Pat’s agreed to give up some of his cuddle time for us to hang out. If you want. I can be your Platonic Alpha. I can’t promise I’ll be the best at it, but I can give you hugs and praise and you’re welcome to join us for couch cuddles anytime.”

 

Shaw looked up at Jonny like he’d grown two heads and then turned to Patrick.

 

“Are you? Is this for real? I don’t want to take anything away from you! You guys only just bonded. I don’t want-”

 

“Andrew.” Jonny cut in. “Patrick practically just begged me to help you, and I’ve been wanting to say something to you for a while. If you need a hug and some praise, come to me. I’m your Captain and your friend. I care about you.”

 

When Shaw just nodded, Jonny smiled.

 

“I’m going to finish making all three of us dinner, then we’re going to eat as a family in the dining room and then watch stupid movies curled up on the couch.” He announced in a tone that left no room for argument.

 

Pat smiled and sat down next to Shawsy on the couch.

 

"See I told you everything would work out. Welcome to the family kid." Pat grinned and ruffled the other man's hair.

 

They spent the evening curled up on the giant sofa watching movies Pat on one side of Jonny, Shawsy on the other and Pat didn't even feel bad when most of the Alphas attention was on Andrew while they cuddled.  Shawsy left the house looking far more relaxed and happy.

 

"Thank you for agreeing to take Shawsy on." Pat said to Jonny as they were getting ready for bed.  "Did you see how good he looked when he left?" He sighed a happy sigh and then frowned.  "I can't believe they tried to force him to bond. He hasn't done anything wrong. The fact that the organisation thinks they can just do that to us makes me so mad. We're people too. Do they not realise that?" He ranted.

 

Jonny had heard the rant plenty of times before and wrapped his arms around Patrick, pressing two fingers to his lips. When Patrick opened up to suck on them Jonny whispered. “I know. It’s awful what they think they can force Omega’s to do. But we one upped them, again. Andrew’s going to be fine until he falls in love with his own Alpha. Until then, you and I are going to look after him.” He promised and then removed his fingers from Patrick’s mouth.

 

“You have to promise me one thing. I want you there whenever I’m looking after Shawsy. I need you to be there so I can go to you right after. It... it feels like cheating, soothing another Omega. I won’t be able to do it without you there.”

 

Pat nuzzled at Jonny when he took his fingers away.

 

"I wouldn't want you to do it while I wasn't there, I know that you would never do anything, but I would still be a basket case wondering. We'll have him over for dinner or something once a week. It'll be family bonding time, so he gets what he needs and then when he goes home you get to take me up here and remind me who you belong to. It'll be a win for everyone." Pat grinned and then kissed Jonny slowly and sweetly, pouring every ounce of love he had for the man into the kiss.

 

“I like that idea.” Jonny agreed when they broke for air. “Family bonding time.” He smirked turning the phrase over in his head.

 

“Little bit of empty nest syndrome there?” The Alpha asked half teasing and half serious, his hands moving to Patrick’s hips to pull him closer. He knew Pat’s instincts would be going a little crazy right now. The Omega had furnished their home and continued to pick up bits and pieces to fill the space of the house into a home. He was nesting and Jonny loved watching him, but at the same time he could tell something was missing.

 

They’d agreed no kids yet, and that was what they both wanted, rationally. But instincts were weird and every time Jonny saw his mate shirtless, stomach smooth with lithe muscle and no hint of a bump it made him want to knot Pat right then and there, fill him up and put a baby in him.

 

“Because if you need someone to mother, Shawsy’s probably our best bet.” He continued when Patrick didn’t answer right away.

 

Pat hadn't thought Jonny had noticed. He'd been trying to keep it low key, he knew he didn't want kids yet, was nowhere near ready, and yet moving into the house, decorating and setting up, making a life with his Alpha, his instincts were telling him something was off. He caught himself thinking longingly about filling the rooms with children, about what it would be like to have a big pregnant belly, what it would feel like to have them move inside. He knew, rationally that he didn't want any of that yet, but his Omega side hadn't quite gotten the hint.

 

"Yeah I suppose you're right, he is pretty helpless." Pat teased. "Could you imagine mothering Burish? That woman must be a saint." Pat chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

 

Jonny shuddered playfully. “Our kids are never turning out like Burish. Or Sharpie. I will disown them.” He teased.

 

“Now, time for all good hockey players to get some sleep because we have morning skate.”

 

***

 

June 2013

 

Pat couldn't settle, they could take the whole thing home tomorrow. They could really do it, a second cup, something that hadn't happened for their franchise in half a century. It was surreal, one was amazing, fantastic, the thing they all dreamed of as kids, to be on the edge of winning a second was beyond what he could imagine, even as he worked his ass off to make it happen.

 

It was family bonding night, he and Jonny had been doing their best to stick to once a week for Shawsy and it was doing wonders for the kid he was settled and he'd performed amazingly during the playoffs. The best part was that he was happy, he smiled and laughed and played tricks in the locker room that annoyed them all, but that was the point so no one really minded.  

 

The kid and Jonny were cuddled up on the couch, something mindless on the TV but Pat couldn't sit still, too full of nervous energy.

 

"Anyone want something to drink? Or eat?" He asked trying to give a purpose to his aimless pacing.

 

“I’m good.” Shawsy replied, face half smooshed into Jonny’s shoulder.

 

Jonny turned his head to look up at Patrick. “I’d like for you to calm down, come here.” He put a light order in the tone and held out his free arm, encouraging the redhead to curl up on his other side.

 

“I know you’re freaking out. Two in three years is crazy, but you remember what we said? Every cup we win is a cup closer to kids. We’ll go out there tomorrow, play our game and after, we get to hoist the cup. Again.”

 

Pat nodded.

 

"I know....I know it's just, everyone wants it. They're all waiting for us to pull it out, to make something amazing happen. What if we don't? What if we can't? What if we fail and they all hate us?" Pat murmured. He kept going over plays, possible combinations and match ups, the best strategies to beat the goalie and make this happen, he tried to visualise it, but that could only get them so far.

 

Jonny sighed deeply. “Hang on a minute.” He said to Shaw as he detached himself from the younger brunette.

 

When his arm was free Jonny rolled and pinned Patrick down on the couch, fingers coming out to tickle the redhead’s sides.

 

“Stop freaking out.” The Alpha grinned. “We are solid. We’re the better team.” He paused to appreciate Patrick’s struggling against his tickles. “We’re gonna go out there tomorrow and do what we do best. Don’t think. Just play.” He tickled the redhead until his scent was nothing but joy and contentment and then eased up, hugging his mate and pressing a kiss to his nose.

 

“Now quit fidgeting and watch the TV.” He teased, sitting up and holding out his arm for Shaw to curl back up against his side, with Patrick against the other.

 

His family smelling, excited, happy and content.

 

***

 

Patrick stared around the arena, he could hardly believe it, they'd done it. They'd actually managed to win two cups in three years. It was amazing, an absolute dream come true. Jonny had passed him the cup and he felt like he could take on the world.

 

"We did it Peeks. Can you believe it?" Sharpie came up behind him clapping him on the back.

 

"Two in three years, it's insane. Next one at home. I'm calling it." The older man grinned and then skated off, seeing that the families had finally made it down to the ice.

 

Pat looked around for Jonny who was caught up in the mess of suits, getting congratulations from all the front office staff, soon it would be the media, he sighed. He could wait to celebrate with his mate.

 

Jonny gave his polite smile to the suits, listening to their congratulations, but his heart was with his team, wanting desperately to join the celebration. 

 

When they were done it was time for the media.

 

Jonny tried to do his best to sound educated and have decent answers but he was too distracted by the scent of pure joy rolling off his team and Patrick in particular. He spoke about their season, things he thought worked for them and how awesome it felt to win the cup,  _ again _ .

 

When he was finally released Jonny made a bee-line for Patrick, tackling him in a hug and holding on. “I’m so fucking proud of you baby!” He spoke lowly into Patrick’s ear. “I love you.”

 

Shawsy came over and joined in on the hug before Sharpie, Duncs and Seabs piled on too.

 

The next few hours were a blur for Jonny. Champagne, beer, singing, hugging, his parents and Patrick. He barely managed to sleep on the flight home, the whole team had partied up until boarding and it was mutually agreed to sleep on the flight and pick it back up in Chicago.

 

Jonny remembered how crazy Chicago was last time they won and his stomach rolled nervously thinking about this year. 

 

Pat was very very drunk by the time they climbed in the cab to go home. They'd hit up their favourite spots, Rockit had been more than fun, fans pouring  in to party with them, Pat had hit the dance floor and probably made a complete fool of himself but he was beyond caring, he'd won the cup, he had his mate and his family by his side. Life was awesome.

 

They dropped Shawsy at his apartment and headed home, Pat snuggled up in Jonny's side.

 

"Hey...hey you know you're really hot right? Like we just won the cup and I want to just like, oh my god. The way you looked when we won. I wanted to climb on your knot right then." He slurred.

 

“Shhh.” Jonny quietened Patrick and glanced over at the cab driver, who was thankfully paying attention to traffic.

 

“I know, wait till we get home.” He promised, holding his mate and scenting him heavily to keep the Omega content until they arrived at their house.

 

Jonny threw cash at the Cab driver, sure it was more than the fare but didn’t care.

 

He bundled Patrick in through the front door and pressed him against it as soon as it was closed.

 

“God you smell so fucking good.” The Alpha groaned, nose pressed behind his mate’s ear. “Happy and calm and horny as fuck for me.” 

 

"Come on, just fucking, needed since we ended the game." Pat mumbled pulling at Jonny's clothes, he had no finesse but he couldn't care less, he needed his Alpha naked and fucking him as soon as possible.

 

“Fuck.” Jonny moaned, he loved how shameless Pat could be.

 

“Bed or couch or table I don’t care, get naked and show me that ass.” He growled, already moving to pull off his own shirt and jeans, practically tripping over the shoes he hadn’t yet removed.

 

Pat didn't need to be told twice he moved away from the door shedding clothes as he went. He tripped a bit trying to get his pants and shoes off at the same time. "Fuck." He mumbled when he finally managed to toe his shoes off and kick away his pants. He wasn't going to make it up the stairs, and the couch was right there, he flopped over the arm, spreading his legs wide, he could already feel the slick dampening the back of his thighs.

 

"Come on Jonny. Need you." He groaned rocking his hips against the couch, getting friction on his cock while he waited for Jonny.

 

“You’re going to kill me one day.” Jonny sighed, standing behind Patrick and admiring the swell of his ass, the strong thick thighs that trembled to hold position and the sweet smelling slick that dribbled in rivulets  down his inner thighs.

 

Reaching out the Alpha grabbed a handful of Patrick’s pert cheeks and eyed his wet hole.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

 

Patrick mewled as he was spread open, burying his face in the cushions.

 

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view. Less talking more fucking." He panted rocking his hips back, trying to get something, anything of Jonny's to touch him where he wanted it.

 

“So impatient.” Jonny tutted and pressed his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock against Patrick’s hole. “You don’t even want prep do you? Just want me to shove on in and knot you, breed you up till you’re full of my come.”

 

"Don't need it." Pat grunted. "Just need to feel you deep. Need you to fill me up, stretch me wide, breed me properly." He whined wriggling his his hips.

 

"Claim me Alpha, been too long."

 

“Jesus, you’re shameless.” Jonny moaned, pushing harder and grunting when the head of his cock slid in. Using short rolling thrusts, Jonny worked himself deeper into Patrick until he could sink in all the way, their hips flush.

 

“You looked so fucking good on the ice.” The Alpha moaned. “All flushed and panting hard. That smug look of satisfaction when you scored. I just wanted to take you to the ice and fuck you then and there.”

 

"I would have let you." Pat whimpered, clenching hard on Jonny as he fucked in deeper and deeper. "Got on my knees, right there in full gear, let you fuck me into the ice. Would have been better if we were at home," he groaned as one of Jonny's thrusts hit just the right angle, his toes curling into the carpet.  "Could have fucked me on the edge of the Indian head." He panted. 

 

“One day I’m gonna fuck you in the locker room. Put you on your hands and knees right next to the indian head so your face is pressed against it while I knot you so hard.” Jonny growled, shoving in hard, hands on Patrick’s hips pulling him back against his cock. The Alpha could feel his knot growing already. “Fuck, I hope you didn’t have any plans for the next few days. We’re gonna spend it fucking, sleeping and eating.”

 

The Omega sighed and let Jonny hold him tightly, he couldn't move and it was perfect, he gripped the couch cushions and trembled under the pleasure the Alpha was giving him.

 

"Sounds fucking good to me. Gonna spend all summer on your knot, making up for lost time." He ground out.

 

"Fuck Jonny. Close please. Give me your knot, need to feel it."

 

“Pat.” Jonny whined, feeling the pleasure build in his gut. “Fuck. One more and then we get to spend the summer putting a kid in you.” He gasped, leaning forward to bite at the knobs of Patrick’s spine. “Get to spend all summer filling you up and watching your belly grow.”

 

"Fuck yes. Gonna breed up right, ride your knot every night until I'm all full, gonna knock me up, watch my belly get huge. Still gonna think I'm gorgeous then Jonny? Gonna knot me when I'm all swollen with your pup?" Pat groaned as he felt Jonny push in deep, his knot swelling as the redhead squirmed, feeling it stretch him wide.  "Fuck just like that."

 

“Course I am. You’re going to be one of those Omega’s that get super horny while pregnant. You’re gonna be pulling me off the ice to fuck every goal I get while you sit behind the bench all big and beautifully fat with our pup.” Jonny purred, picturing it and coming hard, groaning as his knot swelled further, locking them tightly together.

 

“Fuck, we didn’t think this through.” He sighed, glancing at the couch and their position. “This is gonna be a long hour.”

 

Pat came down from his own orgasm groaning.

 

"Yeah, there was probably a better way to do this. Oh well, worth it."  He sighed, he didn't mind so much, his mate was at his back, they'd just won the Stanley cup and he was still pleasantly buzzed. He sighed and let himself relax, passing out not long after.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we thrive of feedback.  
> Please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to get out!  
> I have no excuses except that we're lazy.

**Chapter 3: August 2013**

 

“No, Sharpie, you don’t understand.” Jonny whined into the phone. “Maman and Donna are trying to do this big thing with flowers and spring time in Paris and it’s awful. Patrick hates it. I hate it.”

 

“You do know you could just elope.” Sharpie pointed out, rolling his eyes.

 

Jonny paused for a moment. “We could. I guess.” He agreed, seriously thinking about it.

 

“Didn’t you guys have that stupid deal to get married at the UC anyway?” The older Alpha teased.

 

“That was a joke.” Jonny deadpanned.

 

“What if it wasn’t?” 

 

“Sharpie...” Jonny asked, tone suspicious. “What did you do?”

 

“I may have spent the last few weeks online, doing a special little course and getting legal powers in regards to bonding two people together in holy mateship.” Sharpie replied, smug.

 

“You didn’t. Oh god of course you did.” The brunette sighed deeply. “Are you serious? You’d... you’d do that for us?”

 

“Of course.” Sharpie replied, tone surprised. “Why wouldn’t I Toes? You guys are family.”

 

Jonny grinned at that, nodding into his phone. “Don’t say anything to anyone yet. I... I have an idea.”

 

“Oh boy. Standing by for orders Captain.” Sharpie teased before ending the call.

 

Jonny headed back inside to where Patrick, his mother and Donna Kane were sitting at the Kane’s dining room table in Buffalo, going over ceremony flower choices.

 

“Pat, can I talk to you?” He called and gestured to the backyard where they wouldn’t be overheard.

 

If Patrick had to look at one more flower arrangement, or fabric swatch for tablecloths, he was going to throw the damn book through the window. 

 

Apparently as the Omega he was supposed to care about this crap. It was supposed to be the most special day of his life. He respectfully disagreed, to him this was all a formality, the deed was done, and he didn't understand why all the women in his life were freaking the hell out over every tiny detail. He had never been more pleased to hear his mate's voice in his life.

 

"Sure Jonny." He said. "Excuse me ladies." He said to their mothers and beat a hasty retreat to the backyard.

 

"I take it all back. I don't want an official bonding ceremony. We know we're mated, let's just live in sin for the rest of our lives." Pat said as he joined Jonny at the picnic table.

 

“Or we could elope and do things our way.” Jonny suggested a secretive grin on his face.

 

“We need to tell them to hold off on stuff. That we’ve decided we want a winter ceremony, buy us some time.” 

 

"Why, would we do that? That just give them more time to gather fucking fabric swatches and create binders." Pat told him exasperatedly.  "What are you planning?" He asked, voice full of suspicion but willing to go along with it if it stopped the madness.

 

“Do you trust me?” Jonny asked, hands reaching out to take Patrick’s. 

 

Patrick put his hands in Jonny's.

 

"Of course I do." He answered simply.

 

“Good. Then leave this to me.” 

 

***

  
  


September 2013

 

“Ey! The Captain and Lil Peekaboo have returned!” Sharpie cheered as Jonny and Patrick arrived at the UC for day one of the training camp.

 

“How was looking at fabric swatches and cake tasting?” He smirked at the redhead.

 

"Don't even go there Sharpie. I'm  _ this  _ close to killing both of our mothers. It is not a laughing matter." The women had been only slightly dismayed at the postponing of the ceremony, they'd quickly realised that gave them more time for a more elaborate setup and had gone to town. He'd been dragged around town looking at possible suits for the ceremony, and ties and flowers, he'd eaten so much cake the trainers were going to have a field day, he was way over the wedding crap.

 

"How was your summer? How's pregnancy treating Abby? Is Maddy excited to be a big sister?" He asked, shifting the focus of the conversation.

 

“Summer was glorious, Abby is glowing, as per usual and Maddy is super excited.” Sharpie replied, already pulling out his phone to show Patrick photos of the little girl with her face pressed against Abby’s slowly growing belly.

 

Jonny grinned and left the Patrick’s to coo over Maddy.

 

“Hey.” Jonny greeted Seabs and Duncs. How’d summer treat you?”

 

“Jonny my man!” Duncs grinned, hugging him. “Sharpie filled us in by the way. We’ve got shit organised.” 

 

“Why does that scare me?”

 

“Because you have no faith in us Cap.” Seabs sighed dramatically.

 

“KANER!” Jonny turned his head to see Shawsy drop his bag and practically tackle the older Omega to the floor.

 

"MUTT" Pat yelled back catching the younger man as they tumbled in a pile to the floor. He hugged the man close and ruffled his hair.

 

"How did the summer treat you kid? You look happy, something you'd like to share with the class?" He teased, already knowing the answer. The kid had texted both of them over the summer that he'd met someone, it hadn't been serious at that point but it looked like that might have changed.

 

“She’s amazing.” Shawsy replied, face flushed but his eyes were happy and the smile was genuine. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet her. Can I bring her to family dinner?” 

 

Jonny made his way over to his mate and Shawsy. “Course you can. You two are welcome anytime.” He promised, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s head.

 

“Now that everyone’s here.” He started and winked at Shaw whose face broke out into a bigger grin and rushed to his bag to grab a few things.

 

“Sharpie, when you’re ready.” Jonny nodded.

 

“All right you lot!” Sharpie called loudly, standing up on one of the benches. “Bit of hush!” He yelled a little louder until the whole locker room was staring at him.

 

“As you all know, our favourite Lil Peeksy and his big bad Alpha Captain over here have been planning their special ceremony over the summer.” He paused while the room nodded.

 

“Well fuck that. They’re hockey players and no spring time in Paris will ever work for them, so.” Sharpie grinned and paused while Shaw clipped a small tiara to Patrick’s head, it was silver with white crystals and a tiny veil.

 

Jonny got a silver circlet put on his head and they were both given a hockey stick.

 

“Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today because our Captain is awesome and considers us the only family he needs present to witness his official vows to Peeks!” Sharpie turned to Jonny.

 

“Repeat after me: Peeks, with this hockey stick, I vow to love and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives, to care for you on IR and in health, through wins and losses until the day my arthritis refuses to let me lace up my skates.”

 

Jonny snorted but repeated the vows.

 

“Peeks, repeat after me: Captain Serious, with his hockey stick, I vow to love you and put up with your shit every day for the rest of our lives, to care for you on IR, especially when you try to hide a concussion, and in health, through wins and losses until the day they make my spin-o-rama an illegal move and force me to retire.” 

 

Pat seriously could not believe this was happening, they were doing it, they were actually getting bonded in the locker room at the UC by Patrick fucking Sharp. He laughed and repeated the vows.

 

“Relinquish your sticks boys.” Sharpie instructed and they swapped sticks, smiling like idiots.

 

“By the power given to me by the fabulous government of the US of A, I now pronounce you bondmates and forever stuck with one another, lord help us all. You may kiss your Omega.” 

 

Jonny laughed and pulled Patrick in, kissing him deeply while the locker room cheered and clapped around them.

 

Popping made him pull back to look at that was going on. Seabs and Duncs had opened up bottles of champagne and were filling plastic cups with it, handing it around the room.

 

Shawsy grinned at both of them and handed over a very poorly wrapped box. “Sorry, I suck at wrapping things.” He shrugged handing the box to Patrick.

 

Pat grinned and took the box from Shawsy.

 

"It's okay kid, we all know you're capable of very little on your own. We love you anyway." He said pulling him into a one armed hug before opening the box.

 

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously, looking at the younger man.

 

Shaw blushed and shrugged. “In my family it’s tradition to buy a set of cutlery for the new bondmates. I don’t know why, but my Mom told me about it over the summer. So I figured...” He shrugged again trailing off.

 

Jonny smiled, touched by the gift. “It’s great. Thanks Andrew.” He told the Omega, hugging him tightly, proud that the kid considered them family that way.

 

"We'll be sure to use them every time you come over for family dinner." Pat assured him, giving him his own hug.

 

"So you guys are all legal and shit now." Duncs came over, clapping them both on the shoulder after handing them each a cup of champagne.  

 

"So when should we expect a bunch of little Tazers running around?" Seabs asked, and stepped back, eyeing Patrick critically. "Are you glowing Patrick? Is there some news you'd like to share with us?" The older man teased, shoving the redhead's shoulder lightly.

 

"No, cut that shit out. Kids won't be happening for awhile." He answered face heating a bit at discussing this with his teammates.

 

"Yeah," Shawsy piped up.  "They have a deal, they have to win three cups before Jonny can knock Pat up." 

 

The room erupted into cheers and cat calls.  

 

"Guess we know what we're working for this year boys." Crow called.

 

Jonny sighed, looking exasperatedly at Shaw. 

 

“Was I not supposed to tell them?” Shawsy asked, eyes wide and worried.

 

“It’s fine.” Jonny told him ruffling his hair before turning to Patrick and tapping their red solo cups together. “To us.” He teased, sipping the champagne.

 

***

 

November 2013

 

Patrick tried to ignore the words of the Alpha behind him as he battled at the boards for the puck.

 

"That Alpha of yours must not be worth much. I know if you were mine, I'd never let you off my knot, even if you do play decent hockey." The man behind him hissed.

 

"Fuck you, I won two Cups." Pat shot back giving him a shoulder, moving him out of the way as he finally got possession of the puck and sped toward the other end.   He buried it in the back of the net and grinned smugly at the look on the guy's face.

 

A few shifts later he was back on the ice with the same guy.

 

"Omega bitch, is that how your Captain keeps team morale up? Does the best player get you for the night?" The guys voice was like oil and Pat smoothly took the puck again, breaking away for the opponents net. He was so focused on his target that he didn't see the guy coming until he was slammed into the boards, hard, and he went down.

 

"You look good on your knees." The man sneered before taking the puck and rushing up the ice.

 

Pat shook it off and got to his feet as the whistle blew.

 

Jonny watched the puck while he sat on the bench, grinned when Patrick had it. He could see some kind of exchange between his mate and the other team’s centre but had no idea what was being said.

 

It wasn’t until he was tapped on the helmet by Q for a line change that he realized the chirping had gone serious. He raced down the ice to meet up with Patrick for a tape-to-tape and goal when he saw the other centre check Patrick into the boards and to the ice.

 

The whistle blew signaling a penalty, but Jonny wasn’t paying attention.

 

“The fuck was that!?” He shouted at the Alpha, shoving him hard and dropping his stick and gloves to the ice.

 

"Fuck was what?" The other Alpha shrugged, dropping his own gloves to meet Jonny's  challenge.  "I was just showing the Omega there his proper place, on his knees." He dodged the punch the Captain threw at him and threw one of his own.

 

"He looks quite pretty down there, and with the way he chews that mouthpiece I'm sure he's very skilled at other things involving those lips. He probably goes down really easy for it, he probably drools for it." The man sneered. 

 

Jonny growled low in his throat and reached forward with his left hand to grab the guy’s jersey, throwing a wild right fist at the guy’s face before following up with a quick left handed jab to the throat.

 

“Shut your mouth. You’re just pissed that  _ my _ Omega is better than your pathetic Alpha ass.” He snapped, swinging his arm in a Haymaker, connecting with the guy’s jaw which sent him off balance and they both toppled to the ice where the linesmen pulled them apart.

 

The other man laughed heartily. "Enjoy your whore Cap. I know I would." He grinned as they were led to the penalty box. 

 

Pat watched the fight go down from the bench, he had a suspicion what it was about and felt himself filling with pride, and getting a little wet at the sight of his Alpha protecting him.

 

The end of the period came just as Jonny was getting out of the box and he met him as he came off the ice.

 

"Should I tell you how hot that fight was, or should I save it for when we get home?" He flirted lightly.

 

“Wait till we get home.” Jonny told him, pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s sweaty forehead. He wanted nothing more than to be able to relax and flirt with his mate while Q told them all what they were doing wrong and how to fix it, but his blood was still pumping from the fight and he couldn’t focus.

 

The intermission went quick and Jonny was on starting, taking the faceoff. The dick Alpha he had fought with was standing at the dot.

 

“Alright guys.” The linesman nodded and dropped the puck.

 

Jonny won the faceoff, swiping the puck to Seabs who took off with it down the ice.

 

Jonny followed, watching as Seabs, Hossa and Duncs shuffled the puck between them lining up for Jonny to score.

 

He took the open lane, stopping to turn and accept the pass from Hossa and then everything went black.

 

Pat was watching the play intensely, keeping an eye on the puck when he saw the guy coming for Jonny, it was the same guy he'd fought with, the one who'd been harassing him all night. He hit Jonny hard and Pat was on his feet instantly, screaming, it was an obvious targeting hit and no one was calling it. Seabs had to hold him back from going over the boards, rushing to his Alpha who wasn't getting up. Finally the whistle blew. Jonny still didn't get up. Pat started shaking.  

 

"Come on Jonny. Get up." He'd hit the board with his shoulder, his head snapping to the side, Pat had seen guys take hits like that before, it wasn't pretty.

 

"Come on Jonny get up." He repeated.

 

"Sit down Pat. The docs are gonna look after him." Sharpie had shuffled over next to him.

 

"You can't do anything for him right now. Sit down." The Alpha repeated, lacing a little authority into his voice, trying to get the young redhead to stop attempting to climb over the boards. The trainers and refs were crowding around the downed Alpha. Pat needed to calm down before he got himself into trouble.

 

“Jonny. Jonny, can you hear me?” Scott asked, pulling up Jonny’s eyelids and shining a light in his eyes.

 

“Ur ma nur gah va ba.” Jonny replied, it was “I’m okay, just dizzy.” to his own ears, but apparently not to everyone else.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital, right now.” Scott announced, glancing around and helping to get a neck brace on. 

 

“Jonny, if you can understand me, I need you to not move. Don’t move, don’t talk just breathe okay? We’re taking you to the hospital, just keep breathing.”

 

When the paramedics arrived Jonny was lifted up onto the gurney and wheeled out, the entire UC silent.

 

“That was a brutal hit, Pat.” Eddie O’s voice filled the stadium to cover the quiet air.

 

“This is the part where we usually expect to see a hand wave-” Pat Foley agreed.

 

“I don’t think it’s coming- that was brutal. I haven’t seen someone go down like that in years.”

 

“And for it to be Jonathan Toews of all people. This is awful news for the Blackhawks. The United Centre tonight is holding their breath for news on their Captain.” 

 

“There he goes, off to the hospital and we will keep you updated as best we can. I think now Coach Q and the linesmen are having a few words, the game might be scratched.” Eddie speculated.

 

“I don’t know about that, the Blackhawks are a tough team, they’ll rally through for their Captain.”

 

As soon as Jonny was in the ambulance, Scotty headed back inside the UC to find Q to update him on Jonny’s status.

 

“How bad?” Q asked, trying to keep his voice down. The bench was filled with Hawks trying to listen in.

 

Scotty just shook his head, sadly.

 

“Oh god. Is he dead?” Leddy gasped.

 

Pat saw them loading Jonny onto the stretcher and struggled against the hands trying to hold him back.

 

"No. You can't keep me here. I have to go with him. I have to." He cried, tears welling in his eyes, Jonny wasn't moving, and they wouldn't let him go. He turned to Sharpie.

 

"I have to go with him. They have to let me go." His voice was pure panic, when he saw Scotty talking to Q the look on his face sent ice straight into his gut. 

 

"No...no no no." He repeated looking to the Coach and the team doctor. He'd heard Leddy's comment. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

 

"He can't be, right? They'd have to tell me. They have to let me go. I need to be with him." He was frantic trying to find a way off the bench and out, he had to get to the hospital. He had to see Jonny.

 

“Kaner, calm down.” Scotty told him firmly. “Jonny is okay. He’s stable. We’re just concerned he hit his head okay. I spoke to him on the ice. It’s okay.” The Doctor did his best to fake a smile, he technically wasn’t lying. 

 

“You have to finish out the game, then you can go see him. They won’t let you in until after the testing and poking and prodding. You’re better off here, winning the game for Jonny and then seeing him.” 

 

"You're lying. I know he's not completely okay. Don't patronise me." Kaner bit out. He could feel the angry tears in his eyes and willed them away, suddenly aware of the cameras that were no doubt trained on the bench. He could see his arguments were fruitless he had to hold it together somehow, for Jonny.  He felt Sharpie squeeze his knee lightly in support.

 

The game had resumed, the guy who had hit Jonny had been ejected for targeting and was facing a disciplinary hearing from the league. It wasn't great but it was all they were going to get for now and Pat felt Q tap him on the helmet, sending him on the ice.  

 

He played like his skates were on fire, he thought of nothing but the puck and his stick and how he was going to bury this entire team. He was insanely glad it was the third period because he was not going to be able to do this more than once. By the time the final horn went off, he had racked another goal and the Hawks came out on top. As soon as the center ice salute was over he was down the tunnel and stripping off. He didn't care about showering, he didn't care if he'd won one of the stars of the game. He was going to see his mate.

 

***

 

Jonny came back in pieces. Lights, bits of conversations, beeping and then black. It repeated a few times before he was able to properly blink himself awake and make a noise of protest at just how bright everything was.

 

“Wha?” He managed to groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, to fight off the light.

 

"Good morning sleepy head." Pat spoke, turning the lights down and keeping his voice low and calm, as the doctors had advised. 

 

It was disconcerting to see Jonny laid up, he was always so strong, and capable, but Pat thanked his stars that at least Jonny wasn't hooked up to a bunch of machines. The report was that Jonny had a concussion and some bruising but he'd be going home in the morning.  Which Pat was infinitely glad for, and the fact that he'd wheedled his way into being allowed to stay the night. Well more like flat out refused to leave but really all that mattered was that he was here.

 

“Hey.” Jonny smiled as big as he could manage. His head was pounding and he felt like he’d gone 10 rounds with Hossa.

 

“What happened?” He frowned, glancing around the room and realizing he was in the hospital and not at home.

 

Pat hit the call button to inform the nurses that Jonny was awake, and hopefully get him some pain meds, concussion headaches sucked that way.

 

"You took a bad hit from that asshole. Then you went lights out on the ice and nearly gave me a heart attack." Pat told him, running a hand through Jonny's hair and leaning down to kiss him gently. They usually weren't very affectionate in public but Jonny had scared the ever loving crap out of him today and he needed the reassurance that his mate was safe and well.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jonny apologised sincerely, leaning into Patrick’s touch. “I remember getting into position to shoot the puck and then nothing until I woke up now.” He admitted, lifting a hand to touch Patrick’s cheek.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you. I’m okay.” He promised.

 

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just don't do it again." Pat told him firmly, doing his best to imitate Jonny's Captain voice.

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked offering him some water.

 

“Like shit. But I’ll be better in a week or so.” Jonny paused to sip at the ice water, sighing happily when it soothed his dry throat.

 

“Did we win?” 

 

Pat scoffed.

 

"Of course we did. I was playing." He teased, stroking his hands across Jonny's head.

 

"They kicked the asshole off the ice, if they hadn't I was going to put my fist through his big dumb face, so he's lucky." Pat told him fiercely. He knew if he ever saw that guy again, he was going down.

 

They were interrupted by the doctor coming into the room.

 

"Sorry to interrupt." The doctor smiled and moved to the side of Jonny's bed.

 

"How are you feeling Mr Toews?"

 

"Tired, my head hurts and things are a little hazy." 

 

The doctor nodded. "All pretty standard after such a hard hit to the head. I need to check your vitals." The doctor checked Jonny's blood pressure and pulse, checked his eyes with a penlight and made him follow a finger with his eyes only.

 

"Looking good. We're keeping you for observation a little longer, hopefully you'll be able to go home by this evening."

 

"Thanks Doc."

 

The doctor smiled as he wrote on Jonny's chart and then left with the promise of pain medication.

 

"Well that's some good news."  Pat grinned and then moved out of the way so the nurse who came in could give Jonny his meds.

 

"At least this time you'll have someone to look after you when you get  home, and you won't go crashing your car." Pat teased giving Jonny a pointed look."Yeah. I'll be glad to get home." Jonny agreed and smiled at his mate, dutifully staying by his side, living up to his vows.

 

"Alright Hon, this will probably hit you quick, you're gonna say a bunch of embarrassing stuff too so get the camera ready." The nurse teased administering the morphine via his IV.

 

"Thanks." Jonny nodded to her when the thudding in his brain settled and everything felt warm and comfortable and floaty.

 

"Hey Pat." Jonny smiled fondly at the redhead. "I love you. I'm so glad you're here." His words were slightly slurred and his eyes were blown wide by the drugs. "Best Omega ever."

 

Pat chuckled.

 

"I'm glad you think so. I'll be sure to remind you that the next I do something wrong." He teased.

 

"For what it's worth, you are the best Alpha ever." Pat said and kissed Jonny head gently before taking his spot back in the chair next to the bed holding Jonny's hand gently.

 

"Yup. He upset you and he hurt you. No one gets to make you sad." Jonny declared voice stubborn like a petulant child.

 

"Whatever you say Alpha." Pat chuckled fondly, squeezing Jonny's hand softly.

 

"Does that mean I get to take him out the next time we play them, since he hurt you and it made me sad?" He asked teasingly.

 

Jonny did his best to school his face into a glare. 

 

“No. You don’t get into fights. No fights for you.” He told Patrick, trying to lift his arm to wave a finger at the redhead.

 

"So you get to defend me but I can't return the favour?" Pat asked lightly.

 

“Do it by winning, not by putting yourself in danger. He’s twice your size and he’s mean. Can’t let anything happen to you.” Jonny’s speech was becoming more and more slurred as the morphine pulled him under to sleep.

 

"For the record I could totally take him." Pat whispered as Jonny eyes slid shut. He kissed his hand and settled back in his chair trying to get comfortable enough to get some sleep himself.

 

Light was coming through the blinds when Pat woke up. It took him a minute to remember what had happened, and see what woke him. It was a nurse, coming in to check on Jonny who was still sleeping.

 

"I just need to check his vitals, if everything looks good, he'll probably be out when he wakes up." She said as she moved around, taking Jonny's pulse and checking his blood pressure.

 

"Awesome. Thank you." Pat rasped, still waking up.

 

"No problem, everything looks good here. I'll tell the doctor, he'll be in shortly. If you need anything just buzz."

 

"Thanks." Pat repeated as she left the room.

 

He looked down at Jonny, his face peaceful in sleep.  Pat got up and kissed his forehead.

 

"I'll be right back baby. I need coffee." He told him and hurried down the hall to the coffee machine, it tasted like crap but it would do.  Jonny was just starting to wake up when he walked back into the room.

 

"Rise and shine sleepy head. It's almost time to go home." He said with a smile.

 

“Hmmm?” Jonny frowned, blinking at the light. “Oh, hey.” He smiled eyes drooping but his smile honest.

 

“Time to go home?”

 

"Soon. We have to wait for the doctor to make sure your brains haven't been scrambled for good." Pat told him kissing him lightly.

 

The doctor chose that moment to knock on the door and come in.

 

"Good morning Mr. Toews. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

 

“Better.” Jonny agreed. “Ready to go home.” He admitted.

 

The Doctor chuckled. “I can imagine. Your MRI came back good, we’ll have you eat some lunch and if you keep it down you can go home.”

 

Jonny nodded. “Sounds fair.” 

 

The doctor checked over Jonny’s chart and nodded to himself. “I’ll have some sandwiches sent in. And Mr Toews, no offence, but I never want to see you again, unless it’s on the ice.” He winked before leaving the room.

 

Pat grinned.

 

"Pretty nice doctor. How's your head?" He asked Jonny. "Do you need anything?" He asked, needing to take care of his mate.

 

Jonny grinned at his Omega. “You wanna tuck my blankets and fluff my pillow?” He teased, reaching out to take Patrick’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Patrick’s.

 

“I’m okay. I just want to get home and curl up with you in  _ our _ bed.”

 

Pat smiled.

 

"You and me both. I love you but I don't want to repeat this experience ever. Those chairs are not comfortable." He teased, bringing their joined hands up so he could kiss the back of Jonny's.

 

"Q gave me practice off today, and I get to skip morning skate tomorrow, so I can't wait to just curl up and sleep the rest of the day away, with you. I'll even make you chicken noodle soup. If you ask really really nicely." He teased.

 

"Oh look lunch." He said as the nurse brought in Jonny's tray.

 

Jonny thanked the nurse for the sandwiches, rye bread with dry turkey. 

 

A few hours later he was released into Patrick’s care and on their way home.

 

“Are you going to be okay for the away games while I’m stuck here?” The Alpha asked once they were safely tucked into bed at home.

 

Pat hadn't thought that far ahead.

 

"Ummm well, I'm sure I'll manage, we only have one road trip coming up, and it's only like, a week. I'll be okay, sure." He replied, his tone belying his uncertainty.

 

"I'm more worried about you. You know how this goes, you're gonna be stuck in here with nothing but me to entertain you for the next two weeks, and we can't even do the fun things." Pat pointed out, blatantly changing the subject.

 

“The fun things?” Jonny repeated deadpan. “Wow, I’m so glad I have such a mature Omega as my mate.” He rolled his eyes and pulled the redhead closer.

 

“We’re gonna be okay. We’ll make it work.”

 

"Of course we will. We're awesome that way." Pat said with a smile, resting his head against Jonny's chest.

 

"Now, time for sleep, cause I don't know about you, but I'm beat, taking care of mates is hard work." He teased and leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of Jonny's neck.

 

“Oh I know all about the difficulties of taking care of mates.” Jonny teased, letting the feel of Pat in his arms soothe him and take him to sleep.

 

***

 

December 2013

 

“And how’s Shaw? That own goal must have upset him? Do I need to call him?” Jonny asked, his phone on loudspeaker as he relaxed on his and Patrick’s bed, curtains closed.

 

“Is Sharpie behaving? Do I need to use my Captain voice on him?”

 

Pat laughed, they were in the middle of a long road trip and he longed to have his mate next to him.  He chewed the cap of his bottle of Gatorade as he answered.

 

"Sharpie never behaves, his target this trip is Shawsy, I think because he's trying to take his mind off that goal. The kid’s holding up alright though, we watched a movie together last night, but he had a Skype date with his girlfriend tonight." He explained with a fond smile the two were adorable together.

 

"How are you holding up? Are you eating? Have you slept enough? You haven't been watching TV have you?" He asked, worried about his mate now that he wasn't there to take care of him.

 

“I promise the only screen I’ve looked at today is my phone to call you.” Jonny smiled. “I also had wheat toast for breakfast, leftover chicken for lunch and sushi for dinner. I promise I’m looking after myself.” 

 

"Good. I miss you. I wish you were here." He said softly.  "I wish I were there to take care of you. I just wish we were together. I didn't think this would seem so long." He admitted.

 

“I know, baby.” Jonny sighed, wanting to reach out and touch his mate.

 

“Just a little more, a few days left.” He promised. “Then we’re spending your whole day off in bed.”

 

"I am so ready for that." He sighed, setting aside the thoroughly chewed cap of the Gatorade bottle, and snuggling down into the bed, setting the phone on the pillow next to his head. "I can't wait to feel your arms around me." He murmured.

 

"Three more days, and then a few days after that you'll get to skate again." Pat pointed out. "Are you excited?" He teased.

 

“So excited.” Jonny agreed. “Getting to move is going to be amazing, getting clearance to play will be better.” 

 

“Plus, if I’m cleared to play that means I’m cleared for other physical activity.” The Alpha grinned smugly, letting his voice drop low.

 

Pat groaned.

 

"Don't, don't talk about things I can't have, especially in that tone of voice." Pat whined.  "Otherwise I'll have to resort to drastic measures, and I'm not the one on activity restrictions." He pointed out cheekily.

 

"Oh really?" Jonny grinned. "So that's why one of your knotting toys is missing?" He teased.

 

"How would you know that?" Pat asked, face heating. "Besides, it's not the same and you know it." 

 

"I know because I checked, and no, it's not the same. Nothing will ever feel as good as my knot filling you up." Jonny purred. "I'm the only one who can pin you down the way you love, and fuck you just right until you're squirming on my knot."

 

Pat whined, the tone in Jonny's voice making him wet instinctively.

 

"Now you're just being mean." He pouted. "Keep talking and I'm gonna dig that toy out. You won't even get to watch as I use it to stretch myself open, and fuck myself silly pretending it's you." Pat told him.

 

"Awww the horror." Jonny chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to knot my hand and you won't even get to see." 

 

The noise Patrick made had the Alpha laughing. 

 

"Go have a nice cold shower and get some sleep. I might not be able to do much, but you can ride me all nice and lazy until I knot you when you get home."

 

Pat whined.

 

"That's so far away." He sighed, considering the toy in his bag. He hadn't used it, it didn't feel right without Jonny there, but he was missing his mate something fierce tonight.

 

"Ugh, this trip is going to kill me. Three days, I can do this. I would say watch me tomorrow night, but you can't, so I'll just say I'm gonna throw all the frustration you're causing me into my game and we're going to crush them. So I can come home to you on a winning streak." Pat promised.

 

"You better." Jonny teased, smiling into the pillow next to him.

 

"I should get some more sleep. Score for me baby and tell Shawsy he owes me two goals before he comes home."

 

"Will do. I love you." He said and hung up the phone.

 

***

 

"Honey I'm hoooome." Pat called as he opened the front door.  He dropped his bag in the living room and went straight for the bedroom.  Jonny was napping when he quietly opened the door, the sight of his mate knocked out brought a smile to his face.  He sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand down Jonny's arm, leaning forward to give it a kiss.

 

Jonny came to with someone sitting next to him.

 

"Pat?" He asked, blinking and sitting up.

 

"I hope so, unless you're regularly entertaining others in bed?" Pat teased kicking his shoes off and climbing up next to Jonny nuzzling at his neck.

 

"So glad you're home." Jonny hummed, pulling Patrick closer and scenting him. "I've missed you." 

 

He felt something inside of him settle now that his mate was in his arms and his scent in Jonny's nose.

 

Pat let out a sigh and practically collapsed against Jonny.

 

"I am so glad to be home. I don't like travelling without you." He whispered burying his face in Jonny's chest, letting himself drink in Jonny's scent, letting it surround him and settle him.

 

"Hopefully we won't have to do this again." The Alpha promised and pressed kisses to Patrick's face.

 

"I was with the trainers this morning, I've been approved to skate tomorrow."

 

"Yeah?" Pat asked looking up.

 

"Are you cleared for everything then?" His voice was hopeful, it had been too long since he'd had his mate's touch.

 

"Haven't been cleared for contact yet, but I asked Scotty, he said as long as we keep it slow and lazy, I can knot you all I want." Jonny grinned, his best flirty look in his face.

 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Pat teased, pulling his tie off.  "I do believe you promised me something." He grinned, tugging at Jonny's tee shirt, pulling him close for a kiss.

 

"I did, and I keep my promises." Jonny agreed, pulling off his t shirt and shoving his boxers down to his knees while he stared at Patrick undressing before him.

 

"What happened?" Jonny reached out to touch a bruise covering his ribs, dark purple and nasty.

 

"Got boarded." Pat shrugged working on his belt.

 

"I was on a breakaway, heading for the goal, had the perfect lane too man. It would have gone in, I didn't even see him 'til I was slamming into the boards. It looks worse than it is." He lied. It twinged pretty badly when he moved certain ways, but nothing was broken so he'd take it.

 

He slid his pants and boxers off and climbed up onto the bed.

 

"Does it hurt?" Jonny pressed his hand over the bruise gently, feeling the warmth of Patrick's skin.

 

"Only when you push on it." He teased, leaning forward to run his own hands over Jonny's skin.

 

"Seriously though, it's fine, when I move certain ways it twinges but nothing is broken. I'm A-okay." He promised.

 

Jonny nodded and pulled the redhead down for a deep kiss.

 

"You wet for me yet?" The Alpha purred, reaching behind Patrick to press a finger between his cheeks, feeling for his slick opening, circling the finger but not pressing in.

 

Pat adjusted his hips, moaning and settling so Jonny's finger rubbed over him just right.

 

"When am I ever not wet and ready for you?" He breathed sucking a mark into Jonny's shoulder as his hands explored the muscles of Jonny's back.  

 

"Just making sure." Jonny grinned, pressing inside and curling his finger, loving the way Patrick moaned and arched his back.

 

"I'm gonna finger you so good, you're not gonna remember your own name. I'm gonna make you come on my fingers and then on my knot."

 

"Fuck Jonny." Pat whined, back arching as he rocked his hips, working the finger inside him right against the spot that made him see stars.

 

"God I've needed this. Needed you Alpha." 

 

"I know baby. I got you. Just relax, let your Alpha take care of you. Close your eyes and feel." 

 

Jonny added a second finger, pressing in deep and fucking his Omega slowly and thoroughly with two digits. 

 

"You look so good above me baby." He purred. "So fucking sexy, the noises you make and the way you just open up for me."

 

Pat couldn't hold in the whimpers, moaning into Jonny's ear as he mouthed up and down his Alpha's neck.

 

"Only for you. Always for you." He whined, working to keep still as his mate fucked him slow and steady.

 

"Good." Jonny grinned, kissing Patrick as he pressed a third finger into his mate, curling his fingers and rubbing them teasingly over Patrick's prostate.

 

The Omega trembled with the effort not to rock into the hand fucking him open, as pleasure zipped down his spine.

 

"Please, please don't tease Jonny. Been too long." He begged, clutching his mate's biceps desperately as he latched onto a shoulder with his teeth sucking a dark mark there.

 

"Not teasing." Jonny grinned. "You can come anytime you want baby. Then I'm gonna fuck you and knot you so good. Keep you stuck in my lap for hours."

 

Pat clenched hard on the fingers and rocked against them.

 

"Fuck fuck, so good Jonny. So good. Gonna come. So good to me Alpha." He panted groaning out Jonny's name as he finally came, trembling in Jonny's lap.

 

Jonny smiled, proud and aroused as he felt his mate come on his fingers, calling his name.

 

"That's it baby. Ride it out, god look how wet you are, practically dripping all over my hand." 

 

Removing his fingers, Jonny hardly gave the redhead a moment to recover before fisting his cock, lining it up with his mate's slicked hole and pushing inside. 

 

"Oh fuck. Missed this."

 

Pat shivered as Jonny pushed inside before he was ready, sending sparks of sharp pleasure down his spine.

 

"Fuck Jonny. Too much." He whined, settling into the feeling of being filled, he rocked his hips working Jonny's cock deeper until he was fully seated.  He allowed himself a moment to adjust before he started thrusting, lifting his hips and dropping them slowly, feeling the drag of every inch.

 

"That's it." Jonny moaned, opening his eyes to watch as Patrick moved above him. "Fuck, I love you." He reached up to cup Patrick's face pushing two fingers of his clean hand into the Omega's mouth.

 

Patrick sighed happily as Jonny gave him his fingers sucking them eagerly and thrusting a little faster whimpering as he adjusted the angle to drag across his prostate.  He could feel Jonny swelling beneath him and he mewled working his hips down, until the Alpha's knot slid inside him. He sucked hard at the fingers and rocked his hips carefully, grinding down, urging his mate to come inside him, fill him properly.

 

"Fuck! Pat!" Jonny moaned head thrown back and neck straining. "Fuck, yeah. Love how you take my knot. You ready for it? Ready to be stuck in my knot where you belong?"

 

Pat whined and nodded grinding harder, circling his hips.

 

"So ready. Need it. Don't want to be anywhere else. Come for me Alpha. Fill me up right." He panted, releasing Jonny's fingers briefly but sucking them back in when he felt Jonny coming, warm spurts coating him inside.

 

Jonny groaned, letting out a low whine as he came, hips twitching up trying to get deeper.

 

"Fuck." He panted, pulling his fingers from Patrick's mouth to tug him down and kiss him breathless.

 

"That was a long week. You're not allowed to be away for that long ever again."

 

Pat slumped against Jonny and tried to catch his breath.

 

"Nope. Never want to be away for that long again. Too hard without you." He sighed, getting comfortable on Jonny's chest.

 

Jonny wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed kisses to his curls.

 

"Never again." He promised.

 

They managed a good few minutes to relax before Jonny's phone began to ring. He let it go to voicemail. Then Patrick's phone started.

 

"Can you reach?" 

 

Pat leaned over tugging at where they were tied but managed to snag his phone.

 

"Hello?" He asked, not even looking at the caller ID.

 

"Hello to you too Peeksy." Patrick Sharp replied.

 

"The guys all miss our Captain. We'll be over in an hour, try be  _ available _ by then." The older man teased before hanging up.

 

"What's up?" Jonny asked, watching Patrick's face change.

 

Pat buried his head back in Jonny's chest and groaned.

 

"They guys want to see you. They'll be here in an hour." He pouted, he wanted to have his mate all to himself today.

 

The Alpha groaned. “We could just not answer the door, no one has a spare key right?” He offered, knowing that they’d eventually have to see the team.

 

Pat looked sheepish, “Umm about that...” he’d given Shawsy an extra key a few months ago, figuring if the kid ever needed something he needed a way to get in, plus he was family.

 

Jonny sighed deeply. “Let me guess, Shawsy?” He grinned up at his mate.

 

“Alright.” He agreed, looking around the room. “We’ll wait till my knot goes down, shower and the guys can deal with the house looking a mess.” 

 

“I don’t like it but I suppose it’s the only option we’ve got.” Pat sighed, settling back down on Jonny’s chest.

 

“Until then I refuse to move from this spot, the guys may have missed you, but you’re mine and I missed you more.” He said determinedly, sucking Jonny's fingers back into his mouth, closing his eyes and letting himself bask in the presence of his mate and the feeling of being tied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always we thrive of comments and feedback!  
> please let us know what you think either here or on tumblr
> 
> misspsychoticfics


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! But we're making progress on the editing!  
> Also yay go Hawks for making the playoffs!

**Chapter 4 February 2014**

 

“So, Captain. What have  _ you _ got planned for your beloved today?” Sharpie grinned, nudging his fellow Alpha as they undressed after morning skate.

 

“None of your business.” Jonny replied, a small smile on his face as he thought about his plans for the night.

 

“Please, that doesn’t work on me. It’s Valentine's day! You mean to tell me you’re not gonna wine and dine our Peeksy?” Sharpie continued.

 

“What? Tazer! You’re letting the whole team down!” Duncs cut in.

 

“Yeah! You’re the Captain! What kind of example are you setting by doing nothing for your Mate on Valentine’s day?” Seabs added.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Just because I’m not telling you my plans doesn’t mean I don’t  _ have _ plans.”

 

“Rude.” Shawsy teased as he and Patrick came out of their Omega meeting.

 

“Quiet Mutt, you and your Alpha coming for dinner tomorrow night?” 

 

“And miss family bonding time? Hell yeah we’ll be there.” 

 

Jonny nodded, and finished getting undressed, grabbing his towel for a shower.

 

“So you’re really not going to tell us?” Sharpie asked, taking the shower head to Jonny’s left.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Not even a hint?” Seabs pouted, joining them.

 

“You’ll find out from Kaner tomorrow. Or twitter tonight.” Jonny shrugged. 

 

The other Alphas scoffed but let the subject drop.

 

When he was done, Jonny dressed and sat, waiting for Patrick to finish his own shower so they could head home and the Alpha’s plans could begin.

 

Pat knew Jonny had something planned for that night but the Alpha had been tight lipped only telling him that he would find out when Jonny was ready for him to. That didn't mean he didn't have anything planned for his Alpha, but that was a surprise.

 

He came out of the shower and saw Jonny waiting for him.

 

"You ready to go?" He asked shouldering his bag. He was excited to see what was going to happen that night.

 

"Waiting on you babe." Jonny replied, smiling. He stood and picked up his own bag, leading the way to their car.

 

"So you'll have to change when we get home. You won't be warm enough for what I have planned."

 

"Uh oh, that's ominous. Should I wear anything specific?" He asked tossing his bag into the back and climbing into the passenger seat.

 

"Something warm. We'll be outside." Jonny replied, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car, turning the heating up.

 

When they arrived, Jonny gave Pat a head start before following him inside and changing into his warmest pair of jeans, a long sleeve Hawks shirt and his grey pea coat and beanie. 

 

"Don't forget gloves!" He called to the redhead who was deciding what to wear.

 

"It's 25 degrees outside, like I would forget gloves." Pat muttered to himself as he pulled out his comfiest, warmest pair of jeans, a Hawks thermal, and pulled a hoodie on. He grabbed his puffy coat and a beanie he'd worn to one of the winter classics. He snagged a few of the hand warmers they kept for cold days and his gloves and scarf before heading down the stairs.

 

"Will I do?" He asked turning around for a full inspection.

 

"I suppose you past muster." Jonny agreed, reaching to pull Patrick forward and press a kiss to his nose.

 

Checking his watch, Jonny smiled and pulled the redhead towards the door. 

 

“You need anything else? We won’t be back until late.” 

 

Pat checked his pockets, making sure he had all of his essentials. He would give Jonny his present when they got back.

 

"Not that I know of." Pat answered, letting himself be towed out of the house.

 

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" He asked.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh. 

 

"Nope." He grinned and started the car, heading downtown and mentally calculating how long it would take to get to their destination with the traffic. 

 

They arrived at Navy Pier with 15 minutes to spare. Jonny kept his eye on Patrick to see how he was reacting.

 

"Oh lord." Pat sighed.

 

"Are we going to Margaritaville?" He asked teasingly as Jonny hunted for a place to park.

 

"That might be part of it." Jonny admitted, grinning widely. If there was one thing every person in the world knew, it was Patrick's love for Jimmy Buffett.

 

"Winning!" Pat joked as Jonny parked.

 

"So what is the outdoor component?" He asked.

 

"Like I'm going to tell." Jonny scoffed and found a park. He smiled at the redhead and took his hand as they walked towards the concourse and where the restaurant was located.

 

"Good afternoon Mr Toews, your table is ready." The hostess smiled, frowning a little at his date.

 

"Thank you." Jonny smiled as they were seated at a private booth with a view of the lake and the small commercial dock just off the pier.

 

Jonny took off his gloves, scarf, beanie and coat, ruffling his hair out.

 

"What would you like to drink?"

 

"I'll have a Sam Adams, if you have it." Pat told the waitress as he got settled at the table and Jonny gave his drink order.

 

"Wow pulling out all the stops tonight Cap. You know I'm a sure thing right?" Pat teased as the waitress left the table to get their drinks.

 

"Oh I know." Jonny grinned teasingly. "Sometimes I like to work for it." He shrugged and reached across the table for Patrick's hand. "Sometimes I like to remind you how much I love you by doing things you love."

 

Pat blushed and squeezed Jonny's hand.

 

"Sometimes I really don't deserve you." He replied quietly.

 

"Sometimes you talk bullshit." The Alpha sighed as their drinks were served.

 

They ordered dinner, nothing on their meal plan, but Jonny was willing to let it slide for one night.

 

"So, if you could do anything after this, what would it be?" 

 

"Well they  _ do _ have a rink here, but it'll probably be crowded as hell and while I love our fans I don't want to share you with them tonight." Pat admitted.  

 

"We could ride the Ferris wheel, it's a classic date thing to do, we haven't done it yet.  Or we could go a little farther south and walk along the beach, just you and me. That would be nice." The redhead mused.

 

Jonny smiled. "You think so small." He teased. "Anything, Patrick. Whatever you want."

 

Pat shrugged. "To be honest I don't really care what we're doing just so long as I'm with you." He admitted blushing a little.

 

Jonny smiled happily. "You're adorable." He teased at the blush on Patrick's cheeks.

 

"I think you're going to love what I have planned next." He grinned, knowing Patrick would be driven nuts by the suspense.

 

"Sometimes I really hate you." Pat whined playfully. Jonny knew how much surprises annoyed him if he knew about them beforehand.

 

Their food arrived and Pat grinned. He'd been sticking very close to his diet plan and burgers had been off the menu for a long long time, he intended to devour the one that had been placed before him. He picked it up and moaned shamelessly at the taste.

 

"You don't have to work for it, this burger just did all the work for you." He teased, washing down his mouthful with a swig of his beer.

 

"Glad to know all I need to do is feed you burgers to get in your pants." The Alpha laughed, watching his mate smile and enjoy his food.

 

When they had finished Jonny asked for the dessert menu. Patrick had a huge sweet tooth, and Jonny was constantly denying him, tonight he was going to indulge the Omega with whatever he wanted.

 

"We get to have dessert tonight?" Pat asked with a surprised grin as he looked at the menu and picked out a delicious looking chocolate lava cake.

 

“Tonight only.” Jonny warned. “Since we’ll end up working it all off later.” He winked, giving Patrick a flirty smirk.

 

“Well have one of the chocolate lava cakes and one of the New York baked cheesecake.” Jonny ordered from their waitress.

 

“No problem, is there anything  _ else _ I can get for you, Mr Toews?” She asked, biting her bottom lip.

 

Jonny paused, awkward and taken aback by her blatantness. 

 

“Um, no. I have everything I want right here.” He replied, giving a small gesture to Patrick.

 

She frowned at them for a moment before realization hit her eyes.

 

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “Wow, okay.” She rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed by the turn of events and walked off.

 

“Um. So I think I just forced us out of the closet.” Jonny tried to make it a joke but his tone fell flat.

 

Pat gave him a fond smile.

 

"Well done Captain subtlety ." He teased.  "It'll be alright, I doubt she'll tell anyone, and even if she does, we'll deal with it. We're going to have to come out at some point anyway, otherwise it's gonna be pretty awkward to explain why I suddenly start showing up at games with a big pregnant belly." He pointed out. 

 

He was ready to go public. They wouldn't be the only bonded pair in the the sport. It would cause a bit of an uproar, but nothing world shaking.  It would be nice to be able to be out with Jonny without having to worry about if people saw and what they were thinking. It would be nice to just be them, wherever they were.

 

“Well, we could be a little preemptive?” Jonny suggested, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Patrick taking a sip of his beer.

 

He uploaded the photo to twitter with the caption “Dinner with my Valentine @PKane88”

 

Pat sighed.

 

"You do know your phone is about to blow up with calls from the front office people. They're gonna be all over you about _ "controlling the narrative," _ or however the hell they call it." Pat teased and then leaned over the table to kiss Jonny's lips.

 

"But I think it's nice cause I can finally do that in public."

 

“Fuck the front office, we’ve been playing by their rules for years. Let’s just be us and they can fucking chill.” Jonny shrugged, smiling at the kiss.

 

Their dessert was brought by a different waitress who smiled kindly and left the check before leaving.

 

“Awkward.” Jonny teased before devouring his cheesecake.

 

When he was done, Jonny checked his watch. 5:18. 

 

“Pick up the pace Kaner, we got places to be.” The Alpha teased his Omega who was eating slower than usual, seemingly savouring his cake.

 

"Didn't know this was a race Cap." He said taking a bigger bite of his cake. He had been milking it, enjoying every single morsel because he knew he wasn't getting any more for a very long time. He finished up and shrugged his coat on, pulling on his hat and gloves as they left the restaurant.

 

"Lead on Cap." He said hooking his arm through the Alpha's

 

Jonny laughed softly and took Patrick’s arm, walking him towards the end of the pier and back up to the shore. They took a hard right and followed the path around to an authorized personnel sign and were let in by a security member.

 

“Mr Toews, you’ve both been cleared. Have a great night.” The guard smiled and pointed them down a gravel path to where a helicopter was waiting on the helipad.

 

“You ready for this?” The Alpha teased.

 

"Ummm..." Pat gaped at the helicopter.

 

"A helicopter tour? Really? Please tell me you're not flying it." Pat teased as they were ushered into their seats and run through the safety briefing.  He'd mentioned once how much he liked flying into the city, how it looked so cool from above. He couldn't believe that Jonny had remembered and that he'd arranged all of this for him.

 

Jonny shrugged.

 

“What’s the point in making millions if you don’t spend them?” He teased, taking Pat’s hand in his tightly.

 

Jonny couldn’t wait to see what Patrick thought of the second part of their night. The flight around the city was beautiful, the sun was just setting below the horizon and the lights were all turning on, the city coming to life.

 

Jonny spent most of the time watching Patrick’s face as he smiled. Loving the fact that he could surprise his mate and put that smile on his face.

 

When the sky turned black, Jonny nodded to the pilot for phase two.

They headed back towards Navy Pier and then further out onto the frozen lake.

 

"Umm Jonny? Where are we going?" He asked as they left the lights of the city behind. The ride had been magical so far, he'd seen views rarely seen by anyone else, at the most beautiful time of day. Chicago always looked her best when the lights were on, but now they were heading out over the mostly frozen lake, which was quite and peaceful, but more than a little nerve wracking.

 

"This isn't the part where you bash my head in and dump the body is it?" He teased.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh.

 

“Nope. But we are going to do a little bit of athletics.” He teased as the helicopter began it’s descent down towards the half frozen water.

 

A fisherman whom Jonny had known for a few years always left his boat out on the lake during winter, it was the best place for it and often times it was frozen in place by the lake.

 

Jonny had gotten permission to board and spend a few hours watching the lights of the city in such a quiet and peaceful place. The city was only three miles away, the water still and calm, no wind and the ship was a commercial fishing boat, it hardly even swayed with the waves.

 

The pilot lowered them down level with the deck and Jonny made the jump first. It was probably 4 feet at most.

 

“I’ll catch you.” Jonny offered, holding his arms out to Patrick, who looked confused as all hell.

 

Pat looked down, Jonny was standing on a the deck of a ship, that was frozen in the ice of Lake Michigan. He shook his head, he couldn't believe his mate had pulled this off.

 

He held his hands out to brace himself on Jonny's body and jumped down, landing smoothly on the deck.  The helicopter flew away and they were left there, alone in the middle of the lake, they might as well have been the only two souls in the universe. The Stars stretched out above them, endless in a way they never did at home and behind them the lights of the city twinkled in the growing darkness.

 

"I can't believe you did this. This is amazing." He breathed, leaning in to kiss Jonny deeply.

 

Jonny shrugged, a smile on his face.

 

“Now let’s see if the old man kept his promise.” The Alpha grinned and headed into the bridge and returned with a thick blanket and a picnic basket.

 

“A little night cap?” Jonny teased, spreading out the blanket for them to sit before opening the basket and pulling out a bottle of champagne.

 

"You have got to be kidding." Pat scoffed in awe, as Jonny poured them each a glass of champagne.

 

"I'll tell you right now, your gift is nowhere near as impressive as all this." He admitted, feeling a little bad for how underwhelming his gift was going to seem after all of this.

 

"To us, and you being the most amazing Alpha in the world." Pat said holding up his glass in a toast.

 

Jonny laughed happily. “To trying to bring as much happiness and wonder to the life of my mate, as he has done countlessly for me.” He toasted, sipping his champagne before pulling Patrick in for a deep kiss.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” He whispered against the Omega’s lips.

 

"I don't think all of that cheese was on my diet plan, but I appreciate it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day, I hope we get many many more of them. I will say though, you're setting the bar pretty high for yourself right now." Pat teased leaning into Jonny's side and resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder. "I mean, how are you ever going to top this?" 

 

“This is why we can’t have nice things, Patrick.” Jonny sighed. “And I get to top it next year with a pup, because we’re going to win the cup this year and I’m going to breed you full all summer.” He teased, leaning down to press kisses to Patrick’s pink nose.

 

"Such confidence Cap. I like it." Pat teased, leaning his face up to fully appreciate the little kisses Jonny was giving him.  "You gonna keep me tied all summer? Gonna let me out of bed only to eat and shower? Am I going to show up to training camp with the tiniest hint of a bump so the whole world can admire how well you bred your Omega?" He let his voice go to that soft needy place, the one that drove Jonny insane.

 

Jonny let out a low growl from the back of his throat and pulled Patrick onto his lap, hands cupping his pink cheeks and kissing the redhead deeply, tongue seeking out every crevice of his Omega’s mouth.

 

“I’m going to breed you so full there’ll be no question about us.” He promised lips brushing over his mates. “You’ll turn up to training camp with you belly beginning to swell and the whole world will know I put that pup in there.” 

 

The Omega settled into Jonny's lap and leaned into the kiss.

 

"Of course they will, and I'll come to every game, and they'll all watch as my belly grows, they'll see our pup get bigger and stronger and know what a strong alpha you are to have such a good mate and strong pup. They're all going to be jealous of us." He whispered leaning forward and latching on the small bit of skin exposed at Jonny's neck, sucking a dark mark there, claiming him visibly.

 

Jonny moaned at the bite and sighed happily, pulling Patrick closer to kiss him again.

 

“C’mon.” He nudged the redhead off his lap and stood up, pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

He positioned the two of them so the lights of the city were in the background and took photos of their red noses and cheeks, smiling wide. The last photo Jonny turned his head to kiss Patrick’s cheek.

 

He posted the last one to twitter, ignoring the notifications his earlier picture had received.

 

_ “A special night with a very special Omega #HappyValentinesToMe!” _

 

"You are ridiculous and I love you." Pat sighed exasperatedly and pulled out his own phone ignoring the missed calls and notifications, he retweeted the picture adding  _ #WhosTheLuckiestOmegaEver? #thisguy #BestAlphaEver!!!!!! _

 

"There, now we're Twitter official." He teased and leaned in to give Jonny a long deep kiss.

 

"Now do we have another blanket to cuddle up under, so we can watch the stars?" He asked looking around, he didn't want to waste this perfect night but it was chilly out on the deck in open water.

 

“What do you need a blanket for?” Jonny teased. “You have me to keep you warm.” He grinned and pulled Patrick down to sit between his legs so the Alpha could wrap himself around his Omega, keeping him warm and comfortable.

 

“I love looking at the stars like this.” He confessed. “I’ve missed it so much since moving to Chicago.”

 

Pat reached down and pulled the edge of the blanket up as high as it would go, snuggling back into his mate's hold.

 

"You do know you have a lake named after you right? You are aware you own this lake? But you're right we didn't spend nearly enough time at  _ Lake You _ this summer." He sighed.

 

"You know what I think. I think when we win the cup, we should spend the summer at Lake You, knotting under the stars. We'll give our pup a real good start to life."

 

Jonny snorted. “Ahh yes. Lake Me.” He agreed, playfully nipping at Patrick’s chin.

 

“We’ll charter a helicopter to take us out there, find some kind of shelter, or maybe bring a tent and live up there for a month.” He agreed with a laugh.

 

“Or, we can go up to the cabin which is much more accessible and conveniently has a lake attached. We can take one of the boats out and anchor in the middle of the lake for the night.” 

 

"Cabin sounds good to me. I mean I'm good with nature but I don't want to rough it  _ that  _ much. And a boat on the lake will be a new one for me, should be fun." Pat winked.

 

"Either way it'll be good to get out of the bustle of the city for awhile." He sighed, some private time all alone where no one knew them or could hound them that would be great.

 

"We'll go up this summer after we win the cup." Jonny agreed, pressing more kisses to Patrick's face.

 

"We won't have to worry about our parents organising our bonding ceremony. We won't have to worry about hockey or diets or training, just the two of us and nothing else." He sighed happily, picturing how perfect it would be.

 

"Ugh I can wait." He sighed, turning in Jonny's lap so he could face him and nuzzle into his neck.

 

"And it least when we're out on Lake You we won't be freezing." He teased.

 

"Can you imagine it. 3 cups in 5 years, and me turning up to training camp pregnant. It's gonna be our year this year, I just know it." He whispered sucking lightly at the underside of Jonny's jaw.

 

"I can't wait." Jonny grinned. "You, a pup and a cup all in one year." He teased, tilting his head down to kiss Patrick soundly.

 

It wasn't long until the sound of helicopter blades drowned out their voices. The trip back to Navy Pier was quicker than Jonny remembered.

 

"Before we go." He grinned and took Patrick's hand, leading him to Garretts. 

 

"You can get one bag and one bag only." 

 

Pat grinned and stepped up to the counter ordering the largest bag they had of the Chicago mix. He started munching on it as they headed out of the shop.

 

"You never specified how  _ big _ of a bag." He smirked.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. "You act like I'm surprised. I  _ know _ you Patrick." 

 

He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth as they walked back outside and towards the car.

 

"Home? Or do you have something else in mind?"

 

"What I have in mind requires us to be at home, or somewhere really really private with no possibility of being caught." He answered, voice going husky around his mouthful of popcorn.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course it does." He sighed dramatically before unlocking the doors and driving them home.

 

"Popcorn stays in the kitchen!" The Alpha called before Patrick could even think to bring it to bed. His snacking always left crumbs.

 

"You are no fun sometimes." He called as he put a clip on the top of the popcorn to keep it fresh and headed upstairs to join his mate.  When he got to the bedroom he pulled a box out of the closet and brought it to where Jonny was sitting on the bed taking his shoes off.

 

"So it's not a helicopter ride, or a starlit cuddle session in the middle of the lake, but I hope you like it." He said face earnest as he watched the older man rip the paper off his present.  He'd had their sticks from the Stanley cup finals plated in white gold and engraved with the promises they'd made to each other, not the goofy ones they'd said to each other in the locker room the day they'd officially bonded, but the ones they made to each other quietly in bed later that night. 

 

"Dammit Patrick." Jonny grinned, eyes watering a little. "This is... These." He couldn't find the words.

 

"I love it. We'll hang them over the fireplace in the living room." He smiled fondly, heart swelling with how much he loved the man before him.

 

"I love you." He told the redhead fondly. "The words never feel like enough to describe everything I feel but they're all I have."

 

Pat climbed into Jonny's lap and kissed him long and sweet.

 

"I think I know how that feels, cause it's the same way I feel about you." He whispered in Jonny's ear.

 

"Jesus, we're fucking ridiculous." Jonny snorted a laugh and hugged Patrick close.

 

"Yes we are, and that's okay. Now," he settled himself more firmly in Jonny's lap, "are we going to end this night properly? Are you going to knot me slowly and perfectly, until I can't think of anything other than you?" He purred into Jonny's ear.

 

Jonny grinned, pressing his hands down the back of Patrick's jeans and gripping fistfulls of firm flesh. 

 

"I could be persuaded." He replied, faking indifference.

 

Pat rocked his hips forward and nibbled at the skin underneath Jonny's ear.

 

"Persuaded nothing, you know you can't wait to push me down on this bed and have your way with me." He replied voice husky as he worked his hips, grinding down onto Jonny feeling him begin to stiffen beneath him.

 

Jonny let out a low moan, rolling them so he was above Patrick.

 

"You're such a tease." He accused, pushing the redhead up the bed and working his pants off.

 

"Naked. Now."

 

"Aye aye Cap." Pat said with a grin and a jaunty salute as he pulled both of his shirts off and slid out of his pants and boxers. He hooked one arm behind his head and spread his legs wide, adopting a lascivious pose with a smirk on his face.

 

"How's this? Naked enough for you?" He teased.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. 

 

"It's so difficult to take you seriously sometimes." He sighed, standing back to strip himself.

 

"But that's okay. You're gonna make it up for me aren't you baby?" His tone went low, adding an Alpha edge to it.

 

"You're going to touch yourself for me, get yourself all wet and ready, fuck yourself on your fingers until I give you permission to come or decide to fuck you."

 

Pat groaned.

 

"Is that what you want? Want to see me drive myself crazy. Want to see me get all wet and sloppy for you? You can smell it can't you, how wet I already am? Pat breathed, reaching down between his cheeks to stroke over his hole, he was just starting to get damp.

 

"What if I did it like this?" He moaned, cheeks clenching, blocking Jonny's view as he stroked a little firmer, drawing more wetness out, teasing himself.

 

"What if I let you imagine it, imagine what my fingers look like sinking in, spreading me wide for you?" He teased with a whimper, knowing it would drive Jonny mad.

 

"Or, you can behave and do as your Alpha told you too." Jonny reminded him, standing at the foot of the bed, right hand lazily circling his cock.

 

"Technically," Pat moaned, pushing one finger just barely inside, tugging at his rim lightly before pressing it further in, shuddering as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled.

 

"I am doing what you told me to, I'm fucking myself on my fingers until you decide what to do with me." He panted, pulling the finger out and pushing it back in, a little whine escaping him, "but I suppose I should be good. You were so very good to me earlier." He whimpered, spreading his legs extra wide, exposing where his finger was buried deep inside him.

 

"You know, it's never as good doing this to myself though, you get the right angle every time, I can't." He panted adding a second finger, groaning as he stretched tight around them.

 

"That's the point." Jonny grinned, tightening the grip on his cock and stroking slowly.

 

"That's it baby." The Alpha purred, letting his voice drop down to his full Alpha tone.

 

"Look at you all spread for me, wet and open for your Alpha." He paused to inhale through his nose. "Smell so sweet and ripe. Begging to be fucked and knotted."

 

"Well come on then." Pat groaned pressing the fingers steadily in and out. "Come show your Omega who he belongs to. Come make me forget my own name." He whined, scissoring his fingers, feeling the sweet burn of the stretch, wishing it was something larger.

 

"You have no patience." Jonny tutted. "Use another finger." He instructed, watching the digits disappear into his mate. "I want you desperate and begging."

 

"Don't want another finger, want you." Pat pouted pressing another finger in anyway, whimpering as it was almost too much.

 

Jonny grinned at his mate, leaning forward to press two fingers of his right hand into Patrick's mouth, letting the redhead suck and lather them with saliva before sitting back and using his now wet hand to stroke his cock in time with Patrick's fingers.

 

"God you're so fucking gorgeous like this." Jonny's voice was pure Alpha, a deep throaty growl while his eyes met Patrick's and held his gaze. 

 

Patrick made a pathetic noise as the fingers were given to him and then taken away as he rode his hand.

 

"Please Alpha, please don't tease anymore, need it." He whined, 

 

Jonny moved to kneel between Patrick's parted thighs and gently knocked the Omega's hand away, leaving his slick hole open and empty.

 

"Fucking love how wet you get for me." He purred, pressing two thick fingers inside, curling them to press against Patrick's prostate.

 

Pat's back arched as Jonny's fingers sent electric shocks of pleasure through him.

 

"Please, need more, need.." He squirmed as Jonny rubbed over his prostate firmly, he couldn't stop his hips from jerking as he gripped hard at the Alphas shoulders.

 

"Wanna come. Wanted to wait, til you were inside but, need it please Jonny." He panted writhing beneath the other man.

 

Jonny smiled down at Patrick.

 

"Shh it's okay. I got you." He promised, removing his fingers from His mate and staring at the slick covering them. "So fucking wet." He moaned appreciatively and used that hand to slick his cock, stroking slowly while Pat whined.

 

"You've been so good for me baby." He praised his Omega. "So good for your Alpha." Jonny leaned forward, putting his weight on his elbows on either side of Patrick's head and nudged his cock against the redhead's stretched entrance.

 

"Fucking love you like this." He purred finally pressing forward with his hips and fully sheathing himself inside of Patrick with one long leisurely thrust.

 

Pat arched his back against the sheet, groaning as Jonny slid inside, every muscle clenching in pleasure.

 

"Jonny." He whined, fingers clutching the Alpha's biceps, pulling him close so he could mouth at his neck and shoulders.

 

"So good. Alpha, so full."

 

"That's right." Jonny grunted as he rolled his hips forward again, setting up a slow pace that had his cock dragging over all the sensitive places inside his mate. "I'm the only one who can ever make you feel like this. The only one who knows what you need. You're mine Patrick." He breathed into the redhead's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe between words.

 

"All mine, forever."

 

"All yours. Only yours." The Omega whimpered raking his fingers down Jonny's back, leaving scratches as he tried to hold on, toes curling in the blankets.

 

"My Alpha. Best Alpha." He panted, crying out as he came, shivering around Jonny.

 

Jonny let out a low moan as Patrick came around him.

 

"Fuck. Patrick." He gasped, pressing in deep as he felt his knot swell.

 

Jonny got them arranged comfortably before he continued to move, rolling his hips slowly, almost teasingly. He pressed kisses to Patrick's face before capturing his lips for a lazy kiss. 

 

"God I love you." He sighed fondly, nuzzling his nose to Patrick's curls and inhaling his scent.

 

Pat barely had time to come down from his orgasm before Jonny kept moving sending sparks of sharp pleasure through him.

 

"Oh God, Jonny, too much." He whined as Jonny rolled his hips gently.

 

"Gonna kill me Jonny." He panted.

 

"Love you so much, so good to me. Gonna come for me Jonny? Gonna breed me good and proper? Gonna spend the rest of the night like this tied together, go to sleep with you buried deep inside"

 

"That's the plan." Jonny agreed, kissing Patrick again. "But I'm in no hurry for this to be over." He smiled, keeping his thrusts controlled and measured. His knot was half formed, catching on Patrick's rim as Jonny moved.

 

"You're perfect like this. Pat. So perfect." 

 

Pat groaned and squirmed on Jonny's knot, his hips moving restlessly as Jonny fucked into him steadily.

 

"You're perfect. Too good, Jonny." He sighed, it was almost too much as Jonny kept moving steadily, the pleasure sharp and sparkling as he brushed every sensitive spot within him.

 

"Come on Jonny fill me up, need it." He panted egging his Alpha on.  "Show your Omega who he belongs to. Make me smell like you. Make it so no one can think of anything else when we go into the locker room cause I'm soaked in your scent."

 

Jonny groaned and dropped his forehead to Pat's chest. "You're filthy mouth is going to get you into trouble one day." He growled at his mate, hips speeding up.

 

"Everyone is going to know you spent all night on my knot. They're going to know you're full of my come. The Alpha's are gonna be able to smell my come on your skin and the Omega's are going to sense your satisfied instincts." The Alpha purred, pressing his hips flush against his mate and biting down onto Patrick's neck as his knot reached peak and his orgasm shot through him. 

 

Just the idea that anyone who came near them would know how thoroughly Patrick belonged to Jonny made the Alpha preen, satisfied.

 

Pat sighed as he felt Jonny spurting inside him.

 

"That's it. Can't wait until we win another cup, and we can do this for real, actually this time next year, I might be full for a completely different reason." Pat whispered into Jonny's ear.

 

"You'll get to do this as much as you want until I'm all swollen with a pup, then we'll get to watch it grow. Can't wait to see how you lavish my belly with attention." He whispered running his hands through johnny's hair, easing him down from his orgasm. 

 

"I'll sing in French to them just to piss you off." Jonny teased, come dumb and happy. "Gonna be so hard to keep my hands off your belly. Gonna break anyone else's hands if they try touch it." 

 

"Whatever you say baby." Pat said with a smile.

 

"Now are you gonna show your Omega how good he is and make him come again?" Pat teased, twitching his hips, watching the shudder that ran through Jonny's body.

 

"Maybe." Jonny teased, grinding his cock in deep. "You wanna come again baby?" He purred, nipping at the red mark he'd left in the Omega's neck, worrying it into a darker angrier red bruise that would last. "You want your Alpha to touch you. Want me to touch your cock and make you squirm and writhe on my knot?"

 

Pat leaned forward and latched on to Jonny's shoulder biting down and sucking a dark mark that would still be there the next day.

 

"You know it. Want to fall apart on your knot." He panted moaning as Jonny started moving again, his back arching and finger struggling to regain purchase on the Alphas sweat slicked back.

 

"Then do it." Jonny smirked, reaching down to wrap a hand around Pat's cock, jerking him off fast and hard, thumbing over the head like he knew the redhead loved. "Come for me Omega." Jonny ordered.

 

Pat whined and did as he was bid, shaking uncontrollably as Jonny stroked him perfectly.  It took him awhile to come back to himself as he pulled Jonny down to rest flush against him and nuzzled into his neck.

 

"I don't know how you do it, make the world tilt on its axis and then make it right again, but you do." He sighed sucking little marks on Jonny's pecs, whatever skin he could reach.

 

"You wanna go again? One more time before we both pass out?" He asked teasingly, they never usually made it past two rounds but Jonny always teased that he was going to fuck Pat until he passed out.

 

Jonny looked down their bodies, gently pulling his hips back as far as he could, testing his knot.

 

"I can't move." He sighed. "You got an idea on how to get us both off once more?" The Alpha challenged, moving his come covered hand down to stroke slippery fingers around where his knot had Patrick stretched wide.

 

"Oh fuck." Pat cried as Jonny rubbed over where his opening was stretched tight around the Alpha's knot. Jonny stretched him to the limit and the pressure of Jonny's finger was sweet discomfort, he clenched and watched Jonny shudder.

 

"Well, I suppose I could use a core workout." He said clamping his muscles again and releasing them, squeezing Jonny from the inside.

 

"Is this enough?" He asked, they'd never done anything like this before, other than the inadvertent spasms of Pats muscles. "Will this get you there?" He asked working his muscles again. It made him feel amazing full, made Jonny's presence all the more apparent as he put pressure on all of his sensitive spots.

 

Jonny let out a low moan. "I don't know. Maybe. Feels good though." He admitted, grinding his hips in time with Patrick's clenching. "Probably not, but only one way to be sure." He grinned, leaning down to kiss the Omega breathless.

 

"Better figure it out soon." Pat grunted squeezing Jonny rhythmically, working his muscles, it was harder than he originally planned and even in the shape he was, after two orgasms, it was going to be tough to maintain for too long.

 

"It does feel good though doesn't it." He panted, kissing Jonny long and deep

 

"Mmmhmm." Jonny agreed, eyes closed, focusing on the feel of Patrick around him, their combined scents in the room and Patrick's arousal.

 

"I don't." He grumbled. "I don't think I can come from this." He sighed upset and defeated.

 

Pat let himself relax with a sigh.

 

"I don't think I can either, but it was worth a shot." He said kissing Jonny sweetly.

 

"Two's good. And I'm pretty sleepy anyway." He said with a smile, nuzzling into Jonny's neck.

 

"What do you say we sleep on it, try for the whole passing out thing another day." 

 

Jonny gave the redhead a small smile. "I guess." He agreed. "I'm just going to have to knot you in the morning." 

 

"Oh the horror." The omega deadpanned, "I can't imagine anything worse than waking up on your knot." He teased nipping at Jonny's shoulder blade.

 

"Mmmhmm." Jonny grinned, holding back a laugh. "The worst. Don't know how you put up with it." 

 

"I know, I should be sainted I swear, the things I do for my Alpha." He teased moving to settle more comfortably in Jonny's embrace.

 

"Thank you, for a perfect Valentines Day. Even if you are the most sappy closet romantic ever. It was nice." He said with a grin, giving Jonny a deep kiss.

 

"Well one of us has to sacrifice their dignity, might as well be me." Jonny teased. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a good night too."

 

Pat yawned wide and settled into his pillow.

 

"Go us. First stars all around." He murmured starting to drift off to sleep, held tight and filled with his Alpha, he couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter is a pre-apology for the next one. It's gonna hurt.  
> As always comments and feedback is greatly appreciated! We thrive on it!  
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> misspsychoticfics


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating as part of OneGoalFic, You can do it boys!  
> Warnings: This chapter has a lot of feels, there's misscommunication and some nasty verbal fights. I promise we'll make up for it next chapter though :)

**Chapter 5: March 2014**

  
  


"What the hell is he doing?" Jonny growled to himself, voice low as he glared at Patrick, once again skating over to the penalty box.

 

"That's a horseshit fucking call!" He shouted towards the ref. Patrick had been frustrated all night, playing sloppy and taking penalties.

 

"Pull him off after the PK."Jonny turned to Coach Q. "I'll talk to him during intermission." 

 

"Don't. I'll talk to him during intermission, you can tear him apart after the game. I need him able to play." Coach replied.

 

Jonny grit his teeth, hating that he wasn't able to deal with his Omega then and there but he would make do.

 

Pat pulled his gloves off and slammed them onto the bench next to him, picking up the water bottle and taking a drink. He was fuming, this was the third penalty he'd been called on and it was bullshit.

 

"Fucking ridiculous call!!" He yelled.  He'd been digging the puck out, it hadn't been a hook,  _ much _ .

 

He'd been all over the place today, coming off a long road trip where he and Jonny hadn't had much time together, and they were trailing in this series, they needed to make something happen or it was going to be a short post-season for them and he couldn't let that happen. There was too much on the line and he couldn't keep the thought off of his mind, he played desperately but it still wasn't enough apparently, and the more he tried, the worse it became, and the more frustrated he became. It was a vicious cycle.  He sat brooding for the two minutes, watching the play and planning his move when he got on the ice. That was cut off when he saw Coach Q gesturing for him to come back to the bench.

 

He climbed over the wall and took his seat, ignoring the odd looks and stony silence from the rest of the guys as the opponents scored. He swore viciously knowing he'd caused that opportunity.

 

"Fucking great." Jonny growled, swinging a leg over the boards and taking his place at centre ice.

 

"Your boy's playing shit tonight." His opponent chirped. "Thanks for that. I should let him suck me off to show my appreciation. Bet he loves it the way he chews his mouth guards."

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time someone tried to piss me off with a comment about his mouth I'd have enough to tip your mother the expected 20% each time she cleaned my house." 

 

The puck dropped and Jonny managed to smack it towards Hossa who rushed it down to the crease.

 

By the time the final horn sounded, the Hawks had won 4-3. It had been a long hard fought game and Jonny was fuming. Two of the opposition's goals had been a direct result of Patrick's shitty penalties and the Power Plays that went with them.

 

Jonny was the last into the locker room, throwing off his helmet and pulling his jersey off viciously enough it almost ripped.

 

"The fuck is wrong with you tonight?" He snapped at Patrick, glaring at the redhead while simultaneously removing his gear.

 

Pat threw his gear off and was removing his pads when Jonny turned on him.

 

"What the fuck do you want me to say? It was a shit night, it's been a shit series. I'm doing my best." He snapped back frustrated and annoyed with himself. He knew he'd played like crap but it was over now and he couldn't do anything about it, he'd been trying all he could.

 

"I don't want you to say anything! I expect you to be better! You were sloppy and slow and you gave away two goals that the rest of the team had to work overtime to beat." Jonny growled, throwing his elbow pads to the floor hard enough for them to bounce.

 

"Do you think this is shit I don't know?!" Pat yelled dumping his own elbow pads to the ground and sitting to take off his knee pads and skates.  "I know I played like shit, I know I need to be better, but that can't happen right now so lay the hell off." Pat spat, he hated having his shortcomings addressed so soon after a shit game. He knew what he'd done wrong, he knew he needed to improve but he couldn't do anything about it now, so being berated about it only made it worse.

 

"Oh great, you already knew. Well that's fantastic. I suppose I'm just expected to drop it and give you comfort because you  _ know _ you fucked up?" Jonny replied dry and almost sarcastic.

 

"Well it's not going to happen. I'm disgusted by your play tonight. I'm so disappointed in you and worse, my name is now going to be dragged through the mud as the Alpha who couldn't get his mate in line, the Captain who can't lead his team." Jonny had his skates off but was still fuming. "There's going to be more fucking articles about how fucking dumb I am for taking you on as my mate after all the bullshit you've pulled in the past. I'm going to have to defend my relationship choices to stupid fucking reporters who want nothing more than to drag us both through the mud and you're just giving them all the material they need!"

 

Pat was not expecting the tirade that came from Jonny, the words cutting him deep. He knew he'd played like crap, needed to get his shit together but he hadn't been expecting the Alpha to go off like that. 

 

"Well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience." He replied quietly, his heart breaking at the intensity in Jonny's voice. He knew he was a fuck up, he'd known it long before they'd bonded, he'd told Jonny as much, tried to warn him off, but the older man had always stood by him, defended him and hearing him, so exasperated about it now, after over a year, was a shock. He didn't know what to do.

 

"Being sorry doesn't fix shit." Jonny told him, standing up and grabbing his towel. "Be better." 

 

Without looking back, the Alpha stormed his way to the Alpha showers and deciding that drowning himself in boiling hot water was the only way to fix this. He knew he was going to have to answer all kinds of bullshit questions after he was dressed and the man was not looking forward to it.

 

"Hey, Tazer, you okay in here?" Sharpie asked cautiously as he took the shower head next to the younger Alpha.

 

"Does it look like it?" Jonny snapped.

 

"Looks like you're an asshole who just mentally broke his Omega in front of a room full of people when he was already having a shit night." Sharpie snapped back.

 

"That's my business. Patrick's my business and I'll deal with him how I see fit."

 

"He's a fucking human being Jon! Not some kind of pet you let out in public once in awhile. He's fucking broken out there, Shawsy's fucking clinging to him and almost crying because of the second hand sadness in the room. The new kid Teravainen is skulking around not knowing what to do. You've managed to upset all the Omegas in the room, kick all the Alpha's protective instincts into overdrive and work yourself up into a ball of fury. So don't tell me it's none of my business  _ Captain _ . Fix this shit and fix it now."

 

Jonny glared hard at Sharpie before turning his back.

 

"I don't need advice from an Alpha who mated one of his own. You've never had an Omega so don't tell me how to treat mine." He replied coldly.

 

Sharpie shook his head in dumbfounded awe. Completely disbelieving what he was seeing from Jonathan.

 

"You know what. Fuck it. I'm done trying to help you. When Peeks comes sobbing to me because he needs a  _ real _ Alpha to take care of him, I'll just say I told you so."

 

Jonny grit his teeth and pointedly didn't reply.

 

When he finished showering he kept his media answers short and clipped, responded to all questions about his relationship with Patrick with a "I'm not discussing that." And tried not to glare the cameramen into submission. 

 

By the time they were allowed to leave, Jonny had calmed down enough that he wasn't still shaking.

 

"Get your stuff. We're going home." He barked the order to Patrick, not even looking at the Omega and walking out the door so the redhead would have to run to catch up.

 

Pat sat staring at where Jonny had just been after the Alpha stormed off to the showers. He couldn't stop the tears that settled in his eyes and streamed down his face. He could not believe that had just happened. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, he almost would have almost preferred it if Jonny had just hit him instead of emotionally eviscerating him.

 

He didn't register any of the others on the team until Shawsy came and buried his head in his chest whimpering. Pat wrapped his arms around the younger man, stroking his hair.

 

"Shh its okay." He replied, automatically, almost robotically, a reflex. 

 

He was barely aware as his brain replayed every mistake he'd made in the game and then moved on to everything he could have ever done wrong in his relationship, every tiny little annoyance he probably caused Jonny, every unfollowed order, every snappy comeback. He examined everything he did before they'd bonded, Jonny was right, he did make the Alpha put up with a lot of crap because of their relationship, he did need to be better. He felt sick.

 

Shawsy whined as Patrick's scent became even more distressed. The new young Omega Teravainen made a soft sound and paced looking out of place and unsure until Andrew pulled him.down on the bench.

 

"Shh, its okay. I'm sure I deserved that." Pat muttered softly.

 

"Never. That was uncalled for." Andrew said vehemently.  "You made some mistakes but he shouldn't be allowed to say those things. It wasn't that bad." He defended.

 

Pat stroked his back and nuzzled his neck slightly.  "He's the Alpha, he's allowed to say what he wants." Pat said quietly, seriously wiping his face on his sleeve.

 

Jonny was done with the media by then and snapped at him to follow. He trotted to keep up. 

 

"Are you done? Will you talk to me now?" Pat asked as the reached the car, panting from having run the whole way.

 

"I don't know. Will you listen for once? Or just talk back like you always do?" The Alpha snapped and then swallowed thickly, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white.

 

"Let's..." He paused to control his tone, softening his voice. "Let's just go home okay. We'll talk there." 

 

Pat looked between the car and the entrance to the UC half considering going back inside and crashing with Sharpie but he couldn't do that, he was upset but that would feel too much like betrayal.

 

He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt staring resolutely out the window as they headed home. When they reached the house he got out silently and went inside heading immediately upstairs to shower since he hadn't at the UC. When he got out he was more ready to face his mate

 

"Are you going to yell at me some more?" He asked going to the bed and pulling the blankets down.

 

"I don't want to yell." Jonny admitted. "I just. This isn't easy." He admitted. "There's so much bullshit going on and I can't. You need to be better, Pat. You can't play like that." 

 

Jonny dropped down to the bed and hunched forward, elbows on knees and head in his hands.

 

Pat sighed.

 

"I am one person. I had one bad game. I can't do everything for everybody. Yes I did take penalties, yes we did get scored on. But I have no control over that, I'm doing the best I can. I don't know what you want from me. I am being all the better I can at the moment." Pat defended. He didn't know why Jonny was coming down so hard on just him.

 

"You're right. You can't do everything for everyone." Jonny agreed. "But it would be nice for once if people could stop telling me I made a mistake by bonding with you. And it would be great if you could stop playing into their bullshit."

 

The Alpha stood and grabbed his Ipad from the bedside table, opening up an email folder and handing it to Patrick.

 

"This is what I have to put up with from everyone. This is why I'm so mad at you. I know how good you are. I know how amazing you are but no one else sees that and I'm left constantly defending you and my choice to mate you.

 

The emails were correspondence from teammates, coaching staff, their agent and a couple of friends. They all said pretty much the same thing: Patrick was a bad choice, that Jonny could do better, that if Jonny was  _ lonely _ they could set him up with a discreet service and he didn't have to  _ settle _ for Patrick Kane of all people. 

 

Jonny had replied the same way to all of them. He loved Patrick. Patrick was amazing and bonding with him was the best thing he'd ever done. The replies were varieties of you  _ think  _ you're in love. He must have them claws in deep. He must be a spectacular lay. And his personal favourite: when you get bored I can hook you up on the side.

 

Jonny paced as Patrick read.

 

Pat felt his stomach drop as he read. He knew the rumors about him. He got chirped about it as much as anyone. They all told him he was a shitty Omega and that he didn't know his proper place. That he could be better for his Alpha. He could feel his eyes welling with shameful tears.

 

"I didn't realize bonding with me was such a hardship." He said quietly.  "Do you believe any of this shit?" He asked reading over one of the emails describing why he was such a bad fit and offering Jonny another option.

 

Jonny sat down, sighing deeply, his stomach heavy. He'd always been honest with Pat, no matter what they were talking about and he wasn't about to lie now.

 

"Somedays." The Alpha whispered, hot shame washing over him as his eyes watered.

 

God. He was such a failure.

 

Pat was completely unprepared for the pain that Jonny's answer brought him. He swallowed hard and nodded handing back the IPad.

 

"Well I guess I'll make it easier on you then." He grabbed the bag from the road trip that he'd never unpacked and walked down the stairs.  He wasn't even sure where he was going until he showed up on Sharpie's doorstep with tears running down his cheeks.

 

Patrick Sharp frowned at Abby when knocking interrupted after dinner cuddle time.

 

He answered the door with Maddy in his arms to find a crying Patrick Kane on his doorstep.

 

"Peeks!" He gasped, then noticed the bag.

 

"Oh boy. Come on in. I'll get Abby to start the hot chocolate, double strength and double the mallows." He stood back to let the Omega into the house.

 

"Christ it smells like miserable Omega in here what-" Abby broke off as she turned the corner to find Patrick looking completely broken.

 

"Oh baby." She sighed and opened her arms to hug him tight. "Let's get you some hot chocolate." She soothed.

 

"Did you know?" He asked turning to Sharpie.

 

"Know what, Peeks?" Sharpie asked frowning as they moved to the kitchen.

 

"About the emails, about the articles. About how I'm an awful Omega and Jonny settled for me. They've been offering to set him up since we bonded because I'm not good enough. And he..." His breath hitched on a sob.  "He believes them. I'm not worth it. I played a crap game and I'm not good enough for him anymore. I never have been." He felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

Sharpie looked completely horrified and glanced up to Abby who mirrored his expression.

 

"Peeks, Pat, that's not true!" Sharpie rushed to comfort the redhead.

 

"Jonny loves you, it's disgusting how much he loves you. I did know he was getting a lot of shit for bonding with you, but everytime it came up he defended you, defended the two of you so fiercely." 

 

Pat shook his head.

 

"He showed me. He showed me the emails, the ones offering him discreet escort services and luxury retreats for when I became too much to deal with." He sniffled, wiping his face on his sweatshirt.

 

"I asked him, I couldn't believe it either. I know I'm a lot to deal with. I'm needy and mouthy. I get that. I warned him of that before we even bonded; he said it was fine. I know what people say about me, that I slutted around too much, that I drank too much and made a fool of myself, that no alpha would take me. I get it, that's fine. I can accept that I'm a crappy Omega, I never do what I'm told and I ask for too much, but it was okay because I was his and he didn't mind any of that. Or at least I thought everything was okay. I asked him." He took a shuddering breath.

 

"I asked him if he believed any of the crap they were writing about me, and he said he did. He said some days, like today apparently, but how do I know that's not all days? I do my best. I try to be good for him. I try to keep him satisfied. Why wasn't it enough? Where did I go wrong?" He sobbed, not even attempting to hold the emotions in anymore as his heart broke.

 

Sharpie stared at his friend as the boy poured his heart out and broke down.

 

“I...” He started completely lost for words. “I don’t know Peekaboo.” He admitted. “I don’t have the answer you need and I hate that I can’t tell you what you need to hear.” 

 

He paused to hand Maddy over to Abby and then pulled Patrick in for a hug. “I don’t know what to say or do here. All I can offer is a place to stay, and whatever kind of hugs and comfort food you need.” 

 

Sharpie’s heart broke for the miserable Omega before him. He had no idea what to do, his instincts telling him to hug and soothe, but Patrick wasn’t his. Abby was. And this was Jonny’s mess to clean up. Sharpie had half a mind to punch the stupid Captain in the face at training the next day.

 

Pat leaned against the older man and tried to pull himself together.

 

"Thanks Sharpie. I think..." he took a deep breath and pulled back to wipe his eyes.  "I think I want to go to sleep. Is that okay?  It's been a long day, maybe things will be better in the morning?" He asked, needing to do something right that day.  He had fucked everything else up, maybe this he could do right. He didn't want to be rude to his friends who were taking him in. He couldn't handle having anyone else mad at him.

 

“Course you can.” Sharpie replied. “You wanna bunk with Maddy like usual or you wanna sleep in a grown up bed?” The older man tried to lighten the mood. He knew how much Patrick doted on his daughter, how much he loved to play with the little girl and cuddle and scent her. Omega’s were natural nurturers and Patrick’s paternal instincts were always on full around Maddy.

 

Pat looked at the little girl who was nearly asleep in Abby's arms, he loved hanging with his Maddy, playing with her and reading to her. She always made him feel better, made him long for kids of his own.  Suddenly the comments, the ones about how he would never be a good father, how he was irresponsible and too much of a screw up to ever hope to be a successful parent floated through his brain. He didn't feel like he deserved to be around her right now, especially not sleeping in her room, he'd apparently lived up to all the other rumours. What if he fucked this up too? He wouldn't let himself find out.

 

"I think, maybe I should sleep in the guest room tonight, although, if I end up in there later because I can't sleep, or because she wakes up or something, would that be alright?" He asked hating how broken his voice sounded.

 

Sharpie gave Patrick a kind smile. 

 

“Peeks, there’s no one else in the world Abby and I trust with Maddy more than you. Sleep where ever you like, and if you end up curled up with my kid at 4am, then so be it. Just let us know if you plan on taking her out for breakfast or something.” 

 

The Omega nodded.  "Thanks Sharpie. I'm just gonna..." He gestured to the stairs and grabbed his bag heading up to the guest room he used whenever he stayed with Sharpie and Abby.  He sat down with a sigh and felt the tears coming again. He thought he'd cried himself out but apparently not.  He didn't know what to make of the mess his life had suddenly become.

 

He wanted his Alpha. He wanted Jonny's arms around him. He wanted the brunette's voice in his ear telling him it was all going to be alright, but it wasn't. Jonny wasn't there to comfort him,  _ wouldn't _ be there to comfort him again because he'd fucked it all up. He was a massive screw up and now it had all blown up in his face.

 

He pulled out his phone and stared at it, not surprised and yet somehow disappointed that there were no messages from Jonny. He opened the messaging app and stared at Jonny's name.  

 

_ I'm sorry they made you take me on. I'm sorry this hasn't been what you thought it was going to be. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. You can release me if you want. I'm sure the organisation will still want me bonded to someone, but I'll sort that out later, you won't have to be bothered by my shit anymore. I still love you, but if it's too much, I understand. I'll let you go and go with whoever they want. I don't have to be your problem anymore. I just wish I knew where I fucked up. _

 

He could barely see through the tears as he pressed send

 

***

 

Jonny watched Patrick leave, his heart following along with him.

 

The Alpha wanted to follow after his mate, to hold and scent and soothe but he knew that was an awful idea.

 

Jonny had failed Patrick. Had failed their bond and their vows.

 

The first thing he did was call his mother, because who else can you turn to at  time like this.

 

“Jonny? It’s so late. Is everything alright?” She answered.

 

“Maman.” Jonny said, voice breaking into a sob. “I messed up.” 

 

“Oh my sweet child, what’s happened? Is it Patrick?”

 

Jonny nodded, even though he knew his mother couldn’t see him. “Oui, I’ve hurt him, I’ve failed him as an Alpha.”

 

Andree gasped softly. “Jonny, mon cherie, tell me what happened.”

 

“I lost my temper with him after the game tonight. Things snowballed and I showed him what everyone was saying about him, I meant to show him how difficult it was for me sometimes but that he was worth it, because I love him. But he took it to mean that I don’t love him anymore. He’s gone Maman. Took his bag and left.”

 

Andree remained silent for a moment before sighing deeply.

 

“Cherie, you are young. You and Patrick have always been in each other’s face. This is your first fight. I know it may feel like the end of the world, but it isn’t. Do you love him?”

 

“Oui, more than anything.” Jonny agreed.

 

“Then show him. Prove to him that the world doesn’t matter, only he does.” 

 

“How?”

 

“I can’t answer that, every bond is different, close your eyes and open your heart. The bond will tell you what you need to do.”

 

“What if I can’t feel it?” Jonny panicked, wiping furiously at the tears running down his cheeks.

 

“You and Patrick are two sides of the same coin, one soul in two bodies. I’ve always known that from the day you two met. Fate wouldn’t create a bond like that and not test it. Your love is true, Jonathan. Trust it and fix this.”

 

“Okay.” Jonny nodded, completely baffled at where to start.

 

“I love you, be well. Let me know when things get better.” 

 

“I will Maman. Love you too.”

 

By the time he’d finished his call Jonny felt drained.

 

He lay back on the bed and buried his face into Patrick’s pillow, inhaling the Omega’s scent.

 

Jonny let out a low whine from the back of his throat, it was broken and pitiful.

 

“Okay. Feel the bond.” He told himself, laying back and closing his eyes, focusing on Patrick and how much he loved the redhead, how much he needed him to be okay.

 

It felt like hours but was probably minutes before Jonny sighed and angrily gave up.

 

“C’mon. Just give me something!” He growled, his phone pinged with a new message from Patrick.

 

Jonny’s face lit up as he rushed to read it, smile dropping instantly, tears replacing it.

 

Patrick wanted to leave him.

 

***

 

Patrick didn't know what he was expecting when he sent the message but he supposed if Jonny wasn't replying he must have gotten the message, maybe he was already making arrangements. He'd have to do figure out a place to live, and they'd have to divide their stuff, not that Patrick would need much, he'd most likely be moving in with another alpha before long. After this fiasco the team would most likely want him bonded again straight away, they'd choose someone strong, someone strict, able to handle him since he was obviously uncontrollable.

 

The thought made the Omega sick and he ran to the bathroom to throw up everything he had in him. He didn't want another bond. He didn't want anyone but Jonny, but Jonny didn't want him anymore and he couldn't burden the older man any longer.

 

He cleaned up and headed back to his room but saw that Maddy was still up as he passed her doorway.

 

"What are you doing still awake sweetheart?" He asked gently, sitting down on the side of her toddler bed.

 

"Why do you smell so sad Uncle Patwick?" She asked, looking at him seriously.

 

"Uncle Patrick made a mistake. He hurt Uncle Jonny and that makes me sad." He tried to explain in the simplest terms possible, while also trying not to start crying again.

 

"When I hurt mommy or daddy I have to say sorry, and promise never to do it again. Did you say sorry uncle Patwick?" She asked.

 

"I did but that's not going to work with this kind of hurt baby doll. It's a big person kind of hurt, way down in here." He said pressing a finger over her heart gently. "You'll understand when you're older." He said with a sigh.

 

"That's silly. Grown ups are silly.You and Uncle Jonny love each other right? Like mommy and daddy do, so just say you're sorry, buy him some flowers or candy, and tell him that you love him. That's what daddy does when mommy makes the angry face. And then you can be happy again and you won't have to cry anymore. I don't like it Uncle Patwick." She told him seriously.

 

"I'm sorry baby. If I promise not to cry anymore will you go to sleep?" He asked.

 

She looked at him shrewdly.

 

"You  _ promise?"  _

 

"I promise." He made an attempt at a smile and pulled her into his lap for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

" _ Fine _ but I get a story first." She demanded.  He laughed and pulled out her favourite book. He'd read that and four others before she finally dropped off to sleep. 

 

He sat holding her as she slept, taking comfort in the warmth of her little body and slowly letting go of all the hopes he'd had for the future, beautiful dreams of he and Jonny and kids running around, teaching them to skate, being the obnoxious parent on the bench at their games while Jonny coached, every wonderful thing he had planned that would never be a reality now. He was still awake when Sharpie came in to check on her in the morning.

 

"Did she wake you up?" The older man asked in a whisper and then looked more closely at the redhead, "Did you get any sleep at all?" 

 

Pat shrugged, and the Alpha sighed.

 

"I suppose it's understandable. Abby's making breakfast, come down when you're ready. Bring the Rugrats with you." He said gently brushing a hand over each of their heads. Pat’s eyes closed at the contact and he nodded.

 

***

 

"Um, hey Pat. So this is message like 12 now. Um. I just... I know I probably don't deserve it but um can you just let me know you're safe? Can you just let me know you're okay and that..." He paused to sigh. "I got your message and we need to talk about it. Please. I love you." 

 

Jonny closed his eyes against the tears and bit his bottom lip as he ended the call.

 

He hadn't slept a wink all night. Just tossed and turned and called Pat endlessly.

 

When it was a respectable morning hour Jonny started calling the team.

 

"Hey Seabs. I understand if you're not talking to me but um. Have you seen Pat? Do you know if he's okay?"

 

"No, last I saw he was running to catch up to you at the UC." 

 

"Oh." Jonny swallowed thickly.

 

"Look your relationship is none of my business, but when it affects the team like this... Just fix it yeah?"

 

"I'm trying."

 

"Good. Have you tried Shawsy or Sharpie?"

 

"No, they're next." 

 

"Try them, I'd bet my right arm on one of those two."

 

Jonny gave a small smile. "Thanks."

 

Scrolling through his contacts Sharpie and Shawsy were next to each other. His gut instinct told him that Pat was at Sharpie's but it would feel like such a betrayal if he was. How awful of an Alpha was he that he pushed his mate away to another Alpha?

 

Jonny called Shaw first.

 

"Andrew's phone." A woman answered.

 

"Oh um hi. This is Jonny, is Andrew around?"

 

"He's in the shower, can I take a message?"

 

"Actually you might be able to help. Is Patrick there? Omega, 5'9, strawberry blonde, gorgeous blue eyes?"

 

"I know who Patrick is. Can't say I've seen him." She replied.

 

"Oh. Um thanks for your help." 

 

The Alpha's gut twisted in sick guilt and shame that the only answer left was that Patrick had left here and run to another Alpha for comfort.

 

"You got a lot of nerve calling right now Jonathan Toews." Abby's voice was cold as ice.

 

"I just want to make sure he's okay. Please, just. Has he eaten? Did he sleep? Is he keeping hydrated? He always needs about a gallon of Gatorade after a game-" Abby cut him off.

 

"How do you think he is? He's miserable. He didn't eat, he hasn't hydrated and I'll be damn surprised if he slept. I have no idea what the fuck happened but you're so deep on my shit list you're only just above that cockroach reporter from Deadspin."

 

Jonny bit his lip to hold back the pathetic whimper he could feel forming when he heard how Patrick wasn't looking after himself.

 

"Don't you give me that." The older Alpha snapped. "You don't get to feel bad. You fucked up and now Patrick and I are looking after Peeks. We're going to feed him and comfort him and take care of him, since you're so incompetent."

 

"Abby..." Jonny's voice was a broken sob. "Please, don't. Please. Let me speak to him. I..."

 

"You had your chance. You can talk to him if he wants to talk to you at practice tomorrow." 

 

"Abby please I-"

 

She hung up on him.

 

Jonny growled loudly and threw his phone, thankful that it landed on the couch and didn't break.

 

Pat gently placed Maddy in her bed and went to his room to grab his phone. He saw the missed calls from Jonny and sighed pressing play, the message was the same everytime and it hurt to hear Jonny's voice. He didn't know how to fix this.

 

He brought his phone down to the kitchen with him as he pulled himself onto a stool at the breakfast bar and put his head in his arms. He felt like crap.

 

"I'd be hesitant with that." Abby pointed at Patrick's phone. "Asshole just called here looking for you."

 

"He did? Did he say what he wanted?" 

 

He knew he and Jonny needed to talk but he didn't know if he could face the conversation and the possible implications of it. He took the cup of coffee Abby set in front of him and took a sip, it was perfect but it didn't make him feel any better.

 

"He wanted to make sure you were safe, that you'd had enough gatorade after the game, that you'd eaten and slept well." Abby replied, no point in lying. "I told him it didn't matter because Pat and I are looking after you now. He had his chance."

 

Pat sighed, Jonny still cared? Why?

 

"Thanks Abby. I should probably call him but I just, I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to do. How do you handle it when the relationship you thought you had, isn't what you thought it was. I don't want to be a burden to him anymore, he says dealing with me and my crap is too much but then he calls desperately looking for me. I just, I don't know what to do." His voice was defeated.

 

Sharpie came down the stairs with Maddy in his arms rubbing sleep from her eyes. The sight was so sweet it brought a slight smile to his face.

 

"Did it occur to you that maybe yesterday  was just a bad day and Jonny was lashing out?" Sharpie offered. "Maybe he was battling with being honest to you in an attempt to try and strengthen what you had?" 

 

Abby rose an eyebrow at her husband.

 

"I'm not saying forgive him." The older Alpha rushed to add. "But maybe things aren't as bad as they seem?"

 

"Did you eavesdrop on my conversation?" Abby glared at him.

 

Sharpie shrugged and gave her a charming smile.

 

"Sounded sincere is all I'm saying." 

 

Abby rolled her eyes.

 

"Peeks, you stay here as long as you need too. You're always welcome." She smiled at Patrick. "You can make your own choices."

 

Pat sighed, maybe Sharpie was right, maybe Jonny had been frustrated and said some things in anger, but did that mean they weren't true? Wasn't that usually when the truth came out? Maybe he should just call Jonny. He'd never know, speculating as he was, they needed to talk things over anyway.

 

"Maybe I should just call him. Thanks guys." He said scooping up his phone and heading into the living room. His hand trembled slightly as he dialed Jonny's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

 

"Pat!" Jonny gasped answering the phone. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to come get you?" He gushed out in one breath before controlling himself.

 

"Sorry. Um. Hey. Thanks for calling me back." 

 

"Hey." He answered awkwardly. "I'm sorry I missed your calls last night I was with Maddy. I know we need to talk about stuff." He said, voice stilted, trying for normalcy but falling short. It was nice to see that Jonny still cared but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Jonny caring wasn't the problem, it was the whole Patrick being too much to deal with that was the problem.

 

"Yeah. I just. I wanna apologise about last night. I. I'm an idiot. I never meant to imply that I didn't love you or care about you. I do. And yes, it can be hard sometimes, that's what I was trying to tell you with the emails. But you didn't let me explain." Jonny paused to take a breath. "Yes, it's difficult being your Alpha somedays, but fuck Pat, it's worth it. Every fucking day I get to wake up with you, get to see you smile at me or lean into my touch. Everytime I get to smell you happy and content. It makes up for every time you frustrate me or do something that annoys me." Jonny couldn't seem to stop talking now he'd started.

 

"And I know I do shit that pisses you off too. You get mad and frustrated with me too but you never let it linger, you still love me after all of it... At least I hope you still do. It's how it is for me.

You're mouthy and loud and stubborn and a little shit but fuck Patrick. I wouldn't want you any other way. You're you and that makes us,  _ us. _ "

 

Pat felt tears running down his face as Jonny poured his heart out. He wanted to forgive him, he wanted to understand, he just couldn't yet.

 

"Then why did you say it? Is that how it’s going to be? If I play a bad game you scream at me that I'm not good enough? What happens when it does get to be too much?" He asked.

 

"I love you Jonny. I don't want to be here. I don't want to not have you in my life but I won't be a  burden. I can't stay if you just think I'm too much to deal with. I can be better. You just, you have to tell me what to do. I'll do it. I'll be perfect for you." Pat answered desperately, needing to know how to fix the situation.

 

"You don't have to be perfect, Pat." Jonny replied, heart breaking all over again hearing the desperation in his Omega's voice. 

 

"I'm sorry for yelling. I was angry and I took it out on you. That wasn't fair Patrick. I was so awful to you. I promise you don't need to change anything. You had a bad game and I was an awful Alpha. Please don't hate me, and god please don't believe the things I said in anger."

 

Pat sniffled.

 

"I  _ do _ have to be perfect though, because otherwise, it's too hard, everyone expects me to be perfect and if I'm  _ not _ then they're going to find you a replacement, someone better and more obedient than me. I'll be better Jonny I promise, just don't, don't let them give you someone else. I mean, if that's what you want but, just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. Don't yell at me next time please. I can do this. I don't hate you, I love you Jonny so much. It hurts how much. Just, let me try to be better? Please." Pat asked. He could do this. He could be better for Jonny. He took a few deep breaths trying to get himself together.

 

"I want to come home." He whispered into the phone.

 

Jonny felt tears prickle his eyes again.

 

"You can come home anytime you want." The Alpha promised. "This house will always be your home. You are always wanted here. I'm so sorry that I've made you think you need to be so perfect all the time." 

 

Jonny took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'd never leave you for someone else, Pat. I will never mate with anyone else, never want anyone else, you're all I'll ever want or need. You're it for me Patrick. I promised forever and I mean it."

 

Pat took another deep shuddery breath.

 

"I love you too Jonny. I'll be home soon." He told him and hung up the phone, taking a minute to wipe the tears off of his face.  He went into the kitchen where both Sharps were waiting with expectant looks on their faces.

 

"I um....I'm gonna go home. We talked, I don't know if it's all fixed but I think that's where I need to be." He answered with a sigh.

 

Sharpie nodded and stepped forward to hug Patrick.

 

"You do whatever you feel you have too. We'll be here if you need us."

 

"And if you need me to kick his ass, I'm a phone call away." Abby added.

 

"Is uncle Patwick going?" Maddy asked, face scrunched up into an upset scowl.

 

Pat went over and scooped Maddy up holding her close.

 

"I have to go home and make up with Uncle Jonny." Pat told her, "remember what we talked about last night.  I have to go fix it. I'll come see you again soon though okay?" She nodded seriously. He kissed her cheek and put her back in her chair.

 

"I'm gonna go grab my bag, and then I'll get out of your hair." He said going up the stairs, returning a few seconds later.

 

"Thank you so much you guys." He said hugging each of the older Sharps and pressing a kiss to Maddy's hair.

 

Abby waited for the redhead to get in his car before picking up her phone and dialling Jonny's number. Patrick just laughed at her.

 

"Come on baby girl, mommy's about to use language not fit for your ears." He said to his daughter carrying her up the stairs to get her dressed for the day. He heard Abby's voice downstairs and laughed he knew how that conversation was going to go.

 

"You listen  to me Jonathan. I know that boy is on his way home right now. I can't say I agree with that decision. You have a lot of work to do. You broke that poor boy. He was so shattered he asked for permission to go to bed, and to hold Maddy. I'm telling you this because I want you to know what you did and understand how badly you hurt him. You will treat him right. You will build up the man you broke. And so help me, if you ever  _ ever  _ hurt him like that again they will never find your body. I am not kidding. I will be watching." Her voice was fierce. Patrick had broke her heart last night with the amount of pain he was in, she'd be damned if she let it happen again.

 

"Abby, I understand how angry you are with me right now, but I assure you no one hates me more than I do. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life making this up to him, showing him that I love him just as he is. Just promise me something: if I ever hurt him this much again, shoot me."

 

"Shooting you wouldn't be anywhere near what you deserve. I am glad you understand where we stand though."

 

"I do." Jonny agreed. "I'm gonna fix this. I promise."

 

"Good. Now go do it." She said hanging up with finality. 

 

Patrick pulled into the driveway and sat in his car, gathering the confidence to go in, hating that he was nervous to go into his own house.  He finally grabbed his bag and went up the front steps unlocking the door and coming in quietly.

 

"Jonny?" He asked looking around for his Mate.

 

Jonny stood in the kitchen, hands clenched nervously on the counter.

 

"Kitchen." He called out, smiling when Patrick came into view. The redhead looked tired but he was there and he was whole and Jonny could cry with relief.

 

"Are you hungry? I was gonna make breakfast but I figured I'd wait for you to get home."

 

Pat followed the sound of Jonny's voice into the kitchen, the brunette looked tired and stressed.

 

"I can do that." He said quickly putting his bag down. He would show Jonny that he wasn't what everyone thought about him. He knew how to be a good Omega, a good mate. 

 

Jonny could see what what going on and just smiled and nodded, letting Patrick have this.

 

"Sure, you wanna make omelettes?" The Alpha suggested, pulling the ingredients from the fridge. When he brushed past Patrick he paused, putting the eggs and spinach on the bench.

 

"I'm sorry, Pat. I'm sorry I let you think I didn't love you. I do, I love you so fucking much." He lifted his arms to hug the redhead but halted half way. 

 

"Can I? Can I touch you?" He asked, nervously.

 

Pat went to Jonny hesitantly at first, burying his face in the Alpha's neck and and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

 

"I love you too Jonny. So much. I'll be good from now on I promise just, don't, don't send me away. If it's too much, tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll stop. I can't, I can't be without you Jonny. I hated last night." He whispered quietly into Jonny's skin.

 

Jonny held Patrick just as tight and breathed him in. "Never. I'm never sending you away. I love you too much."

 

"You just. God, you just be you and we'll work this out." He promised. "I can't be apart from you again. You're mine and I'm yours and that's all we need, fuck everyone else." 

 

"I like the sound of that." Pat sighed and then pulled away. "Now go sit and I'll make breakfast, and then I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." He said with a smile turning to the counter. He had the omelet whipped up and on the stove in 10 minutes working carefully to make them the best omelettes Jonny had ever had.

 

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, turning to his mate.

 

"Please." Jonny smiled encouragingly. He wanted to show Patrick how proud he was to have such a thoughtful and useful mate.

 

Pat made the coffee and added just the right amount of cream, Jonny didn't take sugar during the season and put it on the table in front of Jonny, feeling a sense of warmth and and accomplishment as Jonny smiled at him.

 

He flipped the omelettes and popped down the low carb toast they liked, plating both up and coming to the table. He took a sip of his orange juice and waited for Jonny to take a bite, hoping he'd done well.

 

Jonny grinned. "Looks amazing, baby." He picked up his fork and took a bite of the omelette. "Oh man." He moaned, mouth half full. "This is great baby. Thank you."

 

Pat grinned, happy he'd pleased his mate.

 

"You're welcome." He answered, digging into his own omelette. When they were finished he cleaned up the dishes.

 

"Nap time?" He asked.

 

"Nap time sounds great." Jonny agreed and took Patrick's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

 

"You wanna get changed or sleep like this?" The Alpha asked, stripping off his shirt.

 

Pat pulled his shirt off and climbed into bed snuggling down into the sheets that smelled of him and Jonny. When Jonny slid into bed he cuddled close, resting his head on Jonny's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

"I missed this." He whispered.

 

"I did too." Jonny agreed, pulling Patrick closer and kissing his curls.

 

"Please don't ever sleep without me again."

 

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." He answered settling in to go to sleep. He pressed a few kisses to Jonny's chest nibbling lightly at the Alpha's collarbone.

 

"I want...I mean....would it be okay....can I..." He didn't know how to get the words out, feeling bad for being so needy, especially when they were trying to fix things.

 

"What do you need, Pat? You have to tell me." Jonny asked, scritching his fingers through the Omega's strawberry blonde curls.

 

"I... can I have...your fingers?" He asked quietly. 

 

His oral fixation was something they never really talked about and he'd never asked before, but it was something that always helped when he was stressed, Jonny usually guessed and gave him what he needed but right now he didn't know if he should ask or even if he deserved it, if Jonny would even feel comfortable with it now, with him being so needy.

 

Jonny smiled and pressed a kiss to Patrick's head.

 

"Of course. You can always ask for what you want." He promised smiling down at the Omega and offered two of his fingers.

 

"If you need this, just ask me." 

 

Pat nodded and took the fingers in suckling them greedily, sighing as he relaxed and settled against Jonny's chest eyes heavy lidded. He felt sleep dragging at him as he had everything he needed.

 

Jonny stayed up a little longer, watching as Patrick slept. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought of possibly losing this, losing his mate.

 

The Omega slept soundly, gently suckling his fingers as a calming mechanism and the Alpha found it completely endearing. Eventually his sleepless night caught up to him and pulled Jonny under to a peaceful place of sleep and calm.

 

When Patrick woke up it was evening, and the sun was starting to sink below the horizon, but he couldn't care less. He was home and everything was as it should be.  He looked to where Jonny was still sleeping and smiled. He was never giving this up.  He got out of bed to arrange dinner, whipping up a quick and simple meal that was on their approved diet plan. He loaded it onto a tray and carried it into the bedroom.

 

"Jonny. Wake up Jonny." He said gently, shaking the older man slightly to wake him up.

 

Jonny was having a great dream where he and Patrick were skating on a frozen pond cheering on a little girl as she learned to skate. 

 

He woke up to the smell of red meat and mashed potatoes. 

 

"Wow!" He grinned widely. "This smells great baby. Thank you." He praised Patrick and reached out to cup the Omega's cheek, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 

"Come sit and eat with me." 

 

Pat accepted the grin and leaned into the kiss returning it with enthusiasm.  He climbed up on the bed and sat next to Jonny.  He'd loaded the plate with enough to feed both of them, figuring if he and Jonny didn't eat together he would just finish what was left after.

 

"I'm glad you like it. I know we're trying to keep to the meal plan, so I tried to stick as close as possible." He replied with a self satisfied grin, he'd done well, succeeded in pleasing his mate. It was a good feeling.

 

"You did a great job." Jonny smiled and offered a forkful of mashed potatoes to the Omega.

 

"I appreciate you making dinner, what do you want to do after? Anything you want." Jonny offered as a reward for such great behaviour. If Patrick needed to act like the perfect stereotypical Omega to feel better, Jonny would play along until the redhead was confident to be himself again.

 

Pat took the forkful of food with smile. This was going better than he thought, he was being fed dinner.

 

"What do you want to do? I'm down for whatever you want." Pat asked, not wanting to pick something Jonny didn't want.

 

"I'm asking you Patrick." Jonny replied, voice firm. "I want you to tell me what you want. Don't give me an answer you think I want to hear. Tell me what you want, be honest." 

 

Pat sighed and looked uncertain. He didn't want to make the decision. He wanted to Jonny to be happy.

 

"We could relax? Maybe find a movie to watch?" They didn't often have lazy couch nights except for family bonding night, it would be nice to cuddle with Jonny on the couch and just stare mindlessly at the TV for awhile.

 

"Sounds good, what movie do you want to watch?" Jonny asked after he'd chewed a piece of meat and then fed a piece to the younger man.

 

Pat enjoyed the bite and accepted the next.

 

"Doesn't bother me. Whatever you want to watch." He answered easily. "As long as it's in English" he added as a stipulation. He wanted to make his Alpha happy but he just couldn't sit through one of his french dramas tonight.

 

Jonny let out a soft laugh. "Alright, English only." He promised. "What about The Breakfast Club? I know it's one of your favourites." The Alpha teased playfully.

 

"Yes. The Brat Pack for the win." Pat grinned accepting another bite of potatoes.

 

When they were done eating Pat cleaned up and met Jonny in the living room, where the Alpha had set up the DVD player and got the movie loaded.  He snagged a blanket and settled in. Having this quiet time with Jonny felt nice, it made him feel like they could eventually get back to where they were. Either way he knew they were in it together, and it didn't seem so hard then.

 

They showed up to practice the next day and entered the locker room to a frosty atmosphere.  Shawsy immediately came up to Pat, giving him a hug and glaring at Jonny before pulling the older man away to talk.

 

"Are you okay?" The younger Omega asked seriously, "My Alpha said he called looking for you yesterday, which means you left? What did he do that made you leave?" He asked insistently.

 

"We had an argument after we got home, you saw how he was here, it didn't get better at home." Pat explained, trying to shield the Mutt from the worst of it, he didn't need to know how bad it had actually gotten.

 

"He didn't....did he...hurt you?" The younger omega searched Pats face carefully, looking to see anything off.

 

"What? No, nothing like that, it just, was a really nasty argument, he said sonome things and I just, couldn't stay that night, I went to Sharpie's" Pat explained, shocked that Andrew thought Jonny would be capable of something like that.

 

"Jonny and I worked it out, for the most part, things are still a little strained, but you don't have to act any different around him, he's still here for you, we both are. Don't let this thing between me and him get in the way of what you need okay? I'm fine, and we're going to make this work." Pat said fiercely, ruffling Shawsy's hair.

 

"Fine, if you say so," the younger man answered skeptically, "but if he does it again, I reserve the right to kick his ass." He said with finality.

 

"I do believe there's going to be a line so you go for it kid." Pat answered with a chuckle, turning to see Jonny surrounded by the other Alpha's on the team. He tried to feel sympathy for the man, but he kind of deserved it so he headed to his stall to get ready for practice. He had a lot of work to do today.

 

Jonny was expecting his team to band together after the bullshit of last night.

 

He listened as Sharpie relayed the threats Abby had made, listened to Seabs and Duncs give him advice on actually talking things through and not bottling them up until they explode.

 

Hossa didn't say anything, just put a hand on Jonny's shoulder and gave him a pointed look and nod.

 

Training was a little tense, things stilted by the tension until Shawsy made a beautiful pass, skated into position and took the rebound off Seabs shot and scored a gorgeous goal.

 

"Perfect!" Jonny beamed at the Omega, placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder and squeezing. "Good job!" He praised, moving his hand to scritch affectionately at the sweaty curls at the base of Shaw's neck.

 

The Omega froze for a moment before the praise washed over him and his lingering anger at Jonny eased.

 

"Thanks Cap." The brunette said, voice flat, trying to stay mad.

 

Jonny let him go and skated over to Patrick.

 

"He's doing so well. We've done such a good job on him." He told his Omega, smiling adoringly at the redhead. "Your stick handling sessions have done a lot for his control." 

 

Pat kept his head down at practice concentrating on making his game perfect, he was not going to allow another night like the one that had just occurred. He didn't register Jonny coming up until he started speaking.  He grinned at the praise. 

 

"Yeah, he's a quick learner, he's gonna take my job someday, or yours I guess since he's a centerman." Pat teased. It was good to hear though, he was proud of how well Shawsy was doing, even if he couldn't take all of the credit.

 

"You're a great teacher too, far more patient with him than I am." Jonny smiled and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Patrick's cheek.

 

"Don't think I didn't notice that no look backwards pass before." The Alpha added as he began to skate away. "Fucking beautiful!" He called out as the distance grew.

 

Pat laughed. He could see what Jonny was doing and he appreciated it. He knew his confidence was shaken. He was trying to do everything he could to show Jonny that he was good, that he could be better and it was nice to see his Alpha acknowledging it, he knew he was on the right track.  The rest of practice flew by, everyone had stepped their game up in preparation for their game the next night. It was game 7 of their second round in the playoffs, their season could be over if they all didn't play their best, and they all knew it.

 

Pat was exhausted after training, he barely had the energy to drag himself through his shower.

 

"So I know we're supposed to be sticking to the meal plan, but....taco Tuesday?" He asked Jonny as they made their way out to the car.

 

Jonny gave Pat a long suffering look. "It's Sunday, Kaner." He deadpanned and then caved when the ridiculous redhead that was his mate pouted and batted his eyelashes theatrically.

 

Two spicy chicken with beans and extra guacamole and two beef and cheese tacos later Jonny had them home.

 

"Nap?" He asked already toeing off his shoes and making his way upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

"Best thing you've said all day, with the exception of ordering the tacos." Pat sighed, finally feeling like he was finding his footing again. He didn't know if this kind of banter was one of the things that Jonny found hard to deal with, he hoped not, because it felt so right.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh and closed the curtains before turning to the bed and pulling back the thick down comforter.

 

"Get naked and get in here. I haven't had a chance to scent you properly in ages." The Alpha ordered, but he kept his tone light and playful.

 

He stripped himself, reminding his instincts and his knot that this was for scenting and not for breeding. But the skin Patrick was showing as he stripped, soft, milky smooth, dotted with old bruises and bite marks that Jonny had put there were too appealing. The Alpha chastised himself and tore his eyes away to control his slowly hardening cock.

 

Pat was out of his clothes and between the covers quickly, but it didn't stop him from noticing the hungry look in Jonny's eyes.

 

"So I'm completely exhausted from practice, but if you and junior are willing to do all the work have at it." He said tone light and playful as he flopped spread eagled in the middle of the bed,

 

Jonny laughed softly, pulling Patrick to him to curl up against his side.

 

"Junior and I can wait. I really did just want to scent you right now." He promised, kissing his mate's curls.

 

"And maybe make out a bit until we both pass out from exhaustion." The Alpha added playfully, using his fingers to tilt Patrick's chin up and kiss him gently.

 

Pat kissed back and settled in, scenting Jonny's neck, and nipping at his jaw and collarbones in between lazy kisses as they both started to fall asleep, content in each other's presence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is love!  
> come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the feels of last chapter we couldn't leave you hanging for long. Also since the hawks play in 12 hours (Which is 5am my time) I'm getting this up now as my offering to the Hockey Gods and the OneGoal initiative.

**Chapter 6: June 2014**

 

***

 

Jonny stopped skating, letting the momentum carry him until it was gone and he was left standing almost centre ice. The crowd around him was cheering and going crazy and Jonny rested his chin on the end of his stick, eyes closed as he breathed through the shock and bitter disappointment of loss. LA had just kicked them out of the playoffs.

 

They were going home without a cup. Meaning Patrick and Jonny wouldn't be having a kid that year.

 

He didn't know what upset him more, losing the cup or losing the chance to have a kid with Patrick that summer.

 

"You okay Cap?" Sharpie put a hand on his shoulder, the other Alpha's face was grim but held a tone of acceptance. "There's always next year. We'll get it done."

 

Jonny just nodded and let Sharpie lead him to the handshake line before skating off the ice and to their locker room.

 

Jonny caught eyes with Patrick for a split second before lowering his gaze to the floor, shame flooding him.

 

He'd failed his mate. He could have made that last shot, could have tied up the game and sent them to OT, they could have won and gone on to the finals. Could have won The Cup, could have spent all summer knotting and filling Kaner with pups.

 

Instead he'd missed. Missed the shot, missed the finals, missed the cup and missed his chance at a kid. Bitterly he thought to himself  _ There's always next year. Or the year after that or the year after that. _ The thought made him sick to his stomach.

 

Pat stared at the spot where the puck was supposed to have gone in, Jonny was supposed to make the shot, then he would score the game winner in OT and they would go on to win the Cup. Except they hadn't and now he was standing at the end of a handshake line reeling with the implications. 

 

He and Jonny had been talking all year about spending the summer trying to get him pregnant. They were supposed to be going to training camp with a cup and a pup in the oven, now none of that was possible. As he shook hands he ran through everything he could have done better, every technical mistake he'd made, maybe if he'd done better they wouldn't have been down going into the third. He didn't blame Jonny for missing the shot, it could have happened to anyone, there was so much coverage in front of the net it would have been a miracle if it had gone in anyway, but still he'd hoped.

 

He took a deep breath and followed the rest of the team into the locker room, it was silent as they all brooded, playing the game over and over as they undressed.

 

Pat sat down on the bench after he had everything off, he needed to get in the shower but he just kept thinking about maybe next year, or the year after. He didn't want to wait. He was so ready to have Jonny's pup, they had already planned the trip up to the cabin, it was going to be beautiful. Now he didn't even know how he was going to handle it.  He could smell the bitter disappointment and guilt and sadness coming off of Jonny and he went to him.

 

"Jonny?" He began gently, trying to get the man to look up at him.  

 

Jonny had stripped to his underwear, sitting in his stall and staring at his feet.

 

When Patrick called his name he looked up, tears in his eyes and sadness all over his face.

 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I should have made the shot." 

 

Pat dropped to his knees at Jonny's feet and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"No..no it's not your fault. There were a million things that could have been done to win that game. This isn't on you." He said fiercely.

 

Jonny dropped his head and wrapped his arms around Patrick, breathing him in. 

 

"It's not on you either." He whispered into his Omega's ear, closing his eyes tight as he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks.

 

"I want..." He paused when his voice broke. "I wanted this to be the year." He said sadly, knowing that Patrick would understand he wasn't just talking about hockey.

 

Pat held on to Jonny tighter as he started to shake.

 

"I know. I did too." He whispered sadly feeling his own eyes well up. "We...we still could, if you want. I mean, I know we said three cups, but, we could still try this summer."

 

Jonny gave Pat a small smile. "I know, is it bad that I really want to win once more before we try?" He asked, feeling nervous. "Because I really want to win The Cup once more, just once more and then I can focus on my family and not just on hockey."

 

"It's not bad. Not at all, I feel bad for saying the same thing, I want, I want one more championship before I give it up. I just, I want you to be happy to. I want to give you everything you want." He said softly, seriously.

 

Jonny smiled softly, cupping Patrick's cheeks . "One more." He told the redhead. "Then we can start our family." He promised and kissed his Omega gently.

 

Pat sighed, it was a tough thing to accept but he knew Jonny was right, they needed to do it, for themselves and for the team. One more championship, one more Cup for the city, then they could focus on their family.

 

"Are....Are you guys okay?" Their little bubble was broken by Shawsy's concerned voice.

 

"Yeah." Jonny agreed, holding out an arm for the Omega to join in on the hug. "We're okay. That was a beautiful goal, Mutt. I'm proud of you. You had a great season."

 

Andrew made a soft sound pleased sound and cuddled into Jonny's side.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't do more, but I know, next year. Next year is going to be our year." He said with confidence.

 

Pat smiled and ruffled Shawsy's hair.

 

"You got it right Mutt. Next year. We're gonna have it all." The older Omega agreed.

 

***

 

November 2014

 

Pat sat in the booth with the guys, they were a month into the season and so far, they were doing well. The redhead had a good feeling, he just knew this was going to be the year. They were on a five game winning streak and they'd all come out to blow off a little steam before leaving on a road trip.

 

"I think the kid is about to strike out." Sharpie commented eyeing where the newest young omega on the team Teravainen was chatting up someone at the bar. He was young but he was fitting in with the team well. 

 

Jonny had to lean over Patrick to see the bar.

 

"He looks like he's doing alright. Have a little faith." The Alpha teased.

 

Pat watched and saw the kid getting more nervous, and the person he was talking to leaning forward into his space.

 

"He's way out of his depth." He commented.

 

He'd taken the kid under his wing, much as he had Shawsy, who had happily bonded to the Alpha he'd been with for almost a year the past summer. He and Jonny had stood with him as he pledged to be hers forever and Pat had never been more proud as he saw just how happy the Mutt was. Now he turned his attention to the youngest member of the team. He knew the kid needed support and he wouldn't let any harm come to him.

 

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on him." He told his Mate giving him a quick kiss and heading for the bar.

 

"I...I don't think so. I'm here with friends." Teuvo was telling the Alpha, who was leaning in, a hand placed on the younger man's arm.

 

"Come on, I'm sure they wouldn't miss you. Wouldn't they want you to have some fun?" The Alpha's voice was like oil.

 

"Evening." Pat said easily, coming up behind the younger man and hooking an arm around his shoulders, Teuvo leaned slightly into him.

 

"I see you've found my friend, but we're gonna go now. Jonny's waiting for us kid, come on." He towed the kid away from the bar and back to the booth, sliding in to sit next to Jonny and pulling Teuvo to sit down next to him.

 

"Rule number one kid. If you go to a bar, don't let the strange Alphas corner you, use the buddy system." He said with a chuckle.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. 

 

"You alright Turbo?" He asked, catching the blonde's eye for his reply. 

 

When the blonde nodded and agreed Jonny relaxed and tension he didn't even know he was holding, left his shoulders.

 

"You wanna go get me another drink baby?" The Alpha purred, burying his face into Patrick's neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin there.

 

Pat bent his head, offering his neck.

 

"Sure thing, what do you want?" He asked sighing as Jonny nibbled at his skin.

 

"Beer. Get the kid another coke too." Jonny ordered, giving Patrick one last kiss on the neck.

 

He watched his mate walk to the bar and caught Teuvo staring wide eyed.

 

"What's up?" He asked.

 

Teuvo flushed and ducked his head. "I just have not seen you be so open. It nice to see happy pair." The kid shrugged in slow deliberate English "Remind me of parents."

 

Jonny gave the kid a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"We try to keep it casual during training and games. We're pretty open now that everyone knows."

 

When Pat returned he set the coke down in front of Teuvo who smiled brightly and gave a thank you grin to both Patrick and Jonny.

 

"Mmm beer and a pretty Omega, is it my birthday?" Jonny teased as Pat got comfy in his lap.

 

Pat laughed and wiggled playfully in Jonny's lap, taking a sip of his own beer.

 

"Nope, but it's almost mine." He teased, he had a nice buzz going. "Am I going to get an early present tonight?" He asked, nibbling lightly at Jonny's jaw.

 

Jonny chuckled. "Maybe." He smirked. "If you behave."

 

"You two are gross! Get a room!" Shawsy heckled them.

 

"Later." Jonny shot back. "Perfectly comfy right here." He put his hands on Patrick's hips and pulled him more snugly against his crotch. 

 

Teuvo laughed at them, clearly enjoying the banter.

 

"I will be back." He announced leaving the table and heading to the bathroom.

 

When he returned, Teuvo looked a little stunned and uncomfortable, he sat next to Patrick and Jonny, head bowed as he played with his coke glass.

 

"Turbo? What's wrong?" Patrick asked not liking the way the young man looked. "What happened?"

 

Teuvo shrugged. "Just some unkind words." He replied.

 

A group of loud Alpha's passed the table, one of them looked at the young Omega and winked, which sent his whole group into louder fits of laughter and cat calls.

 

Teuvo shrunk in his seat.

 

Jonny frowned, glaring at the Alpha group and reaching around Patrick to put his hand on the back of Teuvo's neck a very obvious and clear sign of 'Mine' 

 

Patrick frowned, he didn't like the way the Alphas were looking at the younger man. He reached out to put a hand on Teuvo's shoulder.

 

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" He asked voice fierce, he recognised one of the Alphas as the one that was at the bar with the Omega. 

 

"I will take care of them, if they think they can touch you, they'll have to go through me." He told the younger man. 

 

Teuvo shook his head. "No, they just had words to say." He explained. "Unkind words, um," He hesitated to find the word in English. "Dirty words?" He asked, hoping that was the right term.

 

Pat growled.

 

"Oh no. They are not allowed to call you mean names." He said trying to get out of Jonny's lap. He was going to give those Alphas a taste of what a grown up Omega could do.

 

Jonny tightened his grip around Patrick's hips.

 

"Sit still. You're not going to go and yell at a group of Alphas." Jonny ordered firmly.

 

He waited for Patrick to stop moving, obviously annoyed at being ordered still.

 

"Do you want to go?" The Alpha asked Teuvo. "Pat and I can take you home."

 

Teuvo nodded. "That would be good. Yes." He agreed.

 

"Alright boys, we'll see you assholes tomorrow. Captain says optional skate is no longer optional!" Jonny called as they shuffled out of the booth.

 

A collection of outraged and upset noises came from the rest of the booth.

 

"Finish your drinks, drink your water and go to bed!" The Captain ordered and slung an arm over Patrick's shoulder, the other he held out and offered to Teuvo.

 

"I could totally have handled them." Pat muttered petulantly as they waited for their cab.

 

"Are you okay going home by yourself Teuvo? Do you want to stay with us?" Pat asked as Jonny gave the driver Teuvo's address.

 

"No. I am okay. I would like to go to my home. Thank you though. For the help. I, it is nice to have people, people who care." He struggled with the proper English words but thought he got it right.

 

"Anytime Turbo. We've got your back. We will take care of you." Pat promised. They waited until the younger man got all the way in his door before the cab pulled away.

 

"So...you know what we have to do right?" He said turning to Jonny as they headed toward home.

 

Jonny let out a soft sigh. He knew this was coming from the day Patrick had started doing one on one training with the younger Omega, pulling him into  _ Omega Time _ with him and Shawsy.

 

"Is this empty nest because Shaw bonded over the summer?" The Alpha asked, mostly joking. He loved the protective nurturing instinct of his mate, he would make an amazing father. But Jonny really wanted to spend all his effort on being a good Alpha to his family.

 

Pat looked shocked and scandalised.

 

"Empty nest? Absolutely not, this is about protecting one of our own. He obviously cannot handle himself. He needs help." Pat insisted. "No one else understands Jonny. I have to, I have to protect him. I don't want him to go through what I did, and what Shawsy did." The redhead scooted closer to his Alpha.

 

"I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to, it is a lot, but then, will you at least help find someone who will help him? I don't want him to be hurt." 

 

Jonny could never say no to that tone of voice from Patrick. Could never deny his mate something he wanted so sincerely.

 

"If you feel so strongly about this then we can." He agreed, putting his hand on Patrick's knee and squeezing. "We'll have him over for family dinner with Shaw and Chaunette." 

 

Pat grinned.

 

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to Jonny's lips. 

 

"Thank you." He moved down to Jonny's neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive spot beside the brunette's Adam's apple.

 

"Thank you." He sucked a mark into the v of skin left exposed by Jonny's shirt collar.

 

"When we get home I'll show you properly how grateful I am." He whispered huskily into the Alpha's ear.

 

Jonny chuckled, carefully extracting Patrick from him. "This cab has video dear." He pointed out. "Let's not give him footage worth selling."

 

By the time they arrived home, Jonny was ready to get Patrick inside.

 

"Thanks have a good night." He told the driver after paying and then ushered his mate up the front steps and inside.

 

"You want a gatorade before bed?" He offered.

 

"I want something else more than I want Gatorade, but I'll take a blue one." Pat said with a grin before heading up the stairs shedding his clothes as he went. By the time he reached the bedroom he was left in only his boxers a trail left behind him.  He pulled the covers down on the bed and climbed in arranging himself seductively on his side.

 

Jonny shook his head and picked up after Patrick as he followed the redhead to their bedroom. Once the door was closed he dumped Patrick's clothes into the laundry basket and threw the blue gatorade at him.

 

"Hydrate first, then sex." 

 

Pat took the bottle and cracked it open taking three big gulps.  

 

"Don't you think it should be the other way around, I mean, we are about to engage in some pretty vigorous exercise." He pointed out finishing the bottle and then putting it on the bedside table.

 

"Are we?" Jonny asked, eyes wide feigning innocence. "I thought we were gonna cuddle and tell each other how much we love one another and then go to sleep?" He teased, pulling his shirt off over his head and then trailing on hand slowly down his chest, scratching his abs lightly before continuing down to slowly pop the button on his jeans.

 

Pat licked his lips at the sight of his Alpha undressing. He saw Jonny naked on a daily basis, usually multiple times a day but it never failed to make him wet when he caught a glimpse of that perfectly sculpted body, and the asshole knew it.

 

"Well if that's how you want to play it." Pat shrugged reaching into the drawer where he kept his toys, he rarely used them but couldn't really let them go.  He pulled out his largest one, one he'd never actually taken all the way, he'd bought it on a whim when he'd still been single and exceptionally horny.

 

"I guess I'll just have to entertain myself."

 

Jonny snorted. "If by entertain you mean injure, sure." The Alpha teased unzipping his jeans and pushing them down over the swell of his hockey ass.

 

He stepped out of them and made his way to the bed, taking the toy from Patrick's hands.

 

"You can't even take this." He pointed out as he turned the toy over in his hands. It was stupidly huge, only porn stars or Omega's that had gone through a lot of childbirth would be able to take it fully, let alone the ridiculous knot. 

 

"Besides, it's cold and unresponsive. How boring." He teased.

 

"You underestimate my skill." Pat replied, pulling Jonny close and kissing him. "Besides, if you're not going to do it for me, how else am I supposed to get my needs met." He teased.

 

"I have needs Jonny.  _ Needs _ ." His tone was playful as he rolled the Alpha so he could lay on top of him, lavishing his face and neck with kisses.

 

"Oh well in that case." Jonny rolled his eyes playfully, hands instantly moving to Patrick's firm behind, grabbing handfuls of the warm flesh and pulling so that the Omega's hips ground against his.

 

"Why don't you get us both properly naked and you can demonstrate these needs for me? That way I can be sure that they're thoroughly met before the end of the day." 

 

Pat was quick to slide his boxers off, rocking his hips pointedly against Jonny's before sliding down so he could pull the Alphas off as well.

 

"Now the question becomes." He grinned as he mouthed his way up the Alphas body, nipping lightly at his hip bones and brushing a his lips up the underside of his hardening cock.

 

"Do you want my mouth, or my ass?" He asked seductively. "Or both?" He winked.

 

Jonny pretended to think about it for a minute.

 

"Hmmm." He stroked his chin. "Both? Both? Both is good." He agreed, reaching down to card his fingers through strawberry blonde curls. Patrick had cut them short at the beginning of the season but they were starting to grow out again, just curling at the base of his skull and by his ears.

 

"Please don't quote children's movies at me when I'm about to suck your dick." Pat playfully admonished licking his lips exaggeratedly before taking the head of Jonny's cock into his mouth, sighing as he did. 

 

He worked his tongue against the underside, applying gentle suction and using his hand to stroke the shaft, covering all of the Alphas sensitive places. One hand slipped down to roll Jonny's balls between his fingers as he sucked more of the shaft in. He loved the way the other man jerked in pleasure, trying to keep still and not thrust up and choke him too early. 

 

"Fuck." Jonny moaned softly, licking his lips and closing his eyes. Patrick had a talented mouth and the enthusiasm to match. The Alpha could never say no to his Omega's oral fixation, especially when it manifested in a way that lead to orgasms.

 

"That's it, baby. So good. Fuck. Deeper." He purred, pushing gently with the hand in Patrick's hair, firm pressure as a suggestion that the redhead could shake off if he wanted.

 

Pat usually tried to make these last as long as possible, especially since he hadn't yet convinced Jonny to knot his mouth, he couldn't ignore the suggestion though and so he braced himself on his elbows and sank deeper taking Jonny all the way to the back of his throat until his gag reflex engaged and then pulled back swallowing a few times before doing it again. He knew how much Jonny loved the feeling of the head of his cock nudging the soft back of his throat. He did it several times before setting up a rhythm sucking and bobbing his head, caressing the inside of Jonny's thighs as he went.

 

"You wanna fuck my throat?" He asked, pulling back and licking his swollen lips.  "Wanna make me gag good and proper, come down my throat? Watch me swallow every drop?" 

 

Jonny groaned. "You have such a filthy mouth." He said, eyes dark and voice low.

 

"Tap out if you need to." He instructed and tightened the grip his hand had on Patrick's hair before pushing more firmly, the Omega going easily until Jonny was holding his head in place and rolling his hips up into his throat. The Alpha kept it shallow at first, watching how Patrick breathed and took it before pressing deeper and picking up the pace.

 

"Fuck. Pat! Yeah baby. Yeah that's it. Fuck!" He moaned loudly. "Fuck, either I come down your throat or I knot you. Pick one."

 

Pat whined.

 

"This is for you. To show you what a fantastic Alpha you are and how grateful I am. I'll enjoy either, you pick. My throat or my ass. You can even knot my mouth if you like." He rasped throat sore from its recent use.

 

Jonny groaned. The idea of knotting Patrick's mouth sounded amazing in theory but when he thought about it it scared the hell out of him. What if Patrick choked? What if it broke his jaw? What if Patrick didn't breathe right and ended up panicking and stuck? Jonny couldn't risk it.

 

"Come on up here. I wanna watch you get off while riding my knot." He grinned. "Wanna watch my perfect Omega show me how much he loves riding my cock."

 

Pat made a soft disappointed sound but released Jonny's cock and slid up his body, kissing him deeply as he settled on top of him. 

 

"You wanna prep me? Get me all stretched and ready for you?" He asked pressing little kisses along the Alphas jawline.

 

"Or you wanna hear me whine and struggle to take it until I'm all settled and squirming around you?" 

 

"I want you to get yourself all wet and just take me. Wanna watch you slowly take me inch by inch and drive yourself insane while doing it." Jonny purred, pushing three fingers against Patrick's lips for him to suck on.

 

Patrick sucked the fingers eagerly and sat up getting himself into position, the getting wet part was easy, he was already dripping for it. He sucked hard and positioned the fat head of Jonny's cock at his entrance keening as he pressed down, feeling it open him up.  He took it slow and steady breathing through it when the stretch became a little too much until he was fully seated, his hands braced on Jonny's chest as he let himself adjust.

 

"God you're fucking stunning like this." Jonny moaned, eyes slitted in pleasure as he bit his bottom lip, whole body tensing to not thrust up into the tight wet heat of his mate.

 

"Come here." The Alpha pulled his mate down by hooking the fingers in Patrick's mouth behind his teeth and tugging before removing his fingers and kissing the redhead deeply.

 

Pat leaned into the kiss, returning it with gusto as he started moving his hips, rocking slow and steady.

 

"Not gonna last very long. So good, so full." He whined as he moved his hips faster, adjusting to get the perfect angle.

 

"That's okay baby. Get yourself off. I wanna watch you come and then knot you full." Jonny purred, grabbing Patrick's ass and helping him move.

 

Pat grabbed Jonny's hand so he could have his fingers back and sucked them hard, keening as he rode Jonny quick and rough, filled at both ends with Jonny rubbing all of the sensitive places inside him, he breathed hard and came with a cry, back arching as he covered Jonny's chest and stomach with come. He slumped forward then, worrying the fingers in his mouth slowly and comfortably, eyes closed in bliss as he came down.

 

"Gorgeous." Jonny praised as Patrick slumped against him. 

 

"I need my fingers back for a minute." He apologised and replaced them with his tongue to keep the redhead appeased while his hands moved to Patrick's hips and held him in place while Jonny bent his knees and fucked up into his mate fast and hard until his knot swelled and caught on the Omega's rim.

 

He gave Patrick back his fingers and used his free hand to guide the Omega into grinding down against the knot until Jonny let out a low moan from the back of his throat and came, thighs shaking as he tried to press deeper into his mate.

 

Pat held on tight, keening as Jonny's knot swelled within him, the Alpha coming and filling him slow and steady, he sighed at how content and satisfied he felt, held on his Alpha's chest, knotted with his mouth filled, his eyes drifted closed in happiness. This was one of those moments be treasured, never wanted to let go of.

 

Jonny relaxed against the pillows, holding Patrick against his chest while they got comfortable to wait out his knot.

 

“I love you.” He smiled fondly, staring adoringly at his mate. “Sometimes it just hits me so hard that you’re here and you’re mine and I’m completely taken by surprise as to how much I love you.”

 

Pat nuzzled Jonny's chest.

 

"Love you too." He spoke around his mouthful. "Gonna go to sleep now I think. Shove me off if I get too heavy." He mumbled, already halfway to sleep.

 

Jonny gave a small laugh and kissed his mate's forehead as he settled and then let himself drift off as well.

 

***

 

“Yo Captain! I got the goods.” Shawsy grinned as he made his way across the rooftop terrace towards Jonny who was grilling burgers.

 

“Cooler’s over there.” The Alpha pointed turning the meat and then paying attention to the Omega.

 

“Chaunette coming too?” 

 

Shawsy grinned and nodded. “Yeah, she’ll be around later. I wanted to help set everything up for Kaner.”

 

Jonny returned his grin. “There’s a bunch of streamers and balloons that need to be put up.”

 

“On it.” The younger man gave a jaunty salute and started slinging red white and black streamers around the terrace.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Turbo!” Jonny called as the blonde cautiously stuck his head out of the doors.

 

“I bring Sima and  Suklaakakku.” Teuvo held up his hands full of food.

 

Jonny frowned for a moment, not sure what he was looking at. 

 

“Sima is honey sugar beer: Mead.” The Fin explained. “Suklaakakku is cake, chocolate with three types of chocolate.”

 

“Kaner’s gonna love it.” Shawsy grinned. 

 

“He is.” Jonny agreed.

 

By 5pm, the rooftop was covered in red white and black everything, food that was absolutely  _ not _ on their diet plans and enough alcohol to give the entire Blackhawks team alcohol poisoning.

 

The only thing missing was Patrick Kane the birthday boy.

 

“What time is Sharpie bringing him around?” Hossa asked, working on his second beer.

 

“About half an hour.” Jonny replied, checking to make sure everything was in place.

 

The pile of presents made the Alpha smile, Patrick was going to go crazy when he saw them.

 

“Who’s got the music?” Seabs asked, handing Jonny a red solo cup of whiskey and coke.

 

“Um, I’ll get it going. I stole Pat’s Ipod so I can’t promise we’ll still have our sanity by the end of the night.” 

 

Seabs laughed. “The things we do for love.” He teased.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh and got the stereo going, some chill Eminem to start the night.

 

“He’s early!” Duncs panted as he burst through the door.

 

“Shit. Everyone! Places!” Jonny called, turning the music down.

 

"Okay seriously what's the deal Sharpie, you're usually running home to Abby and Maddy after we go out,  _ and _ all you ever do is make fun of us for this sweet rooftop terrace so, why do you need to...." Pat stopped talking as he reached the terrace, the lights were off and there were decorations everywhere and food, non-diet plan approved food.

 

"Oh jeez." He knew Jonny had been planning something, he'd figured a party of some sort, especially when Sharpie had randomly called him up and asked him to help him shop for Abby for his anniversary, but he wasn't expecting it to be quite of this magnitude. He put on his best surprised face as everyone jumped out from behind the furniture.

 

"You guys  _ totally  _ had me." He told them, laughing as someone handed him a drink.

 

Jonny chuckled and came forward, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s lips. “Happy Birthday, baby.” He smiled.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Shawsy shouted, running up and tackling Patrick in a hug. “You’re ooooooold!” He sung as he laughed. “So oooold! Might as well retire old man, let us younguns run things from now on.”

 

“Andrew.” Chaunette put a hand on his shoulder. “Give the man some space.” She smiled, but her tone was fond Alpha.

 

Shawsy blushed and took a step back, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling sheepishly up at her.

 

“We don’t mind his exuberance.” Jonny promised, but was glad he could wrap Patrick up in another hug.

 

“So what do you think?” He asked his mate. The Alpha had been planning this for weeks, agonising over what would be too much and what would be too little. He’d ordered decorations and then changed his mind about the theme, he wanted to make sure they had no games the day after and that they could cheat on their diets a little. The whole thing had him tense and worked up for over a week and he was nervous, wanting his mate to love it.

 

"It is absolutely perfect." Pat said with a grin turning so he could kiss his mate.  "Thank you. I can't remember the last time someone organised a party like this for me. It's amazing," he said, it felt so good to have all of his friends around, where they could just relax.

 

"Now, food? And then presents?" He asked voice excited.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Wow such wonderful priorities.” He teased and steered Patrick over to the food.

 

“I cooked the burgers myself this afternoon, and I made sure we had the potato salad you like so much.” Jonny told the Omega. “Duncs brought his deviled eggs and Teuvo brought Finnish Mead and triple chocolate cake, I have no idea what he called it but it’s good.”

 

"I knew there was a reason I bonded with you. You feed me so well." He said loading up a plate with a burger and potato salad. He grabbed a beer from the cooler. He wandered over to where Teuvo was sitting with a plate of snacks.

 

"How you doing kid?" He asked, stealing a potato chip from the younger man's plate.

 

"Thanks for bringing the booze and the cake. It looks delicious." He took a big bite of his burger and moaned shamelessly. He loved approved cheat days.

 

Teuvo smiled happily. “You are welcome.” He told the older man. “It tradition in my family, share mead and cake on birthday.” 

 

“We appreciate the thought.” Jonny told the young Omega, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And we’re glad you accepted our offer, the team is always a family, but Pat and I look after you unbonded Omega’s like kids. Ask Shawsy.” He teased.

 

“They’re the best dad’s ever. Make you food, let you pick the movie and cuddle time on the couch. You’re gonna love it.” Shawsy told him. “Until you find your own Alpha, nothing beats your own Alpha.” He smiled adoringly at Chaunette.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Suck up.”

 

"Seriously, be good or I'm going to eat your slice of cake." Pat teased.

 

“Wow, rude.” Shawsy pouted.

 

“Kaner! You have to open my present first.” Hossa declared, bringing over a bright purple box tied with neon green ribbon.

 

“If that’s the box, I’m terrified of what’s inside.” Chaunette whispered to Jonny.

 

“You’re not the one who’s going to have to live with it.” The other Alpha whispered back as Patrick started bouncing excitedly when he finally noticed the huge pile of presents at the other end of the terrace.

 

"Presents!!!" Pat called coming over and sitting in the chair someone had pulled into the middle of the deck.  He picked up the box shaking it gently.

 

"Ooooo I wonder what it is." He sing-songed.

 

"Only way to know is to open it." Sharpie pointed out.

 

Kaner ripped into the paper and screamed when he saw the logo on the box.

 

"Hoss you didn't." He exclaimed, he opened the box and saw the shoes he'd been lusting after for weeks. Purple sparkles with lime green laces and accents.  

 

"My shoes!!!" He yelled jumping up from his chair to hug Hossa like he'd just scored a goal.

 

"Jonny Jonny look. Hossa loves me, more than you, he got me my shoes." He called teasingly.

 

Jonny groaned and glared at Hossa. “Really? You just had to get him the fucking ugly shoes?” 

 

Hossa just shrugged and accepted Patrick’s hugs. “Look how happy he is. Worth it.” Hossa grinned.

 

“Mine now!” Seabs declared and handed over a small box wrapped in metallic silver paper with small black skull and crossbones printed on it.

 

"I don't know how you're going to top that one Seabsy but you're welcome to try." He said with a grin tearing into the paper. He pulled out a dress shirt, the shade of blue that almost matched his eyes. It was a very nice shirt and looked tailored to fit.

 

"Trying to tell me something Seabsy?" He asked playfully.

 

“Yeah, learn to dress yourself.” Seabs shot back, which sent the whole group into laughter.

 

“Who’s next?” Jonny asked, glancing around.

 

“Why don’t you go next, Captain?” Sharpie winked. 

 

“Because, as his Alpha. I go last.” Jonny replied grinning.

 

“This is from the rookies.” Teuvo announced handing over a large round box covered in blue and grey polka dot paper.

 

"Ooo presents from the kids. I love gifts from the kids." He said with a grin opening up the box.

 

"Hats?" He asked pulling out a bunch of hats with logos from different teams and towns on them.

 

"They are...from hometowns. Teams we play on as kids." The rookie explained.

 

Pat finished looking through them. "Oh awesome. Thanks Turbo." He said with a genuine smile.

 

“I can’t take it any more. Mine! Mine now!” Sharpie shouted, handing over a box wrapped in elegant red paper with a black bow.

 

“Abby totally wrapped that.” Jonny muttered to Patrick.

 

“Quiet, Tazer.” Sharpie glared.

 

"What  _ did  _ you have to do to get her to wrap this for you?" Pat teased as ripped the paper off. He opened the box and promptly closed it again.

 

"There are  _ children  _ here  _ Patrick _ ." Kaner called mock scandalised. "Plus Jonny and I do not require any of these, he keeps me well satisfied." The redhead winked.

 

Jonny knew, just knew that Sharpie was going to get something sex related for Patrick.

 

“Eww!” Shawsy wrinkled his nose. “Too much information!” He cried.

 

“That’s just. No, we don’t need to know about this.” Duncs shook his head as Seabs covered his ears.

 

“What’s in the box though?” Crawford asked, grinning. 

 

“Well.” Sharpie started. 

 

“Don’t even.” Jonny warned and the older Alpha held up his hands in surrender.

 

“Here, this is from Chaunette and I.” Shaw handed over a small gift bag with hockey sticks on it.

 

"Oh boy. I wasn't kidding about the cake Mutt." He teased and dug through the bag.

 

He pulled out a silver picture frame and felt his eyes tearing up. 

 

"Shawsy." Pat whispered. It was a perfectly framed photo of him and Jonny celebrating a goal Pat had scored. Jonny's arms were wrapped around him and his hand was on the top of Pats helmet, the grin on his face full of love and pride.

 

"I suppose I'll have to let you have your cake now." He teased getting up and giving the younger man a sincere hug.

 

Jonny took the photo from Pat’s hand and smiled fondly, remembering every time he’d done that.

 

“It’s great, Shawsy. Thanks.” He smiled at the Omega.

 

“Alright, alright! My turn.” Crawford handed over a black gift bag with silver stars on it.

 

"Oh lord. I reserve the right to return anything for store credit." Pat laughed pulling out the tissue paper and wadding it up, tossing at the goalie, who caught it, almost reflexively.

 

"Good save by Crawford." Pat called in his best impression of Pat Foley.

 

Pat pulled out roll after roll of tape, in bright gaudy colours, followed by matching mouth guards.

 

"Okay number one, I am not actually a child." He said chucking the roll of bright pink tape at the man.  "Second I don't go through mouth guards  _ that quickly  _ anymore." Pat griped. 

 

“Anymore.” Sharpie snorted.

 

“He’s found something better to chew on.” Shawsy wiggled his eyebrows and Jonny blushed, self-consciously rubbing at the red mark on his neck Patrick had left the night before.

 

"Excuse you, I do  _ not chew _ on it." Pat cried outraged.

 

"Alright who's left?" He asked looking around the room. He accepted gifts from the rest of the team, getting a nice collection of useful and gag gifts, including a really nice watch Saader and Duncs had gone in on together.

 

"Thanks guys. It's awesome." He said putting it on and admiring it.

 

"Alright, the one everyone's been waiting for." He said sitting down again and opening his arms.

 

"Gimme." He teased looking to Jonny.

 

Jonny laughed and sat down on Patrick’s lap.

 

“Ta da!” He teased.

 

“Boo!” Shawsy called out.

 

“Birthday foul!” Sharpie joined in.

 

Jonny laughed and stood up. “Alright, calm down. That was only part one of the present.” He teased.

 

“Close your eyes Kaner.” He instructed and had Teuvo be in charge of making sure they stayed closed.

 

Jonny headed back inside and into the laundry room down on the ground level, he opened the door and grabbed his gift before walking upstairs again.

 

The crowd cooed and awwed until Jonny shut them up with a “Shhh! Don’t give it away!” 

 

Carefully Jonny placed the present in Patrick’s hands and waited for the realization to set in.

 

Pat listened as their friends cooed over whatever Jonny had.  He felt something warm and squirmy set in his lap and his eyes shot open.

 

"A puppy!!!! You got me a puppy?!" His voice was full of awe as he cuddled the small body close to his face. She was brown and black and fluffy and he was in love.

 

“She’s a Shepherd Collie mix, Bicks helped me find her from a shelter. She’s 10 weeks.” Jonny smiled, kneeling next to Patrick to be the same height at the puppy, reaching out to pet her and smile as her whole back end wiggled with her tail.

 

"Oh my god, I cannot believe we have a puppy." Pat said in awe, lifting her up and looking at her face, she whimpered and started licking his face and he laughed.

 

"Hello baby girl. Look how precious you are. Daddy loves you." He whispered as she continued to thoroughly lick him.

 

“This is simultaneously disgusting and adorable.” Shawsy groaned, at the way the pup was licking Patrick’s face.

 

“What are you gonna name her?” Hammer asked.

 

Jonny looked to Patrick. “I don’t know, any ideas?” 

 

Pat put the pup back in his lap and let her lick his hand while he rubbed along her back.

 

"Ummm....?" He looked to Jonny. "Peekaboo?" He teased.

 

Jonny gave him an unimpressed look. “What is it with you Patricks and naming your dog after yourself?” He asked.

 

“Call her Princess.” Shawsy teased.

 

“Little Lady.” Crow suggested.

 

“I like Deke.” Jonny offered. “Since that’s what she does whenever she’s on the floor, just deke’s between your legs.”

 

Pat looked at Jonny like he had just found the secrets of the universe.

 

"Yes. That one. Come meet our newest family member Deke everyone. But do it slowly so you don't overwhelm her." He told everyone.

 

“God, look at him, mother mode already.” Sharpie teased coming over and holding out his hand for Deke to sniff and then lick.

 

Jonny waited for Patrick to be distracted introducing Deke to the rest of the team and took Sharpie down to the kitchen to help cover the cake with candles and light them.

 

Jonny had a special cake made up, it was frosted red with the white and black stripes of their uniform around the edges making a border. On top written in white was “Happy Birthday P Kane #88”

 

The two Alpha’s carried the cake up the stairs and lit the candles before they started singing “Happy birthday to you!” 

 

The rest of the terrace joined in on the song.

 

“Happy birthday P Kane! Happy birthday to you!” 

 

“Now blow out them candles!” Hammer teased.

 

Pat closed his eyes and made a wish, a very special one and blew out the candles. 

 

"More cake!!!!" He exclaimed. It was chocolate with fudgy icing and Pat fully intended to have at least 2 pieces.

 

"So I get to, have like, the two biggest pieces right?" He asked hovering by the table where Jonny was dishing up the cake.  "It  _ is _ my birthday." He reminded the Alpha.

 

“You get what you’re given or you go without.” Jonny replied instantly, it was what his father had always told him.

 

“But yes, you can have cake, just keep in mind if you eat too much you’re not going to want to move later tonight and that would be a complete  _ shame _ .” He teased, smiling down at Deke who was running around their feet and making small yipping noises since she couldn’t quite bark yet.

 

“Here you go.” He handed the cake to Patrick and picked up Deke, giving her a kiss on the head and cradling her against his chest.

 

“Let’s go get you a chewie.” He cooed to the pup.

 

Pat pouted, he shouldn't have to choose between cake and sex, that was just mean. But he smiled as he watched Jonny carry the pup off and get her a treat.

 

"So, how awesome is my Alpha, he got me a pup." Pat said to Sharpie who was handing out the cake.

 

“He’s pretty special.” Sharpie agreed. “The pup is cute and he did a good job here. So I guess he passes muster.” 

 

Pat took a bite of cake and made a lewd sound.

 

"I know, he is so the greatest. I mean you're pretty awesome, but Jonny man. Jonny is  _ the  _ best." 

 

He ate his way through the the cake and walked around catching up with everyone. He finally found Jonny and plopped into his lap.

 

"Thank you. For this, for Deke, for everything. This has been a great birthday." Pat whispered into Jonny ear.

 

“I’m glad.” Jonny preened, nuzzling his face into Pat’s neck. “I love you.” He whispered, pressing kisses to the redhead’s neck.

 

“Jonny, Kaner. I’m stealing your dog.” Shawsy told them. He was laying on the floor with Deke running around his head, happily licking all over his face and neck while getting her paws all over his hair and head.

 

"Like hell you are. Jonny. Jonny tell him he can't have our dog." Pat exclaimed.  "That's also a cake stealing offence, I don't even care if you've already eaten your piece I'm gonna eat another so you can't." Pat told him getting up and picking up the pup before plopping back into Jonny's lap. He might have had a pleasant buzz going by then.

 

Jonny sighed holding Patrick securely on his lap while he tried to balance eating cake and holding Deke at the same time.

 

When Pat had finished his third piece of cake (lord help Jonny when the sugar high hits fully) Deke started making small whining noises and sitting on Jonny’s shoe.

 

“You need to go potty?” He asked her. She looked up at him and blinked.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He stood up and waited for her to follow him to the stairs.

 

She looked at them and then at Jonny and back again, clearly displeased about this turn of events.

 

Jonny sighed and picked up the pup before carrying her down to the ground level. He opened the laundry room door to the tiny square of lawn and set her down so she could waddle to the fence and do her thing.

 

Jonny had two training treats ready when she came back to the door, praising her for going outside and not inside. The people at the shelter had said to start training straight away.

 

“Hey, Kaner’s looking for you.” Hoss told Jonny when he was making his way back up the stairs.

 

“You heading off?” The younger man asked.

 

“Time to get home, I think a few others are saying good night to Kaner. See you at skate.” 

 

“Thanks for coming Hoss, see you.”

 

Deke yipped in his arms and Hoss pet her gently before letting Jonny rejoin the party.

 

"Awww you're lame." Pat whined as Shawsy bid him goodnight.

 

"Jonny our oldest is super lame. He's going home, the fun isn't over yet." He pouted.

 

“May I remind you that Shawsy isn’t actually our child.” Jonny teased as he hugged the brunette in farewell. 

 

“I have to get home too, Maddy and Sadie are giving Abs a tough night.” Sharpie apologised.

 

"Fine. Go be a lame dad. Say hi to Maddy for me. She  _ is _ my favourite Sharp after all." Pat said as he hugged Sharpie goodbye.

 

Sharpie laughed and hugged Patrick tight. “Have a good night birthday boy.” He teased.

 

It wasn’t long after that that most of the guys headed out. Hammer and Teuvo stayed back to help tidy up a bit but were gone a little after 1am.

 

“C’mon, bedtime. I’ll bring up Deke’s bed.” Jonny pointed Patrick towards the bedroom, the pup following behind, trotting happily after her new family.

 

"But what if I'm not ready for bed. " Pat asked as they headed downstairs.

 

"I said bed, not sleep, baby." Jonny grinned. "But I guess I could be persuaded to let you stay up past your bedtime." The Alpha teased.

 

"Best Alpha ever." The redhead called as he headed for the bedroom.  He was cuddling with Deke, playing with her ears, flapping them around and laughing as she yapped at him. He stopped and pet her nicely as Jonny came into the room.

 

"So,her bed is going in here?" He asked as Jonny set it up in the corner.

 

"I figured it would be the best place for her to get used to our scents and to bond with us. We can move her bed somewhere else if you don't want it in here." The Alpha offered. Really though, he wanted the pup close. She was adorable and Jonny knew she'd be a great fit for their family.

 

"Oh no that's fine, she should totally sleep with us, well not  _ with us  _ with us but like in the same room." Pat agreed picking up a rope toy and beginning a gentle game of tug-o-war with the pup.

 

"But like....she's so little, we're going to like...corrupt her...if she's in here  _ all  _ the time." The redhead ventured uncertainly.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

"She's a pup, Patrick." The Alpha pointed out. "Are you seriously suggesting we sexhile the dog?" 

 

The Omega shrugged.

 

"No, I'm just saying it might be weird with an audience is all. And I don't want to ruin our poor innocent little girls morals." He reasoned. "I mean, I know she's just a dog, but like what if she jumps up on the bed while we're in the middle of things, that won't be weird for you?" 

 

Jonny had to pause for a moment.

 

"Okay, yeah. That'd be weird." He agreed. "Maybe we can put her in the bathroom?" He offered. "Move her bed in there so she's still close but she's not in the room?" 

 

"Easier clean up if she has an accident too." Pat mused, "plus we can always open the door and let her in here whenever we're not otherwise occupied." The redhead pointed out.

 

Jonny nodded and moved the bed into the bathroom.

 

"Deke!" He called. "Bed." He pointed at her bed and waited for her to come over.

 

She hesitated to get into the bed.

 

"Bed." He said again, this time picking her up and putting her in the bed and petting her.

 

"Bed." He repeated again, his voice happy but firm. She needed to learn to associate the word and where she was together.

 

"Look at you, being all masterful. You read a book on that didn't you?" Pat teased after Jonny shut the door and came into the bedroom.  The pup started whining as soon as the door was closed.

 

"Poor baby." Pat said, heart breaking at her pitiful whimpers.  

 

"Don't pander to her. Otherwise she'll learn that if she whines she gets what she wants." Jonny poked Patrick in the side as he climbed into bed.

 

"She'll be fine. She'll get bored in 5 minutes and go to sleep." He explained, picking up a book from his side table drawer and handing it to Patrick. It was a beginners guide to training a puppy for the first time.

 

"But Jonny. Listen to her. She misses us. She's lonely. Listen to how sad she is." Pat told his Mate, looking sadly at the closed door to the bathroom.

 

Jonny sighed deeply.

 

"Nope. She has to learn. Now you can either lay there whining about how lonely the puppy is or you can get all up on this." The Alpha gestured to himself.

 

"You are so mean. Ignoring the pup and then trying to bribe me with sex. You are awful. I have no idea why I'm with you." The Omega huffed but moved closer to the brunette anyway.

 

"And what if I wanted that to get all up on me?" He asked seductively.

 

"Well, I guess it  _ is _ your birthday." Jonny agreed.

 

"Why don't you tell me what you want and I'll see if I can make it happen." He suggested, voice dropping lower into his seductive Alpha tones.

 

"That's right, it  _ is my birthday,  _ and I want you to fuck me through this mattress and then knot me until I can't think straight anymore. And then I want to do it again." Pat declared, reaching for the older man and pulling him into a kiss.

 

Jonny laughed as he was pulled but focused on the kiss as soon as their lips connected.

 

"Mmm I think I can manage that." The Alpha agreed.

 

"But first I have to get you ready, on your belly." He instructed, moving to give Patrick space to do so.

 

"Aye aye Captain." Pat grinned giving a jaunty salute and flopping onto his belly.  "Ugh, too much cake." He moaned as he bounced.

 

"I warned you." Jonny teased, running his hands up the back of Patrick's thighs, touching the skin softly, encouraging the Omega to part his thighs and arch his behind up to give the Alpha better access.

 

Pat opened his legs at Jonny's urging and thrust his butt into the Alphas hands.

 

"Don't care, was totally worth it. I know I'm not going to see cake again until at least April." He declared, sighing as Jonny's hands moved over him.

 

Jonny smiled at his mate. "This is true." He agreed.

 

The Alpha parted Patrick's cheeks with his hands, thumbing over his sensitive hole and then moving lower to press behind his balls.

 

"Fuck you have the prettiest ass." Jonny sighed, grabbing each cheek with a hand and jiggling Pat's ass playfully. "I think this is my favourite view of you." He teased.

 

"Fuck you, you love my face and you know it." Pat protested groaning as Jonny pressed on the sensitive parts of him. 

 

"I do." Jonny agreed. "But I also love making you fall apart and start making those sexy as hell noises, and this is the best way to do it." He added before leaning forward to lick a broad stripe over Patrick's exposed hole.

 

"Oh Jesus fuck." Pat cried out, gripping the pillow under his head hard as Jonny licked at him sending all of his nerves into overdrive. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin as he moaned.

 

Jonny smirked to himself and licked again, continuing to tongue over Patrick's hole firmly until the redhead began to squirm and press back against him. Jonny stiffened his tongue to a point and let Patrick roll his hips how he wanted, using Jonny's tongue how he wanted while the Alpha's hands held him open and thumbs pressed the sensitive spot behind his balls.

 

Pat rocked his hips, bracing himself on his elbows and thrusting his ass into Jonny's mouth.

 

"Oh god Jonny. Please, need something, need bigger." He whined.

 

Jonny grinned, moving one of his thumbs to press against Patrick's hole, slipping it just inside and moaning at the rush of slick he could feel and taste.

 

Pat groaned.

 

"So good Jonny. Gonna fuck me so good. Give it to me hard, just how I like it." He muttered working his hips in rhythm with Jonny's thumb.

 

Jonny loved how shameless his mate could be.

 

Pulling back he pressed his other thumb into the redhead's slick hole and gently pulled him open, stretching the rim.

 

"You're fucking stunning like this." The Alpha moaned appreciatively, voice a low grumble in his chest.

 

"I should just hold my cock steady and let you rock back and fuck yourself on it." 

 

Pat whined and writhed as Jonny pulled him open and cool air brushed across him.

 

"Noooo." He whimpered. "Need, need you to do it."

 

The Alpha gave a low laugh. “Why do I always have to do the work?” He teased, removing both of his thumbs and replacing them with two fingers from his right hand, curling the digits up against Patrick’s prostate.

 

"Excuse you." Pat groaned panting as Jonny rubbed against his spot.

 

"I am pretty sure the workload has been split fairly evenly down the middle, you enjoy seeing me on top of you too much. I have the abs to prove it." He yelped as Jonny twisted his fingers just right.  "Fuck that feels good."

 

“Uh huh.” Jonny smirked. “Except that you get yourself off in 5 minutes, and I’m left to pick up the slack, even when you’re on top.” He teased. “But I suppose it is your birthday.” 

 

The Alpha added a third finger into his mate, curling them and rubbing them over the best spots inside of Patrick until he deemed the Omega wet enough and stretched enough.

 

“Ready baby?” Jonny asked, using the slick coating his fingers to lube up his cock.

 

"I was born ready." The redhead teased, bracing himself on his forearms and adjusting his hips for the best angle.  

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Jonny teased back and rubbed the head of his erection back and forth over the redhead’s slick hole, teasingly.

 

"Come on Jonny don't tease." Pat whined pressing back against the head of Jonny's cock. "Please. If I promise to be good will you stop teasing?"

 

“That’s a lie.” Jonny snorted but pressed forward anyway, pushing until his hips were pressed flat against Patrick’s cheeks.

 

“Better?” He purred, leaning forward to nip red marks onto the knobs of Patrick’s spine.

 

Pat let his upper body drop down, relishing the feeling of being filled, Jonny pushing inside steadily, his own body giving way, letting him in.

 

"Much better." He sighed, arching his back.

 

“Good.” The Alpha preened, loving the fact that he was the only one who could make his mate feel this way.

 

Jonny pulled back and inched forward again, watching himself disappear inside of his Omega.

 

“Fuck! Never gonna get tired of this.” He panted, picking up the pace, holding onto Patrick’s hips to pull him back onto his cock, harder and deeper.

 

"You better not. I'm going to require this for the rest of my life so..." Pat moaned, gritting his teeth in pleasure and whining. He let Jonny drag him back onto his cock, his muscles clenching as the Alpha got the angle just right.

 

"Fuck Jonny. So perfect."

 

“Don’t you forget it.” The Alpha grunted, picking up the pace, snapping his hips forward at the same time he pulled Patrick back, pushing in deep, hard and fast. 

 

“Gonna come for me baby? Gonna come all over yourself while I knot you full?” He asked, voice low and rough. “Go on baby. Come for me. Wanna watch you fall apart on my knot.”

 

Pat whined and bit on the pillow under his head to muffle the sound as he came trembling around the Alpha.

 

"So good Jonny. Best Alpha ever. Come on fill me up. Breed me good. Stick a pup in me." He mumbled Into the cloth.

 

Jonny pushed Patrick down until they were laying flat on the bed, only Jonny’s elbows on either side of Patrick’s head keeping his full weight off the Omega.

 

“Fuck. Fucking love you like this.” The Alpha moaned, rolling his hips deep as his knot swelled inside of his mate. “So good for me, Pat.” He praised, biting marks along the side and back of Patrick’s neck, sucking the marks into dark red blotches as he came.

 

Pat turned his head so he could get Jonny's kisses on the side of his face.

 

"So good to me Alpha, always know exactly what I need." He sighed relaxing into the bed and settling with Jonny's weight on top of him.

 

"I love this, being tied to you, being covered by you. Feels good, feels comfy and safe. My favourite." He muttered.

 

Jonny smiled, pressing soft kisses to Patrick’s cheeks and forehead.

 

“Love having you under me, pressed in against the bed. Love feeling like I’m hiding you from the world, shielding you. You’re all mine like this, just us and no one else.” He sighed happily.

 

The Omega hummed happily at that.  "I like the sound of that. You and me against the world, conjuring it one Cup at a time."

 

Jonny chuckled. “One cup at a time.” He agreed.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is greatly welcome  
> Please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Anon who requested an update. We got this done sooner than expected because of you.  
> Enjoy Christmas with the Sharps!

**Chapter 7: Christmas 2014**

 

“Uncle Jon! Uncle Patwick!” The 4 year old blonde cried as she rushed to the front door, her hair done up in two cute pigtails.

 

“Hey Maddy.” Jonny smiled, crouching down to hug her and pick her up.

 

“Merry Christmas little lady.” He told her.

 

“Merry Cwissmas!” She beamed back at him and then made grabby hands towards Patrick.

 

“Hey you two, we’re in the kitchen.” Abby called, sticking her head around the corner.

 

Jonny handed Maddy over to Patrick and headed into the kitchen, smiling at the group already there.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” He apologised, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“Uh-huh. Sure you are.” Shawsy smirked and came over to give him a hug. 

 

“Where’s Chaunette?” The Alpha asked. 

 

“Her parents wanted her home for Christmas and I figured since we had the game tomorrow it’d be too hard to go with her.” 

 

“We’ll we’re glad you’re here.” Sharpie told him with a grin.

 

“Merry Christmas Shawsy.” Jonny told the brunette and handed over a small black box.

 

“Oh! For me?” Shaw exclaimed happily attempting to open it.

 

“Oi! Wait till after lunch!” Jonny chastised him. “Where’s Turbo?” 

 

“Here!” Teuvo called as he entered the room, baby Sadie in his arms. “Sharpie let me go wake her for food.” He beamed proudly.

 

Jonny waited for Sharpie to take his daughter from the blonde before he pulled the Omega in for a hug and quick scenting session.

 

He handed over an identical black box. “After lunch.” He warned.

 

“Are we all getting identical gifts, Tazer?” Sharpie teased.

 

Jon shrugged.

 

“Maybe, but I promise it’s worth it.”

 

“I’m sure it will be.” Abby agreed and kissed his cheek.

 

“Now why don’t you boys go sit at the table and chat. Lunch’ll be ready soon.” 

 

"Did you hear that Maddy soon we'll have lunch and then we can have...cookies." Pat laughed bouncing the little girl.

 

"And presents?" The little blonde asked a grin on her face.

 

"Maybe. Were you a good girl? Is Santa going to bring you lots of presents?" He asked her, setting her down in the living room as the guys settled into the sofas.

 

"I'm  _ always  _ good uncle Patwick. Come play with me. I want to show you my train. Daddy helped me set it up." Pat sat on the floor with her where there was a track set up circling around the base of a giant tree lit with multicoloured lights. He helped her set the cars up and turn it on and off.  She directed him.on where to move the little village building until it was done to perfection.

 

"How's that Maddy?" He asked setting up the last building.

 

"That perfect. Now Santa can get to all the houses."

 

"Of course. That's the most important thing." He answered seriously pulling her into his lap and tickling her.

 

Jonny spent a few moments completely transfixed by Patrick and Maddy playing together.

 

“I know that look.” Sharpie teased, grin spreading over his face.

 

Jonny gave him a withering look. “Shut it.” He grumbled.

 

Sharpie raised his hands and said nothing.

 

“How seriously are you two sticking to the three cup rule?” Shawsy asked quietly, sitting next to Jonny on the couch.

 

Jonny wrapped his arm around the Omega and sighed.

 

“I don’t even know anymore. We both want to focus on hockey but instincts are instincts, Mutt.” 

 

“Yeah. I get that.” The younger brunette agreed.

 

Maddy’s squeal of laughter drew the three men’s attention.

 

Jonny found himself melting a little and smiling adoringly at his mate and the little blonde.

 

Sharpie put a hand on Jonny’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “You guys can look after her and Sadie as a test run, anytime.” He winked.

 

"Come on Maddy let's go sneak some cookies while your mom's not looking." The redhead said conspiratorially, scooping the little girl up and swinging her over his shoulder and winking at the guys.

 

"Cookies!!" She exclaimed.

 

"Shhh this is a spy mission." He whispered.

 

"Get out of my kitchen Patrick Kane." Abby didn't even turn from where she was stirring something on the stove. "Cookies are for dessert not before." She said sternly, turning to face them a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

 

"We were just....coming to say hi. See if you needed help. Right Maddy?" He wheedled.

 

"Right." The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Uh huh. Sure. Out. Now." She smacked Pat lightly on the shoulder with the spoon and he laughed.

 

"Yes ma'am." He said and winked at Maddy as he reached a hand into the container with the cookies and stole one for each of them.

 

"I saw that!!" Abby called. "See if you get any later."

 

"You love us too much to deny us." He called back tickling Maddy's stomach lightly making her giggle before setting her on the floor again and plopping in Jonny's lap.

 

"So what's going on with you boring adults?" He asked munching on his cookie.

 

“How’d you convince Abby to give you a cookie?” Jonny gawked, surprised. “And where’s mine?” He pouted, wrapping his arms tightly around the Omega’s hips, keeping him in place.

 

"It was a stealth mission, very dangerous. I never would have accomplished it without my partner in crime. Unfortunately we were only able to recover enough goods for the two of us. If you're very nice though I might share mine with you." Pat teased offering Jonny half of his cookie.

 

“Oh wow. Now I know our love is true.” The Alpha teased taking a bite and smiling happily.

 

“You two are disgusting.” Shawsy teased the two of them.

 

“Jealous.” Jonny shot back but ruffled his hair anyway.

 

"Be nice. He can't cuddle with his Alpha because she obviously isn't as awesome as you." Pat teased reaching out to chuck Shawsy on the shoulder.

 

"When is Chaunette coming back? Will you see her at all for Christmas?" He asked the younger man. He couldn't imagine spending Christmas without Jonny. They’d celebrated the holiday together since long before they'd bonded and it was just unthinkable to Pat now.

 

"She won't be back until the new year, but it'll be okay." Shaw shrugged obviously not as calm as he was trying to project.

 

"Well, you've got us if you need us ." Jonny promised.

 

"And me too?" Teuvo asked, rejoining the group without the baby this time.

 

"Of course." The Brunette agreed. "Did you speak to your family?"

 

The blonde nodded. "Ja they are good. They wanted me to tell you thank you for looking after me. For taking me in and for including me in your celebrations." 

 

Jonny smiled happily. "You know you're always gonna be considered family, you're stuck with us."

 

Pat nodded.

 

"Actually you guys should come by tonight. We can have some family cuddle time and then Christmas breakfast." The redhead suggested, he couldn't stand the thought of either of them being alone.

 

Jonny smiled, he knew Patrick was going to offer that. Patrick loved taking in his strays and keeping them loved.

 

"We can even grab all the pillows and blankets and do a camp out in the lounge room." The Alpha offered.

 

"Aww Toes! You gonna make a blanket fort and puppy pile?" Sharpie teased.

 

"If my mate and our pups want it, then yes."

 

Pat grinned to hear Jonny refer to the two kids as their pups. He considered them family, took care of them as if they were their own and Jonny teased him about it a lot, he loved it when the Alpha showed how much he really cared about the younger guys they'd taken into their pack.

 

"When do we ever say no to a blanket fort?" Pat teased. They'd made a few of the summer, especially immediately after they'd lost the cup. They'd spent a week cuddling and scenting and trying to deal with everything they'd lost.

 

"Blanket fort!" Shawsy cheered and high fived Teuvo.

 

"Can we watch Christmas movie?" Teuvo asked, voice hesitant.

 

"Whatever you guys what, that's what we'll do." Jonny promised, reaching down to ruffle Teuvo's hair.

 

"You guys are adorable, now come get some eats." Abby teased from the doorway.

 

"Maddy, wash up for dinner. Daddy you wanna help her?"

 

"Yes Ma'am." Sharpie nodded, standing up from the couch to pick up his daughter, playfully tossing her over his shoulder. "Alright little miss! Time to wash our hands!"

 

Jonny found himself smiling watching them, his chest aching with something akin to want.

Pat leaned into Jonny picking up on the feeling his mate was all but projecting, feeling his own throat tighten at the sight of Sharpie and his daughter.

 

"Next year. This time next year we'll be close to having our own." He whispered into Jonny's ear, kissing his cheek.

 

"We better." He agreed. "Because I don't know how I'd survive another Christmas like this." The Alpha admitted. They hadn't spoken about it for awhile but Jonny had been feeling the emptiness of their home for the last few months and the urge to fill it was becoming unbearable. Shaw and Teuvo were great at distracting Jonny and his mate, learning how to parent the wayward Omega's, but Jonny wanted a pup all of his own.

 

Pat nodded.

 

"I...I don't think I can handle another year like this either. I want a pup Jonny. I think, I think we should try this summer, regardless of what happens this season." It was something the Omega had been thinking about for awhile.  

 

The pup helped, and so did Teuvo and Shawsy but they weren't a pup of his and Jonny's own. His body felt empty, even when he and Jonny were together, tied and cuddling and scenting. He felt empty all the time, a bone deep longing that he knew would only be satisfied when he had a pup growing inside.

 

Jonny grinned and pulled the redhead in for a deep kiss. 

 

"Deal. You gonna be okay not playing the 15/16 season?" 

 

Pat sighed.

 

"I...I'm trying not to think about giving up hockey, but honestly, having a pup, starting a family, that's worth more to me than Hockey." Pat replied shocking even himself. A year ago he couldn't imagine himself saying that.

 

Jonny stared at his mate for a moment, completely dumbstruck. 

 

Shawsy grabbed Teuvo's sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen, shaking his head to keep his mouth shut.

 

"You..." Jonny gasped. "I don't." He paused to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

"Nothing is more important than hockey." He whispered.

 

Pat shook his head.  

 

"I used to think that, but, I just. I'm ready to focus on family. I know, I know I won't be giving it up forever, I'll only miss a season, maybe two but I just, I also know it won't be the same. My body won't be the same, and neither will my mind. I won't focus on it quite the same because I'll have my family, and that's okay. I'm ready to start a new chapter." Pat said sincerely looking to Jonny's eyes.

 

Jonny couldn't find words to express what he was feeling. He reached out and pulled the redhead onto his lap, kissing him deeply, trying to pour every emotion he couldn't articulate into the kiss.

 

Pat leaned into the kiss, savouring it.

 

"Well, now that that's sorted, can we go eat?" He teased when they pulled apart.

 

"Yes." Jonny chuckled nodding. "Let's go eat before you waste away." He teased, nudging the Omega off his lap and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together as they headed into the kitchen. 

 

Everyone was munching on salads when they came in.

 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class boys?" Abby asked, looking up from where she was feeding Sadie.  "You kept us waiting long enough."

 

Pat looked at Jonny, unsure of whether they wanted to share their news just yet. He kind of wanted to keep it to themselves until later, just in case something went wrong. But he wouldn't fight his mate if he wanted to share it with their friends.

 

"Nothing the class needs to know yet." Jonny shrugged, giving Patrick's hand a squeeze before taking their seats.

 

"Should we say something?" Teuvo asked.

 

"Two four six eight, dig in, don't wait. The one who eats the fastest gets the most." Sharpie beamed and started heaping his plate with ham and potatoes.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes but started dishing potatoes, pasta salad and ham onto Patrick's plate by habit. 

 

Pat smiled as Jonny filled his plate. He loved it when his mate took care of him like that.

 

"So Maddy. What is Santa going to bring you?" Pat asked as he took a bite of his ham.

 

"I don't know uncle Patwick, but I  _ hope _ he bwings me a doll house. The purple one I drew him in my letter and a pair of skates like daddy's." She said excitedly chewing on her mashed potatoes.

 

Pat grinned, he'd been with Sharpie when they'd picked up the doll house, he knew one little girl who was going to be very happy in the morning.  

 

"What did you ask Santa for uncle Patwick?"

 

"Your uncle Patrick probably isn't going to get anything but coal this year. Only good little boys and girls get toys from Santa baby girl." Sharpie told his daughter.

 

Pat threw a roll at Sharpie.

 

_ "Excuse you  _ I am always good." The redhead protested.

 

"You just threw a roll at the dinner table so I beg to differ Patrick." Abby admonished.

 

"I spoke to Santa and apologised on Patrick's behalf, so I know Uncle Patrick is getting at least one present from Santa." Jonny told Maddy conspiringly. 

 

"Did you get Mom and Dad a present?" He asked the little girl.

 

"I did. Uncle Patwick helped me, but I can't tell you what it is." She said with a proud smile.

 

Patrick smiled, he knew Sharpie and Abby we're going to live the plaster handprint platter he had helped Maddy make.

 

"That's okay. We'll just have to wait for after dinner." Jonny smiled back.

 

Dinner continued with easy chatter and multiple groans of eating far too much until the group retired to the living room.

 

"Let's get ours over with." Jonny announced, making sure Sharpie, Shaw and Teuvo all had their black boxes.

 

"Can we?" Teuvo asked itching to open it.

 

"Go ahead." 

 

Inside were white gold circular pendants stamped with the norse tree of life and the letters T&K in a fancy monogram.

 

"You guys are family and pack. We wanted you to have something tangible to remind you of that whenever you might need it." The Alpha explained, his hand laced with Patrick's as they sat and smiled together on the couch.

 

Pat smiled proudly as everyone seemed to enjoy the presents they'd gotten. 

 

"You guys are seriously the sappiest people in the history of ever and I am embarrassed to know you. Also thank you." Shawsy teased, voice full of awe and gratitude.

 

"Your turn uncle Patwick." Maddy told the redhead crawling under the tree to retrieve a box and bringing it to him.

 

"I'll trade you." Pat smiled and got her present from under the tree putting it on the floor in front of the little girl who's eyes went wide. He grinned as she tore into the paper and found a smaller version of the stick he used and a sweater with his name and number in her size. They were to go with the skates her daddy was going to give her the next day, she'd been talking about playing hockey like her daddy lately.

 

"I figured if you want to play hockey you better have a good start." Pat grinned.

 

Jonny couldn't stop smiling with pride at how well everyone took their presents.

 

Seeing Maddy grin and hold up a stick and jersey had his stomach turning again.

 

"I can't wait to see our pup staring at both our jerseys and debating over what number they want to wear that day." He whispered to Patrick as he opened his present.

 

Pat nodded at Jonny, not focusing too hard on it, it was too hard and he wouldn't let anything intrude on his enjoyment of Maddy, not even his own longing for a child.  He tore into the paper and felt his eyes well up with tears. It was a collage of pictures of him and Maddy. When he'd helped her make a cake, both of them covered in flour, them all bundled up at the pumpkin patch, her in her Halloween costume as they were trick or treating, him fist bumping her after a game, all sort of little candid moments.

 

"Uncle Patwick, why are you crying?" The little girl came over to him, eyes worried.

 

"They're happy tears Maddy Monster." He told her pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek.

 

"I love my present. Thank you." He looked over the blonde curls to Sharpie and Abby eyes sincere.

 

Jonny loved the collage. "It's great." He agreed, pressing a kiss to Patrick's curls to soothe him a little.

 

"What do you think Sharpie. I think it's her number." The Alpha teased his teammate. "Much better than a 10."

 

"I think it's gonna make a great dusting rag." The older Alpha teased, holding up the mini sweater.

 

_ "Hey!"  _ Pat cried outraged.

 

"You Won't let daddy use your sweater as a dust rag will you Maddy?" He asked bouncing her on his knees.

 

"No daddy you can't. I like uncle Patwick's sweater." She protested.

 

Pat winked at Sharpie who scowled. The rest of the presents were handed out to smiles and laughs as Shawsy gave everyone ridiculous knitted socks.

 

"Really?" Pat teased.

 

"What? I made them myself, plus you gotta take care of your feet." The younger omega insisted sheepishly.

 

Cookies and coffee were passed around until little eyes began to droop.

 

"Maddy, I just heard on the radio, they spotted Santa over Milwaukee on his way to Chicago. You should probably get ready for bed. Wouldn't want to be awake when he comes by." Pat whispered conspiratorially to the little girl who gasped.

 

"Really?" She asked eyes wide.

 

Pat nodded and grinned as she gave them all hugs and rushed up the stairs with her mom to get ready for bed.

 

Jonny watched Abby and Maddy head off and tried to fight off the yawn he felt coming.

 

"Okay boys. I think it's time to build that blanket fort before Alpha falls asleep." 

 

"Poor old Alpha, worn out by a simple dinner. Now gonna be run ragged by three Omegas. How  _ are  _ you going to manage old man." Pat teased fighting a yawn of his own.

 

"I guess I'll just have to pull out the Alpha voice and threaten to withhold cuddles." Jonny shrugged, but the small grin on his face gave him away.

 

"What blanket fort?" Teuvo asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

 

"Oh kid. You are in for the greatest treat." Shawsy beamed at him, standing up to gather his things.

 

"Thanks for dinner and everything else Sharpie." Pat said giving the older man a hug.  "Merry Christmas, feel free to bring the girls by for brunch if you want. We'll have plenty of food."

 

"I might just do that." Sharpie agreed, hugging the Omega back and seeing everyone out.

 

Jonny drove them back to his and Patrick's house, forcing himself awake before declaring that he would wait on the couch for the blanket fort to be completed since he was so tired.

 

Jonny watched as his three Omega's worked together with sheets and blankets and pillows and chairs. They eventually had a beautiful tent like set up with the tree as one high end point lighting up the rest of the structure.

 

"Wow. That looks great." Jonny had to admit as the three Omegas smiled up at him. "Alright, everyone into sweats or pjs and let's get snuggled up." 

 

Patrick took the opportunity while he and Jonny were changing in their room to pull his Alpha close and kiss him deeply.  "Merry Christmas Jonny. I love you so much. I can't wait to start our family." He whispered cuddling in close and scenting just the two of them.

 

Jonny was taken by surprise at Patrick's words.

 

"I love you too. It's gonna be amazing to have a family with you." He whispered, holding his mate close and trailing kisses over his shoulder and neck.

 

"We don't have to pile tonight. You and I can stay in here and cuddle if you don't feel like sharing. I know the kids wouldn't mind."

 

Pat rested his head against Jonny's neck and sucked a mark there.

 

"No it's okay, they need us too." Pat sighed softly. He'd have plenty of time to cuddle with his mate, they could share family time tonight.

 

"Alright." Jonny agreed before tangling a hand in Patrick's hair, pulling his head back and biting down hard on the Omega's exposed neck. He sucked hard bringing blood to the surface and creating a dark angry red blotch against Patrick's pale skin.

 

"We'll finish that tomorrow." He promised, voice low in his Alpha tones.

 

Pat whined and tipped his head down for another kiss.

 

"You're so mean sometimes." He pouted. "Now let's get downstairs before we get distracted again and never make it down there at all." He sighed.

 

Jonny smirked. "Maybe that was my plan all along?" He teased, kissing Patrick once then twice more, chasing the taste of the Omega on his lips.

 

"Nah you're too tired anyway. I know that look, you'll be passed out in like 20 minutes or so." Pat protested and then called Deke, who was laying patiently in the bathroom for them to let her out.

 

When they got down the stairs Teuvo and Shawsy were already making themselves comfortable in the tent. Deke ran over to lick their faces and collect all of the pets she possibly could.

 

"We were beginning to think you guys were busy and weren't coming down." Shawsy teased.

 

Jonny winked at him. "Almost but Mom wanted to spend the night with you kids. So you better appreciate my sacrifice." He teased, crawling into the tent and settling down, Deke rushing over to jump on his chest and attack his face with licks.

 

"Hello pup." He smiled, petting her and encouraging her to lay on his chest and settle.

 

Pat climbed in next, settling down at Jonny's right side, leaving the other open for the other omegas. Sometimes when he was feeling generous he would back up and let Andrew and Teuvo take what they needed from his Alpha, tonight was not one of those nights and he settled into his spot, his face getting licked up by the pup.

 

"Excuse me. I object to being called mom." He protested.  "I may be able to carry children but I am not a woman and as you keep reminding me, these two characters are not actually our children."

 

Jonny smiled and pressed a kiss to Patrick's face. "They are for tonight. And you have gorgeous child bearing hips. Mother is a genderless term baby. I'm only daddy because I can't do the amazing thing you can by creating a pup for us."

 

"You are ridiculous and I love you." Pat informed the older man and kissed him soundly before leaning over him to kiss each of the boys on the forehead.

 

"Now time for sleeps or Santa will fly by right by if certain boys are not sleeping." He teased settling down properly head pillowed on Jonny's chest.

 

Jonny snorted a laugh but closed his eyes as his mate and adopted pups curled up around him.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come say hi on tumblr or leave a comment here :)  
> misspsychoticfics


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game 6 here we come! So proud of Kaner and his miracle 2OT goal. Chapter 8 is here for the pleasing of the hockey gods!

**Chapter 8: February 2015**

  
  


"Let's go boys! Pick it up!" Jonny shouted from the bench as the Blackhawks third line skated past.

 

He watched the game play intently while he panted and caught his breath after the changeover.

 

Q tapped Jonny on the helmet and the centre nodded to himself, swinging a leg over the boards and preparing to go.

 

The whistle to stop play had the Alpha looking up and around to figure out what had happened. Patrick was on the ice and he wasn't moving much.

 

Pat hit his knees hard sliding on the ice and slamming hard into the boards shoulder first, he felt something snap and pain exploded in his upper body.

 

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fucking fuck." He stayed there stunned for a minute. He'd felt the cross check from Petrovic and he taken the puck from him turning to bring it down to their end and then he'd lost an edge and everything happened all at once and now it fucking hurt. His whole shoulder and chest were on fire.

 

He managed to get to his feet and curled over holding his arm close to his body.

 

"Fucking fuck." He muttered as he made his way slowly to the bench.

 

"Omega bitch, maybe you should stay on your feet next time. Or is your knees your favorite position." One of the defenseman for the other team chirped but Pat didn't care all he knew was he was in fucking pain.

 

"Ow. Fucking ow." He whispered as he reached the bench.

 

Jonny wanted to rush over to the bench and check his mate, wanted to ensure he was safe and unharmed.

 

"Guess that's what you get when you dive." One of the other team's players sneered.

 

Jonny hip checked him hard and glared the beta down.

 

By the time his shift was over, Jonny instantly turned to Q. "Where's Kaner? What happened? Is he okay?"

 

"He's fine. Wait for intermission, we need your head focused on the game." Q shot back.

 

Jonny's stomach rolled uncomfortably but he fought it down, playing hard for the rest of the period.

 

***

 

"I know it hurts but you have to sit up straight for me to check you over." Dr Scott soothed the injured Omega.

 

"And I can't give you any pain medication until I know if its a muscle, nerve or bone injury."

 

Pat tried to uncurl himself but it hurt too much. 

 

"This is as far as I can go Scotty." He panted eyes watering.

 

"Shit." Scott swore, this was worse than he expected.

 

"Can you lie down do you think?" He offered, at the look of Patrick's face he made up his mind.

 

"Alright. I'm gonna call our guy at North Shore you need x-rays and probably a CT scan. I'm gonna do a couple x-rays now so we know what's going on okay."

 

He prepped the machine and had Patrick stand as best he could before sitting him back down and revising the images while calling the doctor at North Shore.

 

"Hey Henry it's Scott from the Hawks. Yeah, Patrick Kane. I just took some prelim x rays it's not pretty. Yeah, compound fracture of the left clavicle. I know. We've got about 2 minutes before the period ends so we'll be there after that. What can I give him? Okay. Perfect. Thanks Henry."

 

Scott looked up at Patrick.

 

"Good news. I can give you pain meds, bad news, you're out 6-10 weeks and possibly need surgery. Sorry." He broke the news quickly.

 

While Patrick processed the doctor grabbed one of the greatest medical inventions, the happy stick, a tube of vaporised narcotic analgesic that can be inhaled by patients for acute pain relief.

 

"Here, suck on that until your Alpha can clear you to go to the hospital and sign consent forms."

 

Pat took a deep breath of the drug and felt it buzz through his system immediately. 

 

"Hey Scott this stuffs great. I forgot how awesome it is." He sighed moving where he was told as the doc wrapped his arm and bound it to his chest so he couldn’t move.

 

"Jonny!!" He grinned when his Alpha walked through the door.

 

"I got an awesome bandage Jonny check it out." He tried to hold it up and winced when it twinged and he couldn't go any further.

 

Jonny finally felt like he could breath at the sound of his mate's voice, only to have it taken away again at the sight of his strapped shoulder.

 

"What's wrong? What did you do to yourself baby?" He asked, moving to kneel next to his Omega and hold him gently.

 

"Ow. I dunno, I fell. It hurts. Why does it hurt Scotty?" The redhead asked leaning slightly into Jonny

 

"Because you stopped sucking on your drugs. Keep inhaling buddy." Scott reminded him.

 

"Your mate has what looks like a compound fracture on his left clavicle. He needs to go to hospital, you have to sign the consent forms."

 

Jonny nodded, picking up a pen to scribble his signature on them. His eyes caught on one. "Consent to surgery? Does he need surgery?" The Alpha began to panic again.

 

Scott just nodded "It looks like it. The hospital will know better, my colleague Henry is waiting at North Shore for Patrick to arrive."

 

The Alpha nodded again, pressing a kiss to his mate's sweaty forehead.

 

"Look after him. I'll be there as soon as the game is over."

 

Pat sucked on his drugs his eyes drooping as he got fuzzier.

 

"Jonny? Where are you going Jonny? They said I'm going to the hospital, are you coming? Cause like I like scotty and he’s great but he’s not you. You’re so much awesomer than he is." The omega pouted.

 

"I have to finish the game Baby." Jonny explaining, smiling fondly at his mate. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Scotty's gonna look after you till I get there. You have to behave okay baby? Be good for me." 

 

"But, I don't wanna." Pat repeated leaning his head on Jonny's  shoulder.

 

"I don't care." Jonny replied, putting Alpha into his tone. "You need to behave while you get better. If I find out you weren't behaving, I can't be there when you wake up from surgery. They won't let me in to see you if you're naughty."

 

Pat whimpered.

 

"That's not fair and mean. How can they be so mean. I’ll behave but I don’t have to like it." The Omega insisted.

 

He saw the EMTs coming with a wheelchair.

 

"Win the game for me, since you have to be mean and I have to go to the hospital all by myself." 

 

Jonny smiled at his mate and gave him a kiss on the head and a pat on the cheek.

 

“Be good. I’ll score just for you. Now you do what these nice EMT’s ask you too and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He promised.

 

***

 

Pat was doped up on pain meds and drifting in and out of sleep when Jonny arrived after the game.

 

"That was a great goal. They're gonna do surgery on my collarbone tomorrow did they tell you?" He asked voice groggy.

 

“They told me.” Jonny agreed. “They showed me your CT scans. You don’t do things by half, do you?” He teased, leaning down to kiss Patrick’s forehead.

 

“I see they have you doped up on the good stuff.” He smiled to himself at the dopey high look on his mates face.

 

"Yeah, I'm all floaty I can't even feel my arm, it’s awesome." He grinned.

 

"I was good. Did they tell you? I did everything they asked and I only complained a little bit, because it hurt, like a lot and they wanted to stick me in the little machine and I hate the little machine. But I was good so you have to be here tomorrow." He rambled.

 

Jonny laughed softly, smiling down at his mate.

 

“Even better, I get to stay here with you tonight and I’ll go home to shower and change clothes while you’re in surgery and then I’ll be here when you wake up and stay the night again.” The Alpha told his mate, loving the look of pure joy on his face at the news.

 

"Best alpha ever." Pat sighed. "And don't believe them, I know what they're saying but it wasn't a dive. I didn't do this on purpose I promise I tripped. He cross-checked me and then I just lost an edge, it was an accident." He said seriously looking into Jonny's face. 

 

He needed the Alpha to know he hadn't done it on purpose, one of the nurses had left the post game show on the TV and all everyone was talking about was how he'd fucked himself up on a dive trying to draw a penalty but it hadn't been true.

 

"They're saying I'm out for 8-12 weeks, maybe even the rest of the season, I didn't do it on purpose Jonny.  _ I didn't. _ " He felt his eyes welling, he couldn't believe people thought he'd do that.

 

"Hey. No, shhh." Jonny soothed. "I know you didn't. You'd never dive. I know that, the team knows that, everyone who matters knows that. Don't you get worked up over this. It was an accident. You just focus on getting better." He whispered, curling up on Patrick's right side and nuzzling into his neck.

 

Pat leaned into the touch as much as he was able.

 

"You're gonna be here right, tomorrow before  _ and  _ after the surgery? Cause like surgery makes me really nervous, like, when they did it on my wrist it sucked, I was so worried about what if something went wrong, what if they like left something inside, like a screw or a I dunno, something and tomorrow they're gonna cut like a huge gouge in my shoulder and like, what if they forget a scalpel or something and I just, I need you to be there." He mumbled, interrupting himself several times to yawn widely, the end of his statement just barely garbled words as he fought for wakefulness.

 

"I'm gonna be here for as much as I can. I'll only be gone an hour tops. Home to shower, change, feed Deke and then back here." Jonny promised.

 

"You better," Pat replied cracking one eye opened to give Jonny a suspicious look.  "I need my alpha here to take care of me. Through good times and IR. you promised." He lifted one hand to point half heartedly at the Alpha.

 

"I think I'm gonna sleep now." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Jonny stayed by his mate's side all through the night. The nurses came in every hour or so to check on Patrick's stats since he was so heavily medicated. 

 

By 7:30 the next morning, Jonny was gently being woken by a nurse who explained that Patrick was to be taken to the prep room to be sedated for his surgery.

 

"Pat, baby, wake up sweetie. Time for surgery." The Alpha gently stoked his Omega's face to wake him.

 

Pat opened his eyes slowly, hearing his mate's voice.

 

"What? Surgery, do I have to?" He asked voice still groggy from sleep and meds, he was vaguely aware of what was going on but details were escaping him.

 

"You do baby. It's going to be okay." Jonny promised. "I'm gonna be here while they get started and make sure you go under okay, then I'm gonna run home to shower and feed the pup and then I'll be right back here, waiting for you to come back. Okay?"

 

Pat frowned, he really wanted to go back to sleep and not worry about any of this.

 

"If you say so. You're sure I can't just go back to sleep?" He asked on a yawn.

 

"Not for a little longer, this nice lady is going to take you to a new room and ask you some questions and then you can go back to sleep." Jonny explained.

 

The nurse smiled at Patrick and started moving his IV bags onto the hooks on the bed to travel with him.

 

"Are you ready Mr Kane, we're going to go a little way, so if you get nauseous at anytime, let me know and we can stop." She promised.

 

Pat looked one last time at Jonny and turned his face up for a kiss that his Alpha pressed gently to his forehead.

 

"Alright I'm as ready as I'm gonna get." He told the nurse who nodded and started moving the bed out of the room, his head was fuzzy from the drugs and watching the lights pass overhead was made his, dizzy so he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was about to happen. He didn't like being in situations where he wasn't in control of his own body, he was going to be put under and have people poking at him, and sure it was for his own good, would make him better but he still didn't like it.

 

***

 

Jonny waited in the room until the nurse that took Patrick came back and told him that Pat was under anaesthetic and the surgery was expected to take 4 to 5 hours on average.

 

The Alpha thanked her before gathering his things and heading to the parking garage to head home.

 

Deke yipped happily as soon as Jonny opened the door, jumping and rushing around excitedly as the Alpha took off his coat and came fully inside.

 

"Hey girl. I'm sorry you've been left alone, daddy's in the hospital so papa hasn't been home. Let's get you some food huh? Want some breakfast?" He asked the pup, his voice higher than usual and his tone playful.

 

Once the dog was fed, Jonny headed upstairs, two at a time and into the shower for a quick wash and a change of clothes.

 

By the time he came back down, Deke had finished eating and was waiting by the door, butt wiggling where she sat, expecting her morning walk.

 

Jonny wanted to say no, wanted to get back to Patrick, but he couldn't say no to that face.

 

"Go get your lead." Jonny told her. She bounded towards the laundry and pulled the leash off the hook like Jonny'd been teaching her, before coming back to sit by the door, whole back end wiggling excitedly for her walk.

 

Jonny put the harness on her easily, they'd managed to teach her early how to stand for it and she was calm and docile enough to just stand while she was hooked into it.

 

Their usual route took about half an hour and the Alpha figured he had the time to spare.

 

"Alright girl, let's go." He opened the door and let Deke go first.

 

They practiced sitting at each road, Jonny would stop and Deke would back up a step or two to sit at his feet and wait until Jonny took a step before she did. "Good girl." He praised her when she did it right.

 

By the time they turned back onto their street, Deke's energy was wavering and Jonny was glad she wouldn't have too much energy while left home for so long.

 

"Okay baby, you be good. Papa will be home soon. Hopefully." He promised, hanging her leash back up on the hook and then heading back to the hospital to wait for Patrick.

 

***

 

By early afternoon, Jonny had been given the news that the surgery went perfectly, better than they had expected and they were just waiting for Patrick to wake from the anaesthetic before they brought him out of recovery and to his room.

 

"There he is." Jonny smiled as his mate was wheeled into the room.

 

"He's still under and he'll come and go for a few hours more. But best to just let him sleep it off. The doctor will be around in a few hours for a post op debrief."

 

"Thank you." Jonny smiled, moving to the bed and sitting at Patrick's right side. He smiled down at his mate, stroking his cheek softly while he continued to read news articles on his phone.

 

Pat blinked and groaned at the bright light before squeezing his eyes shut again.

 

"Jonny?" He asked, his Alpha had promised to be there when he woke up.

 

"Right here baby." Jonny replied, putting his phone away and giving the redhead his full attention.

 

"How you feeling?"

 

Pat smiled and opened his eyes more so he could see his mate.

 

"I'm sleepy. They cut me open and fixed my shoulder did you know?" He asked voice raspy from said use.

 

"They did. They said it went really well, better than they expected." Jonny grinned down at his mate. "You're gonna be okay." He promised, loving the way Pat had to keep blinking to stay awake, he was always adorable when he was half asleep.

 

"That's awesome. I have another bandage, this one isn't as cool as the other one." He yawned and was asleep before he heard the Alpha's response.

 

He woke up some time later and had no clue what was going on.

 

"Jonny?" He asked, spying the man sitting in the chair next to the bed. He'd stayed like he'd promised.

 

"You're here. They fixed my shoulder did they tell you?" He asked.

 

Jonny chuckled, this was the fourth time Patrick had woken to say the same thing.

 

"They did baby. And you have a new cool bandage but it's not as cool as the other one and your surgery went better than expected." He covered all the bases. "Now are you gonna fall back asleep and forget this conversation too?" He teased.

 

Pat blinked confused.

 

"I...umm..I dunno, are you mad at me? I was just asking a question." He answered trying to figure out the tone the Alpha was using, but his brain wasn't functioning to that level yet.

 

"Can I have some water?" He requested, his mouth and throat felt too dry.

 

Jonny chuckled and held the cup and straw for his mate to drink.

 

"I'm not mad, just this is the fourth time you've woken up and said those exact words to me." He explained. "Repeating myself is getting old, that's all." He promised and leaned down to kiss Patrick's lips when he'd finished drinking.

 

Pat sipped slowly at the water sighing when he was finished.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can't remember. Things are so fuzzy and blurry. How long have I been out?" He asked looking up at his Alpha.

 

Jonny checked his phone.

 

"About 8 hours. You came back from recovery about three hours ago and you've been in and out of consciousness since." He explained. 

 

"This is the longest you've been awake though, so I think we're good. The doc should be in soon to give us the debrief of your surgery. Q's called a few times and Scott has promised to stop by and translate medicalese for us." 

 

Pat yawned, though he didn't feel as sleepy as before.

 

"That's awesome. I love Scotty, he's the best. What did Q say? Is he upset that I'm gonna be out so long? I really couldn't do anything about it." The redhead insisted.

 

"Also did you stop home and see Deke how is she doing? She must be so lonely with us gone. She doesn't even have Abby and the girls to play with like she usually does." He commented voice worried, he hated the thought of their pup home alone for so long.

 

"Okay, slow your roll." Jonny teased. "Q just wanted to know how you were and how the surgery went. I don't think he's mad, just concerned about you. Yes Scotty is awesome. Deke is good, I took her on a walk and I think she's doing okay. I'll go home tomorrow morning and see her again." 

 

When he'd finished, Jonny gave Patrick another kiss on his dry lips and smiled. "But none of that matters because you're okay."

 

Pat smiled dopily.

 

"Yeah, I am okay, even if I am going to be off the ice for a really long time. That's not even fair. If we make it to the playoffs I won't be able to help. I might not even be able to play if we get into the finals. That really sucks. I don't want to be out that long. Not if I'm going to be out next season too." He sighed.

 

Jonny gave Patrick another kiss to stop him talking.

 

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay." He promised. "You just need to rest."

 

Pat sighed.

 

"Don't wanna rest." He yawned. "I haven't done anything but sleep." He complained eyes drooping again.

 

When he woke up again the room was crowded with people, the doctor and a nurse were chatting with Jonny and Scotty.

 

"What's going on?" He mumbled. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Just discussing your surgery and how we're gonna look after you for the next few weeks." Jonny explained as Scotty nodded to the doctor and thanked him for his time.

 

"Alright, you'll be stuck here for another day or so, just to make sure there's no infection or complication with your incision site. Then you can go home. You'll mostly be resting for the next couple of weeks and then we'll get you into physio." The doctor told him. "Your recovery will depend on how well you follow instructions and your determination with physio."

 

Pat nodded, he had been expecting something of the sort.

 

"Do we have any idea about when I might see the ice again." He couldn't help it, he needed to know, needed to be back out as soon as possible.

 

"If you're good, and rest it properly and don't overdo it during physio then you might be able to skate again in 10 weeks or so, you might be able to dress again in 12-14. But Pat you've gotta take this seriously." Scotty told him.

 

Pat dropped his head back onto the pillows in defeat.  "So I am out for the rest of the season." He tried to hide the pain in his voice.  

 

Jonny held Patrick's right hand and squeezed. He could scent how upset his mate was at the news.

 

"Rest of the regular season. We've got the playoffs too." He reminded the redhead. "You're going to play again."

 

The Omega took a deep breath and nodded.

 

"I know it's just, with next year, I was...never mind. It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna be out on that ice sooner than anyone expects. I'm gonna be so good, and get better so fast. I'm gonna surprise you all." He promised.

 

Jonny smiled. "Yeah. I don't doubt it baby." He agreed.

 

***

 

Pat was sitting on the sofa tossing a ball down the hallway for Deke to retrieve when he heard Jonny's key in the lock. He'd been home from the hospital for a month, Jonny had been gone for 2 weeks of that time on an extended road trip and he was missing his mate.  He had been following the doctor’s orders, he hadn't used his left arm for anything, not that he could with it bound in a sling but still. He'd been good and Scotty and the doc at the hospital said he was on track to make a speedy recovery but that he still wasn't to use his arm for at least another, two weeks then they could see about starting physio.  

 

It had been a struggle being home on his own with only one arm but he had managed, Abby had been by to help him with things he absolutely couldn't handle and otherwise he muddled along. Jonny being away had been the worst part, not just because he only had one working upper limb but because he needed his Alpha, he was injured and depressed about missing out on hockey and he didn't even have the older man there to soothe him. They'd skyped as often as possible but it wasn't the same, he was ready to curl up in his alphas arms.

 

"You're back!!" He grinned getting up from the sofa as soon as the door opened, Deke ran to the door almost tripping the redhead in her haste to greet her other human.

 

"We missed you, obviously." Pat smiled.

 

Jonny sighed fondly as his mate and their dog rushed to meet him.

 

The last two weeks had been hell. Jonny had been playing intense hockey almost everyday with practice in between. He'd hardly been sleeping while knowing his mate was alone and injured and could potentially be hurt and alone with no one to help him.

 

The Skype calls were the best part of Jonny's day but they hadn't been enough. He missed Patrick's scent. Missed the softness of his skin the feeling of running his fingers through the omega's curls.

 

It felt good to be home.

 

"I missed you both too." The Alpha replied, dropping his bag to carefully pull Patrick into a hug, burying his nose into the redhead's neck and whining happily as he scented the younger man's skin.

 

Pat buried his head in the Alpha’s neck and hummed happily, it felt so good to be back in his mate's arms.

 

"You're not allowed to go away for that long again, especially when I'm here all alone and helpless." He pouted playfully. Deke nudged up between then, shoving her nose into each of their stomachs, unhappy at being left out of the cuddles.

 

"Okay maybe not  _ alone  _ alone but still. I don't like it, it's not happening again, I'm traveling with you."

 

Jonny grinned. 

 

"Okay. Well maybe next time, don't break your collarbone." He teased. "Or get permission from the doctors to travel." 

 

Reluctantly the Alpha pulled back from his mate to drop down on one knee and greet his four legged baby.

 

"Hello Deke, were you a good girl for daddy? Huh? Were you a good girl?" He asked in his playful baby voice he only used on the dog.

 

Deke licked Jonny's face her entire body wiggling in excitement as the Alpha rubbed his hands over her.

 

"She was very good, she was even patient when it took a bit longer than normal to get her harness on and get her food ready." Pat told his mate, scooping up the brunette's travel bag and tossing it into the laundry room to be dealt with tomorrow.

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked moving back into the living room where Jonny was now lying on his back with Deke standing over him licking his face and pawing at his shoulders gently.

 

"Starved." Jonny agreed and sat up, scratching behind both of Deke's ears and gently pushing at her in a game they played.

 

"You want me to cook?" He offered 

 

Pat grinned at the way Jonny played with Deke, he couldn't wait to see him rolling around on the floor with their actual kids, but that would come.

 

"If you want, or Abby's been bringing me over stuff I can warm up easily, there's still some of that in the fridge that I can toss in the oven if you're tired." The Omega offered, he could see how tired Jonny was and he didn't want to put too much on him, he was still capable of taking care of his mate, even if he was injured.

 

"That sounds great. We have to get something for Abby to say thank you for looking after you while I was gone." Jonny thought out loud. 

 

"Can you throw something into the oven and then come cuddle? You don't smell like me anymore." The Alpha pouted.

 

"Well you see Jonathan that's what happens when you leave your omega to fend for himself for two weeks." Pat called as he pulled two of the wrapped meals from the fridge and put them into the oven.

 

"If you want to cuddle though you're gonna have to come up on the couch, I'm not laying on the floor like this." He gestured to his bound arm.

 

Jonny sighed. "Ugh, the things I do for you." He huffed dramatically and crawled up onto the sectional, taking up a corner and holding out his arms for Patrick to settle between them.

 

The Alpha buried his nose in the strawberry blonde hair and inhaled deeply. "Missed you." He whispered softly, tightening his arms around Patrick's hips, being careful of his shoulder and collarbone.

 

"Me too." Pat replied sinking back into Jonny's hold.

 

"I mean, I managed alright but I just, I don't like it when you're away." He whispered softly.  "I saw the docs yesterday and they said it's going to be at least another two weeks before I can start physio. I tried to tell them that I don't technically need my arm to skate but they didn't seem too pleased by that. And you've got another road game and that means I'm gonna be here by myself again. I wonder if they'd let me travel?" Pat rambled, leaning in and turning his head so it was pressed against Jonny's chest so he could breathe him in.

 

"You need to ask Scott about that. We'll tell him it's a bond thing, he can't say no to that." The brunette grinned. "And while you can skate without an arm, you need it to hold your stick and if you fall and fuck up your shoulder even more I will kill you myself."  He warned.

 

Patrick scoffed.  "Me fall? Come on now, it's  _ me _ we're talking about." He insisted completely ignoring that that was how he injured himself in the first place.

 

"I'm going stir crazy Jonny. I can't do anything, I can't skate, I can't cook, I can't even shower or dress myself really. And you've been gone and while Deke is amazing and I love playing with her, I'm going to lose my mind." He protested.

 

"I know baby." Jonny soothed. "We'll talk to Scott about letting you travel. You can come with me wherever I go, hopefully that'll help with the cabin fever."

 

Pat sighed, it was at least half of what he wanted to hear. He'd make them come around eventually. The oven time beeped signalling that the food was ready.

 

"Come on, let's eat then you can take me upstairs and show me properly how much you missed me." The redhead winked getting up off the couch.

 

Jonny snorted unattractively. 

 

"If by that you mean cuddle you until I pass out, then sure." He agreed easily. No way was he risking Patrick's recovery for sex. Even if he was horny as hell after a month of nothing but his hand.

 

The food was delicious, not that Jonny was expecting otherwise. Abby was a great cook. The Alpha barely tasted it as he practically inhaled the food before cleaning up both his and Patrick's dishes.

 

"Bed. Nap time." He declared. "C'mon Deke. Bed." He called to the pup who had been chewing on one of her toys.

 

Pat followed Jonny up the stairs and watched as he got the dog settled in her bed in the bathroom. He arranged himself as seductively as possible on the bed and waited for the Alpha to come back into the room. It had been a month, a whole month since he and Jonny had been able to be intimate and he was so over it. He was determined to be with his mate tonight.

 

"Are you sure all you want to do is cuddle and sleep?" He asked voice husky.

 

Jonny fought the urge to roll his eyes when he saw how Patrick was laid out. "What I want is for my mate to not injure himself further. Lie properly, that can't be comfortable." The Alpha gently nudged Patrick back into a better sleeping position.

 

"And to answer your question properly. Yes. I want to cuddle and sleep and when Scotty says you're okay. Then we can do more."

 

Pat pouted as Jonny rolled him over.

 

"I do not approve. It's been a month Jonathan, a whole month. I don't like this not one bit. I can lie still, I can be perfectly still well my upper body anyway, I'll be good and I won't injure myself. It'll be a win win because I know you're missing it too. Help us both out." His tone was coaxing as he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

 

"You." Jonny growled, voice low as he spooned up behind his mate. "Are a shameless hussy with a filthy mouth." He continued. "And as much as I want to take you up on your offer." He reached down to grab a handful of Patrick's pert ass. "I'm not risking your shot at playing the playoffs for sex. No orgasm is worth you losing out on a chance to skate The Cup."

 

Pat whimpered. 

 

"You are a meanie with a point and I hate you for it. But the day Scotty gives me permission you are bringing me straight here and knotting me until I'm too sore to move. Do you understand me Jonathan Toews." The redhead replied petulantly.

 

"Noted." Jonny chuckled softly, loving his mate's antics.

 

"Now be quiet and sleep. I'm gonna cook whatever you want to eat when we wake up and we can even go outside for a walk or something to get you out of the house."

 

"That sounds like a plan. I just...I do actually need one thing before I can go to sleep." Pat told Jonny, trying to look over his shoulder but it was his bad shoulder and he didn't succeed so he put his head back down.

 

"Well actually two."

 

"Mmmm, what do you need?" The brunette asked, pressing soft kisses to Patrick's bad shoulder, being as feather light as he could.

 

"Well first I need a kiss, a proper one." He explained leaning back so he could turn just enough for Jonny to reach his face.

 

Jonny smiled and stretched to kiss Patrick thoroughly, deeply, until they were both breathless. "And the second thing?" He panted softly.

 

"Mm much better." Pat sighed and then got comfortable on his side again before pulling Jonny's hand up to reach his mouth.

 

"I kind of...it's hard without you here and I always sleep better...." He was always embarrassed to ask, even though he knew Jonny never judged him for it.

 

Jonny smiled, pressing up closer behind his mate and tucking his arm over the Omega's ribs and bending his elbow to hold two fingers against his lips.

 

"You don't have to ask. Just grab my hand. You can take whatever you need from me Pat. You know that." The Alpha soothed his mate, sensing the anxiety building in the redhead.

 

"I know, it's just such a weird thing, most people don't get it and I just, it feels weird to ask for it, and to need it but, it just, makes things better, helps me relax and I don't want to make you uncomfortable because I know then you can't move and I just..." He sighed and took the fingers into his mouth sucking them steadily as he felt his body starting to relax.

 

Jonny smiled and playfully hooked his fingers down behind Patrick's bottom teeth and tugged gently before relaxing.

 

"This is something you need. Don't feel weird or uncomfortable. I like doing this for you. I like knowing that I can give you something no one else can. This doesn't make me uncomfortable and I don't think it's weird. I promise."

 

Pat nodded, and let himself relax into it and slowly fall asleep, content in his Alpha's embrace.

 

He felt Deke nudging at the bed early the next morning, whining to go out.

 

"It's your turn." He mumbled sleepily to his mate.

 

Jonny groaned, burying his face into Patrick's hair.

 

"Don't wanna." He groaned. 

 

When Deke whined louder and let out a bark the Alpha sighed deeply and rolled over to get out of bed.

 

"Okay, calm down. I'm going, I'm going." He told her, pulling on a hoodie and walking to the laundry, opening the door for her to do her business.

 

When she was done, Jonny had her sit while he wiped her paws clean and then because he was the best owner ever, he filled up her water bowl and gave her a scoop of dry food.

 

Back up in the bedroom Jonny had just removed the hoodie and was sliding into bed when his phone vibrated noisily from the side table.

 

"Go away." He groaned but picked up the phone anyway to see who it was.

 

**Sharpie:** _ team misses the cute one (Deke obvs) we're coming over at 11. Be presentable, food will be brought to you so don't panic. See you soon. _

 

"Ugh. Sharpie is the worst." 

 

"Yes he is, what's he done now?" Pat mumbled sitting up and reaching for his bottle of painkillers. He'd been slowly weaning himself off of them per doctor's instructions but he still needed them especially first thing in the morning. The bad thing was they made him sleepy and a little dopey.

 

"The guys are bringing food and coming over to see Deke." Jonny relayed the message. "That dick couldn't even let us have one day together." The Alpha grumbled, before climbing out of bed and dressing in sweats and a hoodie.

 

"We've got half an hour before they get here. You wanna shower? I can help strap your shoulder back up after."

 

"That bastard." Pat echoed the sentiment.  "But yes, shower sounds good, and I'll actually have you to help me get cleaned up all proper." He smiled.  "And who knows, shower time is the  _ best  _ time." He pointed out as he sat up and climbed out of the bed.

 

"Well, second only to nap time." He revised his statement and followed the Alpha into the bathroom.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

"Just get naked and get clean. We don't have long." He teased, stripping down again and starting the water.

 

He helped Patrick take off the bandage and checked over the fresh pink scar tissue.

 

"It's gonna fade to nothing, just you wait." He kissed it softly before letting the omega into the shower stall and closing the door behind them.

 

Jonny wasted no time washing himself efficiently and then turning his soapy hands to his mate.

 

"Alright, come here." He grinned, rubbing over the redhead's body, spending a teasingly long amount of time on his thighs and ass.

 

Pat leaned against the wall as Jonny's soapy hands worked over him.

 

"Don't tease." He whimpered.  "If you're not going to to do anything about it then don't tease, and if you  _ are  _ planning on doing something, please get on with it." He pleaded.

 

Jonny gave Patrick's lathered behind a playful slap before gripping the Omega's hips and turning him into the water.

 

"Sorry baby." He apologised and kissed the redhead until they were both done with the shower.

 

Jonny helped Patrick dry and dress, wrapping his shoulder to support the healing bone.

 

By the time they were dressed and down stairs, they had roughly 10 minutes before the team were set to turn up.

 

Deke was already in the front window, tail wagging as she watched people walk by. Hopefully she wouldn't demand to be walked anytime soon.

 

Pat sat down heavily on the sofa his meds were starting to kick in and he was going a bit fuzzy on the edges.

 

"You said they were bringing food right? Because I'm starved." He commented, not as soon as he finished saying it a knock came on the door and before either one of them could get up to answer it the core of the team was flooding into their living room led by the one and only Andrew Shaw.

 

"Kaner!!" He called bounding over to give the older man an enthusiastic hug.

 

Pat wrapped his good arm around the younger Omega.

 

"Hey Mutt. You been behaving?" He teased.

 

"Pfft no." The other omega teased, nuzzling into Patrick's neck a little. He's missed his friend.

 

"How you feeling? Jonny's been stingy on the details." 

 

"Eh, I'm alright, going a bit stir crazy. I wouldn't believe anything Jonny says anyway, he always makes everything out to be worse than it is." Pat said just loud enough for Jonny to hear his teasing tone as he greeted everyone else and directed them to the kitchen with the food.

 

Jonny was impressed by the spread of food that everyone had brought. He was also much more calm after finding out that 'the team' according to Sharpie consisted of Sharp, Shawsy, Teuvo, Seabs, Hoss, Hammer, Crow and Duncs.

 

"Thanks for bring food guys. Even if you did interrupt our day together." The Captain teased, loading up a plate with Patrick's favourite fruits and meats before taking it to him on the couch.

 

Pat was listening to Shawsy recount everything that was going on with him when Jonny came to sit next to him holding a plate of food.

 

"God I love you, you bring me food." He said with a grin and picked up a piece of fruit popping it into his mouth.

 

"Alright everyone get in here and fill me in on all the locker room gossip I've been missing since I've been an invalid." He called once everyone had their plates.

 

Jonny picked food off Patrick's plate until Sharpie handed him his own. The Captain took it for what it was, a peace offering and sat and listened at the team spoke, laughing at the antics and recalling pranks.

 

"And he was so mad because he was about to Skype you but he needed to get the Gatorade powder out of his hair." Duncs was laughing about Jonny.

 

The brunette rolled his eyes and set his plate down on the coffee table, leaning back on the couch.

 

He noticed Patrick fighting to stay awake, looking a little overwhelmed at the amount of noise and people in the room after so long by himself.

 

He gently touched Patrick's good arm and gestured for him to lie down.

 

Pat smiled at the story Shawsy was telling but he was only half paying attention, it was nice to have everyone over, to have some company after so much time locked up by himself but it was loud and a bit raucous and his meds were making him sleep and he was only barely managing to stay awake.

 

When Jonny nudged him he gave the Alpha a grateful smiled and followed his hands down settling comfortably on his side with his head in Jonny's lap.

 

Jonny stroked though Patrick's hair a few times before dropping his hand to dangle in front of Patrick's face, giving him the opportunity to suck on Jonny's fingers if he wanted. 

 

Jonny smiled when Pat took them into his mouth instantly and settled in to fall asleep. The Alpha continued his conversations with Hoss, just waiting for someone to say something.

 

He knew it was going to be Shawsy. It was always Shawsy.

 

"Jonny, what's with the." He put his fingers up to his mouth.

 

"Kaner's got an oral fixation. We all know that Mutt." Sharpie cut in. "Leave it alone."

 

"It's cute. And it gets him to shut up." Hammer teased.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

"It's a comfort thing. If I catch any of you chirping him for it I'll kick your ass." 

 

Pat drifted, sucking happily at Jonny's fingers he was only barely aware of the conversation around him, he heard Shawsy's question and tensed slightly relaxing again when no one seemed bothered by it. It didn't take him long after that to fall asleep.

 

When he woke up everyone was gone but Shawsy and Teuvo.

 

He stretched and yawned.

 

"Did I miss the whole party?" He asked groggily.

 

"Only the good parts." Shawsy teased from his spot on a recliner.

 

"You've been out for a few hours. I kicked everyone out about half an hour ago so we could have some family time." Jonny explained. 

 

He knew that Patrick would have been missing his adopted kids and was probably in need of a good cuddle session.

 

"You're the best." Pat sighed. "Get over here you two. I demand some puppy pile time." The redhead insisted.  The two younger men came over being careful of his injured side and they all cuddled together.

 

"I've missed this. Being cooped up sucks." He pouted.

 

Teuvo had been missing the contact the most, without his family or proper touch from Jonny he'd been affection starved for the last few weeks.

 

The young Omega curled up with his face buried into Patrick's neck and Jonny's hand in his hair while Shawsy spooned up behind him.

 

"You okay Turbo?" Jonny noticed the omega's body language.

 

"Mmm. Ja." The Fin replied.

 

Pat smiled fondly. "I remember that look. Come here Turbo, take what you need." He let his good hand stroke down the back of the younger man's neck and shoulders.

 

"My boys. I can't wait until I get clearance and can be back on the ice with you guys. I swear, I'm coming to practice tomorrow. I don't care."

 

"You can come and watch. You try to put on skates I'll kick your ass." Jonny warned.

 

He leant down to kiss Patrick's forehead and stroke his hands through the pup's hair.

 

Pat kept his mouth shut and just leaned into the cuddles he was getting from his family. They would see what happened tomorrow, but he was going to figure out some way to get on the ice.

 

The pups stayed until after dinner, cuddling and then everyone eating together on the sofa in front of the TV.

 

"I'm glad they came over. It was good to see everyone." Pat sighed as he and Jonny kept an eye on Deke in the backyard.

 

“Me too. You look much better now. Not so tired or worn down. Cuddling with the pups did you some good.” The Alpha observed, reaching out to stroke Patrick’s cheek. 

 

"Yeah, it really did. It was really lonely without you here. I couldn't really go anywhere, or do anything, and sure Abby came by and helped me out but it's different being away from the team.  Next year, when I'm off the ice, I'm traveling with you. I won't be able to take months like this." The Omega insisted.

 

Jonny nodded, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist as Deke ran around the yard, chasing a scent she’d caught. 

 

“We’ll work something out. I’m not going to be able to leave you alone while you’re pregnant, it’s hard enough now with you injured.”

 

Pat nodded.

 

"It shouldn't be too hard to arrange, at least until I get too big and can't get around very well anymore. I might even be able to skate a bit, early on, I don't think I'll get clearance to play, but I should still be able to come to practice. Either way we'll make it work.  Come on Deke." He called, he was getting chilled in the damp early spring air, and he was ready to go inside.

 

Jonny wiped the dogs paws and then they all headed up to bed, Pat cuddled on Jonny's chest.

***

 

The next morning Jonny was up early for practice and Pat followed him.

 

"It's gonna be so good to be inside the rink again." He sighed as they got in the car.

 

“Just don’t go crazy. You’re not skating. You’re going to sit on the sidelines and behave.” The Alpha warned, reaching across the console to squeeze Pat’s knee.

 

Pat nodded.  "Of course." He answered easily. He already had a plan, a little skating wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't going to fall, he wasn't going to take any contact, he just, needed to feel the ice under his skates again.

 

Jonny eyed Patrick warily, that was far too easy.

 

They arrived at Jonny’s Ice House with plenty of time before practice.

 

In the locker room, Jonny dressed and kept a close eye on Patrick, the redhead seemed happier to be back at the rink, but Jonny knew he had his heart set on skating. 

 

“Stop looking so suspicious. You’re not skating.” He glared.

 

Pat put on his best innocent face.  "I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered primly as Jonny finished getting ready. His own gear was still in his stall and he was infinitely grateful for that.

 

“Uh-huh.” Jonny replied skeptically. 

 

He grabbed his stick and helmet and waited for Patrick to stand before leading them to the ice.

 

By the time the rest of the team had arrived, Jonny had worked up a decent sweat. Each time he looked up, Patrick had been surrounded by different team members, talking eagerly to him.

 

Pat was so excited to be back, he'd missed the smell of the ice and the feel of the rink around him. His teammates surrounded him asking after how he was feeling and checking in. He got the chance to catch up with everyone and it was great. The distraction was perfect. By the time Q blew the whistle to start practice he was pumped from being around his teammates.

 

He waited until everyone was busy running drills before he snuck away into the dressing room.

 

"Okay, you can totally make this work." He uttered to himself as he approached his stall.  He realised there was a flaw in his plan after he started trying to put his skates on. His left arm was still in a sling so he couldn't aggravate his injury, and laces were almost impossible to tie with only one hand, but with some careful manoeuvring he managed to at least get them tied, they weren't as tight as he would normally prefer but they would do.  He got up and made his way back to the stands.  He had to work out how he was going to get back on the ice without everyone noticing.

 

Scott watched from the doorway as Patrick attempted to put on his skates. He was impressed that the Omega left his left arm completely out of the equation and got himself ready.

 

He followed the redhead to the stands and sat next to him.

 

“You can’t skate with laces so loose.” He warned. “And Jonny is not going to be happy with you.”

 

"I  _ could _ it just won't be easy. So do you want to tighten them for me?" He asked, tone coaxing. 

 

He left the subject of Jonny alone for the moment, he knew the Alpha was going to be upset, but he had this well under control. He'd been on skates since before he could walk, a little skating was not going to hurt him, he'd get the Alpha to understand that somehow.

 

“I suppose though, if I walked you around while you skated, Jonny can’t yell at you.” Scotty continued as he knelt down to lace Patrick’s skates properly.

 

“I am a medical professional after all.” He winked conspiringly at the Omega.

 

"Scotty you are my second most favourite person in the world." Pat told him sincerely as the doc finished tying his skates and they both stood up and went to the door to the ice.  He saw the moment Jonny noticed what he was doing and braced himself. His mate was super protective but it would be alright. 

 

Jonny glanced over to where Patrick had been talking with Scotty, probably just checking up on his shoulder.

 

When he looked up again Patrick was getting into the ice with Scotty helping him.

 

“Oh hell no.” The Alpha growled lowly and skated over.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, glaring at Patrick, and then turning to Scotty.

 

“What is he doing on the ice?”

 

Pat did his best not to shrink under that tone from his Alpha.

 

"I'm skating, slowly, and carefully, and under the supervision of a medical professional, so you can't be too mad at me." The redhead pointed out.

 

“Pat.” Jonny’s voice was firm and angry. “You are injured. You’ve only just started physio. If you fall, you’re not going to be able to play in the playoffs.”

 

Scotty interrupted The Alpha’s rant. “Jon. It’s alright. I’m going to be right here. He won’t fall. I promise, no harm will come to him.”

 

Jonny took a deep breath.

 

“We’ll talk about this at home.” He glared at the redhead before skating off to go back to training.

 

"I'm in trouble." Pat sighed as he and Scotty set off skating slow circles around the edge of the rink. He took it slow and easy, Scotty right next to him making sure nothing would happen to him.  It felt so good to have the ice under him, to feel the glide of his blades across the smooth surface.  He knew he was taking a risk he knew Jonny was mad at him but he needed this.  He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

 

Jonny spent the rest of training furious, but focusing on calming down.

 

By the time he had showered and dressed down to casual clothes, he had calmed significantly.

 

Patrick was sitting and Scotty was unlacing his skates before checking over his shoulder, poking, prodding and moving Patrick’s left arm to test his range of motion.

 

Jonny moved over to them.

 

“How’s he looking Doc?”

 

“Good. His collarbone is healing well. Skating is going to only do him good. I recommend skating at least two or three times a week, with strict supervision and only lazy laps.” 

 

Jonny nodded. “We’ll work on it.” He agreed grudgingly before turning to Patrick. “You ready to go?”

 

Pat knew that tone in his Alpha's voice, this wasn't going to be fun, but it has been worth it.

 

"I am." He answered simply.

 

“Let’s go.” The Alpha nodded and walked to the car.

 

As soon as they were inside Jonny let out a deep breath and turned to his mate.

 

“I told you, you weren’t to go skating. I explicitly told you no. You went behind my back and did it anyway.” He glared. “I don’t appreciate it, at all. You could have talked to Scotty. Got his permission and asked me or hell, even had him come and ask me instead of just doing whatever you wanted.” 

 

Taking a calming breath Jonny closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to snap but you can’t just. You’re injured. Anything could have happened. Don’t. Don’t scare me like that.”

 

Pat hung his head, he hadn't thought about how it would effect Jonny other than making him mad because he'd disobeyed, he hadn't meant to scare his Alpha he'd just needed to feel like himself again.

 

"I'm sorry. I would say I didn't mean to disobey you but I won't lie. I needed to skate again, I couldn't stand being away anymore and I didn't ask because I was afraid you were going to say no, I was afraid of what Scotty would say, and I just couldn't take it if he told me no again. I know it was stupid and selfish and I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry, I disobeyed you." Pat answered sincerely bowing his head, and baring his neck to his Alpha.

 

Jonny reached over to stroke Patrick’s bared throat. “Apology accepted.” 

 

“Just, talk to me more. If you really want to do something, you need to explain it to me. Don’t just pout and say ‘I wanna skate’ Tell me why. Tell me you miss it, that you’re upset with out it. Offer me alternatives, compromises, just don’t go ahead and do it behind my back.”

 

Pat nodded as much as he was able.

 

"Yes Jonny, I'm sorry, I'm didn't really think it all the way through, I just knew I couldn't stand to watch you skate again, I needed to do it too. I promise I'll try to be better about talking things through from now on." Pat answered.

 

"The good news though, Scotty said he thinks I'll be able to start proper physio a week early if I continue to take it easy. He wants to do another round of scans on Friday and he says if they're good I can start therapy next week." The Omega said hopefully.

 

“That’s amazing.” Jonny grinned happily. “I can’t wait to see you skating with me again, with proper medical permission. Scotty was not fooling me today. I know you talked him into it.” 

 

"Am I allowed to plead the fifth?" The Omega tried but the look on Jonny's face shut him down. 

 

"I didn't  _ really _ talk him into it, it's more like he caught me, I had my skates on but they weren't tight enough and he called me on it. He retied them for me and then offered to walk with me so you wouldn't be as mad, and to keep me from hurting myself further I guess." Pat shrugged his good shoulder.  

 

"I know I can't wait to have this sling off. I hate not being able to use my arm. Oh, Scotty did say I should skate a few times a week, so technically, that's medical permission, do you think that counts as permission for  _ other  _ activities?" He asked voice coaxing.

 

Jonny gave Patrick a stern glare. “No.” He growled. “You don’t get that until you behave and I get written permission for you to participate in certain activities.” 

 

The Alpha started the car and headed for home, not before swinging into the driveway of a special taco establishment and ordering his pouting Omega two spicy chicken with beans and extra guacamole.

 

“Don’t say I never do anything for you. This is to celebrate you healing well.” Jonny teased.

 

Pat smiled just a little.

 

"I would never say that, and I bet I could get Scotty to give me written permission." The redhead tried, voice playful as he bit into one of the tacos.

 

"These are a fair consolation prize though, almost."

 

Jonny rolled his eyes but was glad his mate had stopped pouting.

 

“Your surgeon has to be the one to sign off. No more sweet talking Scotty into doing your dirty work.” 

 

Pat gasped dramatically.

 

"I would never, are you doubting that Scotty has my best interests at heart?" He asked scandalised.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes. 

 

“Just shut up and eat your taco.”

  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are love! So is feedback and headcannons!  
> Come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAME 7 PEOPLE! I'm so damn excited.  
> Part one of my offering to the hockey gods, the finale if this fic will be posted aprox 1hour before puck drop.
> 
> WARNINGS: or tags rather, confused Turbo, misunderstandings, over reacting turbo, sweet sweet innocent turbo who must be protected at all costs etc.

**Chapter 9: April 2015**

  
  


“Morning Gents.” Jonny’s grin covered half of his face as he moved to his stall.

 

“Oh boy. What’s got our Cap in such a good mood?” Sharpie grinned.

 

“Well.” Jonny started, only to have Patrick burst into the room, arm fresh from being given the all clear from his surgeon.

 

"Guess who's back bitches!!!! Y'all better be ready to see your points on the stats sheets go way way down because I'm back and ready to take on the fucking Nashville Predators, they won't know what hit em." Pat called strutting into the room and heading for his stall.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s been like this since the Doc signed off on his collarbone this afternoon.” 

 

“Kaner! It’s good to have you back man!” Shawsy beamed hugging him tightly.

 

“Glad to see you.” Teuvo added, joining in on the hug.

 

“Aww the family is back together.” Sharpie teased.

 

“Yeah yeah. Everyone get your shit sorted. We’re going out there and winning tonight. I won’t accept anything less than 110% from each of you.” The Captain corralled them all back to their stalls and focusing back on the game.

 

Pat hit the ice and felt like he was on fire, it felt so good to be playing with his team again. He felt like he lit it up, even though they won it in overtime, a win was a win and he couldn't wait to get home and celebrate with his mate.

 

"That's the way you do it boys. It was a tough game but we pulled it out." He exclaimed still high from the adrenaline of the game.  He clapped Shawsy on the back and wrapped an arm around Teuvo.

 

“Alright there, why don’t you let the pups get geared down first? We all want showers, then you can hang all over them.” Jonny teased, pulling his mate off the kids and giving him a soft kiss.

 

“Now go get clean and do media.” He smiled, kissing the redhead once more.

 

“Save it for later, Cap! We don’t need to see that.” Sharpie groaned.

 

"Shut up Sharpie, I haven't been laid in two months and I finally have the all clear, he can be all over me if he wants, lord knows he will be later." Pat called stripping off and heading for the showers, a little extra sway in his walk.

 

Jonny groaned and covered his face with a hand.

 

“I don’t know why I bonded to him.” He groaned.

 

Sharpie laughed and slapped his shoulder as they stripped off their gear and headed to the Alpha showers.

 

Once he was showered and clean, Jonny dressed and waited for Patrick to do his media.

 

Pat did media with a lot more enthusiasm than he usually did. They were standard questions, run of the mill stuff that he answered all the time but they didn't even bother him. When the reporters cleared the room Pat headed straight for Jonny's stall.

 

"Ready to go?" He asked with a giant grin on his face. He couldn't wait to get home and celebrate with his mate, it had been far too long.

 

“Not as ready as you, evidently.” Jonny teased, grabbing his personal items before heading out towards the parking lot.

 

“Are you going to behave until we get home?” He asked, already scenting Patrick’s arousal as they walked. “Because you’re kind of broadcasting to everyone within a 100 yards.”

 

"I will if I have to, unless you want to make use of the large backseat we've got." Pat teased as they reached the car.

 

Jonny gave Patrick an unimpressed look.

 

“You’re lucky you scored tonight, otherwise I might not have agreed to anything.” He teased playfully. “But I suppose I can let you suck my dick before sleep.” He let out a put upon sigh.

 

"Oh no, no way are you getting out of it that easy." Pat scoffed.  "You know how much I love using my mouth on you, but unless you're planning on finally knotting my throat, I suggest you rethink that statement because I am getting a knot tonight. Yours or one of my toys, your choice." Pat insisted playfully as they pulled out into traffic.

 

Jonny shrugged. “We’ll see.” He replied. The way Patrick’s eyes were already drooping had the Alpha pretty confident that they wouldn’t get much in that night. They’d probably end up celebrating Patrick’s recovery the next morning.

 

"Are you seriously going to deny me, your Omega, the one thing he's been craving for the last two months?  _ Two months  _ Jonathan. That's a ridiculous amount of time, and I have had to lie next to you and scent you and cuddle you and we couldn't even do the most fun bit. And don't tell me you haven't been missing it." He protested.

 

Jonny pulled up at a red light and leant over the console to kiss Patrick deeply. “I have been missing it, but you being able to hold up the Cup is more important to me. Besides, you’re practically falling asleep.” He pointed out as the light turned green.

 

"I am not." The omega protested, his case not helped by the large yawn that escaped at the end of his statement. 

 

"I am totally awake enough for this." He assured his mate.

 

“Uh-huh. Let’s wait until we’re home before we make any solid plans.” The Alpha replied and focused on getting them home in one piece.

 

Inside, once Deke had been taken out for her before bed potty break and then curled up in her bed, once both of the men had brushed their teeth and undressed for bed, Jonny turned to his mate.

 

“You still awake enough for this?” He teased.

 

Pat was stretched out in the middle of the bed, eyes half open when Jonny came in.

 

"Yep, totally." He answered blinking himself awake. He really really did not want to miss out on this.

 

Jonny chuckled but humoured his mate.

 

“Alright then.” He grinned, crawling up the bed, pressing kisses along Patrick’s hips and up his sternum to his neck.

 

“How do you wanna do this? You wanna be on your back? You wanna ride me? Or am I gonna turn you over and have you present that pretty little ass of yours?”

 

"Mm wanna be on my back so I can see you and feel you and kiss you when we're tied." Pat answered, voice going husky as he spread his legs so Jonny could slot between them.

 

Jonny grinned, moving to kneel between Patrick’s parted thighs, aligning their hips and rolling them together.

 

“I think this is gonna be quick.” He murmured into the redhead’s neck.

 

"That's what you think." Pat shot back pushing on Jonny's shoulder. "Need to get you ready properly." He informed the Alpha as he rolled them so he was laying on top. He kissed his way down Jonny's torso nipping and licking at all of his favourite spots, the ones that made the older man shiver.

 

"It looks like you're not the only one that missed this." Pat teased as he wrapped a hand around Jonny's half hard cock.

 

“What can I say? I’m weak when it comes to you.” The Alpha replied, voice breathy as his hips twitched and rolled up into Patrick’s touch.

 

He reached down to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair, scritching at his scalp. “C’mon baby. Suck me good and deep, get me all wet so I can knot you up real good.” 

 

Pat leant into the touch to his scalp and licked his lips eyes locked on Jonny's as he opened up and took him in.  He sucked gently at first bobbing his head and working his tongue against the underside, drawing little shivers from the Alpha.  Jonny's hands never left his hair, stroking along his scalp.  He felt himself relaxing, his speed slowing, Jonny hadn't been wrong when he'd pointed out that Pat was looking tired, he was but he was determined to make it through this, to get the knot he wanted so bad.  He blinked hard, waking himself up a little and sucking a little more enthusiastically as he rested his head on Jonny's hip.

 

Jonny could feel Patrick slipping off to sleep. He rolled his hips up, tightening his hand in Patrick’s hair as the redhead rested his head on the Alpha’s hip.

 

“You okay down there baby?” He asked as the Omega slowed down again.

 

Pat gagged slightly when Jonny thrust up into his mouth waking him from the hazy state he'd fallen into and he started sucking again, his pace slowing back down.

 

"'m great. Feels so good." He mumbled head falling back into the Alphas hip, he could feel himself drifting off, he was relaxed, had something in his mouth and his alpha beneath him, he tried to fight it, but was losing the battle quickly.

 

Jonny gave up on getting any further that night. He focused on getting both of them comfortable and was considering moving Patrick but the redhead was asleep and he seemed perfectly content to mouth at his Alpha’s cock while he slept.

 

The Alpha considered his options for a moment, but decided that they could talk about it in the morning, for now they were comfortable and Jonny needed sleep.

 

Pat woke up to sunlight beginning to lighten up the room and Jonny's soft cock nestled in his mouth.  He remembered suddenly how he came to find himself in his current position and chuckled slightly to himself, he'd never fallen asleep mid-blowjob before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. He found he wasn't all that bothered by it, in fact he'd slept quite well, it was like having Jonny's fingers, which he was almost to the point of not being able to sleep without, only this was slightly better, he had the taste of Jonny and his scent surrounding him, it was almost perfect.

 

Jonny snuffled and shifted slightly in his sleep and Pat smirked slightly deciding to take advantage of his current situation.  He began sucking lightly, not wanting to give the Alpha too much too fast.  He pulled back and licked all the way around, digging his tongue into the slit as Jonny started to firm up in his mouth.  He started to suck harder when the Alpha showed signs of waking up.

 

Jonny wasn’t sure why he was awake, his alarm wasn’t going off and Patrick wasn’t pouting for coffee. A warm sensation and a rush of arousal woke him up all at once and had the Alpha staring down at his mate who was currently sucking intently on his morning wood.

 

“Good morning to you too.” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes, and settling back into the pillows.

 

“You gonna stay down there or come on up so you can ride me all slow and lazy?”

 

Pat released Jonny but wrapped his hand around him and stroked slow and steady.

 

"Mm I do believe you promised to take me on my back last night. I think we should make that happen." Pat suggested leaning forward to kiss Jonny deeply, share the taste with him. He wanted to feel his Alpha above and inside him, needed to be covered by him.

 

“I suppose we can do that.” The alpha agreed, rolling them until he was kneeling between Patrick’s thighs.

 

“How wet are you baby?” He asked, reaching down to press two fingers against his exposed hole. 

 

Patrick wasn’t as wet as Jonny wanted, so he spent time, kissing his mate deeply and circling his fingers around his entrance, dipping just the tips inside to coax some of the slick out and lube up his fingers.

 

Pat whined as Jonny rubbed around and around and around, just on the edge of teasing.  He knew he needed it, knew Jonny was prepping him but he wanted more.  He could feel his thighs trembling with the effort not to buck up into the Alpha's touch.

 

"More please. Come on Jonny, need you inside." He panted rocking his hips up.

 

“You gotta relax and let me prep you first.” Jonny replied, biting gently on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

His free hand moved to Patrick’s erection, stroking it slow but firm. It worked as intended, a rush of slick easing the way for Jon to push two of his fingers inside his mate and work on opening him up.

 

Pat whined as Jonny's finger suddenly slid inside. He felt his abs contracting as his body clenched against the intrusion.

 

"Oh god Jonny. It's been too long." He whimpered.  "Don’t ever want to go this long again. Can't wait to feel your knot inside. Don't care that we've got a skate later, wanna ride your knot all day." He panted.

 

Jonny chuckled softly.

 

“You’re always such a wanton hussy when I’ve got my fingers in you.” He teased, curling them and pressing against Patrick’s prostate.

 

The Alpha added a third finger, pushing them in deep and spreading his fingers as he fucked them in and out of his mate, prepping him rough and quickly.

 

It had been two months since Patrick had anything inside of him, but it had been two months since Jonny had been inside of his mate and he was done waiting.

 

“You ready for me baby?” He purred.

 

Pat groaned and wrapped his hands around Jonny's shoulders squeezing tightly.

 

"Been ready for months. Come on, give it to me. Show me how much you've missed me. Claim me again Alpha." He breathed.

 

Jonny grinned and removed his fingers, using the slick on them to lube up his erection before lining up and pressing inside with one long steady roll of his hips.

 

“Fuck.” He gasped, head dropping down between his shoulders. “Fuck, Pat. I missed this, missed you.”

 

"Oh fuck." Pat groaned as Jonny pushed in long and steady. It was one of his favourite feelings his body giving way, letting Jonny in, the feeling as he was spread open and he surrendered everything to his mate.

 

"God Jonny. I...I...needed this. For so long, hated that I couldn't, worse than not being able to skate." He panted.

 

“You say the sweetest things.” Jonny huffed a breathy laugh, tipping his head up to kiss Patrick deeply before he managed to get himself situated and start a slow rolling rhythm of delicious friction.

 

Pat tried to keep a grip on Jonny's shoulder, give him leverage to thrust against the brunette, work with him, but his fingers kept slipping, raking lines down the older man's skin as he thrust steadily within the Omega.  Pat leaned forward and latched his teeth onto whatever skin he could reach.

 

"Gonna mark you up." He panted. "Gonna remind everyone that you're mine, they're gonna see how well you keep me." He groaned as Jonny found just the right angle and drew involuntary shivers from his body.

 

“Go for it baby. Mark me up however you want. I’m gonna fill you with my knot and my come and I’m gonna put a pup in you. No one will question who you belong to after that.” 

 

Pat shivered as Jonny kept thrusting against his spot, all of his muscles clenching at once.

 

"Gonna get me all swollen, they'll see it and know it was you. They'll know that I'm your Omega, that I'm a good Omega that you're a strong Alpha who can pup your Omega good. I'll be so big, they're all gonna be jealous." He whined, biting down hard on the junction where Jonny's neck met his shoulder, he soothed the ache with tiny licks, nipping lightly as he rode out the pleasure.

 

“I can’t wait to see you all fat and full with our kid.” Jonny panted, thrusting in harder, strong jarring snaps of his hips right into Patrick’s prostate.

 

“Come baby, come for me. I’m so close.” 

 

Pat couldn't breathe as Jonny snapped his hips fast and hard. Pat clenched his teeth and cried out Jonny’s name as he shook through his orgasm.

 

Jonny groaned, knot expanding rapidly and locking them together even at Patrick was still clenching through his orgasm.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jonny chanted, cock twitching inside of his mate as he came harshly, whole body shaking with the force of it.

 

“Oh god. I think blacked out for a moment.” He panted, burying his face in Patrick’s neck, moving his weight to his knees and wrapping his arms more securely around his Omega so they’d be more comfortable while they waited out his knot.

 

Pat settled under Jonny, sighing as he felt his weight settle on him heavy and comforting.

 

"I don't think you're the only one." He panted pressing little kisses to whatever skin was available.  "Fuck. I don't want to leave this bed today." He sighed. 

 

“Done.” Jonny agreed, turning his head to kiss his mate. “But we should probably eat, and go to practice.” He sighed, like he hated the idea.

 

"Practice shmactice." Pat sighed.  "But Q probably would kill us if we didn't show, still it might be worth the risk." He postulates.

 

“I think if we told Q we missed practice because we were knotted together he might just burst a blood vessel in his eye.” Jonny snorted.

 

They eventually made it to practice practically on time.

 

"You sure you're gonna be able to skate today Kaner?" Shawys chirped as Pat headed to his stall.

 

"Better than you Mutt." He retorted.

 

"I'm surprised you guys actually got out of bed, I thought for sure we'd be getting a call that you guys were mysteriously sick." Sharpy commented.

 

"Whatever you're just jealous." The Omega shot back.

 

"Why wouldn't they get out of bed?" Teuvo asked confused for a moment. "They were fine last night. What would have changed?" 

 

"Oh my sweet summer child." Shawsy teased, wrapping his arm around the young blonde's shoulders. "We mean they would have been knotting so much Kaner wouldn't be able to walk, let alone skate."

 

Teuvo looked scandalised. "It hurts?" He asked completely baffled.

 

Pat was busy getting dressed and only half caught the conversation. 

 

"What hurts?" He asked as he sat down to tape up his socks.

 

Teuvo shrugged Shawsy's arm off his shoulders and moved to sit next to Patrick.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. 

 

"What?Yeah, I mean I'm a little sore but that's to be expected." The redhead answered easily checking his pads.

 

"So it... It always hurts?" The younger Omega asked, eyes wide and face pale. "We were told it shouldn't hurt." 

 

Pat finally turned to the younger man and caught the look on his face.

 

"Teuvo what's wrong?" He asked reaching forward to put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

"I don't." The Fin shook his head. "It's not right!" He glared, clearly upset.

 

"What's not right Turbo?" Pat asked, not liking the way the younger man was looking.

 

"Does he...does he make you?" The fin looked slightly sick. 

 

Pat was confused.

 

"Does who make me what Teuvo?" The redhead asked but didn't get a chance to find out the answer as they were called out on to the ice.

 

"We'll finish this later okay." He told the younger man as they headed for the door.

 

Pat loved being able to skate with his teammates again and he wasn't paying attention when the young omega cornered his Alpha.

 

"How dare you hurt him. I don't care how much you want a pup, it's not fair. It's not supposed to hurt, that's what they said. You bad alpha if you make him do it." Teuvo berated Jonny.

 

Jonny was caught off guard when he was shoved up against the boards by a furious Teuvo. 

 

"I, what?" The Alpha frowned, glancing around for a clue about what the blonde was talking about.

 

Teuvo's face went red with anger.

 

"They say he not be able to walk. He say he sore. You make him take it, it not fair." His grip on English slipped when he was angry and he broke off into curses in Finnish before looking back at the Alpha.

 

"Don't do it again. Don't hurt him just because you want....sexy times." He spat full of protective anger over his adopted Omega family member.

 

"Huh? What?" Jonny frowned completely bewildered as the Omega skated off.

 

When practice was over Jonny took his mate's arm and pulled him aside.

 

"Hey, um. You been telling people I hurt you? He asked softly, voice concerned and a little hurt.

 

"Um what? No. What are you talking about?" Pat asked, confused at the look on Jonny's face.

 

"Teuvo seems concerned that I've been hurting you." Jonny explained. "Just cornered me and told me I'm not allowed to hurt you just because I want 'sexy times'. What is going on with him?"

 

"Oh...oh my." Pat chuckled.  "I have no idea, but...oh god you don't think...the guys have been chirping us about me not being able to walk today. He can't possibly be that innocent, can he?" Pat mused aloud.

 

"No." Jonny shook his head but then paused to think it over. "Actually." He looked over to the blonde. "I think maybe we should have a talk with him, just to be sure."

 

Pat saw the glare Teuvo shot the older man and tried not to laugh.

 

"That might be a good idea. We should take him out to lunch or something, or have him over for lunch since that's a conversation we shouldn't really have in public." The redhead pointed out.

 

"I'll go invite him since, he might punch you in the face or something." Pat teased.

 

"Hey Turbo. How you doing?" The older Omega asked, skating up to the young blond.

 

"I am fine. How are you? Do you need a break or something? I'll cover with coach." The younger man assured him looking Pat over critically.

 

Pat tried not to smile too much, the kid was adorable.

 

"I'm fine Teuvo I promise but you and I need to talk. Come by for lunch after practice okay?" He phrased it a request but they both knew it wasn't.

 

"Will  _ he _ be there?" The blonde's voice was petulant.

 

"Jonny? Yes he'll be there, that's one of the things we need to talk about." Pat sighed.

 

Teuvo leaned in and spoke quietly to his friend.

 

"You know, you don't have to take it. There are people who can help. You can come stay with me until you find something permanent." 

 

"Oh boy. Okay Turbo, we really need to talk. I am fine. Perfectly fine. Better than I ever have been and you're gonna come over for lunch and we're going to sort this out okay." Pat told him squeezing his shoulder lightly.

 

"There's a cycle you know. Most people don't realise it's happening until it goes too far. I don't want that to happen to you." The boys eyes were earnest.

 

"Okay, we are dropping this subject now because you have got it so so wrong. Go change and I'll see you at home," Pat squeezed Teuvo's shoulder one last time before heading for the dressing room ignoring the look on the younger man's face.

 

"Oh boy do we have a situation." Pat told Jonny as they headed for the car.

 

"How bad? Do I have to hide all the sharp objects?" Jonny frowned as he followed his mate.

 

"Umm maybe? Let's just say Turbo offered to find me a support group for abused Omegas and a place to stay until I find something permanent." Pat explained.

 

Jonny stopped walking, eyes wide and hurt.

 

"He thinks I'm abusing you?" He asked, tone shocked and offended. "Why does he think that? What did I do? Have I done anything to hurt you?" The Alpha was clearly upset and concerned.

 

"What no? I distinctly remember asking for it harder, and you refusing to oblige, so no you have not done anything to hurt me. You are perfect. I think he's a little confused about knotting. I think the guys chirping got to him and he has no idea what is actually going on. We're gonna have to help him out, I mean aside from it being a bit inconvenient for us if he thinks you're hurting me every night, can you imagine what effect this would have on his future, it could make him terrified of Alphas." Pat lamented.

 

Jonny let out a low sigh.

 

"We'll just ask him what he thinks is happening and then set him straight." 

 

When they arrived home, Jonny kept himself busy by making juice and lunch for everyone while they waited for Teuvo to arrive.

 

Teuvo showed up to the house 15 minutes after they got home and he came to the door looking apprehensive.

 

"Come on in Turbo, Jonny's making us lunch." Pat greeted the kid.

 

"I'm not hungry." The blonde lied, obviously uncomfortable being around the Alpha now.

 

"Okay we are going to settle this right now." Pat burst out exasperatedly. "What is it going to take to make you understand that I am fine and Jonny is not hurting me?" He asked the younger man.

 

Teuvo shrugged.

 

"I don't know. I, the guys say things and then you say something different and I just, I don't know. I don't want you hurting though." His face turned bright red, as he tried not to show how embarrassed he was.

 

"What kind of things have they been saying?" Jonny asked, putting down plates of salad and cups of protein filled juice.

 

Teuvo sat down at the table and looked at his hands.

 

"They, they say that you knot Pat hard, that maybe it finally make him shut up, that he not be able to walk, or skate. I...I know you don't want to hurt Patrick but I also know knotting is something Alphas do with Omegas and Omegas don't always have the ability to refuse.  I try to brush it off, know they are just teasing but then Pat say he sore, and he looks tired and I just. Please don't hurt him." Teuvo spoke quietly looking up through his lashes at Jonny.

 

"Oh boy." Jonny sighed.

 

"Turbo, you do know that it doesn't always hurt. That... Knotting isn't this big awful thing that omega's put up with." He tried to explain.

 

"You would say that. You an Alpha." Teuvo replied.

 

"Oh Kay." Pat sighed. "Jonny would you mind taking Deke for a walk, then maybe to the dog park. Teuvo and I need to have some Omega private time." He could see this wasn't going to get anywhere with Jonny around.

 

"Sure. Call if you need anything." The Alpha agreed, kissing his mate's forehead as he passed.

 

When he was gone Teuvo and Pat moved to the lounge to talk.

 

"Okay. Why don't you explain to me what exactly you think goes on between me and Jonny. Why do you think he's hurting me? Have I given you any reason to make you think I'm hurting?" Pat asked.

 

"Well... No. But the guys, they said a lot of things. They said something about Jonny making you scream when you knotted and that you wouldn't be able to walk or skate and they laughed like it was normal." Teuvo broke off to breathe. "It's not supposed to be like that. At school they said it was good, natural, not painful."

 

"Okay. First of all, don't listen to the guys ever. They talk a lot of nonsense, and you should ignore it. It is natural, and very very good. How much do you know about knotting. Aside from what they told you in sex ed at school?" Pat asked.

 

Teuvo went red and shook his head slowly. 

 

"I've never... Always too busy with hockey. Only kissed." He admitted blushing brightly.

 

Pat sighed, this was going to take more than he thought.

 

"You've never touched yourself, watched porn nothing?" He asked trying to figure out how best to approach the subject.

 

Teuvo ducked his head.

 

"Not... Never there. Just my dick." He admitted. "Was told only Alpha can touch there. I don't have interest in porn. Should... Should I?"

 

Pat felt a surge of protectiveness over how innocent the kid was.

 

"No, you don't have to be into anything you don't want to be, it would just make this conversation easier. Also that whole only Alphas can touch you there is complete bullshit. It is your body and you are allowed to do what you want with it. I'm not going to tell you to explore yourself because if you're not comfortable then that’s fine, but you really should. Do you think about it? I mean are you, are guys your thing?" He asked., he was so not qualified for this but he would do his best.

 

"I play hockey and spend time with fit naked men. Yes. I like men." Teuvo nodded. "I just. I don't want to myself. I want my Alpha to be the one to... But I'm scared." He admitted. "I don't want to hurt."

 

Pat leaned over and put a hand on Teuvo's arm.

 

"It's okay Teuvo, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I think it's nice you want to wait for your Alpha. I'll tell you a secret, sometimes I wish I had waited for Jonny, been able to give that to him, but that wasn't an option for me, and it's neither here nor there." Pat sighed wistfully.

 

"Do you trust me?" He asked the kid.

 

Teuvo nodded. "Of course. You are my best friend. My adopted parent." 

 

Pat smiled fondly and reached out to ruffle the blonde's hair.

 

"So you know I would never lie to you."

 

Teuvo nodded. "Jonny is not hurting you. I just don't understand joke, right?" He asked, feeling silly and embarrassed. 

 

"You overreacted just a little." Pat smiled.  "It was sweet of you to be so protective of me though. I promise, if I ever do need help I will come to you." He grinned pulling the kid in for a hug.

 

"I just want to say one more thing before we drop this subject. Jonny doesn't hurt me, and you're Alpha won't hurt you. Knotting is amazing and when you're ready for it you'll understand, just don't be afraid of it okay?"

 

The young Finn nodded, returning the hug. "I should apologise to Jonny." 

 

He pulled back and smiled softly. "Sorry for my behaviour. Can we call Jonny back?"

 

Pat nodded. "Lets because I don't know about you but I'm starving." He pulled out his phone and sent a message informing Jonny that it was all clear for him to come home. It didn't take long, he must have been walking around the block because Pat knew it took longer than that to get back from the dog park.

 

"Coast is clear?" Jonny asked as he unclipped Deke from her harness.

 

"Ja. I'm sorry for what I said." Teuvo apologised.

 

"That's alright. I'm glad you were so protective of Pat. It's comforting to know that someone else is as protective of him as I am."

 

"Awesome. We're all one big happy family again. Can we eat now?" Pat teased sitting down at the table and digging in.  Teuvo left after lunch and Pat and Jonny spent the afternoon playing with Deke and discussing strategies for dealing with Nashville. It wasn't until they climbed into bed that night that the subject of their precocious omega came up again.

 

"Do you ever wish you'd been my first?" Pat asked as they cuddled down into the covers.

 

"You mean I wasn't?" Jonny teased, and curled closer to Patrick and pressed kisses to his neck.

 

"Yes. I wish I could have been your first and you were mine, but I'm glad we both fumbled around and had awful sex with other people first." He admitted. "Besides, you were the first person I cared about enough to knot, and now you're the only person I get to sleep with for the rest of my life. Can't get any better than that."

 

"You do have a point. I am the only one who knows how to suck your brains out through your dick." Pat teased.  "When I don't fall asleep in the middle of it that is." He grinned and rolled over facing his alpha so he could kiss him slowly and thoroughly.

 

Jonny chuckled into the kiss. "Yes you do." He agreed.

 

"Speaking of, you wanna practice not falling asleep while you suck my brains out through my dick?"

 

"Oh fuck you, that was one time and you enjoyed the results." Pat retorted suckling lightly at the spot where Jonny's neck met his shoulder, leaving an identical mark to the one he'd left in the morning.

 

"I did, I never said I didn't." He teased, moaning and arching his neck closer to Patrick's mouth.

 

"Maybe you should show me how much you appreciate my oral skills." Pat countered, nibbling lightly at Jonny's collarbone.

 

"Maybe I should." Jonny agreed. "Got any ideas on how I could show that appreciation?" He grinned, hands moving to run up and down Patrick's muscled back.

 

"Mm I have plenty of ideas. You could showcase your own oral talents, or you could use these fantastic hands of yours to make me forget my own name. I'm not bothered either way." Pat replied.

 

"I think I can work something out." Jonny purred.

  
  


***

 

Teuvo showed up to practice the next day looking pale and a little sick.

 

"You okay Turbo?" Pat asked concerned for the kid. He’d thought they’d gone over everything yesterday.

 

“I... I got curious after our talk.” Teuvo admitted, sitting unsteadily next to the older Omega. “I looked up.” He paused to whisper “Knotting porn.” Glancing around the room, like it was possibly written on his face in neon letters.

 

"Oh...oh kid. Why would you do that? I thought you were waiting for  _ the one _ " The redhead asked sympathetically.

 

"You do know that's not how it actually goes right? Like not even close." Pat asked, even more concerned now that he knew what the issue was.

 

“I know but...  _ how _ .” The Finn asked, eyes wide. “How does it fit? Physics doesn’t work that way!” He whispered furiously.

 

"Oh boy. Lube and lots of stretching. Preparation is an Omega's best friend." Pat assured him.

 

"Remember we had that conversation about trust?" He asked and waited for the younger man to nod.

 

"Okay well then trust me on this.  It works, it does not hurt, it feels very very good. And I'm an expert." He winked, which only made the younger man blush.

 

"Okay but seriously. I want you to ignore what you saw, it’s not a worry you need to have for a good long time anyway, and when you do meet a nice Alpha, if it still makes you uncomfortable you don't  _ have _ to do it. You can work it out between you okay. And if he's not willing to do that then he's not good enough for you anyway."

 

Teuvo nodded. 

 

“Okay. I just. Maybe I don’t think about it.” He admitted and started gearing up.

 

"Maybe that's for the best." Pat said encouragingly, patting the blond on the shoulder. 

 

Teuvo was the first one out of the dressing room and Pat turned to address the rest of the team.

 

"Okay. I know you all have been listening to what's going on with the kid, because you are all a bunch of busybodies." He began.

 

"So I want to say this right now. He is precious and must be protected at all costs. I am.not allowing him to be corrupted by you animals so keep the dirty talk to yourselves when he's around. I'm. Not. Kidding. I do not want to hear anything about rimming, or snowballing, or felching or crazy positions,  _ nothing.  _ If you do, and he ends up traumatized I promise you will regret it because I will describe the last time your captain and I performed that act together in obscene gory detail." The redhead promised.

 

“We could even do a reenactment, for visual accuracy.” Jonny added, joking, but keeping his eyes hard.

 

Sharpie opened his mouth to obviously make a smart remark but was cut off by the blonde Omega returning to ask for Patrick’s help with a few plays.

 

"Coming buddy." The redhead promised and the turned back to face the team,  "I am not kidding. I will be watching." He promised and waved off Teuvo’s curious look as he hit the ice.

 

***

 

“Fuck Tampa, fuck Stamkos and fuck Bishop especially.” Jonny swore, as he threw his helmet down after a bullshit loss, at home no less. They had played hard and taken bullshit penalties. 

 

There were 3 games left in this series and each team were on 2 wins.

 

Jonny wanted this Cup, he needed it this year. A big send off for Patrick before the redhead took the season off for their pup.

 

Pat stayed out of the way as Jonny geared down, dealing with his own frustration at how this series was going. He wanted the cup this year. He needed it. He wasn't going to be able to play hockey for a very long time and he needed to go out on top. He couldn't handle it if they went out on a disappointment.

 

"Hey." He said kneeling in front of the Alpha, bearing his throat for him.

 

"Relax. This isn't ideal but we're not out of it yet. We can still win this. We  _ will. _ " He spoke with a confidence he was still trying to make himself feel.

 

Jonny stilled when Pat knelt for him, baring his neck so beautifully.

 

The Alpha reached out and curled his hand around Patrick’s throat gently. 

 

“I know. We’re gonna do this. We’re gonna bring that cup back to Chicago.” He smiled softly leaning down to kiss his mate.

 

Pat stretched up to return the kiss.

 

"Yes we are and after that we are going to lake you and spending the summer putting a pup in me so we can come back and start our family, finally." He said softly, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and climbing up so he could sit in his lap.

 

Jonny held Patrick close, nuzzling his face in the redhead’s neck, taking comfort from him, until the rest of the locker room was silent, their team mates either showering or sitting silently in their stalls.

 

Pat let himself take comfort for a few more minutes.

 

"Alright we both smell, time for showers.  Team dinner everybody. We are going to relax and figure out how to beat these guys because we are  _ going _ to win a cup, before I get knocked up." The redhead called before getting up and dragging Jonny toward the showers.

  
  


***

 

Jonny sat quietly, visualizing the plays he wanted to make, the goals he would score and the Stanley Cup his team would win.

 

They had half an hour until puck drop. Game 6 at the UC. The entire place was crowded and Jonny was feeling the tension now more than ever.

 

He must have been making his crazy eyes at the floor because a hand on his shoulder shook him from his stupor.

 

“Hey, Turbo.” The Brunette smiled softly. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. You look like you need hug. I look after you till Kaner finish dressing.” The Fin smiled, sitting next to his Captain.

 

“You guys are cuddling without me?” Shawsy pouted, moving to Jonny’s other side and resting his head on Jonny’s shoulder.

 

The Captain let out a small laugh, body relaxing. 

 

“Glad I can be of assistance to you both.” He teased as the Omega’s snuggled into his sides.

 

When Patrick turned up, Jonny gave him a sheepish grin. 

 

“They jumped me, I had no say in the matter.” He teased.

 

"Well now, this is totally unfair." The redhead pouted playfully and sat down on Jonny's lap stretching out across all three men.

 

"I demand extra cuddles for being left out." He teased.

 

Jonny chuckled and rubbed his belly playfully.

 

“What is this?” Sharpie teased. “Favouritism!” He shouted.

 

“Hey!” Seabs and Duncs chorused. “We’re are our hugs Tazer?” 

 

“With your wives!” Jonny shot back but grinned.

 

“Alright, hugs for everyone before we get on the ice, let’s go! Move it!”

 

"Me first." Pat cried playfully as everyone lined up to get hugs. Pat added a kiss for good luck and then made his final checks of his gear before getting ready to hit the ice.  He felt a familiar hand on the back of his neck as they heard the call to the ice.

 

"Let's go do this." He said turning to his mate. 

 

“We’re gonna win this. Everything you touch tonight is turning to gold. We’re gonna do it.” 

 

***

 

When Kaner scored the security goal in period three, Jonny screamed his lungs out, rushing to tackle him for the celly.

 

They did it. No way was Tampa gonna take this from them.

 

Sitting on the bench, waiting for his next shift, it hit Jonny. This would be his and Patrick’s third cup. A Cup and a Pup in one year. 

 

Suddenly winning felt even better.

 

Pat felt the puck hit the back of the net and it felt like he was coming out of his skin. They had done it. He knew it in his bones, Tampa wasn't coming back they'd won, they'd won and he and Jonny were finally going to have a pup. The rest of the game flew by in a daze and suddenly Jonny was handing the cup to Timonen.

 

"We actually did it." He whispered to himself, the UC was vibrating with noise but he barely heard it.

 

"We did it." The cup was making the rounds and he was happy to let the ones who hadn't had a chance yet lift it, he searched out his Alpha through the crush of bodies suddenly on the ice.

 

"We did it. We actually did it. 3 cups." He yelled over the noise, wrapping his arms around Jonny and kissing him.

 

Jonny grinned, pulling Patrick closer and kissing him deeper. He could hear the commotion around them, fans screaming, cameras flashing. They had kept a lot of their relationship quiet, a few photos here and there and some kind words. They hadn’t kissed publicly before, but Jonny wouldn’t have been able to hold back even if he’d tried.

 

“We did.” The Alpha agreed. “We did 3 cups and a pup.” He teased. “I’m so proud of you baby. So proud.”

 

"I can't even believe it. We, we're gonna have a pup,  _ and  _ we have a cup and wow. Fucking amazing." Pat replied awed.  He caught sight of Shawsy skating around handing out cigars to all the players.

 

"Shawsy, what the hell are you doing?" He asked when the younger man came near. The media was clearing off the ice and the fans were starting to leave. It was time to celebrate with their family.

 

"I figured since we're all about to be uncles we might as well celebrate properly." The brunette replied with a smirk,

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re a little shit, but we love you.” Jonny knocked his hat off and ruffled his hair.

 

“PARTY TIME!” Jonny shouted at the top of his lungs as they charged back to the locker room, stripping down to their under armour.

 

Champagne came out of nowhere. It was suddenly everywhere, in Jonny’s hair, beard, face, all over his clothes.

 

“Let’s hear it for our Captain, Kaner and the highly anticipated Baby Tazer!” Sharpie lead the room in a cheer.

 

“Is he preggers yet?” Bickell teased.

 

“Give it a few hours!” Jonny shot back laughing.

 

Pat was laughing and accepting all the back pats and congratulations, mixed with a healthy amount of ribbing when he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

 

"I want to borrow you for a minute before you get too crazy." Scotty spoke into his ear.

 

"What?" He asked confused.

 

"If you want your plans for the summer to be remotely successful you need to come with me for a minute." The doc replied.

 

The redhead frowned but nodded catching Jonny's eye as he followed the Doc to the med room.

 

Jonny frowned, watching Scotty lead Patrick away.

 

“Where you going?” Sharpie pouted as the Captain handed his cup of beer back to the older Canadian.

 

“I’ll be back, cover for me.” He patted the man’s back as he followed after his mate and their doctor.

 

He knocked on the med room door before opening it.

 

Scotty was in the middle of a sentence.

 

“Oh good. I was going to go grab you. I was just reminding Patrick that he still has his birth control in place. I assume you both would like me to remove it so you can get busy building your family.” He grinned.

 

Jonny moved to stand next to Patrick, wrapping his arm around the redhead.

 

“I’m pretty sure we both want it out, how long until he could get pregnant?”

 

Scotty shrugged. “Usually two weeks, but it could be longer since Patrick’s been on it for so long.

 

"Well either way it needs to come out." Pat sighed.

 

He hadn't considered that since he'd been on birth control for so long it would impact how long it took him to conceive. Truthfully he hadn't really considered how he was going to get pregnant, not seriously besides making pretty plans for the future with their baby.

 

"Can you do it now?" He asked.

 

“I can, but you’re not going to like the outcome. This has been regulating your hormones for over two years now. When it comes out, the next few days or even week could be a bit of a rollercoaster. You won’t want to drink like this, messed up hormones and a strong depressant like alcohol can result in depressive moods.”

 

"Well fuck." Pat swore.

 

"What do you think?" He asked turning to Jonny.  "Should I have it taken out and then just not drink, or should we celebrate for a few days and then have it out. It'll delay the process a bit but it's not like we're gonna conceive tonight anyway?"

 

“Let’s leave it in until after the rally. Rally night can be your last night to party it up and then we’ll come to Scott and he can take it out, we’ve got all summer, a week isn’t going to matter.” 

 

Pat nodded. 

 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's pick this conversation up again in a few days huh Scotty, but thanks for looking out." He grinned and clapped the doc on the shoulder.

 

“No worries boys. Enjoy your celebration. I’m proud of you both. Let me know when you get confirmation about the little one. I can recommend you to a few OBGYN’s.” 

 

“We will.” Jonny agreed and pulled Patrick in for a kiss. “C’mon we gotta cup to celebrate.” 

 

***

 

Pat stared out at the packed stadium. They'd played a winter classic here and that had been an amazing feeling but nothing beat the feeling of standing in the middle of Soldier field after having driven through the packed streets of Chicago a sea of red everywhere they looked, and they had the Stanley Cup.

 

They descended upon a steakhouse after they finished at the rally and Jonny pulled Pat into his lap almost immediately. The redhead hadn't been out of touching distance since they'd first hoisted the cup, and he wasn't complaining.

 

"Here ya go Kaner. Last one you're gonna have for a long time, better savour it." Sharpie teased, putting a glass of Pat’s favourite beer on the table in front of him.

 

“You make it sound like he’s never going to get to drink again. It’s only for a few months.” Jonny rolled his eyes, but tightened his hold on Patrick’s hips, nuzzling the back of his neck.

 

They were going to see Scotty the next morning to have Patrick’s implant removed before taking two weeks to go to Buffalo, two weeks in Winnipeg and then a month up at the lake cabin.

 

“So, boys, what are your plans for the summer?” 

 

"Not as exciting as yours that's for sure." Seabs teased.  The guys proceeded to tell them all about their plans with their respective families and Pat just smiled and let the guys excitement wash over him. He couldn't wait to get this summer started.

 

By the time they got home that night Pat was pleasantly buzzed.

 

"Can you believe it. We're actually going to start trying for a baby tomorrow. Our very own very real pup." He commented as they let Deke out to run around the back yard.

 

Jonny faked a gasp.

 

“Don’t let Deke hear you talking like that!” He grinned. “You’ll break her little doggy heart.”

 

"Nah. Deke understands. Don't you girl." Pat asked rubbing the pups face and ears, cooing into her face as she licked his.

 

"You're gonna be a great big sister aren't you." He cooed.

 

“I’m sure she is. You need to get packing. We’re meeting Scotty at 8 tomorrow and then we’ve got a 9 hour drive to Buffalo.” The Alpha reminded.

 

"I'm like, almost packed. It's not like I'm gonna need all that much." Pat pointed out smirking.

 

“We’ve got two weeks with your family and then two weeks with mine. you need at least a month’s worth of clothes, Patrick. And you can’t be naked the  _ whole _ time at the lake. it’s secluded, but it’s not  _ that _ secluded.” 

 

"Challenge accepted." Pat teased. "Do you wanna come keep me company while I pack? Make sure I'm not bringing anything unnecessary or  _ improper _ , or would you rather I surprise you?" The Omega teased.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes.

 

“Just go pack clothes and your essentials. I’m gonna put Deke to bed and then crawl into ours.” The Alpha said.

 

“Since I’m already packed and ready to go.” 

 

"Since I'm already ready to go." Pat mocked playfully before heading upstairs. He threw all of his summer clothes into a duffel, tossed in his roadtrip toiletries bag and a few of his favourite sexy toy and zipped it up.

 

"Done." he commented proudly as he slid into the sheets as Jonny came out of the bathroom from putting Deke to bed.

 

“Uh huh. Did you pack swim shorts?” Jonny asked, already knowing by the look on Patrick’s face that he didn’t.

 

“And your fourth of July sunglasses?” He grinned. “And your Sabers hat?”

 

"Okay one it's called skinny dipping, two yes I  _ did _ pack my 'Murica sunglasses and three I have approximately 25 Sabres hats at home, if I did forget mine. Which I don't think I did." The Omega retorted scooting closer to snuggle into the Alphas side.

 

“I’ll remind you of that when you bitch and whine at me because you wanted  _ that _ hat.” Jonny chuckled, pulling Patrick in closer.

 

“Hey, guess what.” He grinned, nuzzling his mate’s neck.

 

"What?" Pat asked kissing under Jonny's ear.

 

“I love you and I get to put a pup in you now.”

 

Pat chuckled.

 

"Yes, yes you do."

 

***

 

Pat walked down the hall at the UC to the med rooms nervously. He was excited about doing this, he and Jonny were finally going to try for a pup. They were really going to do it. It was a bit daunting"

 

“Hey Pat, come on in.” Scotty grinned and waved him into the office.

 

“How you feeling?” He asked, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and gesturing the redhead to sit down and pull off his shirt.

 

"Hungover." Pat teased. "Seriously though I'm alright, a little nervous, I mean this is big. I sort of can't believe it's happening and yet I'm super excited for it." He grinned.

 

“You and Jonny are gonna be great parents.” Scotty promised, reaching for the syringe of lidocaine.

 

“Alright, little sting and then a bit of cold.” He told the Omega, numbing the site around the implant.

 

“How’s that feel? Can you feel this?” He asked poking the needle around the area he’ll need to cut.

 

Pat never did like the way the numbing stuff felt when it when in and he grimaced but shook his head when Scotty prodded him.

 

"Nah Doc you're good."

 

“Alright, you probably won’t want to watch this.” Scotty told his patient as he used a scalpel to make a small nick in Patrick’s bicep before using a pair of hemostats to pull the implant out.

 

He pressed sterile gauze to the wound firmly and held it there with one hand while turning to grab the suture equipment.

 

“I probably don’t need too but I’m going to give you two stitches. You know how to look after them. I trust you to take them out after 7 days.”

 

He worked quickly, stitching up the small cut and then dressing it with a large waterproof bandage.

 

"You got it Doc." Pat assured him.

 

"So just, so I know, how bad  _ is  _ the fallout from this likely to be. I mean are we talking the worst PMS ever because I do have three sisters and I know how ugly that can be. I just wanna make sure I know what I'm in for. I should also probably warn Jonny." He chuckled. Being hormonal did not sound fun be he supposed he had better get used to it if he was planning on being pregnant.

 

Scotty finished cleaning up and stripped off the gloves. 

 

“Well, it’s obviously different for everyone. I really can’t tell you how bad you’ll be, but expect mood swings, food cravings, upset sleep cycle and a lot of general irritability.” The Doctor explained. “Sorry about that.” 

 

"Awesome. Well I suppose I'll just have to get used to it. Jonny can get some practice in dealing with a pregnant me." He teased and pulled his shirt on.

 

"Thanks for this Doc. Have a good summer and we'll keep you updated." He gave the man a quick hug and went to meet up with Jonny who was chatting with some of the front office people.

 

"Ready to go?" He asked.

 

“Yup. Deke’s out front with a couple of the guys on their break, they were tossing a ball for her to tire her out for us.” The Alpha grinned, offering his arm for his mate to take.

 

“You need a bathroom break? Because we’re not stopping until at least Ohio.” 

 

"Nope I'm good. Let's roll." He grinned taking Jonny's arm and heading down the long hall to the car.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and feedback are what I live for.  
> Leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! This monster of a fic is finally done!  
> This is for you oh glorious Hockey Gods. Game 7 is upon us!

**Chapter 10: July 2015**

 

Patrick paced back and forth wringing his hands in front of him. He had a timer set on his phone to go off in five minutes but he couldn't stop looking at it as if his stare was going to somehow make time go faster.  He gnawed on his thumbnail and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, shaking his foot uncontrollably before getting up and pacing again.

 

“Pacing isn’t going to make five minutes go quicker.” Jonny teased, moving to stand in front of his mate and wrap his arms around his hips.

 

“Look at me. If it isn’t positive, doesn’t matter, we have months to change that. If it is, then perfect. Stop worrying. You’re gonna be pregnant by training camp.” He soothed.

 

Pat sighed.

 

"I know, I know that but I just, it's the first time it might possibly be true. I know it's a long shot but I still can't wait to see." He was interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping and he turned quickly grabbing the little wand and taking a deep breath before looking down. One little line, negative. He sighed and shook his head.

 

"Looks like we get to keep trying." He told his mate, trying very hard not to be disappointed, they still had plenty of time to make this work, it was only the first test.

 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go sit outside and have some lunch, then we can try again, and again and again.” Jonny grinned, pressing kisses and nipping bites along Patrick’s bare shoulders and neck, hands skimming over his muscles stomach and hips.

 

Pat smiled and took Jonny's hand.

 

"Let's do that."

 

***

 

"I'm gonna miss this place." Pat sighed as they sat on the porch of the cabin enjoying coffee and watching the stars come out.  Deke was running around chasing rabbits but never leaving their line of sight.

 

"I almost don't want to go back."

 

Jonny wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. 

 

“You mean you don’t wanna go back to the adoring fans for the convention? You don’t wanna go back and play hockey?” He teased.

 

"Honestly no. Well I mean yeah I want to go back and see the fans and all that but I was hoping to have a reason not play hockey." He sighed. They'd been at the cabin for a month, he'd been off his birth control for two and when he'd tested himself two weeks ago it was still negative. He had one more that he was planning on taking before they went to bed.

 

"Who knows, maybe I will." He smiled leaning on the brunette's shoulder.

 

“It’s gonna happen.” Jonny promised. “We’re gonna have a kid and you’re going to look beautiful all full and fat.” He smiled.

 

“We just have to give it time. When we go back we can talk to Scotty, ask him if there’s anything we can do to help things along.” 

 

Pat nodded. 

 

"I know, and I realise it really hasn't been all that long but I still, I want it so bad. Alright I'm gonna go do this. You wanna come?" He asked finishing his coffee.

 

“Why don’t you pee on the stick and then come sit out here with me? I’m gonna miss the sky when we’re back in Chicago.” Jonny sighed deeply. He loved being outside, away from noise and traffic and lights. Just the sound of nature, the trees rustling, woodland creatures running through the underbrush, the waves against the little dock in the lake.

 

Deke took that moment to come running back, paws filthy with mud but her tongue lolling out of her mouth happily while her entire back end wiggled with her tail.

 

“Looks like I’ll be stuck cleaning the little lady up.” The alpha chuckled.

 

Pat laughed.

 

"It looks like you're not going to be the only one who will miss this place." The redhead teased as Deke yipped at them, trying to get them to come and play.

 

"Alright, I'm gonna go, you have fun getting her to bed. I'll meet you back here in a few." He kissed Jonny on the top of his head.

 

He did not allow himself to give into the nerves that were eating him up as he took care of business in the bathroom and left the little stick sitting on the sink. It took everything in him to leave the room and go downstairs and join his mate. He was so hoping they would be able to bring good news home to their family in Chicago.

 

Jonny cleaned Deke up as best he could and called her inside, closing the sliding glass door behind them and sitting next to her bed, rubbing over her flank and then her belly when she rolled and whined for a belly rub.

 

“Yeah yeah, you’re such a little princess when you wanna be.” He teased the dog and then got her settled. “Sleepy time baby.” He pressed a kiss to her head and then moved to the kitchen, cleaning the last of their dishes and making sure everything was in place for them to get an early start back to Winnipeg the next day.

 

“Hey baby.” Jonny smiled up at his mate. “You ready for bed?”

 

"I will be in..." He checked his phone, "4 minutes and 18 seconds." He told the Alpha.

 

"I thought we were gonna have some more porch cuddles." He commented.

 

“That was until a certain little miss decided to get mud all over the place.” Jonny replied, pulling Patrick in for a kiss.

 

“Will you accept bed cuddles?” He asked. “They’re not as existential but still fun.” 

 

"Hmmmm you drive a hard bargain but I suppose I can accept." He teased, leaning in and kissing Jonny deeply before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

 

He was changing into his pajamas while Jonny used the bathroom when his phone went off.

 

"So, times up, you wanna see whether I'm playing in the Alumni challenge next week?" He asked the brunette.

 

Jonny washed his hands and finished brushing his teeth before glancing over the test. One line, negative.

 

“You’re playing.” The Alpha sighed, crawling into bed and snuggling up to his mate. 

 

Pat buried his face in Jonny's chest and took a few deep breaths.

 

"Well, there's still a month before the season starts. We'll ask Scotty when we see him what we can do to help the process along and go from there. It'll be alright." He sighed.

 

***

 

They walked into the convention centre and were immediately accosted by Sharpie who pressed a hand to Pat’s belly.

 

"Well how are my favourite lovebirds? More importantly, how is my godchild?" He asked teasingly.

 

Pat pulled away and gave the older man a shove.

 

"Get off me you asshole." He chirped.

 

When Sharpie gave Jonny a hurt look, Jonny just shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it.

 

The last two weeks they’d spoken to Scotty, they’d both had blood tests and Patrick had an ultrasound on his pelvis to check everything was alright.

 

They were both perfectly healthy and capable of conceiving. Scotty had told them it would just take time.

 

When Patrick had moved passed the Alpha’s to hug Teuvo and Shawsy, Sharpie whispered to the brunette. “Is he okay? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just taking longer than we expected.” Jonny shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about it either. The longer time went on and Patrick still wasn’t gravid had Jonny feeling like a failure.

 

His Alpha instincts shouted at him that either he was a failure as an Alpha or his mate was barren. Jonny didn’t know which was worse.

 

“You guys okay?” Sharpie asked, putting a hand on Jonny’s shoulder, genuine concern in his voice.

 

“We’ll be fine. Just don’t... don’t say anything okay?”

 

“My lips are sealed Toe-es!” Sharpie grinned and left the Captain to go and harass Seabs and Duncs about their summer.

 

Jonny followed his mate to the pups, hugging both of the Omegas and feeling himself relax in their presence. They may have been adopted, but those boys were still his kids.

 

Pat let himself be cuddled by his boys. He'd kept in touch with them over the summer but it wasn't the same.

 

"How's Chaunette?" He asked Shawsy when they pulled apart.

 

“She’s great. We had an awesome summer. Now tell me, how’s my little brother or sister going?” He asked, looking down at Patrick’s belly.

 

Pat felt his throat get tight, he knew facing everyone was going to be tough, he hadn't expected it to be this tough.

 

"Umm it's not. Not yet anyway." He answered.

 

Shawsy continued to smile. “Well, we’ve got plenty of time. Besides those tests don’t pick anything up until like 6 weeks right? So maybe you’re only a couple of days preggo?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

"Nah, Scotty did some blood tests yesterday. But it's alright. We've still got time. If I'm not pregnant by the time the season starts though we're waiting til next year. Can't risk me playing and not knowing and having something bad happen." Pat sighed and ruffled both boys hair.

 

"But it's alright, I have you guys in the meantime." He teased.

 

“Always have us.” Teuvo nodded.

 

“And we’re getting a new Omega.” Shawsy grinned happily. “He’s a tiny Russian baby, you’ll love him.” 

 

Teuvo nodded. “I’ve seen him play. He’s great. KHL all star.”

 

“Really? I knew stuff would happen while we were incommunicado but I figured I’d at least get an email.” Jonny teased. He’d seen some updates but nothing concrete.

 

“Q’s gonna confirm it at training camp, but he did really well at prospect camp and we like him.” Shawsy explained and Teuvo nodded.

 

Jonny sighed and looked to Patrick.

 

“Apparently we’re getting yet another adopted child.” He teased.

 

“And this one can’t speak English at all.” Shaw beamed.

 

“Bozhe moi.” The Alpha rolled his eyes before one of the talent wranglers started herding them all, a lot like cats, into lines for the introductions to the fans.

 

***

 

"Come on Jonny, give it to me." Pat panted hips working as he rode the Alpha in their bed.

 

He'd been knotted once already that day, but he wanted a second one, another chance. His thigh muscles burned and his hole was just on the edge of being sore but he didn't care. He worked harder, faster. Training camp was beginning the next day, he'd had a blood test that morning that had only resulted in more disappointment. He hated the desperate feeling he had in his gut but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't spend another year playing hockey and hoping this summer would be the one.  He had two weeks, if by the time the puck dropped at the first regular season game he hadn't conceived then Scotty was putting another implant in and it would be another season of waiting.

 

"Please Jonny need it." He grunted.

 

Jonny knew exactly how his mate was feeling, could practically taste the desperation in the air.

 

“I know baby.” He cooed, hands gripping Patrick’s hips tightly and rolling them, settling into a rhythm that was slower but just as passionate.

 

“I’ve got you baby, gonna fill you up good and proper.” He promised, feeling his knot begin to expand. The Alpha kissed his mate deeply, trying to convey everything he couldn’t say into the kiss as he came, much more languidly than the first time, but still just as strong, his knot holding fast against Patrick’s rim as he filled his mate.

 

“There baby. Shh, see. All full now. Just breathe for now.” He soothed. “When it goes down, we’ll eat and go again. I promise.”

 

Pat nodded and tried to catch his breath, squirming slightly just too feel the tug of Jonny's knot inside him. He hadn't come this round, too spent from Jonny's careful preparation and their earlier bouts, his Alpha made sure he was satisfied and right now, what he craved more than an orgasm was the feeling of Jonny coming deep within him.

 

"Gonna go until we physically can't anymore, I need it Jonny. I can't do another year." He whimpered before leaning up to kiss his mate deeply, pouring all his love and desperation into the kiss.

 

“I know.” Jonny panted when their kiss broke. “I know baby, you won’t have too. I promise.” 

 

He settled his weight evenly over his mate and peppered his neck, shoulder and face with kisses while they calmed down and waited out his knot.

 

***

 

Pat pressed the gauze to the inside of his arm and waited while Scotty did whatever it was he did with his sample.

 

"So, training camp is gonna be a thing for me huh?" He asked the doctor. He knew the answer but he didn't like it.

 

"Do you think, with the amount of time we have left it's really even possible for this to work? Should I just go on the implant now to avoid the side effects once we start playing again?" He asked with a defeated sigh.

 

Scotty sighed deeply.

 

“Patrick.” He started, his tone neutral. “I’m going to be blunt with you because I care about you and to be honest, you’re driving me crazy. There are three weeks until the season opener. These blood tests need four weeks to be accurate. You could come in in three days and find out you’re pregnant, it’s how these things go.” He paused to put a hand on Patrick’s knee.

 

“You’re going to training camp, you and Jonny are going to continue doing what you do and if you blood test the day before the season opener is negative, we will put you on the implant and not a day before, just like we discussed with Jonny a week ago. alright?”

 

Pat sighed.

 

"Alright Doc. Thanks. I'll see you out there yeah?" He said hopping down from the exam table and making his way to the door.

 

"Sorry I'm a little neurotic about this it’s just......yeah anyway, I'm gonna go get ready." He gave the man a sheepish smile.

 

“Kaner.” Scotty called. “The universe has a way of doing things. Stop freaking and relax. It’s gonna happen.” 

  
  


***

 

Pat walked in the door and face-planted on the couch. They were two weeks into training camp and he was exhausted, all the time.

 

"So, I know that I didn't train all that much over the summer but this is ridiculous." He griped.

 

He'd been busting his ass working to get back into shape. If he was going to play this season he figured he'd better be in the best shape he could, but it was killing him.

 

"You want a straw in your shake? You can lie there and sip while I give you a back rub." Jonny offered. 

 

He knew how hard his mate had been training. How hard he'd been pushing himself, even out of a contact jersey. The redhead had put in extra time in the gym and was practicing his drills with the determination and diligence that had even Jonny impressed.

 

"Ugh you are a god among men." Pat sighed.

 

When Jonny returned with a cup of protein enriched juice with a straw stuck in he wrinkled his nose.

 

"Omg. What did you put in that?" He asked. It smelled like death.

 

"It's good for you. Apple, carrot, mango, kale and celery with some protein powder blended in." Jonny replied, pushing Patrick's shirt up and out of his way. 

 

"Drink it or I'm not knotting you tonight." He warned only half seriously. 

 

Patrick purred at the feeling of Jonny's hands on his bare skin.

 

"You're mean." He pouted and took a sip of the juice trying to block out the smell. It was their normal juice but today it just didn't smell right.

 

He made it through half of the glass before he felt his eyes sliding closed.

 

Jonny worked on the fatigued muscles of his mate's back, pressing small kisses to his skin as he went.

 

"You still awake? If you wanna get fucked full of come, you need to finish your drink."

 

Pat groaned and took a few more lazy sucks almost draining the glass.

 

"I'll finish it but do you require my active participation for the whole fucking full of come thing? Because I'm really freaking tired and like I want you to but moving is beyond my capabilities at this point in time." He mumbled into the cushions.

 

Jonny sighed longsufferingly.

 

"The things I do for you." He breathed, taking the cup from Patrick's hands and Placing it on the table before picking up his mate and carrying the uncooperative lump back to their bedroom.

 

He dropped Patrick carefully onto the bed face first and stripped him down before doing the same to himself.

 

"Hips up." He ordered, tucking a pillow under the redhead's hips and nuzzling his lower spine.

 

"You still good or you just wanna sleep?" 

 

Pat loved his mate, really really loved him.in moments like this.

 

"'M good. Have at it." He mumbled wiggling his hips slightly as he got comfortable, wrapping his arms around the pillow under his head and sighing as Jonny spread him open.

 

"So lazy." Jonny teased, pressing the pad of one finger against his hole, rubbing back and forth until Patrick relaxed enough to let it in.

 

"Do I need to grab some lube?" The Alpha asked, not confident with continuing while Patrick was that dry.

 

"Umm maybe? I can." He muttered trying to rut against the bed or something to get himself a little more wet.

 

"Actually, give me your fingers?" He asked. "And maybe still grab the lube just in case." He answered.

 

Jonny grinned and pressed three fingers of his right hand into Patrick's mouth.

 

"Or maybe I can just tease you a little, get you all worked up so your gorgeous hole starts dripping with anticipation, begging for my cock and my knot." The Alpha dropped his tone to a deep rumble.

 

Pat sucked on the fingers and hummed his agreement spreading his legs out wider letting his Alpha have complete access to him.

 

Jonny nuzzled his face against Patrick's neck, nipping at the skin there as he removed his fingers from the redhead's mouth and pressed on against his hole, rubbing soft circles.

 

"Breathe for me Patrick." Jonny whispered, Patrick's name huskily.

 

"Breathe and feel what I do to you. Feel how good your Alpha takes care of you."

 

The brunette pushed one finger forward, breaching his mate, slow and steady until it was pressed into the last knuckle, curling slightly and rubbing the Omega's prostate, milking him for all the slick they would need.

 

Pat whimpered and writhed beneath his Alpha as the fingers breached him.

 

"So good to me Jonny. Take care of your omega so well. Gonna be so good for you." He mumbled into the pillow.

 

"You always are." Jonny agreed, spreading the slick as best he could, before pressing in three fingers, stretching his mate wide.

 

"You love it when I play with you like this. Love it when I stretch you so wide, use you so thoroughly." He grinned, mouthing down Patrick's spine, taking time to bite small red marks over each of the vertebrae.

 

"I so do, and I love that you know it cause that means I get it more often." He gasped, arching slightly into the stretch.

 

Jonny had to stop himself from sighing. It was obvious Patrick was enjoying this but he was also exhausted. The alpha needed to give his mate what he needed before he fell asleep.

 

"You ready baby?" 

 

"So ready. Please Jonny."  The redhead sighed, he really wanted Jonny but he was so tired. He didn't want to move and he could feel sleep tugging at him even as he was enjoying everything the Alpha was doing. He wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted Jonny's knot so he could go to sleep full and content.

 

"Shh, I got you." The Alpha promised, lining up and sinking inside slowly, careful of the stretch.

 

"You okay?" He pressed kisses to Patrick's neck once he was fully sheathed inside his mate.

 

Pat moaned as he was entered, shifting his hips slightly as he adjusted to being opened so thoroughly.

 

"I'm more than okay. I'm good." He murmured.  "You do your thing. Put a baby in me Jonny."

 

Jonny chuckled, nuzzling into his mate's neck, sucking dark marks into the skin while he slowly rolled his hips in a lazy rhythm.

 

"Yes dear." He teased, hands coming up to clutch at Patrick's entwining their fingers. "Of course dear." He breathed, rolling his hips harder. "At once dear."

 

Pat clutched at Jonny's hands and whimpered softly as Jonny fucked him slow and lazy.

 

"That's what I like to hear." He teased, turning his head for as proper a kiss they could manage in their position.

 

Jonny smiled into their kiss, angling his hips to have his cock touch all the right places inside of Patrick. His mate was tighter like this, thighs closer together, pelvis tucked up.

 

Jonny wasn't going to last long.

 

"Feel so good baby. Not gonna take long."

 

Pat groaned as Jonny fucked into him.

 

“That's tight. Just like that.” He panted.  “Give it to me Jonny. Fuck your Omega well, pup me good.” He whined knowing what his words would do to the alpha encouraging him to come.

 

“Fill me up, show me what a good Omega I am for you.”

 

Jonny groaned, pressing in deep. 

 

"Such a filthy mouth." He purred, teeth latching into Patrick's shoulder as his knot swelled.

 

"Fuck. Pat!" 

 

The Alpha rolled his hips as best he could while tied to his mate, orgasm growing in his belly. He came with a low groan, forcing his cock as deep as possibly inside his mate, breeding him full.

 

Whining softly Jonny relaxed on top of his Omega and gentled him into a more comfortable position.

 

"Okay, now sleep."

 

“Don't need to tell me twice.” The redhead mumbled already halfway to sleep now that he was full and comfy.

 

***

 

Pat lay on his side in their bed, it was the night before the first regular season game and Scotty had told him at practice that there was no reason that he shouldn't dress. They made the appointment to have his implant put in the day after the game since Pat was adamant that he get until puck drop and there were still a few tests that they were waiting for the results on. 

 

Still he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes. He tried to be quiet not wanting to upset Jonny. He knew the Alpha felt just as badly as he did. He tried to have hope but it was hard and he let himself have this moment to be sad and afraid. Tomorrow he would put his game face on and deal with everything as it came but for that night he just couldnt. 

 

Jonny lay on his side of the bed, aching to reach out and comfort his mate. He could feel the sadness rolling off him in waves.

 

The Alpha swallowed thickly at the lump in his throat. He’d done his best to make his mate happy, had breed him full constantly but there was still no pup.

 

The team had learnt not to talk about it but the press, office staff and friends and family weren’t quite as smart.

 

Jonny was sick of giving fake smiles and replying to their questions with “Any day now, hopefully.” 

 

He’d heard the whispers, caught some of the articles going around. They were cruel and awful and Jonny had done his best to ensure Patrick never heard or saw about them.

 

“Pat?” Jonny whispered into the dark, his voice cracking. “You wanna talk?”

 

Pat wiped at his face and took a deep breath.

 

“Don't know what there is to talk about.” He whispered.

 

“I’m a failure and we’ll just have to try again next year I suppose.” His voice cracked, he was sad and angry and he just wished things were different.

 

“You’re not a failure.” Jonny growled. “Don’t ever think that.” 

 

He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his mate.

 

“We tried baby. Maybe this year just wasn’t our year. We’ll have the implant removed sooner next year, get both of us on some fertility medication, we’re gonna be okay.” 

 

Pat sighed and shook his head.

 

“I just….I...I wanted it so bad. I hear the things they say about me. What if they're true. What if I am barren, what if I did fuck myself up. I know you don't think I'm a shitty Omega but if I were better, what if there was something I should have been doing, that would have helped us? I just...I'm disappointed in myself and I know, I know there's always next year but I don't want to have to wait that long. This was perfect, a cup and a pup.” He sighed, none of this was going to help him.

 

“It's just, it’s going to be a long year.” 

 

Jonny sighed sadly.

 

“I know baby. You’re not a bad omega and you’re not barren. Scotty’s tests proved that. We just need to focus on things we can control, not the things we can’t.”

 

He nuzzled his face into the back of his mate’s neck, inhaling his curls.

 

“We won’t know for sure until tomorrow anyway.” 

 

Pat sighed and squeezed Jonny's hand where their fingers were linked.

 

“Yeah I suppose you're right. Focus on the things we can control, not the things we can't.”

 

He turned his face over his shoulder so he could kiss Jonny and then did his best to get some sleep.

 

***

 

Jonny remained silent as he dressed for the first regular season game. They were about to go out and raise the banner from their cup win last season.

 

The Alpha had walked the red carpet separately from his mate as per the organization's request.

 

Now he was contemplating the game ahead, how his mate was feeling and what he could possibly do to cheer the omega up. The only thing he wanted more than anything was to be pregnant but they hadn't managed to do it.

 

The omega was currently sitting with Scotty in his office talking things out and Jonny wanted to be there, but the doctor had waved him off.

 

Pat sighed.

 

"Really? I thought you said these things weren't accurate enough." The redhead sighed as Scotty handed him a pregnancy test.

 

"This is different, it's 99.6% accurate, just as good as blood but much quicker. My contract states I have to be 110% sure before I put a possibly pregnant Omega on the ice. Take it now, and by the time you finish raising the banner we'll know for sure."

 

Pat sighed and took the test into the bathroom. He had been trying to accept that he wasn't pregnant. It had killed him to put on his pads and his jersey and realise that this was happening, he almost didn't want to do this because he was almost to a place where he could concentrate on hockey, but he also couldn't resist knowing beyond a doubt however small the chances were.  He took care of business and brought the stick out to Scotty as they were calling them out to the ice for the ceremony.

 

He stood in a line with his teammates watching the video recapping the season before and felt his heart tighten, this was one of the most magical moments in his career, not here was nothing quite like it, and when they raised the banner into the rafter he supposed he couldn't be blamed if he shed a few tears.

 

"You good?" Jonny put a hand on Patrick's hip, desperately wanting to wipe the tears away and hug his mate.

 

"Yeah, I'll be alright." The place was deafening as the anthem started and Pat tried to turn his mind to hockey. He was going to be playing now so he had to concentrate and he supposed that if anyone saw him wiping tears from his face it could be blamed on the ceremony. By the time they reached the bench he had himself mostly under control again.

 

Jonny tapped Patrick's helmet to communicate his comfort before listening to Q giving out last minute instructions.

 

The Captain was on the ice, taking the face off for puck drop when Scotty made his way to the bench.

 

He caught eyes with Q, gesturing him over and whispering in his ear quickly.

 

Q's face made a complicated series of contortions before settling on stern and nodding.

 

The Doctor moved down the bench to stand behind Patrick, putting his hand on the Omega's shoulder. 

 

"Give me your stick." 

 

"What?" He had only half heard Scotty his attention locked on the game.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 

"You're not playing. Give me your stick." Scott repeated. "Don't fight me on this. I don't wanna lose my job. Just give me the stick."

 

Pat's eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

"Okay? Is, is everything alright?" He asked as he handed the stick over his shoulder.

 

"Wait. Wait. I'm not playing tonight, like I'm  _ not  _ playing tonight, at all?" He asked almost holding his breath, what he was thinking couldn't possibly be true, it was too much to hope for.

 

"You're not playing for at least 10-12 months." Scotty grinned, knowing his patient would understand.

 

The crowd drowned out Patrick's response as they roared. Jonny had scored the first goal of the season for the Blackhawks.

 

Pat gasped he couldn't believe it. Absolutely could not believe it. He had no words to describe the feelings going through him. He stared down at his stomach and then back out at the ice where Jonny was finishing his shift.

 

"I....you....you're sure? You're absolutely sure? This isn't a prank or anything?" He asked, he knew Scotty would never do that to him but he still had to ask.

 

"I'm 99.6% sure." Scotty replied. "But I'm willing to bet my job you're between 5-6 weeks along."

 

"I don't...I don't know what to say. Scotty, Scotty thank you." He told the doc his face lighting up. They'd done it, he and Jonny were going to have a baby. He looked for Jonny but found him at the end of the bench, he wasn't going to have a chance to talk to him, he also didn't really want to interrupt his game.

 

"Do, do you need me to come back or something? Or like do I go see an OBGYN,...I...I need to tell Jonny." Pat's mind was racing as he rambled at the doctor.

 

"Why don't you sit here for the rest of the game and then we'll work it out." Scotty grinned. "I'll get some pamphlets and referrals ready. I'll see you once you've told Your Alpha."

 

Pat nodded and watched the game in a daze. Q had asked him to move down and sit by Darling since he wasn't actually playing and he'd gone without protest. When the horn blew for intermission he jumped up and followed the team into the locker room.

 

"I...that was a great period" Pat started but then realised he wasn't sure if this would fuck up Jonny's game but he didn't really care.

 

"Yeah it was good." Jonny nodded. "Still need to connect those fucking passes. And let's not talk about the power play" 

 

The Alpha took off his helmet, rubbing the red marks over his forehead and wiping his face with a towel.

 

"You feeling okay? You haven't taken a shift yet."

 

"Well our power play is always a mess but umm yeah I'm great, and uh yeah, I'm not going to be taking any shifts for like, the next year or so." The redhead grinned,

 

Jonny nodded. "Oh okay, cool." He replied before the words properly registered.

 

"For a year?" He asked, heart beating rapidly, eyes wide and face hopeful. "You mean?" He gawked, reaching out to put a hand on Patrick's flat belly.

 

Pat nodded and covered Jonny's hand with his own,

 

"That's what Scotty told me." He chuckled.

 

"We did it Jonny.." He leaned in so he could kiss his Alpha.

 

Jonny froze staring wide eyed, a large grin spreading over his face even as Patrick kissed him.

 

"Yo power couple. Keep your PDA till after the game." Shawsy teased.

 

"Shut up Mutt you're just jealous." Pat called and kissed Jonny again way too excited to care about anything else.

 

"Oh fuck you, not all of us can have access to our alphas all the time. You should be more considerate of your fellow Omegas." The younger man shot back.

 

"Yeah, that really sucks for you, but I'm still not going to stop." The redhead called.

 

"Besides," Jonny grinned standing up, getting the rest of the team's attention. "How else are you supposed to congratulate Papa on his goal?" 

 

The room was quiet for a few moments before Duncs gasped, obviously the first to get the joke.

 

"Holy shit!" He gasped. "Congrats!" He rushed over to hug both Patrick and Jonny.

 

"Wait... Are you kidding me?" Shawsy gawked moving over to also hug Patrick tightly.

 

"Not kidding. We're really going to have a little Cap running around in about 8 months, so look out." Pat grinned.

 

The room erupted into chaos, the whole team rushing to hug and congratulate their captain and Patrick.

 

"Alright, congratulations you two, now back to hockey!" Q snapped, calming the room down.

 

Jonny tried to focus on what the coach was talking about, but his heart and brain were firmly focused on Patrick and the pure shock that they were going to have a pup after all.

 

Pat sat down and didn't even attempt to keep the gigantic smile off of his face as Q went over the things he wanted to see in the second period.

 

"Go score us some more goals. We’ll be watching." Pat grinned kissing Jonny as he headed for the ice. 

 

"I suppose I could." Jonny replied grinning.

 

The rest of the game was a blur. Jonny went through the motions, scoring, passing and winning.

 

Inside the locker room he found Patrick again, kissing him and then rubbing his stomach gently.

 

"I can't believe it." The Alpha beamed.

 

Pat put his hand over Jonny's and kissed him deeply.

 

“I can't either. We're gonna have a family. A real little family of our own.” He whispered against his Alphas lips.

 

Jonny grinned into the kiss, pulling Patrick in closer.

 

"Alright guys! Two minute heads up. Media is inbound showers are after interviews." One of the PR reps called into the locker room.

 

"Go get changed baby, I'll be as quick as I can." The Alpha gently nudged his mate away to get into his suit.

 

The captain sat down in his stall, slowly taking his gear off as the media were let in.

 

He answered the usual questions about how he thought the game went, Was he completely happy with how the team played and how comfortable he's feeling with their new lines.

 

"And what about your mate? Patrick Kane dressed but didn't play this evening, in fact he hasn't played a game in the preseason and he wore a no contact jersey during training camp. Any injuries we should be aware of?"

 

Patrick couldn't resist listening in on Jonny's interviews after he got dressed and when he heard the question he knew was going to be asked he took his opportunity. The PR people were probably going to be pissed but he couldn't care less he walked over and plopped himself down on Jonny's lap grinning at the Interviewer.

 

“Go on tell em.” He said to his mate.

 

Jonny laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Patrick's hips and used his free hand to very obviously rub at Patrick's stomach.

 

"No injury, but he'll be out for the rest of the season." The Alpha preened proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonny is so proud and so am I.  
> Before you ask, yes there is a sequel, yes there is lots of pregnant hormonal Pat and yes there is an adorable squalling Pup.  
> That said, please give me time to get the sequel to a stage where it's actually readable.  
> Comments and feedback are love! They're seriously the best part of my day so please let me know what you thought!  
> Also come say hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics

**Author's Note:**

> Please send us a comment or you can message us on tumblr!  
> misspsychoticfics  
> misspsychotic
> 
> We thrive off comments and feedback.


End file.
